Two So in Love with One
by kazorashi
Summary: Tadase is in love with Nadeshiko. And Kuukai doesn't like it one bit. Yet Kuukai acts like he hates her in school! In secret, it's war for Nadeshiko's love. But, Nadeshiko is already in love! With one person. And his name is Basketball.
1. I have the worst luck in the world

Two So In Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Nadeshiko would've stayed as a female and she would've have had an older twin brother named Nagihiko.**

Nadeshiko was almost done decorating the last part of the school. The GYM. The violet haired female looked over towards her partner. Tadase Hotori. His gorgeous pink eyes accompanied his blonde locks. Truth was, he was the best looking guy in the school. Everyone knew that. How could they not? He was kind, honest, sweet, generous, and very intelligent.

And he was staring at Nadeshiko. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She caught his stare and smiled.

If only she knew what her smile did to Tadase. Her warm, innocent smile melted his heart. She was, beautiful to him. Her ivory skin, violet hair, sharp golden eyes. Her long hair being held by a red ribbon. A petite figure. She was stunning. Gorgeous. Amazing. Breath-taking. Pathetic wordes of charm to describe even _her. _

Nadeshiko was the most outstanding, positive, and sweetest girl Tadase has ever seen and met. He blushed and turned away quickly.

_Aw man...I'm sure she saw me. Crap, what do I do if she DID see me blush. Grr....stupid Tadase! Your suppose to be a king! Kings aren't shy! _Tadase's thoughts yelled at him. Unfourtunately for Tadase, Nadeshiko _did _catch his blush. And she was heading his way.

"Hotori-kun?" she asked as she continued to walk towards him. Tadase quickly shut his eyes. He could tell his face was as red as a tamato. "Are you alright? You don't look like your feeling well." she commented.

...huh?

"Uh....y-yeah." Tadase stuttered as he spoke. Just her _presence _was enough to make him faint. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Nadeshiko only smiled. Again. Tadase bit his lower lip. It was the only thing he could do to keep his heart from exploding.

_B-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp..._

Just to make sure that Tadase was feeling alright, she put her small and delicate hand on his forehead. _Just check his temperature to make sure. _Nadeshiko thought.

_B-bmp..b-bmp..b-bmp..b-bmp.. _went Tadase's heart. Could she not hear it!? Amazing...

"You seem to be heatin up Hotori-kun." said Nadeshiko, concerned.

"R-really....i-it's nothing. I'm fine." he replied. "But, there is one thing I want to ask you Fujisaki-san." Nadeshiko waited. Tadase sucked in a big breath.

_Now or never... _he thought. "Would you like to...."

RING! RING! RING! The bell had rung. School was over.

_Crap.... _thought Tadase

"I'm sorry. Can you tell me what you had to say tomorrow? I gotta go home." Nadeshiko apologized. Tadase stared at her dreamily.

"Yeah...alright..."he said in a dissapiontly way. _I couldn't tell her.....I'm a foolish and cowardly king. _Nadeshiko grabbed her red school bag and jogged out the door. Before she left, she turned her head around and waved good-bye.

"See you tomorrow Hotori-kun!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" he yelled back and smiled. He continued to smile until she was out of sight. Tadase let out a big sigh and sat on the GYM's floor. _Now that I think about it....Fujisaki-san practically decorated the whole GYM herself. _Tadase felt a frown forming on his face. _And all I did was work on fixing that one orange ribbon for the Halloween dance that's in two weeks. I'm a REALLY pathetic king. _Tadase sighed again. He knew he should have helped some more. But he was too busy looking at Nadeshiko. What could this fifteen year old kid do? He was the President of the Student Council and had fell in love with the Vice President. "I'll see you tomorrow....._Nadeshiko._"

Tadase smiled. "_Nadeshiko._" he said again. What a pretty name. Her name sounded so beautiful. She was as beautiful as the Nadeshiko flower. No, even more beautiful. Tadase packed his stuff and locked the GYM doors before he left for home.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko had lied to Hotori Tadase. She didn't have to go home. Not _yet _anyways. Nadeshiko opened her locker and brang out a bag filled with clothes. She shoved her school bag inside and shut her locker closed.

_I gotta hurry. I gotta hurry. He'll make fun of me if I am late. _Nadeshiko thought. She approached the boys bathroom. She looked both ways to make sure no one was looking at her. The halls were empty. _Perfect! _Nadeshiko had thought. She rushed in and went in one of the stalls.

Well, one good thing, the boys bathroom was clean.

As Nadeshiko was changing, she couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Tadase. Her heart raced when she lied.

Nadeshiko + lying = Nadeshiko feeling very guilty. But, Nadeshiko couldn't help herself. She **HAD **to play basketball with her other friend. She **HAD **too. She loved basketball. And she was good at it too. She loved going versus Kukai.

Yes. _The _Souma Kukai. No one else could compete with her. Not even the guys. Which was sad. Of course, no one at school knew she was good at basketball. Only Kukai knew she was good. The thing was though.

It was N_agihiko _who Kukai thought was good. That's right. Nadeshiko dressed as a boy when she played. Everyone said that basketball was a _**BOYS **_game. And Nadeshiko's high school didn't have a _girls _basketball team. Her mother dissaproved of her playing anyways. Her Aunt thought it was weird. Her friends who were girls hated playing it. And she couldn't speak up when she heard boys talk about it. It _killed _Nadeshiko that she couldn't play as herself.

So, she disguised herself. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been playing basketball as a _boy. _And, it didn't hurt her. It was fun being able to play.

Nadeshiko exited the boys bathroom as a boy. Presenting Fujisaki Nagihiko. The older 'twin' of Nadeshiko. Oh, how different these _two _people were.

Nagihiko showed his sporty side. Nadeshiko hid hers from the world.

Nadeshiko showed her smart side. Nagihiko just wasn't...._as _smart as Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko showed much confidence. Nadeshiko just wasn't...._as _courageous as Nagihiko.

It was simple really. If Nadeshiko wasn't something, Nagihiko was. If Nagihiko wasn't something, Nadeshiko was. Two different people, characteristics, and personality. All inside their TRUE self.

Plain Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The _mysterious _Fujisaki Nagihiko wasn't even _real. _Nagihiko didn't really....._exist _in the world. He existed _inside _Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko finished her look by putting on a black beanie hat. She tied her long, violet hair in a low pony tail, using a blue hair tie. From her white blouse and red tie under her black sweater and plaided red mini skirt to black basketball shorts with three red stripes going down the sides. Shorts that had the 'adidas' logo in red on the bottom left of the black basketball shorts. And an extra large white tee shirt with a big black tee shirt ontop of it. From white socks that hugged her skin and long brown, tie-able boots to loose white socks and black adida shoes with two red lines going down the sides.

Here was your Fujisaki Nagihiko. A fake, a fraud. The 'fake' Nadeshiko smiled. She put her uniform inside the bag and took off to **the **meeting spot. Her favorite spot.

The basketball court.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yo Nagihiko....you're early." said an auburn hair colored boy. He looked to be around fifteen years old. And tan skin. He had piercings in his ears and a gorgeuos shade of green eyes. He wore a cool smile. A smile that his fangirls would swoon over. Just, not Nadeshiko. But he didn't know that.

"Idiot!" snapped the other brunette, disguising her voice. "It took you long enough! I was beginning to think you'd back down."

"Shut up!" snapped the other boy. Here, is your Souma Kukai. He went to the same school as Nadeshiko. He was the best at sports. He dedicated himself to it. Sure, he was talented and gifted to play sports since he was a little boy, but that didn't stop him from working hard. He wanted to be the _best_. And in his school...

He IS.

"Whatever! C'mon! Just pass the ball! I don't have all day you know!" shouted 'Nagihiko'

"Why NOT!? This is _**basketball!**_" said Kukai with a burning passion he had for all sports. Kukai thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. Your a Fujisaki. You gotta go dance.......in a _kimono._" Kukai snickered. "And you gotta be there for _her _too, huh?" Kukai said with distaste.

"I can't be late for my little sister." said Nadeshiko as Nagihiko. _If I am late...it won't be a fun consequence. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. "Pass the ball!" she shouted as Nagihiko in a demanding voice. A grin formed on Kukai's face as he passed the ball.

**Game on! **The kitchen timer started.

Kukai was glad he was the best of friends with Nagihiko. He was the only worthy competitor who could even _compete _with Kukai. Everyone in his school...wasn't even near as good as Kukai. The guys were ok. Kukai had to go easy on them. The girls in his school just plain sucked. Ew....worthless girls were in sports.

But, not Nagihiko. Oh no. These two became friends ever since they were little. They met when they where six. The moment they challenged each other, they were the best of friends anyone could ask for. They had a bond. A special one....at least in Kukai's opinion. It was thanks to finding Nagihiko that Kukai wanted to excel in sports. He used to think he was the best. Until he found Nagihiko.

And lost. That one lost made Kukai determined to be better, At a young age, he knew that you can be born with a talent. But if you don't work hard on your talent, the talent would fade away and you would meet someone else who was better.

Time had passed and the timer was going to go off soon. They were tied.

Zero to zero.

Neither could get the ball into the hoop. Because neither one of them would let the other score in their basket. Both players were panting hard.

"You're good." complimented Kukai.

"Same to you." replied 'Nadeshiko.' Both were glad to be aknowledged by the other. It let Kukai know he was getting better if Nagihiko thought that.

It let Nadeshiko know she was good enough to be able to compete with her school's star player.

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

Kukai was dribbling the basketball. At full speed, he dribbled that ball and jumped high on the one point line.

He shot the ball and.....

_Swoosh!_

The game had ended. Kukai had won by the time the timer went off. Or so he imagined. As Kukai jumped on the one point line, Nagihiko (or rather, Nadeshiko) jumped _higher_. Higher than Kukai.

_The _Kukai. **The **Souma Kukai. Nadeshiko (or rather, 'Nagihiko') caught the ball. Kukai was amazed someone could jump so high. Nadeshiko quickly and easily dribbled the ball passed her friend. Kukai's heart raced. He glanced at the timer and then relaxed his muscles. The game was going to end in three seconds. And they were on Kukai's side of the court. No way could Nagihiko make a point. It was a draw.

Or so Kukai had imagined.

Nadeshiko jumped at the half court line. Again, Kukai was amazed. _Nagihiko _seemed to have jumped even _higher _than before! Nadeshiko shot the ball. At that moment in time, time itself seemed to go ever so slowly. Everything was in slow motion. Nadeshiko's feet approached the concrete slowly. Gravity obviously wasn't taking it's toll fast enough. The ball was in mid-air.

Two seconds left.

Kukai, un-knownly, was holding his breath. Was Nagihiko really gonna make the point? _Nagihiko's _feet was closer to the ground. The orange, rubber ball was swirling around the rim of the basket.

One second left.

The ball was still swirling around the rim. Kukai breathed out slowly as his body began to relax. If the ball kept swirling around like this, Nagihiko was never going to make the point.

Zero seconds left.

_Swoosh. RING! RING! RING!_

The timer went off. Kukai gaped at his friend. Nagihiko (or Nadeshiko) turned around and gave a triumphant smile.

Zero to one. Winner : Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Zero to one. Winner : Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

Zero to one. Winner : the _**girl**_.

Zero to one. Winner : obviously basketballs best player.

Zero to one. Winner : basketballs best player....who's a **GIRL**.

Silence had edge between the two best friends. Kukai smiled, although, he was dissapointed in himself. Never was he going to doubt his friend in basketball ever again. Still, it was a great game. And Kukai was glad Nagihiko won.....AGAIN. "You know...." Kukai started to say. "I never can seem to beat you in basketball." confessed the auburn hair boy. Nadeshiko smiled.

_Oh yeah....I am SOO good at basketball._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. "Because...basketball is my favorite sport. No way in HELL am I going to lose in my favorite game." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice.

"Yeah." Kukai said as he smiled. The sunset's light shining above them...

_Wait...sunset!? _Nadeshiko thought. She ran to her bag on the bench and grabbed her cell phone. It read, 6:35 P.M.

And school got out at three o'clock P.M. And she had dance practice she had to prepare for. And she had to run a fifteen minute distance just to get to her house. And today, practice started at 6:45 P.M.

_Oh no...._ Nadeshiko whined to herself.

"Oi...Nagi...are you alright? You look like death awaits you." Kukai snickered.

_If only I was as happy-go-lucky as Souma-kun. _Nadeshiko thought. "I gotta go home."

"Uh hu----wait....the HELL!? Is that girl clothes!? And why is it from my school!?" Kukai shouted. "Don't tell me you like someone enough to go around stealing their clothes!"

"No, I don't like anyone!" Nadeshiko snapped. "These are Nadeshiko's stuff!"

"Oh.....why do you have her uniform clothes?" Kukai asked, grabbing the basketball and walking towards her. Nadeshiko didn't come up with an answer.

"Er....well.." she began to say. _Think faster Nadeshiko! _Nadeshiko thought. She only came up with one answer. "It's a twin business only." was her reply.

..._oops... _Nadeshiko thought. She forgot to disguise her voice.

"You sound like your Fujisaki twin, stop that." Kukai said with a frown. "It's scary!"

_Scary? My voice is scary? _"How is Nadeshiko's voice scary?" Nadeshiko asked.

" 'Cuz.....she sounds like a girl." was Kukai's reply.

"What's wrong with girls?" she asked. _There is nothing wrong with me at least._

"Their just....I don't know.....so damn annoying! Ever since I was little, girls would swarm around me. Suffocating me with their Death Hugs! I can't stand girls!"

"And how come you never told me this?"

"Now you sound like my pops....and you never asked me about girls anyways."

"Okay...." Nadeshiko checked her time. 6:37 P.M. _Crap! I'm going to be late! Mom is so not going to be happy....and she's scary when she's mad. _Nadeshiko shuddered at the thought.

"See ya. Your probably gonna be late, huh?" asked Kukai. Nadeshiko gave the, 'What-the-hell-do-you-think!?' look as a reply. "Okay, okay. I get it. Oh....tell your twin to open her eyes more. There's this guy who has a thing for her."

"The hell?"

"Yeah.....I swear....your sister is so dense. It's ridiculous, really. She's a real idiot."

_I'm not an idiot! Ugh! I gotta go home! NOW! _"Yeah, yeah....and she's not an idiot!" Nadeshiko replied angrily.

"Yeah, yeah....." Kukai said. Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko) ran home with the bag in hand. Before she left, she smiled at Kukai. And off to home she sped.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kukai was all alone at the basketball court making a few more shots. He sensed a presence and glanced to his right. There the guy was.

Hotori Tadase. Kukai frowned when he saw him. It was so obvious that guy had a crush on Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Kukai was surprised on how dense Nadeshiko can be. But....was glad none the less. Her, being dense, was a good thing for Kukai. Kukai shot the ball and it went through the hoop. Kukai ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair.

Tadase glanced to his left and saw Souma Kukai. He smiled and continued his way home from his friends aunt's resteraunt.

Kukai smiled back, well, smiled until Tadase was no where in sight. He then gritted his teeth. _That guy needs to back off Nadeshiko! That little bastard! No way in hell am I gonna lose to him! _Kukai thought. He angrily grabbed his ball and stormed off home. Just looking at Tadase made Kukai angry. He was so jealous. Even though all three of them was in the Student Council, Tadase practically hogged Nadeshiko to himself!

And there was no way Kukai was going to tell Nagihiko who he liked. He'll the evil eye from Nagihiko all the time. And his over protectiveness for his sister might kick in and Kukai will never get a chance to get with Nadeshiko! _Well, not like I have a chance with her anyways..._ Kukai thought in a depressed way.

_What can I do? _Kukai thought. _At school, I act like I hate her. When people ask me if I like her, I just pretend to get angry. Ugh.....and at school.....sigh...I'll just never get to be with her. _

Kukai arrived home and went straight to his bed that had army bed sheets. _I really need help with girls.....ugh.....I have the worst luck in the world..._

_____________________________________________________________________________­­_

Tadase arrived home and just went to the kitchen to help his mother cook.

"Oh......hello dear." she greeted.

"Hi mum." he replied. As Tadase helped his mom cook dinner, he thought to when he saw Kukai at the basketball court. Sure, he was nice, but Tadase was sure he felt an evil presensce when he was gone from Kukai's sight. And the presensce felt strong.

A Kukai strong kind of presensce. _He couldn't like Fujisaki-san....could he? Nah, of course not. He practically hates her. _Tadase laughed at the thought. _Still, I can't be too careful. Loves like a war.....hmmmm...._ Tadase thought some more. And in decision, he decided to keep an eye out on Kukai. Just once in a while, though. He couldn't miss a _moment _with Nadeshiko. _She'll fall for me for sure.....hopefully.......ugh......I have the worst luck in the world..._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Nadeshiko.......for the rest of this week, you are to come straight home from school...is that understood?" said Nadeshiko's mother.

"Y-yes....mother..." said Nadeshiko stuttered.

"And I am not to see you hold that orange, rubber ball......AGAIN." Nadeshiko's mother said in a stern way. Nadeshiko, was of course in her school uniform. Nadeshiko smiled weakly.

"Yes mother. I understand." _And it's called a basketball..mom..._Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"Good.....go get ready for practice then. You need to practice on the left foot's landing. It has to be more graceful. Not as stiff as a rock. Go."

"Yes mother." Nadeshiko said as she got up and started to get ready. Nadeshiko let out a heavy sigh. _No basketball for three_ days!? _How am I going to last for THREE days with no basketball!? Sigh.....oh well. Wait a second....._

Nadeshiko thought for a moment,_ I can STILL play basketball!_

Nadeshiko thought about her idea for a little more while getting dressed in her kimono.

_I can play basketball.....hopefully....ugh....I have the worst luck in the world..._

______________________________________________________________________________

So, did you guys like my first chapter? Hey! It's my first! But go ahead. Say what you want. I think it's alright.

Here's a sneak peak in the next chapter!

_Kukai wanted to run to Nadeshiko and tell her it was going to be alright. That the little kid was going to be fine._

_"--ease....." Kukai heard. "Please...let him be okay....please......" he heard Nadeshiko cry. Kukai ran across the garden to Nadeshiko. He grabbed her by the shoulders so she could look straight at him. Which surprised her. Hadn't he hate her?_

_"He will be okay.....c'mon.....let's take him to the nurses office." Kukai said. Nadeshiko smiled. She had tried to get up, but her legs were weak from running and carrying the little brunette boy. Kukai noticed this and did what any gentlemen would do. _

_With the little boy in Nadeshiko's arms, he picked Nadeshiko up and ran to the nurses office. _

_Princess style._

Of course, it might change. But yeah. And I don't mind if you people want to add any ideas to my story. I did have another plot in mind.....but my friend (BlossomBrick4aLifetime) said that she already read a story similar to what I had in mind. I was in shock. Really, I was. But I liked the idea. So, I stuck with it and changed it a little. Go ahead....review. Leave ideas. I'll continue!


	2. Student Council Meeting is Canceled

Two So in love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. And I heard my plot was similar to another fic....so....c'mon. Deal with me, please? Please.....don't kill me.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________**

Nadeshiko was practically rolling in her sleep. A few thoughts went through her mind. _What did Hotori-kun have to say earlier? I hope he feels better. He didn't seem to look well today. And I am soo good at basketball. Ugh, why can't mom understand my love for it!? If I had a father, he would've supported my choice! _Nadeshiko stopped for a moment.

How did it feel like to have a father anyways? Nadeshiko always wondered this. She always saw how little girls ran to their dad for protection. Or when they wanted to cry. Or when they needed help. Or when they wanted to hear adventure stories. _What happened to my dad anyways? _Nadeshiko thought. She never really thought about it.

Until now.

Sure, having a mom was fine. But what was a father like? _I bet their really cool. _Nadeshiko thought. _I bet I look like my dad....I sure as heck don't look like mom. Why don't we have any pictures of dad anyways? _Shouldn't they have pictures of her father? Nadeshiko was fifteen. She knew how kids were made. _So...where's MY father? _Nadeshiko stared at her wooden ceiling. _I bet my dad would've liked me to play basketball. Mom's just don't understand._

Nadeshiko's mind traced back to when she beat Kuukai (yeah....I'll spell his name with two letter U's). She was good. And she knew it. _Yeah....I bet I amazed him as I jumped super high. _Nadeshiko felt a small smile forming on her lips. Then it instantly turned into a frown. _He'll hate me for sure. It seems he already hates girls. He'll loathe me it he found out Nagihiko IS a girl. _Nadeshiko thought sadly.

Why was basketball considered a _guys sport only_ thing anyways? You never saw a Japanese women basketball team (let it be known, I don't know if Japan does have a women's team or not. Does Japan have a women basketball team?). Nadeshiko buried her head in her feather white pillow. _I have to play basketball. I have to. _Her life just wouldn't be complete if there was no basketball. _I'll play basketball. No matter what. Even if it means I have to change into Nagihiko more often._

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai yawned as he approached the Student Council Garden House. He was so tired. His uniform was all wrong. He only wore his school tie. Other than that, he wore a large black t-shirt with an orange sweater with white lined going down the sides and baggy, black jeans. His brown hair was messier than usual. He was dragging his backpack on the floor. And had slight bags under his eyes. _Note to self: Never, ever, ever, ever, ever practice basketball after eleven o'clock....AT NIGHT. Ever! Again. On a school night. _Kuukai planted that thought in his head.

"I'm so stupid.....next time, Nagihiko and I are playing soccer." Kuukai said outloud. He opened the Garden House's big glass door to see...

Yuiki Yaya the School's Treasurer and........**Hotori Tadase the School's Class President**.

_Oh...great. Happy day. _Kuukai thought, irritated just seeing him.

"Morning!" yelled the Treasurer. For a fifteen year old, she looked like she was twelve. She was short and had a dark, peachy skin color. Her hair color matched that of a falling leaf falling in the...well....Fall. She usually wore her hair in two low pig-tails with her trademark of red ribbons in them.

"Yeah......shut up." Kuukai, the Secretary, had said. Tadase frowned at Kuukai's harsh comment. Yaya looked like she was going to cry.

"Tada-chan! Souma-kun is being mean to me!" whined Yaya, pretending to cry. The men sweat dropped.

"N-now, now, Yuiki-chan..." Tadase started to say, trying to clam their treasurer down. _I wish Nadeshiko was here. _Tadase blushed. _I called her 'Nadeshiko' again. _Tadase thought. He just stared in the air, dreamily.

Kuukai scoffed. _Bet I know what he's thinking about. That bastard. _Kuukai just sat down in his white chair and put his feet on the tables while folding his arms behind his head. Kuukai closed his eyes. Imagining Tadase being thrown into a sea of boiling lava with slugs made out of magma. He grinned evily.

Yaya stopped crying. And no one noticed her. She glanced at Tadase. _What's he thinking about? _She glanced at Kuukai. _What's he grinning about? _She just kept staring at the two. _Tadase's in dream land....Souma-kun looks like he's murdering someone he really hates. _Yaya gulped. _Hopefully it's not me... _Yaya thought. The Student Council had a meeting before school started and...

"Where is my Naddy-chan?" Yaya asked out of the blue.

Tadase snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the room. Where was she?

Kuukai, trying to be the women-hater who was cool, opened only his left eye. But he was concerned. Usually, she was the first to arrive at the Garden House. Wait, she _always _was the first to arrive.

Until now.

"Naddy-chan! Where are yo--"

_BOOM! BOOM! CRACKLE! BOOM! SLAM!_

Everyone was startled by the thunder and lighting outside. Tadase jumped up. Kuukai fell out of his chair. Yaya had yelled, _"Eep!" and hid behind Tadase. _

_The hell? I could've sworn it was sunny two minutes ago! _Kuukai thought getting up. _Man....my ass hurts. _Kuukai thought.

"Naddy-chan?" Yaya asked. Kuukai and Tadase looked up. There she was. The Vice President. She...

Looked horrible. That was the truth. This is new. She was a mess!

Nadeshiko stood at the entrance way panting hard. She was soaked to the bone. Her beautiful, long, violet hair, was in a sloppy pony-tail. Her legs were shaking. Her boots and thigh were coverd in mud. Even her plaided mini skirt had mud on it! Her red tie was loose and her white blouse looked like someone tried to tear at it. Buttons were missing. Not to mention, the blouse had mud all over it too.

What really got the other three student Council Members were that Nadeshiko was carrying a little brunette boy in her hands. With her black school sweater wrapped around him. Man, Nadeshiko looked bad, sure.

But the kid looked even worse! Sure, besides all the mud on him. The little boy who looked to be around five or six years old had scratches and bruises all over him. And looked to have lost conscious.

Yaya held her hands over her mouth. Tadase and Kuukai went stiff.

_What the hell had happened!? _went through everyone's head.

Nadeshiko slowly raised her head. "Hotori-kun.....I-I...I need......the n-nurses keys......" Nadeshiko panted. She tried to choke back a sob. _They were so horrible to him. _Nadeshiko thought as she slowly knelt to the clean, concrete floor. Tadase managed to nod his head and run to the back of the Garden House. Looking for the nurses keys. Yaya ran after Tadase.

She couldn't stand looking at the little boy. It hurted to much. Someone obviously abused the little kid. You could tell by just looking at him! Looking at the brunette kid reminded Yaya of _her _younger brother. He was seven. She imagined her parents beating up her little brother. Hot tears streamed down Yaya's face. They would never do that. But that boy...that little....boy....he looked like he was _FIVE _for crying outloud! _Who would do such a horrible thing!? _Yaya thought. She prayed that the kid would be alright.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai was standing near the table. He hadn't even attempted to move. His legs were just......frozen in place. _What happened? _was the only thought that was moving everywhere in his brain.

_B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. _Kuukai's heart pounded in his chest.

"Fujisaki?" he whispered. It didn't seem as if Nadeshiko could hear him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was to busy doing what Yaya was doing. Praying that the little, innocent boy wold be alright. Nadeshiko wanted to cry for him. But she wasn't going to cry infront of Kuukai, no way. Nadeshiko gazed at the little brown haired kid. God, did he look messed up. He had a black eye and bruises were just....everywhere! Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

_Those.....adults were so horrible. _Nadeshiko thought. She was never going to forget this kids eyes. Even though he screamed for help, his eyes were hollow. Even though they cried out tears, they were still......hollow. Like he was used to _that_ kind of treatment. Nadeshiko pursed her lips and put her forehead to the kids forehead.

"Please.....let him be okay....let him be alright.....please.....please....let him be alright..." Nadeshiko pleaded in a voice above that of a whisper. She cradeled the little boy in his arms. "Please." she pleaded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai wanted to run over to Nadeshiko. To do nothing but hold her tight in a hug. She was practically crying by now! Sure, the kid looked beat up. _Okay....he IS beat up..._ Kuukai thought. _But it looked like he's going to live. _

"The kid will be alright." Kuukai whispered. Nadeshiko didn't seem to have heard him. She was still cradling the kid.

"--ease...." he heard. "Please...let him be okay.....let him be alright....please...." Kuukai heard Nadehsko cry. Kuukai clentched his fists as he was about to dash to her and hug her. To tell her the kid was going to be alright.

"Nadeshiko!" yelled a voice behind him.

A stupid voice in Kuukai's opinion. Hotori Tadase. Tadase tossed the keys to the clostest person he saw.

______________________________________________________________________________

Souma Kuukai. Kuukai easily caught the keys and ran to Nadeshiko. Tadase was about to follow unitil...

"Ow! Tada-chan! Help me!" cried Yaya behind him. Tadase sighed. He turned around and stared at Yaya wide-eyed.

Why the hell was she _still _on the other side of the Garden House!? Tadasde rolled his pink eyes and ran to help Yaya.

Damn, the Garden House never seemed so long!

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai knelt infront of Nadeshiko. She _was _crying. And was still whispering for the boy to be alright. Kuukai didn't like to see her cry. No way in hell did crying suit her.

Nadeshiko + crying = Kuukai wanting to beat the hell out of the person who did it or Kuukai dealing with an uncomfortable, akward silence and had to leave. Kuukai definately _wasn't _leaving. With keys still in his hand, he grabbed Nadeshiko's shoulders so she could stare at him.

_She really IS beautiful_. Kuukai thought to himslef. Kuukai just had to stare at her for a moment. Capturing all of her face's features. Her lips caught his attention right away. Still glossy with a tint of red in them. Kuukai had to bite his lower lip to keep his emotions under control. _Not now! _Kuukai looked back at her sharp eyes. They were red and puffy from crying.

"C'mon....let's take him to the nurses office." said Kuukai. Nadeshiko gave him a very weak smile and tried to stand up. Her legs were exhausted! They were shaking trying to get up from the ground. All that time she spent runnig in the rain with the kid in her arms wore her out.

Kuukai noticed her legs trembling. He knew she wouldn't let go of kid for anything right now. So he place the keys in his pockets and did the one thing, any gentlemen would've done.

With the kid still in her arms, Kuukai swepted Nadeshiko off her feet and carried her to the nurses office through the rain.

Princess style.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well.....its really late for me right now. Man, I'm tired. Too long? Don't worry, I'll update soon.

...

Want a sneak peak? I might change it, but here it goes.

_"Thank you." Nadeshiko said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep on the white bed. Kuukai scoffed. He turned around back to face her. _

_"Beautiful." Kuukai whispered. The sun finally decided to come out. Perfect timing._

_Nadeshiko was gorgeous. The sun added light to her face. It was like Nadeshiko was glowing. Her hair was like a lavendure color in the sunlight. Kuukai smiled. He looked around. No one was in the room. _

_B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. Kuukai blushed and felt his heart pounding away. Why wouldn't it just stop!? Kuukai stared at Nadeshiko some more, putting his face closer to hers. No one was gonna stop him. Unless Kuukai stopped himself. Kuukai's breath started to get heavier. Wasn't stealing someone's first kiss in their sleep a crime? _

_To hell with it. Kuukai decided. Kuukai leaned more into the bed from his stool. He shut his eyes. _

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp. Kuukai's heart pounded faster as he got closer to Nadeshiko's lips._

_..._

_Their lips touched. Kuukai's eyes relaxed a little. By now, he was surprised he did not have a heart attack. Kuukai smiled into the one-sided kiss. Her lips were soft. Kuukai digged deeper in the kiss as he placed her face in his palms. _

_"I love you." Kuukai whispered._

Like I said, it might change. So, yeah. Did ya wanna read more? Well, to bad! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Stay tuned!


	3. Entitled to Keep Secrets

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! I wish I did though. Nadeshiko would have stayed a female and would have totally hooked up with Kuukai. And there wouldn't be a Hinamori Amu.**

Um.....well.....here it goes! Quick recap, Tadase is in love with Nadeshiko. Kuukai is jealous over it. Nadeshiko dresses as a boy and acts differently just so she can play basketball. Giving your Fujisaki Nagihiko in this story. Kuukai also seems to like Nadeshiko a lot, yet refuses to show it. So, who's gonna end up stealing basketball's **best **player (I don't know either. I wanna know what you people think! Their'll be TadasexNadeshiko momnets.)? And why does her mother hate the orange, rubber ball? Who is Nadeshiko's father? Why isn't he around? What's going to happen to the little brunette kid that Nadeshiko brang?

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai was all wet now. Not like he really cared. Kuukai placed Nadeshiko's feet on the ground so he could grab the keys from his pocket. He could hear Nadeshiko's heartbeat right next to him. The pace of her heart was quick. She was _still _whispering for the kid to be alright. _Nadeshiko....._Kuukai thought. Kuukai opened the door to the nurses room. _Why the hell isn't the nurse here anyways!? _Kuukai thought angrily. Kuukai picked Nadeshiko up again and placed here gently on one of the white beds.

Nadeshiko looked up at Kuukai, the little boy still in her arms. _...I thought Souma-kun hated girls. _

"Here....I'll place the kid on the bed next to you. Trust me." Kuukai said, hoping that she would give the boy up. _I hope she trusts me at least a little..._ Kuukai's thoughts pleaded. Somewhere in the back of his head, he doubted that she even trusted him at all. Surprisingly, Nadeshiko handed the boy over. This caught Kuukai a little off guard. Did Nadeshiko trust him? Even if it was just a little bit? A smile formed on his lips as he took the brunette boy in his arms and placed him on the bed next to Nadeshiko. Silence soon filled the empty room.

_And I here I was thinking he hated girls, maybe he doesn't dislike us all that much...._Nadeshiko thought.

"I'll.....uh....go get towels in the back...." Kuukai said, getting rid of the silence and leaving. Nadeshiko smiled.

Nadeshiko trusted him. Sure, he didn't know she is Nagihiko, but as Nadeshiko herself, she could trust Kuukai. Sure, he can be stubborn and hard-headed, but he has a good heart. Nadeshiko knew all of this because _Nagihiko _knew all of this. Nagihiko knew that Kuukai was a really nice person, so Nadeshiko knew Kuukai was a really nice person.

Nagihiko knew that Kuukai would never give up on anything he challenged, so Nadeshiko knew that Kuukai would never give up on anything he challenged.

Nagihiko knew that Kuukai would always help out his friends, so Nadeshiko knew that Kuukai would always help out his friends.

If Nadeshiko never turned into Nagihiko, she would probably have thought that Souma Kuukai was a really huge idiot. And a jerk. And stupid. And rude. And cruel. And unreliable. And a show-off...

_Okay....Souma-kun can STILL be a show off. _Nadeshiko laughed to herself. Yes, having Kuukai as a best friend and changing into Nagihiko is a good thing. Nadeshiko turned her attention to the little brunette boy. _I wonder...was one of the adults his dad? How about his mom? Were they family to him? _Nadeshiko tried to get out of bed to walk towards the little boy, but her legs....seemed to have falled asleep. A tingling feeling went up her legs from her feet.

"Ow..." she said. _Dammit! I hate this feeling! _A huge wave of pain suddenly occured on her right arm. Nadeshiko winced. Nadeshiko rolled up her sleeve only to see an enormous bruise on it. _Must have happened when I tried to get him. Stupid adults. _"They suck at fighting, but when they hit you, it really hurts." Nadeshiko said to herself.

She heard someone coming near the door. Nadeshiko in panic, rolled her sleeve down.

"I got towels...." said a low voice by the door. Kuukai appered from beside the door.

"Ah....thank you Souma-kun." Nadeshiko thanked.

_She thanked me...._Kuukai thought happily. "Whatever." was his cold reply. _Oops...that one slipped..._

Nadeshiko frowned. That was rude of him. And here Nadeshiko thought he could've finally be nice to her....as a girl.

"Nagihiko was right....you really hate girls." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai stiffened.

"Nagi told you that?" asked Kuukai, trying to stay cool. _I'll never be with her at this rate._

"Oh yes. Nagihiko also says that you could never beat him in basketball." continued Nadeshiko, smirking a little. _Yeah....because I'm good at it._

_Is she teasing me? That's Nagi's job! _"Well, basketball is the only sport your brother can play anyways." Kuukai countered as he tossed the towel. He was kind of expecting her to stumble or drop the towel when Nadeshiko caught it. However, Nadeshiko easily caught the towel. She reached her arm up without hesitating at all and grabbed it.

Grabbed it like Nagihiko would catch a basketball, Kuukai noticed. Her structure looked like Nagihiko's for a second. Kuukai just shook his head. _Must be a twin thing. _

"Nagihiko is good at other sports too!" Nadeshiko said, defending herself, or Nagihiko.

"Good at other sports my ass. Ever see Nagihiko in football? He's okay in soccer, but not as good as me." Kuukai said while getting a stool and sitting next to Nadeshiko's. Nadeshiko frowned.

_...I'm not THAT bad in football..._Nadeshiko thought. _I can tackle!_

"Hey.....tell Nagihiko to meet me at our meeting spot after school." said Kuukai, grinning. Nadeshiko gulped.

_I can't meet him at the basketball court today. Mother's consequence....crap....no basketball...._

"Uh....Nagihiko can't make it to the basketball court today. He was late for practice yesterday and....as a consequence he has to go straight home for the rest of the week." Nadeshiko said, honestly. It was the truth. Kuukai frowned.

_Crap.....poor Nagi....their mom is scary when angry..._Kuukai thought remembering that one, little time he saw her angry. Kuukai shuddered at the thought. _I'll just send flowers for his funeral. _Kuukai snickered at the thought. _Hold on though..._

"How did you know that the meeting spot was the basketball court?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko stiffened.

_That one totally slipped. As Nagihiko, I wasn't suppose to tell anybody. Not even Nadeshiko, I mean me. _Nadeshiko thought quickly.

"Um.....I heard Nagihiko mention it one time." Nadeshiko lied while playing with her fingers nervously. _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me...._Nadeshiko prayed.

"I see." said Kuukai.

_Yes! He believed me! I wont let myself do that again. _Nadeshiko thought. She sighed and then yawned. Her eyes started to close. Was she sleepy?

"Go to bed...." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko gave him a questionly look. He could feel a blush coming. Kuukai wasn't used to being nice to girls. _She is soo not making this easy...._ "I'll ask the nurse to let you sleep here." he explained. Nadeshiko smiled warmly at him. _She really shouldn't smile...._ Kuukai thought.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

_Aww!!! Damn you heart! _Kuukai thought.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said before closing her eyes and falling asleep on the white bed. Kuukai scoffed. He suddenly remembered that he was _suppose _to be a women-hater. But, it was hard with Nadeshiko. She made him feel......well. Feel something. He felt normal being with her. Their little conversation was proof of that. Kind of. Kuukai felt like she was hiding something though.

But hey, a girl is entitled to keep her secrets....

_Not if the secret was her having a crush on Hotori though. _Kuukai thought. _Where the hell is that bastard anyways!? Er.....not that I want him to be here. _Kuukai shook his head roughly and gazed upon Nadeshiko.

"Beautiful..." he whispered. The sun finally seemed to have want to come out. Perfect timimng.

Nadeshiko was gorgeous, The sun seemed to have added a little light to her face. It looked as if Nadeshiko was glowing. Her dark hair was more of a light lavender color thanks to the sun. Her lips caught his attention, AGAIN. Kuukai felt heat arriving to his cheeks. He took a quick look around the room. No one was there.

Unless you count the unconcious kid on the other bed.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

Kuukai blushed as his heart pounding away. Why wouldn't it just stop!? Kuukai stared at Nadeshiko some more while putting his face closer to hers. No one was going to stop Kuukai at what he was doing. Well, unless Kuukai stopped himself. And Kuukai was getting a little nervous as his breaths got heavier. In a girls book, wouldn't stealing their first kiss while they were asleep a crime!?

_To hell with it. _Kuukai decided. Kuukai leaned more into the bed from his stool. He shut his eyes.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

Kuukai's heart pounded faster as he approached Nadeshiko's lips. His brain was having a little.....decision melt down.

His brain screamed for him to stop. This wasn't right!

His heart was saying,

_"To hell with it! You've always wanted to do this! Sure, Mr. Brainy says this isn't right. But you want this!"_

"I want this." whispered Kuukai.

...

Their lips touched. Static ran throughout Kuukai's body. From his lips to everywhere else in his body. Her lips were really soft. Kuukai smiled into this one-sided kiss. By the way his heart was pounding, he was surprised it didn't just jump out. All of Kuukai's body seemed to melt slowly away. Kuukai's heart desired more. So Kuukai had digged deeper into the kiss by placing his palms on her cheeks, bringing her face closer to his. Three small and powerful words occured in his head and he said them outloud.

"I love you." whispered Kuukai in the kiss.

"Yel--" a voice stopped behind him. Kuukai's eyes shot open and he let go of Nadeshiko. He spun around.

Yuiki Yaya. Was standing there. Smirking. Trying not to laugh.

"Well, yello to you too, Souma-kun!" she giggled. Kuukai's face was redder than a tomato. He was sure of it.

_Oh. Hell. No..._

"Yuiki-chan! Please slow down next time!" Tadase said coming from behind. He was panting.

"Sorry we're late! But, I kept tripping!" giggled Yaya. She stopped herself when she saw the brunette boy. "Is he.....okay?" she asked a little quieter. Kuukai nodded his head. Still not believing he was caught.

"That's good." Tadase sighed. Tadase glanced over at Kuukai. Why was his face red? "Souma-kun?" asked Tadase. Kuukai snapped hs attention to Tadase.

_Oh hell no. What do I do!? _Kuukai didn't know what to do. He couldn't barge out of the room. Tadase might know why he did it. Surely his red face was enough proof.

Kuukai just _kissed _Nadeshiko.

Kuukai just _kissed _her. **Her**. Of all people. He acted like he hated her around everyone in school. And her _kissed _her.

Was his secret out? Of course, Yaya knows. Me must have known. She just walked in and saw him smooching the vice president! Did Tadase know?

"Souma-kun..." Tadase started to say.

_Don't ask me...don't ask me anyting! _Kuukai thoughts yelled at him. Kuukai wanted to speak. But nothing came out of his mouth. No words were leaving his lips.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

"Souma-kun...did you--?"

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

School had started. Kuukai was never happier to have school begin. He let out a big sigh.

"What is the Studen Council doing in here?" asked a voice behind all of them. The nurse had just arrived. She was a little chubby, and her sloppy brown hair was in a bun. Her face was a round figure and wore rectangular glasses. Which was sad because she had amazing hazel eyes. The nurse put her rain jacket on the coat hanger.

"Nurse, will you take care of this little boy and the Vice President?" asked Yaya.

"Okay......sure. What happened to Fujisaki-san?" she asked, getting her folder. Yaya and Tadase looked at Kuukai.

_What the hell? Why me? _Kuukai just shrugged his shoulders. "She's exhausted."

"I see." the nurse said. "Well, you three better be getting to class."

"We will. Thank you Misao-san." Tadase thanked the nurse and all three of them exited the room.

Three minutes until class started. And Kuukai's class was on the other side of the building. _Thank you clock time and bell._ Kuukai smiled. Tadase spun around.

"Souma-kun....did you--" Kuukai cut Tadase's sentence off.

"Sorry, no chit chat. My class is on the other side of the building. See ya!" Kuukai exclaimed happily.

"But..." Yaya started to say.

"**You**....shut up." Kuukai demanded. Without another word being said, he spun around and dashed to class. _Thank you Science Class for being so far away. _Kuukai grinned while running. He passed a few girls. The girls who saw his grin fainted, sighed dreamily, or let a:

_"KYAA~~!" _escape them. Kuukai rolled his eyes. _Idiots..._

______________________________________________________________________________

Yaya walked to class slowly. Nothing but the little boy was on her mind. She still couldn't believe she saw someone like that. He looked so small and delicate. She was going to ask her Naddy-chan for answers later.

_Naddy-chan..._ Yaya sighed. _No way would she ever like m--hold on..._ Yaya grinned. _That sneaky Souma-kun! What a fox! Stealing a first kiss! Lalalalala! Oh, he's never going to hear the end of this! At least not from me! Oh....what would happen if I told Tada-chan about the kiss? _Yaya grinned evily as she conitued her way onto class.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

_I'm sure...._Tadase thought. _I'm sure of it. _Tadase thought long and hard about it. Oh yeah. He was sure of it. Tadase had to laugh at himself. _I'm sure he was trying to hold his breath! That Souma-kun...always good for a laugh. ­_Tadase continued to laugh. Another thought had occured in his mind.

When he first saw Kuukai in the nurses room, he was SURE Kuukai had kissed Nadehsiko. _His _Nadeshiko. But of course, Kuukai hated Nadeshiko, right?

_And what happend to that little kid? _Was the last thought that entered Tadase's mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh......wha--?" Nadeshiko asked sleepily. She opened her eyes to see the little brunette boy awake. He was smiling at her. "Oh....hello..." greeted Nadeshiko as she woke up.

"Hi." he whispered. "Thank you for helping me."

"Nothing to it! What's your name?" Nadeshiko asked getting up.

"His name is Shouta." said the nurse arriving from behind the boy. She smiled at Shouta.

Nadshiko had noticed that Shouta looked cleaner. There was no mud on him and he had bandages on a few scratches. He still had a black eye though.

_Misao-chan. _Was Nadeshiko's first thought. "Misao, did you--?"

"Yes. I did. And you look very handsome, don't you young man?" teased Misao. Shouta blushed and Nadeshiko giggled at Shouta's actions.

"Thank you again." said Shouta.

"No problem." Nadeshiko smiled.

"What's your name?" Shouta asked.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"Pretty....um....do you have a black belt?" he asked. Nadeshiko shook her head. "Oh....I thought you did...the way you beat all of those grown-ups. You won hands down." Shouta said.

"Beat all those _grown-ups_!?" Misao said with her eyes bulging out.

"Eh heh heh?" was Nadeshiko's reply.

"Nadeshiko, you didn't even _try _to call the police!?" Misao said.

_...she sounds like my aunt.....ugh......_

"Can we talk later....Misao?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Yeah! Yeah! Talk later!" copied Shouta. Misoa wanted to refuse. A fifteen year old _**GIRL **_beating up adults!? This has never been heard of.

Not to Misao at least. Misao let out a big sigh. "And I thought you were a delicate angel." Misao said.

"I still am!" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh....well....pardon me _fierce _angel." Misao laughed and walked over to her desk. Nadeshiko and Shouta stayed quiet.

"I didn't get the joke." Shouta said breaking the silence.

"Me either." came Nadeshiko's reply. She turned to face Shouta. He looked healthier. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah.....I had a nice nap to." Shouta said. He glanced at Nadeshiko and smiled. _She's a pretty girl...._Shouta thought. A little blush rose to his cheeks. "You know, when I was placed on the bed....I was awake a little." Shouta started saying. "And......this one guy has a thing for you. I'm sure." Shouta explained to Nadehsiko.

_Yeah....that one brown hair guy......kissed her. _

"Oh...." Nadeshiko said. "And who _IS _this one guy who has a thing for me?" Nadeshiko asked. Shouta thought for a moment. Should he tell her the brown haired boy kissed her?

"Um.....I think boys are entitled to keep their secrets." was Shouta's reply. Nadeshiko only smiled.

_Why the HELL do __**I **__not know the guy who has a thing for me!? _Nadeshiko held her lady-like composure.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._

Nadeshiko snapped her head to the entrance of the room. There it was. The most beautiful thing Nadeshiko has ever seen in this world.

A basketball.

Shouta ran to grab it and started dribbling it.

_He's not bad. But he's using his palm. He should use his finger tips to dribble it. It would be easier to control. _Nadeshiko thought. Shouta looked over to Nadeshiko. He shot the basketball towards her and Nadeshiko caught it with ease.

"Wanna play with me?" Shouta asked. Nadeshiko's ears perked up.

She was already starting to like this boy.

"Definitely! Game on!" Nadeshiko shouted.

"Oh no....not in here....Nadeshiko......you should be in class, yes? It IS a Thursday."

_No! _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko forced herself to smile in a sweet, lady-like way. "Yes Misao....sorry Shouta. Maybe some other time." Nadeshiko sighed and went to her locker to grab some her stuff. _What class is it? _Nadehsiko's phone vibrated.

**5th Period. -Misao **

Was what the text message said. "Thanks." Nadeshiko decided to waste a little more time and checked on Shouta.

"A girl playing basketball." Nadeshiko heard Misao mutter. "I've never heard of such a ridiculuos thing."

Nadeshiko frowned. _She sounds just like mom. What's wrong with loving basketball? Even if I am a __**girl**__. _Nadeshiko stormed off to class.

_It's decided then. I'll put my plan to action. _A determined Nadeshiko thought. The schools boys basketball tryouts were after the Halloween Dance and tryouts were before Thanksgiving. Practice being during the season's breaks. And after school. It was definitely decided.

Nadeshiko was _**not going**_ to the tryouts. Nadeshiko was _**not going**_to make the team. Nadeshiko was _**not going**_to attened all the practice times.

And Nadeshiko was _**not going **_to sign up for the tryouts anyways.

...

Fujisaki Nagihiko was.

______________________________________________________________________________

Like, yes? I like my ending for this chapter! Yosh, I am so going to continue! I would like to thank my reviewers!

Thanks goes to Mysterious Angel Girl, Ice Amethyst 12, and Naruko for reviewing my story! Man, this took a while. I would've updated earlier...but my family had to _drag _me to go somewhere! All I wanted to do was write.

So sorry that it took so long.

Hmm...sneak peek? 'Nah...I'll update soon!


	4. Didn't See THAT One Coming

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: Me no own Shugo Chara! Okay....let's continue!**

­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh! You're so cute!" Yaya squeeled as she was squezzing the air out of the seven year old Shouta. "I can't believe your really seven!" Yaya said. Shouta was scared of this person.

_Who is she!? What's she doing to me!? I can't breath! Someone! Help me! _Poor Shouta thought. Kuukai grabbed Yaya by the shoulder.

"Will you quit it! Idiot! Can't you see this kid can't breath in your Death Hug!?" Kuukai yelled at her. Yaya looked like she was going to cry.

"Tada-chan!" Yaya yelled. "Souma-kun is being really mean to me!" Yaya whined.

_N-not again..._Tadase thought. "N-now, now....let's act like reasonable fifteen year olds..." the Class President recomended. Yaya whined louder. Misao shook her head.

_Oh no.....why she was chosen as Treasurer...I'll never know....._ Misao thought.

"Shut up!" Kuukai yelled at Yaya. Yaya bit her bottom lip. She turned to face Kuukai. Everyone plugged their ears, getting ready for the Whine of Terror. Well, except Shouta. He was hiding behind Kuukai. _Oh no....here she goes. _Kuukai thought. Making sure Kuukai was the only one to see Yaya's face, Yaya smirked in an evil way.

_"I saw you." _Yaya mouthed. Kuukai's eyes went big. His mind quickly traced back to when he kissed the Vice President.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The most beautiful girl in the school.

"I WANT MY NADDY-CHAN!!!" Yaya yelled. Tadase blushed at Nadeshiko's name (well, more like a nickname from Yaya). Kuukai did the same as Tadase, but his was fifty shades darker. Misao prayed that her ears weren't bleeding. Shouta stared up at Yaya, horrified. Who IS this person!?

_Is she an alien with a big voice? _Shouta thought. He clentched onto Kuukai's baggy, black jeans. Shouta looked up to Kuukai. He wore a bright, orange sweater.

"Pumpkins." Shouta said. Yaya stopped whining. Misao stared at the little boy. Kuukai looked down on the brown-haired kid. Tadase unplugged his ears. "You...look like a pumpkin." Shouta said. _People usually have pumkins this time of year. _thought Shouta.

"...I'm not round..." Kuukai said, irritated. "If I'm a pumpkin, your a mime." Kuukai said commenting on the black shorts and black and white shirt Shouta wore.

"Souma-kun!" Misao said shocked. "That's not nice! He's only seven! He probably doesn't even know what a mime is!" Misao complained.

"A mime. Five definations of a noun. One, the art or technique of portraying a character, mood, idea, or narration by gestures and bodily movements; pantomime. Second is an actor who specializes in this art. Third is an ancient Greek or Roman farce that depended for effect largely upon ludicrous actions and gestures. Fourth is a player in such a farce. Fifth is a jester, clown, or a comidian. Two definitions for the verbal way while using object is to mimc or act in mime. Only one verbal definition without using the object. To play a part by mime or mimic. A related forum is a mimer." Shouta explained. He smiled.

Everyone went silent.

_What..._Tadase began thought.

_...the..._Yaya continued the thought.

_...hell!? _Kuukai fininshed the thought.

"Oh! Very intelligent!" Misao complimented Shouta. Shouta's smile got bigger. The Student Council stood in silence.

_He is smart. _Tadase thought.

_He's smarter than me in vocabulary. _Yaya thought.

_If he's smarter than Yaya, he's on my cool list. _Kuukai thought.

"Thank you. I should be getting home though." Shouta said.

"W-wait!" Yaya shouted trying to stop Shouta from leaving. "Wh-what happened to you earlier this morining!?" Everyone turned to Shouta. Shouta only shrugged.

"I can't remember....ask the pretty girl. All I remember is the pretty girl beating the snot out of the grown-ups." With that, Shouta didn't wait for another question. He was gone in a flash. Yaya sighed.

_I couldn't find out. _Yaya thought in a depressed way.

"Well, I'm leaving. See ya." Kuukai said and left. _He called Fujisaki a pretty girl. _Kuukai noticed. _He needs to back off. Even if he is a kid._

Silence filled the room.

"You know.....we should start organizing for the school's Halloween Dance." Tadase suggessted.

_My que _(spelling?) _to leave! _"Sorry Tada-chan! I've gotta...uh....er...um...pick up my little brother! See ya!" Yaya waved good bye and left the room in less than a nanosecond.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tadase asked Misao. Misao only sighed.

"No....you should call Nadeshiko though. I'm sure she'll help give ideas." Misao suggessted. Tadase blushed.

"O-oh....well, I don't have her number." Tadase blushed some more.

"But your a Student Counil memeber with her. Didn't you ask her for her numb---oh." Misao said realizing how Tadase must be feeling. "You like her, don't you?" Misao asked. Tadase looked to the ground. "Is that why you don't have her number?" Tadase bit his bottom lip. _Aww....how cute! _Misao thought. "You two would look so cute together!" Misao squeeled.

"R-really?" Tadase asked, raising his head a little.

"Oh yes! You two would look so adorable together! Here, I have her number." Misao grabbed her cell phone and searched for Nadeshiko's number. _Found it!_ "Here...go ahead! Save it in your phone! Think of it as a way of helping you get together with Nadeshiko!" Misao felt all giddy. Even though she was still in college (let's make her 23 years old! Don't forget!) and should be more worried about schoolwork, she loved getting two people together. _They're like little ducklings that need to be turned into lovebirds! _Misao thought. Misao sighed in a dreamily way.

Tadase finished saving Nadeshiko's cell number in his phone. "Thank you Misao-san."

"No need dear! No need!" Misao was practically jumping up and down. "Oh, when you call her, make sure to give out hints! Okay! So she'll have a good idea that you like her!" Misao was acting like a little five year old who just fell in love. "Oh! Or you can arrange for a date!" suggessted Misao. Misao turned her head to Tadase and frowned.

He looked like someone just pulled his own soul right out of him.

"D-date!? W-with Fujisaki-san!?" Tadase manged to say. _I can't go on a date with Fujisaki-san! I...I...I..I might....but...she.....I don't deserve to go out with her! _"No man in this planet even _deserves _to be with Fujisaki!" Tadase excliamed. "I mean...I..er.." Tadase ran out of the nurses office. He really needed to calm his heart beat down.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, bm-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

"I-I don't even _deserve _her!" Tadase yelled out in the empty hall ways.

Misao looked at the shy fifteen year old blonde. _They would look very cute. I really should help him get together with Nadeshiko though. There's no greater feeling than love. _Misao sighed at the thought. She took her glasses off and gazed out the window. She slowly closed her hazel eyes thinking on how she felt when she found love. _...Shouta..._ she thought. _It's only a coincidence of course....that the little boys name is the same as his....isn't it?_

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase ran until his legs were tired. He looked at his cell phone. Tadase was breathing hard and his heart was pumping faster just to get keep the blood flowing. _Sh-should I call her? _Tadase thought to himslef. _Man, I can't even believe I have her cell number. _Tadase walked home thinking about what Misao had said.

_"You two would look so cute together!" _she had said. Was it true? Could Tadase really go out with Nadeshiko?

_Kings aren't afraid._ Tadase thought to himself. _Kings aren't afraid._ He walked until he reached home and ignored his mom's greeting. He just ran straight to his room.

_Should I call her? Should I call her NOW? Am I even gonna call her at all? _Tadase was only staring at Nadeshiko's number.

_B-bmp.....b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp...._

"I don't know!" Tadase yelled as he plumped himself on his bed.

_"Hello?" _said a voice. _"Who's number is this? Hello?" _said a voice.

Tadase turned his head. "It's just Hotori Tadase." was Tadase's reply.

_"Hotori-kun? Wow! You got my number!? That's cool. What is it? Is something wrong?"_ said the voice. The voice sounded so sweet and delicate over his cell phone.

_Uh.....wait...my cell.....phone?_ Tadase thought. He took a quick glance at his blue cell. _THE HELL!? _he thought. How did he just call Nadeshiko!? **THE **Nadeshiko!? How did he call her without him knowing!? Did he _accidentally _press the 'call' button on his cell when he plumped himself on his bed!? _What in the __**BLUE HELL **__am I going to do now!?_

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

Tadase was fidgeting with his cell phone. "Um...er...I-I..n-nothing is wrong..." he said. Heat was starting to visit his pale cheeks. His blush was almost as pink as his eyes.

_"I see...what's up?" _asked Nadeshiko from his cell. She sounded so...._normal_. Usually at school, she would be just so...._polite_. Tadase took note that Nadeshiko talked differently after school.

"Um...I-I just need help organizing the Halloween Dance that's coming up soon." Tadase said. _Oh. My. God. Someone. Kill. Me. __**NOW**__. _Tadase pleaded.

_"The Halloween Dance? Oh! Alright! Well...let's see...how about..." _Nadeshiko stated to say.

_"Or you can arrange for a date!" _Misao's comment entered his mind.

"Fujisaki-san...? How abou--"

_"Call me Nadeshiko Hotori-kun! You called me by my first name earlier! I don't mind. But in return, I have to call you Tadase-kun!" _Nadeshiko suggessted cutting his sentence off.

_Yeah....I called her __**Nadeshiko **__when I tossed the keys to Souma-kun..._ Tadase remembered. "I don't mind....._Nadeshiko_." Tadase smiled when he pronounced her first name...AGAIN.

_"Great! So about the dance organiza---"_

"Can we meet up tomorrow after school? You know...to talk more about it in person?" Tadase asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

_"Alright! It's a date then! See ya! Let's meet around...hmm...the Plaza'a Water Fountain. At four." _

"Okay." Tadase mangaed to say.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

_I'm surprised my heart's not jumping out of my chest..._ Nadeshiko hung up. "It's a date." Tadase whispered. "Well....more like a meeting....but Nadeshiko called it a date." Tadase smiled as he layed on his bed and looked out his window. Was it sunset already? _Duh....days are getting shorter. No wonder Nadeshiko put the time for our date so early. _Tadase ran his slim fingers through those golden locks. "Nadeshiko." he whispered. "Nadeshiko...Nadeshiko." he repeated to himself. "Nadeshiko." Tadase smiled. "I love you..." he whispered before heading down to dinner.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright..." Nadeshiko started to say. "I'll just ask mom later to meet Tadase." she sighed to herself.

"I'll see you later." Nadeshiko heard a voice out the window. She glanced outside. Her mother was leaving. "The store!" Nadeshiko whispered. _Yes! I can sneak out and play basketball! _Nadeshiko waited until her mother was nowhere to be seen. In a flash, Nadeshiko was out of her orange pajamas and into a large white t-shirt with a plain orange basketball shorts with two black lines going down the sides. She wore a black cap on sideways. And was just wearing plain white sneakers.

Yet again, here is you Fujisaki Nagihiko. _Now, Souma-kun is probably STILL at the meeting spot. _Nadeshiko glanced at her clock.

5:37 P.M. _Damn.....it's only five and the sun is setting? Whatever! _Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko) climbed down from her window and onto the streets. She was zipping her way to the basketball court.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai was still practicing some shots. _Next time, I gotta beat Nagi at basketball. _Kuukai thought towards himself. He shot the ball. _That one is soo going in_. he thought. A blur of white, purple, and orange came in between the basket and the ball. "Oi! Nagi! You can't do that!" complained Kuukai.

"I just did." Nadeshiko said disguising her voice.

"Hey, did your mom let you come?"

"No." was her reply as Nagihiko. "She's off to the store." Nadeshiko smirked. Kuukai grinned at his best friend.

"You know what would happen if she caught you here?" Kuukai asked.

"She ain't gonna catch me." Nadeshiko said in a confident tone. _Sigh...it feels good to be Nagihiko. _Nadeshiko thought.

"Ain't gonna catch you my ass. Pass the ball!" Kuukai shouted in a friendly way. Nadeshiko disguised as Nagihiko passed the ball.

"**Game on!**" they yelled in usion.

"Oi...are you free tomorrow?" Kuukai asked.

_No...I got this date with Tadase. _Nadeshiko thought. "Nope. I'm busy."

"Doing what? Not like you got anything to do. ... I don't even think you go to school."

_Uh...what is Nagihiko gonna do? _Nadeshiko thought. He had to do something. _Oh, nothing. Nagihiko is just going on a DATE! _"I'm on a date." Nadeshiko said as Nagihiko. Kuukai grinned.

"You little devil. Who's the lucky girl?" asked Kuukai as he shot the ball. It went in.

_Not a girl...._Nadeshiko thought. _What do I say now!? _"Uh.....not with a GIRL exactly....I gotta watch over my sister." said Nadeshiko. _Good one. Good one. _

"Why?" Kuukai asked as Nadeshiko landed a two-pointer. _Dammit! _Kuukai started to dribble the ball.

"She has a date with that one.....blonde boy. What was his name again?" Nadeshiko pretended to think.

Nagihiko supposingly only knew Nadeshiko and Kuukai from Nadeshiko's school. In this story, _Nagihiko _went to a _different _school. To this day, Nadeshiko was surprised Kuukai bought that story. **HER **lie. Of course, she regreted it. She hated lying. But being two different people, you had to keep a low profile. So, she HAD to lie. Something she didn't like, but people always ended up believing her.

"Tada--something." Nadeshiko replied. Kuukai immediatenly stopped dribbling the ball.

"_**TADASE!?!?**_" he shouted at the top of his lungs. _That little.....bastard. He got a date with Nadeshiko!? How the hell did THAT happen!? _

"Yeah, yeah. That dude." was Nadeshiko's cool reply. "Damn...don't gotta be so angry. I thought you hated my sis anyways." Kuukai blushed, remembering what he did to Nadeshiko earlier.

_Her lips were soft. Er...no way in hell am I gonna tell Nagi that I kissed his sister though. _Nadeshiko got another point in the basket. _Dammit Nagi! _

"I'm just gonna go.....watch over my sister you could say." _Please believe it. Believe it. _

"I see..." Kuukai said dribbling the ball. He didn't think of what to say next. It just came straight out.

_Yes! He believed it! _Nadeshiko thought in a triumohant way.

"I'll go watch over her with you."

_Uh...didn't see THAT one coming. _Nadeshiko thought. "Nah, its alright. I'll do it myself."

"Ah...c'mon....I can't let my best friend do this by himself....besides....I got nothing to do. So I'm going."

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ... NOOO! _Nadeshiko started to get nervous. "R-really! You don't have to--"

"I'm going!" Kuukai said packing his stuff. "Game is ended!" _That stinkin' Tadase. I'm gonna break him into tiny pieces! _Kuukai thought while closing his eyes. It was the only thing he could do to keep him from yelling at the world.

"But..." Nadeshiko started to say. Kuukai only waved good-bye with a fake smile attatched on his face. With that...he left.

Nadeshiko stood in the basketball court. Alone. Shocked. Scared. Worried. A cold wind blew through her.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself. "I can't be at two places at once." she whined. Nadeshiko sat on the concrete floor.

Was this the end? Was her secret going to be exposed?

"What am I going to do?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! I finished this chapter! Kinda' long? I think it's alright. Hmm...what should I do to Nadeshiko? Go ahead, leave ideas. Sneak peek? Hmm.....okay, here's one.

_What the hell is Tadase doing!? Kuukai thought. That bastard needs to back to fuck off of Nadeshiko! he thought angilry as he was licking his ice-cream. Wait..._

_Why was Tadase's face getting closer to Nadeshiko's? _

_Oh hell no. Kuukai thought. Tadase wasn't going to....kiss her? Was he? It looked like Nadeshiko didn't notice the closeness between her and the blonde._

_"No..." he whispered in pain. "He can't kiss her.....he can't..." Kuukai felt like his heart was being teared to shreds. Tadase was so close now. "He can't...."_

_"Why? Because you kissed her?" a voice said behind him. _

_"AH!" Kuukai supressed a scream. He looked behind him. "Uh....you saw that too!?" he asked._

Okay. There's your sneak peek! Well, I'll update soon. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up today, or tomorrow, or the after that. Hmm....what should I make Tadase do to Nadeshiko?

Heehee.....until next time!


	5. Nadeshiko Plays

Two So in Love with One 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did though. But THAT didn't happen, now did it? Sigh....and I really wanted to change the plot of Shugo Chara!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko walked lazily to school. She couldn't get much sleep last night. _I can't be in two places at once. I can't. I can't be in two places at once. What am I going to do? I stayed up all night trying to think of something.....and I only got one lousy idea. And besides that, I had to take hours convincing mom to let me meet Tadase. It took HOURS! _Nadeshiko walked slower. _I should have stayed home yesterday. _Nadeshiko then shook her head. She should smack herself right now.

Should have stayed home!? Then she would've missed playing basketball with Kuukai. No way could she miss playing basketball.

_Basketball..._she thought to herself. Nadeshiko put a strand of her violet hair tucked behind her ear. _The sign up sheets for tryouts are tomorrow..._

Nadeshiko started to get nervous. What happens if someone found out she wanted to try? Or that if Nagihiko is a girl? What happened if Kuukai found out? He would feel betrayed. She was sure of it.

After spending years of disliking girls and finding out that your best friend was _always _a girl!? Kuukai would hate her for the rest of his life. Nadeshiko didn't like that idea. _He's a great best friend. I can't do that to him. Not to Souma-kun. _Nadeshiko sighed to herself. _Maybe it's safer if I just __**don't **__sign up. _Nadeshiko shook her head again.

That thought deserved another smack. Nadeshiko was in love with basketball. She loved it! She loved the sound of the ball being bounced. She loved tricking her opponents with her graceful moves. She loved to amaze everyone. She loved wiping her opponenets faces on the court when she won. She loved the energy basketball made her feel. She loved the _beat _of basketball. The _rhythm _baketball had. Predicting her opponents next moves. The suspension. The miracles that could happen on the court. The team spirit. And even if you did lose, it was fun to play basketball.

But the thing Nadeshiko loved most about basketball was jumping and reaching for the goal. It was the best feeling in the world. The height above everyone. The feeling of hope. Everyone seeing your power. Your spirit. Like wings that couldn.t be seen. Ever since Nadeshiko was a little girl, she always had to be _polite. _

And _graceful_.

And _kind._

And _sweet_.

All because she was a Fujisaki. Sure, you had to be a dancer in traditional japanese dancing. Nadeshiko loved that too. She loved dancing. And performng infront of people. It was fun. But dancing always reminded her of basketball. They both showed the talent of what a person is made of. They both a rhythm and a beat to it. Sure, basketball and dancing were similar, to Nadeshiko at least.

But just jumping to get that precious orange ball in the red basket. Man, what a feeling! Nadeshiko would always run from home every now and then just so she could jump as high as she could. To jump high enough to reach the sky. It was like floating without the use of a cloud.

"Dad! Look at me!" Nadeshiko snapped back to her senses and turned her head. Nadeshiko was surprised at what she saw.

"Shouta?" she asked to herself. There he was. A tall man, young man. Looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Good job." he said, happily. The adult had purple eyes. Very pretty ones. And blonde hair. Messy blonde hair. He wore a black tee and baggy black pants. With clean white conversus.

Nadeshiko smiled at the sight infront of her. Shouta was playing basketball. He looked happy to. Nadeshiko looked at his father. _Where the hell was **he** yesterday? _Nadeshiko thought. The man looked like he loved his son. How could he let his son get beaten up? _But...I didn't see him. He's not one of those monstorous people beating him yesterday. Where could he have gone? _Nadeshiko stopped walking for a second.

Shouta and his dad looked nothing alike. _Maybe Shouta looks like his mom. Usually the daughters look like the dads and the sons look the moms. _Nadeshiko smiled. _I wish I was Shouta playing basketball right now. _Nadeshiko walked onto school.

She couldn't be late.

_I'll definitely sign up for the basketball tryouts. _Nadeshiko grinned. _I just have to be careful not to get caught. Otherwise....it's game ended._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase was happier than the happiest man who ever walked the earth. _I have a date with Nadeshiko! _Tadase sighed happily. _The Nadeshiko! _Tadase had only hoped he wouldn't embarress himself infront of her.

Kuukai entered the school in a lousy mood. A lousy, angry, frustrated mood. _How did Tadase get a date with Fujisaki anyways!? Ugh! Stupid little bastard! _Kuukai spotted Tadase enter the Garden House. Just looking at the skinny blonde made Kuukai want to tear him to shreds. He then spotted the Treasurer and Vice President enter after Tadase.

Did they have a meeting? Kuukai just turned around and lazily walked over there.

"--od morning Nadeshiko." Kuukai heard Tadase greet the Vice president when he entered. Kuukai stopped in his tracks.

_Did.....he call her Nadeshiko? _When did **HE **start calling Nadeshiko by her first name!?

"Morning!" Yaya greeted aswell. Yaya spotted Kuukai staring at Tadase. She grinned. "I mean.....good morning _Nadeshiko!_" Kuukai glared at the Treasurer. He growled under his breath.

"Is something wrong Souma-kun?" Tadase asked.

"No!" snapped Kuukai viciously. He walked over to his chair and sat down. Nadeshiko took her seat next to him. Kuukai looked away from her. But not without glancing at her first.

Tadase took his seat next to Nadeshiko. Yaya heard Kuukai growl. She placed a huge smile on her face. _I'll help the poor sport out. _

"Tada-chan! Sit next to me! Please?" Yaya pleaded. Tadase tried to hold his frown. He didn't really want to sit _away _from Nadeshiko. But, Tadase being the president, had to show an example. Even if it was to the Student Council. Tadase sat next to Yaya.

Kuukai tried to surpress a laughter. _I guess that Yuiki can be helpful._

"So......what're we here for?" Yaya asked as the meeting began.

______________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang for the end of the school day. Tadase was out of there in a second and dashed home. The first thought that had rushed to his head was:

_What am I going to WEAR!? _

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai approached the Fujisaki's household. He looked for Nagihiko's room (or Nadeshiko's room). _Found it._ He climbed up to his friends window using a vine that grew towards there. He knocked on the window. "Oi! Nagi! Hurry up!"

Nadeshiko disguised as Nagihiko climbed out from the window. She noticed Kuukai wore an orange tee and a big, army green sweater. Baggy, dark blue, cut up jeans. Nadeshiko remembered those jeans. _Those are the jeans he used while we were running from that nasty guard dog. _She snickered.

"What's funny?" Kuukai asked irritated. They were wasting time hanging out on the window and Nadeshiko could've been with Tadase any moment now!

Little did he know that Nadeshiko _was _the one with him.

"Nice jeans." Nadeshiko commented in her guy voice. Kuukai scowled at his friend.

"Shut up!" Kuukai snapped.

"You shut up!" Nadeshiko snapped back. They glared at eachother then started laughing. Kuukai adjusted his army designed brown cap so it was sideways. "No really, shut up before mom hears us." Nadeshiko explianed. Kuukai snapped his mouth closed.

"Good point." Nadeshiko nodded her head. She wore a sky blue cap backwards on her head. She decided on a regular basketball shorts the color of her cap with two black lines going down the side and wore a white tee shirt ontop a black one. Surprisinly, Kuukai and Nadeshiko wore the same shoes. White adidas.

Nadeshiko brought a black bag that had a strap to go around her shoulder. Inside were her clothes to wear for her _date_. They jumped down from her window and landed on the ground as graceful as cats leap off a chair.

"Ready?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. She (dressed as a _he_) seemed confident but truly, she wanted to faint. Her heart was pacing as fast as a race car. If even possible, faster.

"Yeah." Nadeshiko said confidently as she could as Nagihiko. _Please. Let my idea work! Please! _Nadeshiko thought as she and Kuukai raced to the Water Fountain.

"Nagi..." Kuukai started to say before they arrived at the Water Fountain.

"Yeah?" Nadeshiko said.

"Why did Fujisaki agree to have a date with Hotori Tadase?"

_Uh oh....he's using the whole name of someone. He must be really upset. _Nadeshiko thought. Of course she would know if there was something troubling Kuukai. "Are you upset about something?" Kuukai nodded his head.

"A little..." he said. Kuukai hesitated. "But...I don't think I should tell you yet." Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks.

"Wha--?" she asked, astonished. _Why won't he tell me? I thought he could trust me! _Nadeshiko thought. Her heart pounded. Another thought occured to her and she soon started to feel guilty. _It's not Nadeshiko he trusts. It's __**Nagihiko**__. _

She knew how much Kuukai trusted Nagihiko. Nagihiko trusted him just as much. But, Nagihiko _**IS **_Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko wondered for a moment.

Was she one whole person? Or two different people? Or was she both? Was Nadeshiko _just _Nadeshiko. Or was Nadeshiko _really _Nagihiko? Did someone else exists inside her? Was there a Nagihiko living inside her? Can she really be two people?

But....whenever Nadeshiko was Nadeshiko or Nagihiko. She always acted like herself. In both sides. Or, did she? Was she always pretending to be someone else _besides _her?

_That's not possible! _Nadeshiko told herself. If she was pretending to be someone else, then she has been doing her **entire** lifetime. _Then who the hell am I? _

"I said....and I quote...._I don't think I should tell you __**YET**_." Kuukai said breaking Nadeshiko's concentration. "I said _yet _Nagi. Don't worry, I'll tell you one day. Damn, you look all petrified like I stopped trusting you or something." Kuukai laughed while they were still running. If Nadeshiko was her girl self, she would have tackled Kuukai in a bear hug. But, she was Nagihiko right now.

"Shut up!" was all she said. They continued on their way to the Water Fountain.

_I shouldn't think about who I am...at least not yet. I have a problem already. _Nadeshiko smiled. _Stupid Kuukai. You big idiot. _

A small smile was planted on Nadeshiko's heart.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Were here." Nadeshiko said as Nagihiko. Kuukai and Nadeshiko in her disguise looked over to see a nervous Tadase. It looked like he just arrived. He kept his blonde hair clean. His pink eyes sparkled and showed a look filled with worry.

_Hmm...he looks kind of cool. _Nadeshiko thought as she saw him. He looked differently than he usually did from school. He had a beanie on. A light red one. And he had a plaided blue blouse unbuttoned halfway to reveal a white t-shirt. To add to his look, he wore a little loose jeans of a light color and blue sneakers.

Kuukai got a little jealous. _That guy must have had a hard time picking out his outfit if he looks like that. _

_Now's my chance! _Nadeshiko thought quickly. "Souma-kun. Here's my plan, we'll split up. You'll follow my sister and her date while I go watch from a birds-eye view or from the other side."

"Why are we spliting up?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko was prepared for this question.

"Just in case one of us loses sight of them, text the other and and we'll find them." Nadeshiko explained. _Please believe it. Please believe it. Please believe it. _

Kuukai thought about this. It..._did_...make sense. _What am I talkin' about!? This is Nagihiko. We're talking about Fujisaki...his twin! Of course it makes sense. He'd want to protect her. _"Okay, let's split up." Kuukai said. They split up. Kuukai went behind the Water Fountain and Nadeshiko had to run to the restroom to get dresses as....well.....Nadeshiko.

______________________________________________________________________________

If you ever talked about a nervous fifteen year old boy who was a blonde and had pink eyes to match that of a cherry blossom petal, look no farther than Hotori Tadase. Tadase could feel his palms sweating and he was getting nervous. _I did come to early. _He thought.

Tadase stood by the huge white fountain. In the sun, it sparkled and it looked like there was a mini rainbow. He had to calm down. He had to act normal. There were so many people around. He recognized a few people from school. What caught his eye was this one short dude. It seemed as if he was staring _straight _at Tadase. He looked very mysterious.

Orange and brown-like hair that reached a little past his shoulders. He wore a black cap that had the words _BadBoi _in red. The words looked like grafiti you would see on walls, like the aleey ways. A plaided red blouse and a black vest unzipped to cover the blouse. His vest had the word _Yo-yo_ in red and had loose black shorts made of jean material. He wore white adidas and they had red stripes going down the side.

_Why is he looking at me? _Tadase thought. It was freaky. What was the really weird part though was Tadase felt like he knew the mysterious guy.

Man! Did he look short for his age!

_He must be somewhere around my age. _Tadase assumed.

"Tadase!" a voice called to his left. Tadase's mood lightened at the voice. He loved to hear it. There was no way he could mistaken it.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

She arrived on time. She wore a regular sky blue shirt that were short sleeved and a baggy, navy blue plaided designed shorts that passed her knee a little. She had chosen white adida sneakers for foot wear. She looked different than she did from school.

One thing remained the same. She was still as beautiful as ever. No, more gorgeous. No, breath-taking. No, her beauty was un-describeable. Tadase let out a huge sigh. Her hair was down and it reached the mid of her thighs. Her hair blowed in the wind. It looked so delicate. Tadase liked her long hair.

_Still beautiful. _Tadase thought. He had manged to control his heart beat.

"Am...I late?" she asked innocently, panting slightly. Tadase shook his head.

"No, your just in time!" he said.

_Perfect! _Nadeshiko thought. "Then let's get started!" Nadeshiko said with a smile.

The date (which Tadase thought was more like a meeting at first) had begun. Before though, Tadase looked to see if the mysterious dude was still there.

He was gone.

_I thought he was a stalker for a minute. _Tadase glanced at Nadeshiko. _Beautiful as a nadeshiko flower....no. Even more..._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Man, she's gorgeous. _Kuukai thought when he saw Nadeshiko run to Tadase. Kuukai took notice that she was wearing the _exact _same shoes as Nagihiko and himself. She didn't look like the type of girl who would wear shoes like that. He was expecting slippers, flip-flops, flats or something girly. Maybe even high heels. _Maybe Nagihiko bought those for her._

"Tadase!" he heard Nadeshiko yell. Kuukai's heart skipped a beat and could feel his face pale.

_She called Hotori by his first name.....and didn't add a honorific_ (or suffix....or....yeah. Something like that.)_. When did those two start to get so chummy so quick? _Kuukai thought, jealousy starting to consume him. If he didn't hate Tadase already, he hated him even _more _now.

_Well, I had been mean to her ever since we were kids. _Kuukai took a moment and remembered the time he pushed her into the puddle. They were only seven. He remembered the tears she tried to fight back.

He acted like he hated her around everyone by pointing and laughing at her. Only later to return home and feel like the biggest asshole in the world. He was extremly guilty that day. Kuukai also traced back to when she had this one stuffed chibi plushie, doll, thing. She had a weird shade of purple hair and had fake nadeshiko flowers placed in the dolls hair.

The doll had worn a purple, pink-ish color with petal designs and had lavendure eyes. He remembered what Nadeshiko use to call that doll.

_**Temari**__._ Kuukai had stole her favorite doll and cut off her arm. He remembered the horrified look on her face. He was sure she would cry. All he remembered was that she forced herself to smile and left the room.

Kuukai figured out two years later, on his thirteenth birthday was that the same doll he tore the arm of was the last thing Nadeshiko's grandmother had given to her in her dying breath.

Talk about being the biggest ass face in the world. Kuukai felt so bad that he refused to say or even _look _at Nadeshiko during that time.

As Kuukai traced back all those memories, there was one word to describe how he was feeling right now.

_Asshole_.

Kuukai sighed. It made him feel even worse that she never cried over anything he did. She only smiled at him. Like she knew he felt bad and had forgiven him countless times. Someone had bumped into Kuukai and he snapped out of his...memory moments.

"Sorry." a voice beside him. Kuukai looked down to see a short dude with a cool black cap on his head. Letters in red that had a grafiti feeling said _BadBoi_.

"No problem." Kuukai said.

"That blonde guy next to that one hot chick seems to be putting his moves on her." the dude who bumped into Kuukai said. Kuukai snapped his direction to Tadase and Nadeshiko. Tadase was holding her hand! _That little--! Back the fuck off of Nadeshiko! Who in the __**BLUE HELL **__does he think he IS!? _Kuukai turned around to thank the dude who bumped into him for making himslef get back to reality.

But he was already gone.

_Weird..._Kuukai had thought. He felt like he knew him from somewhere. And he looked like he was trying to hide his eyes. Kuukai had only shook his head. _Whatever..._

______________________________________________________________________________

"I see. So everything will be in the GYM. And the supplies will come after lunch?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah." Nadeshiko replied. "I also think we should stick to Halloween's theme colors. So the punch colors should be orange and probably red. I also think that people do not _have _to wear costumes for the dance. Some families are very poor and do not have enough money for cotumes." explained Nadeshiko. Tadase nodded his head in understanding.

"You are a very mature person." Tadase complimanted. He blushed as he did. He still couldn't believe he was holding her hand. Her hand was almost the size of Tadase's. Only smaller.

"Thank you Tadase. I think you're very mature too." Tadase's face couldn't have been more redder in his life.

"W-want ice-cream?" he asked her. Nadeshiko looked around and saw a small ice-cream stand.

"Yeah! That one!" Nadeshiko said pointing. They walked over there.

"Which one?" the man in his ice-cream uniform asked. Nadeshiko noticed the guy.

It was Shouta's father.

_If that's Shouta's dad, then where is Shouta? Maybe at his mom's house. _It had occured to Nadeshiko that he looked a little too...._young_...to have a seven year old kid.

"I would like a strawberry one....Nadeshiko, you?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko snapped out of her thoughts.

"The...oreo one! In a cone please!" Nadeshiko smiled. The man smiled back as he got their flavors.

"Thank you for rescueing my son. He talks endlessly about you. If I didn't know any better...I'd say he had a little crush on you." The older blonde said.

Nadeshiko giggled while Tadase had let go of her hand to reach his wallet. She stared at his purple-ish eyes. _They look like that one girl's eyes. Utau. The famous teenage singer._ Nadeshiko noticed.

"Here's your ice-creams."

"Thank you." Tadase and Nadeshiko said in usion.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai licked his ice-cream. His favorite. Plain vanilla. _I wonder where Nagi is? _Kuukai wondered. _Eh, he's probably somewhere._ Kuukai continued to lick his vanilla on a bench. Something caught his eye. Why did it look like Tadase was leaning into Nadeshiko?

_What the HELL is Tadase doing!? _Kuukai thought, getting angry and jealous. His green eyes looked at Tadase, enviously. He looked like he was getting closer to her face. The worst part was, Nadeshiko didn't even seem to notice! Kuukai gritted his teeth.

_Oh hell no..._ Kuukai thought. Tadase wasn't going to, to....to _**kiss **_Nadeshiko, was he!? Tadase couldn't kiss her! Kuukai didn't want Tadase's heart pounding away as he would enjoy those soft, pink lips! Like how Kuukai had did. Had felt. The sensation her lips had brought. The taste. Just feeling alive from one, innocent action such as a kiss. _She would think...that....that would've been HER first kiss. _Kuukai thought.

Even though, her first kiss was stolen by yours truly, Souma Kuukai. Why didn't Nadeshiko notice the closeness between her and the idiot blonde?

"No...." Kuukai whispered. Pain obviously recognizable in his voice as it cracked. "He can't kiss her.....he can't...." Kuukai felt his heart slowly tearing away.

Like a glass that had been purposely broken and the pieces were being scattered. Tadase's face was so close now. "He....h-he can't!" Kuukai whispered.

"Why not? Because you kissed her?" a voice said behind Kuukai. Kuukai muffled a scream. He spun around and gaped.

"Y-you saw that too!?" Kuukai asked Shouta, astonished.

_Ding, ding, ding. Idea!_

Kuukai gave his ice-cream to Shouta. "Have it. Don't worry, I am not sick." he said.

Shouta had a pretty good idea what this guy wanted.

"Now, run over to Hotori and Fujisaki, pretend your eating the ice-cream and _accidentally _drop in on Hotori's foot. Okay?" Kuukai said.

_This big boy can't be for real, could he? _Shouta thought to the less, Shouta didn't want anyone to kiss the pretty girl either. He ran towards them and _accidentally _tripped, sending the ice-cream flying in the air and landing on Nadeshiko's sneaker. She turned her head. Tadase ended up kissing her cheek.

Nadeshiko felt his lips. _Did.....Tadase just kiss me? _Nadeshiko thought.

She didn't see THAT one coming.

Tadase blushed while biting his lower lip. Sure, it wasn't her lips, but her cheek was still so soft and warm.

And he could feel someone giving him glares that felt like daggers from somewhere. Nadeshiko smied slightly at Tadase and looked towards Shouta.

_Thank goodness. _He thought. He couldn't believe that she didn't just hear his heart beat right now. If it was bomb, it would surely have explode. Tadase sighed. He was suddenly afraid for her to bring the subject up.

"Shouta? What're you doing here?" she asked sweetly. _I still can't believed he kissed my cheek. _Nadeshiko had purposely ignored the fact that it felt rather...._nice_.

But, not as nice as basketball.

"Doing a favor." Shouta said honestly, getting up. Nadeshiko realized he looked good right now. No bruises to be seen. Only a few scratches. That reminded her of her bruise that faded away. Nadeshiko smiled. She was glad that Shouta was seeming to be better. "I gotta go." he said, dashing in the other direction.

Nadeshiko checked her cell. _Sugar honey ice tea. _She thought. She didn't have to check her cell, it was sunset already! "I'm sorry Tadase, I have to go home now. Thank you for meeting me." she said in a apologic way. Tadase only blushed.

"I-it was n-nothing. Thank you for helping me."

Nadeshiko smiled as she left. Well, not without giving him a hug for a good bye first.

Tadase blushed harder.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

Tadase could smell her hair. It was like fresh strawberries. And her body fitted right into Tadase's own body. She was warm too.

Nadeshiko let go of him. "I can walk myself home!" she yelled as she left him standing there.

Yes, Tadase was the happiest man on the planet right now.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Good job, kid." Kuukai said to Shouta. They were walking away from the plaza.

"Yeah." was his reply.

"Did you really see me kiss her?" Kuukai asked. Shouta nodded his head.

"You two look weird together.....yet, you two seem good together too." Shouta said.

"I did _not _just get that." Kuukai said, frowning.

"Never mind." Shouta said.

"Oi...it's getting late. You should go home."

"Dad's picking me up at the basketball court today." Shouta said.

"I see..."

Both boys arrived at the court. Shouta grabbed a ball from under tha bench. He tossed it to Kuukai.

"Wanna play?" he asked. Kuukai grinned at the kid.

"Sure." Shouta started to dribble that ball. Kuukai went easy on him. He pretended to steal the ball from him. "Can't get pass me." he teased the little brunette boy.

Shouta crinckled his nose. "I don't have to." Shouta shot the ball.

_Swoosh! _It went straight into the basket.

Kuukai was a little shocked. "Your pretty good."

"Thanks." Shouta said, smiling. The two boys continued to play.

Kuukai liked the kid. He had spirit. And he was pretty good for a seven year old. Whenever Kuukai grabed the ball, he would tease Shouta and start shooting it into the basket. It was fun for both of them

"Oh! O-oh! Oohh...what's this!? Can't get me Shouta?" Kuukai challenged in a teasing voice, dribbling the ball. Shouta stuck his tounge out at him. Kuukai laughed as he dribbled past the little boy and shot the basketball into the basket. "Yeah!" Kuukai cheered!

_Bounce, bounce, bou--_

The ball stopped making bouncing sounds. Kuukai and Shouta looked to see who had the orange ball. Both boys immediantely blushed.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She was smiling at the two.

"Shouta!" came a voice from behind the fenced gates. Shouta recognized that voice and smiled.

"Dad!" he called out. Kuukai saw the man.

_So that's his dad? They look nothing alike. _

"Keep the ball. You can play with the pretty girl." whispered the brunette boy. He ran to his dad, smiling. Kuukai blushed at his comment. Shouta and his father left.

Leaving the the baketball's two best players on the court. Nadeshiko placed her bag filled with Nagihiko's clothes on the floor.

"Can I play, Souma-kun?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai hid his blush. His face was filled with determination.

"I won't go easy on you Vice President." he mocked.

"I didn't intend that from my school's star player." Nadeshiko grinned. _This will be my first time playing as the __**real **__me. _Nadeshiko thought excitedly.

"Oh....girly vice president has attitude. Let's see if they match your skills." Kuukai challenged. "Game on!" he said.

Nadeshiko dribbled the ball. "You can't get this ball!" Nadeshiko said, trying to throw Kuukai off his game.

"Watch me!" Kuukai said. He tried stealing the ball but Nadeshiko dodged him. _She's got talent. _Kuukai thought in a surprised way.

Nadeshiko could feel the rhythm surging throughout her body. From her fingertips to her heart. Every turn she made, she was sure that was enough to catch Kuukai off gaurd.

"Still think you can get this ball?" Nadeshiko teased. Kuukai scowled at her.

"Bet I can! You won't even make a point!" Kuukai said confidently. Nadeshiko dodged another steal Kuukai tried to make.

"Watch me." she whispered in a hushed voice. Her breath tickled his ear. Using the tactic of suprise, she easily dribbled her way past Kuukai. Kuukai watched in amazement.

_She moves just like Nagi. _He thought. Nadeshiko jumped. She jumped as high as she could to reach that wonderful red basket. Kuukai gazed at her.

Time had slowed down for him again. She jumped even _higher _than Nagihiko. Kuukai saw that as she jumped, it was the same pose as Nagihiko's. Her left arm out, legs spred far apart. The jumping pose. Like Nagihiko's except, higher.

_How can a girl jump like that? How can a girl be this good at basketball? _

Nadeshiko shot the ball.

_Swoosh! _

It went in, easily. The ball reached the ground before Nadeshiko did. Kuukai felt a blush coming his way. She spun around, her long hair spinning gracefully as she.

"So, how did I do?" she asked. She was anxious to hear Kuukai's reply. Today, Nadeshiko played as _herself._ Was she good as a boy, even though she was a girl? She was dying to know.

"Brilliant. I'm surprised your not even on a team!" Kuukai said truthfully. Nadeshiko felt a huge smile across her face.

"Really!?" she asked. Kuukai smiled at her.

"Yeah!" he said. "Although....I can't say I'm proud I let a girl beat me." he confessed.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear that." she replied. Nadeshiko went to grab her stuff on the bench. Only, Kuukai beat her to it.

"Reach it." he said, teasing her.

"Hey! Not fair!" she said, tip-toeing, just trying to grab her bag. She never noticed until now. Kuukai was taller than her. By a good four inches. Or a little more.

"What's wrong?" he said, trying to get her to reach for her bag more. He started to back up. Nadeshiko tried desperatley to grab her bag.

_Nagihiko's clothes! _Nadeshiko thought in a wave of panic. Kuukai accidentally tripped on a crack.

"Uh-oh." he said.

_Oomf!_

"Ow....my head." Kuukai said outloud. He felt a warm body ontop of his. He hadn't noticed that he grabbed Nadeshiko's waist.

Uh....was.....Kuukai....._**under**_......Nadeshiko? He blushed.

Kuukai could feel his heart pounding. She was so close to him right now.

"I'm sorry." Nadeshiko groaned as she got off of Kuukai. Kuukai gulped. Why was there a lump in his throat?

"No..i-it's my fault." apologized Kuukai. Nadeshiko gaped at him as she helped him up and dusted herself off.

"Y-your being....nice to me." she commented. Kuukai blushed harder and turned his head away so he wouldn't face her.

"Don't get used to it!" he snapped, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"I thought you hated me." she said.

Kuukai was silent for a moment. "Only....for you..." he muttered.

"What?" she asked. What was her best friend getting at? She couldn't read Kuukai. Not at this moment. It scared her. She knew him for years and always saw right through him. Why was now any different?

Where was Kuukai getting at that to a point where Nadeshiko didn't know what was wrong with him?

Kuukai turned his head and his eyes never seemed softer. To Nadeshiko at least.

"I'll only be nice to you....._only_...to you. Your an exception from other....._girls_." Kuukai whispered. It was loud enough for Nadeshiko to hear though. The smile that was placed on Nadeshiko's heart growed wider.

"I think we'll have a great friendship. _Kuukai._" Nadeshiko said. Kuukai only scoffed. But deep down, he was happy.

"Whatever, _Nadeshiko._" Kuukai replied. "Let me walk you home..." he offered. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"That's alright. I can get home myse--"

Kuukai entwined his fingers with hers. "I'm walking you home." he said in a tone that was final. Nadeshiko only smiled. There was no use. He was stubborn. When he was stubborn, he would always do what he said.

"Fine." she said. He walked her home in silence. Not an uncomfortable one though. It was a pleasant silence. Kuukai was glad. But, he couldn't seem to keep his heart from pounding.

_It's alright. _He thought. He was glad that his heart acted this way around her. "Where is Nagihiko anyways?" he asked.

"He ditched you and went straight home." Nadeshiko lied. _I really hate lying. _Kuukai frowned.

But, maybe it was good that Nagihiko _wasn't _here. Otherwise, Kuukai wouldn't have had to walk Nadeshiko home.

They arrived at her house.

"Thank you." she said. Kuukai smiled a little at her. His fingers regretedly loosen from her hand and let go.

"No problem." Nadeshiko walked to her door. But not without hearing a name come from her best friends mouth.

"_Temari_." she heard him say. She turned her head around quickly.

But he was already gone. "Temari." Nadeshiko whispered. She had a sad smile appear on her face before she entered her house.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai arrived home, panting. He ran up the stairs to his room looking for something. _Found it! _Kuukai cheered in his mind. He ran to his parents room to grab a sewing kit. He placed the kit on the floor.

And the Temari doll and Temari doll arm with it.

Kuukai sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

_Where do I start? _

__________________________________________________________________________________

Man! This took a long time! Crap. Well, wasn't this an alright chapter? Aww....Kuukai is starting to warm-up to Nadeshiko! The _real _Nadeshiko. Or, the girl Nadeshiko. Or....whatever! Next time!

Nadeshiko will _**not**_ sign up for tryouts. 'Nor will she practice at the basketball practices! She will not be doing any of that!

Nagihiko will!

But, who else will be on the team? And is there something special about Shouta's family? What's the deal with his family anyways?

Will I ever answer the question to _why _Nadeshiko's mom hates the orange, rubber ball?

Who is Nadeshiko's dad? Why did he not help raise Nadeshiko up?

Why does the name _Shouta _seem to mean a lot to Misao, the nurse?

Who was the mysterious dude at the mall? Is he even an important character?

All of these questions might **not** be answered in the next chapter. That would be _too _much writing. Sorry.

Did you like everything so far? Hmm...sneak peek?

_Nadeshiko looked at the group of boys talking about basketball. She wanted to join in the conversation SOO badly. But she only sighed. She walked away from them. She had something to do right now._

_A set of green eyes was the only one who noticed her leave._

_Nadeshiko looked up at the sign up sheet. _

_It was now or never. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her. When she made sure the coast was clear, she grabbed her pen and __**didn't**__ sign her name. Instead, it read:_

_23. Fujisaki Nagihiko_

...

Well, see you next time!


	6. A Coincidence

Two So in Love with One

**Diclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! I only own....um...well, Misao's name from a different manga. But, yeah, I guess I own her. I only borrowed a name. I own the ideas I get from my head too. **

Let's continue! Aye? Want me too? Yosh, let's go.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yaya walked into her classroom remembering yesterdays events. _Oh man..._ she thought. _Souma-kun likes Nadeshiko, Tadase loves Nadeshiko, the cute kid has a crush on Nadeshiko, and Nadeshiko is only in love with basketball. Man, is THIER life all twisted. _Yaya thought. That's right! Yaya was thinking about all of this! She couldn't believe that Kuukai didn't just barge inbetween Tadase and Nadeshiko when Tadase was going to kiss her!

_If I really liked someone, _Yaya started to think as she layed her head down on the table, _I would do everything I can to make the person fall in love with me. And make no one even __**consider **__they would stand a chance against me. _Yaya sighed as she buried her head into her arms.

Nadeshiko's faced popped into her mind. _Naddy-chan._ She thought. She sighed. There was no way she would ever fall for he--

"Good morining Yaya-chan." Yaya heard a voice by the classroom door. Yaya smiled as she heard that voice.

"Morning Naddy-chan." she said happily. Nadeshiko sat down her seat next to Yaya discussing about what decorations should be placed in the dance. "Hey, Naddy-chan!" Yaya interrupted their own conversation.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"I saw Tada-chan kiss you!" Yaya exclaimed. Nadeshiko faked a smile.

_So? _She thought. _It was just a kiss on the cheek. _"It was only on the cheek, I'm sure Tadase was trying to be nice." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko was confident in her answer.

Yaya was silent for a moment. _Say wha--? _Yaya thought.

"We're only friends. Besides, I'm not interested in anyone right now. Who would like me anyways? There's nothing special about me." Nadeshiko explained. Yaya gaped at Nadeshiko.

Obviously, Nadeshiko was oblivious to the feelings of the certain blonde and brunette boys. She probably didn't even notice all the guys in the school swoon over her.

_This.....is....ridiculous..._Yaya thought to herself. _I think....I should be helping my Naddy-chan get....un-oblivious. Souma-kun would be getting __**nowhere**__ if she doesn't even notice his feelings....ugh...and I really wanted to stay out of this situation. All I wanted was to cause trouble every now and then, is that too much to ask for? _Yaya thought to herself. Yaya faked a smile. "Don't say that! I'm sure lots of boys lke you!" Yaya cheered. Nadeshiko giggled at her friends action.

"Don't be silly." Nadeshiko said. The bell had rung. "C'mon Yaya-chan. Class is starting." Nadeshiko said as everyone started to roll into class.

"Right! Right!" she yelled. During class time, Yaya kept stealing glances at Nadeshiko. Yaya smiled. _I guess I'll have to help. But I'll only help everynow and then. _Yaya decided._ Naddy-chan? Besides basketball, who do you like the most? _Yaya wondered as she let out a sigh.

______________________________________________________________________________

During passing period, Yaya ran to her locker and looked at something. She grinned while she held it in her hand. _I'll be using __**you **__a lot more often. _Yaya thought to herself. She her treasured object in her locker and closed it while running off to class.

Inside was a cap. A black cap. That had a word in red grafiti. It said:

_BadBoi_.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was last to exit her sixth period. The halls were empty. She took the chance to sneak her way to the GYM halls quickly. Nadeshiko had to finish her plan quickly. Today was the last day of her mother's consequence. _I hate mom's consequences. _She thought to herself. On her way, Nadeshiko heard a group of boys talking.

And they just happened to be talking about the _best _sport in the world.

Basketball.

"--ternet.....there was this player who I heard could jump higher than anyman on earth! His name was kinda' cool. You should go on youtube and check it out. I heard his name was something like Nigihoka..." a guy said.

"Nagihiko?" another voice said in a surprised way. Nadeshiko recognized that voice. It was Kuukai's.

"Yeah! That was the name! You've heard of him?" asked the guy. He had red hair that was in a ponytail and tan skin. His left eye was blue and his other one was green. Nadeshiko recognized the boy. That was Kita Yada. He was known for his different eye colors.

The group of boys stopped walking and started to discuss this _Nagihiko_.

"No." Kuukai replied. "I know someone who has the same name. And he can kick ass in basketball." Kuukai said, grinning. "So can his younger sister." Nadeshiko smiled.

Kuukai practically complimented the same person using different names.

"And they _both _can jump super high." Kuukai said.

"That's cool." said Kita Yada. "You really met someone who has the same name as _Nagihiko_?" he asked.

"I've known him my whole life."

Nadeshiko started to wonder. She knew practically all of Japan's basketball star players. Even the old ones. Why hasn't she heard of one named _Nagihiko_? And, why was it the same name as Nadeshiko's boy self? This must only be coincidence.

_I think I'll research him later. C'mon Kuukai. Ask Kita-kun his last name! _Nadeshiko urged through her thoughts. Some other boy asked the question. He ran up to the boys. Looks like they all finished soccer practice. They had the uniform on.

"What what the dude's last name?" a green haired boy said. He had a peachy skin color and yellow eyes. That was Kuwara Toji. He was known for dying his hair green.

"Yo Toji. I'm not sure. I kinda' fell asleep while searching for the dude."

Kuukai decided to dig deep for information. He knew Nagihiko and Nadeshiko didn't have a father. And an unknown basketball player's name just happened to be called _Nagihiko_!? This couldn't be coincidence. Kuukai had to know. He had to tell Nagihiko about this conversation later.

"C'mon man! Can't you remember anything!?" Kuukai pleaded. Nadeshiko was grateful for that while hiding behind the corner of a wall, ease dropping on them. Nadeshiko wanted to join the conversation _**soo **_badly. But she was sure they would just shoo her away.

Basketball was a **guys **sport. The group of guys probably wouldn't aprrove of her anyways. Did you notice how they just ignored Kuukai's comment about a girl being good at baketball!? They had only said, _That's cool_. And wen't straight back to the Nagihiko name subject. Nadeshiko let out a little sigh.

"Well....not really." Yada tried to go back, remembering. "All I know is that not anyone near our age knows him because he died in a shooting incident. Right before the year we were born too. The press might have shushed it all up though. The Nagihiko guy was a rookie. But everyone called him amazing. He was taking his team to win the World's Tournament. Too bad he died right before the finals." Yada explained. All the boys let a _"Oooohhhh"_ escape them.

_So he must have died around 1993 or 1994. _Nadeshiko took note of this. This was a very interesting subject.

"Vice president." Yada suddenly muttered. Kuukai noticed all of the guys having dreamy like faces.

_I should just shoot all of them right now. _Kuukai thought getting red in the face. He knew most of the soccer team player's were perverts. Who knows what they could be thinking!? Kuukai restrained himslef from punching them. He was of course the Student Council's Secretary. He was suppose to be an _example_. He didn't want to talk to the principle again anyways. Giving him lectures that _as Secretary of this high school, you have to be an example! Not fight and send a senior to the hospital! _

Kuukai only scoffed. That got everyone's attention.

No one wanted to see Kuukai angry.

Again.

Nadeshiko only wondered why Yada mentioned her. He looked deep in thought.

"I'll see you guys later and give you a link in an e-mail! See ya!" Yada said and ran home.

"I get it first!" Kuukai shouted. Yada only nodded his head and continued on his way. The group of boys continued on their way.

Nadeshiko realized she wasted to much time ease dropping on them and ran to the GYM halls.

Kuukai only saw a few strands of violet hair in a corner. He checked to see if anyone was there. Green eyes tracing the halls to see if anyone was there.

No one was to be seen.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko looked up at the sign up sheet for basketball tryouts. She smiled. It either now or never. Just to make sure no one was looking at her, she checked to see if the coast was clear.

It was. Not a living soul in sight. Nadeshiko got a pen in her pocket. She didn't hesistate to **not **write her name.

...

23. Fujisaki Nagihiko

...

_Nagihiko. _Nadeshiko thought. _Who IS Nagihiko, if not me? _

Nadeshiko sprinted home, praying her mother wouldn't give another consequence. Another thought flashed through her mind.

_Who IS my dad? _She thought. Is that were she got her love of basketball from?

_I wonder.....__**maybe **__I'll ask mom. _Nadeshiko thought more about this. _Who's Nagihiko? _Nadeshiko only believed that it was coincindence that someone else's name could've been Nagihiko. Only a coincidence.

Right?

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai arrived home and saw a message on his laptop. He sat down on his beanie bag chair (I don't know that name of those plushie chairs.) and opened the message.

It was from Kita Yada.

_Kuukai! _It said.

_I figured out the last name of this Nagihiko dude! It wasn't easy! You won't believe it! Remember when I mentioned,_

_"Vice president."? _

_Well, it rang a bell in my head. I can't BELIEVE I didn't remember this! This Nagihiko dude's last name is..._

Kuukai's eyes widened. _Oh hell no! This can't be a coincidence! _Kuukai thought. Shock took over him. Kuukai covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe it! After all these years. Kuukai kept re-reading the e-mail. He didn't believe what he read at first. But no matter how many times he read it, it didn't change.

Why did it take fifteen years for Kuukai to know this?

...

_Fujisaki._

______________________________________________________________________________

I'll stop there. I'll update soon! Like it so far? I know its kinda' short. Shorter than usual, but I left a cliff hanger.

What's Yaya thinking?

Who's Nadeshiko's father? Was he important? What's Kuukai gonna tell Nagihiko?

**Is **he gonna tell Nagihiko? Can Kuukai face Nadeshiko?

Until next time! Man, I love cliff hangers! I'll update soon!

-kazorashi


	7. Undying Love

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did. **

Guys like everything so far? I'm glad, because I got a lot more twists to add in this plot. They may not all be in this chapter though. Heh heh....I can't wait to type all of them down!

Let us continue, aye? Hobey-ho...here I go!

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko made sure that no one was looking at her.

"Aunite?" Nadeshiko whispered to her old aunt while washing dishes. Her aunt had skin with more color than Nadeshiko and long gray hair in a traditional japanese bun. Her aunt was old enough to have wrinkles though. But was still king hearted non the less. She wore a gray kimono with a red, brown-ish ribbon tied to it and big circular glasses.

"Yes, dear?" her aunt replied. She was shorter than Nadeshiko by two heads. Nadeshiko hesitated to ask her question.

"I th-think I deserve to know who my.....f-father...is." stuttered Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko hoped that her aunt wouldn't spill anything on her clean, orange pajamas. Her old auntie had a look of sorrow in her eyes as they softened.

"He is a wonderful man. Always did his best at what he was good at and didn't take 'no' for an answer." Nadeshiko's auntie smiled as she seemed to be remembering him. "And he loved this one certain sport. The one most kids play these days in Japan. What was it? Ball in the basket game?" her aunt thought.

Well, it seemed that the Fujisaki (excluding Nadeshiko) seemed to know nothing about basketball. They couldn't even say _basketball. _It was either called the _orange, rubber ball game_, or the _bouncing orange ball game. _At least her aunt had some knowledge. She just came the closest to saying _basketball_.

Ball in the basket game.

Nadeshiko frowned and tried not to laugh at her auntie. "It's called basketball." Nadeshiko said while laughing. Guess she couldn't hold it in. Her aunt looked embarassed.

"A-anyways....you should be getting to bed." her aunt said. Nadeshiko stopped laughing.

"But, auntie!"

"Not another word! Bed!"

"But, it's a Friday!" Nadeshiko saw her aunt's stern look. _Man.....auntie is using her stern look. It's creepy. _Her aunt's eyes were giving Nadeshiko a dark look. Nadeshiko only smiled slightly while drying her hands with a towel and running up the stairs to her room. She ran back down the stairs to ask one more question. "Auntie, what's my fathers na--" Nadeshiko stopped when she went into the kitchen.

Her auntie wasn't there. Nadeshiko shook her head slowly and gave a deep sigh. Throughout the night, that's all she was thinking about. Why couldn't Nadeshiko know who her father was? Why didn't she hear anything about a _Nagihiko _when she was little? Where was her father? Did he leave her mom?

_Not possible. _Nadeshiko told herself. _Auntie said that father was a wonderful man. So, he couldn't have left mom. _Nadeshiko wondered more on the thought about her father.

Or, what her father was. Where he is. What his name was. If there was one thing Nadeshiko knew she and her dad had in common, they both loved basketball.

There was one thing that worried Nadeshiko. She knew how much _she _loved basketball. How much did her _dad _love basketball? Was that why he wasn't around?

Did he choose his love for basketball over her mother? Nadeshiko shook her head again.

_That's NOT possible! Even auntie said he was a wonderful man! _Nadeshiko's brain couldn't process anything about her dad anymore. It was all just so...confusing. _Maybe I should ask mom. _Nadeshiko was sure her mom would know all the answers about her father. The question was, would her mother even _answer _those questions.

Nadeshiko buried her face into her pillow. _I...can't think about this....._

Nadeshiko's mom should answer her question, right? There was nothing to hide. Surely nothing....._terrible_....happened to her dad.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mistress..." the aunt asked while walking with Nadeshiko's mother through their hallways. "Nadeshiko-sama has started thinking about her father.....what should we do?" her auntie asked. Nadeshiko's mom turned her head to face her aunt.

She was beautiful. No doubt. Her hair was a unique color of purple, and gray. Like they were combined together to get....that unique, purple, gray-ish color. She wore a lavendure kimono with petal designs on the bottom and was tied by a dark purpe ribbon. Her hair parted to the left and in the same styke as the aunts. She was tall too.

Nadeshiko's mother was silent. "We'll tell her nothing about him. The truth might only scare her."

The aunt gave a worried look. "She also seems to like that one sport he loved." Nadeshiko's mother stopped in her tracks.

"I told Nadeshiko that I never wanted to see that basketball in her hand again! She would never disobey me. **Never**." Nadeshiko's mother said in a final tone. Nadeshiko's aunt winced at the sound of the Mistress's tone of voice. It was so....demanding. Angry. And, sad. Even a little scared.

They continued to walk and talk.

"She is a Fujisaki. A _Fujisaki_. Fujisaki's do not play sports such as that wretched basketball one. We dance." Nadeshiko's mother said to the aunt. Her aunt only nodded her head.

"She is very talented in traditional japanese dancing." her aunt commented. Nadeshiko's mother nodded her head in agreement.

"She is very talented. She is a very special child." Nadeshiko's mother said. They were silent for a moment.

The sound of footsteps were the only thing that made the house sound like people were alive.

"I don't want my daughter playing basketball. I don't want her too. She can't end up like how he did." Nadeshiko's mother said. Her aunt nodded her head in understanding. "I won't support her love for basketball." Her aunt nodded her head in understanding again.

There was no way Nadeshiko's mom was going to let her play basketball.

Even if her daughter Nadeshiko had an undying love for it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko had heard footsteps near her door and she pretended she was asleep.

"--ery talented. She is a very special child." Nadeshiko heard her mother say. They contunued their walk in silence.

Nadeshiko smiled when she heard her mom say she was special. In this world, the one Nadeshiko loved the most was her mother. Sure, she was stern and stubborn. And maybe rude. But Nadeshiko knew her mother loved and cared for her. She was about to close her eyes until her phone vibrated.

It was a text message.

_Who in the hell is texting me at this hour? _Nadeshiko wondered. She read the text messge.

**Nagi. Let's meet at the meetin' spot. I got somethin' I wanna tell U. Oh, and can U bring Nadeshiko? I think U should both hear this.**

_Kuukai._ Nadeshiko thought. And he wanted _both _Nagihiko and Nadeshiko to be there. Nadeshiko thought of a quick reply. She texted him back.

As Nagihiko.

**Sure. I'll meet ya there. But Nadeshiko can't come. She's filling in 4 me 4 practice.**

Nadeshiko lied in her text message and sended it. Her heart pounded. _I really, really hate lying. _What did Kuukai want to talk to her about? She really wanted to know because this was the first time he asked for _Nagihiko _to bring Nadeshiko. Her phone vibrated.

**K.**

With that, she smiled and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase didn't know what to think. While walking home from his date with Nadeshiko, he spotted them at the basketball court. He heard Kuukai say something.

_"Only....for...you..." _Tadase heard Kuukai mutter. Tadase rubbed his forehead with his hand. Remembering what else he heard Kuukai say to his Nadeshiko.

_**His **_Nadeshiko.

_"I'll only be nice to you.....__**only**__...to you. Your an exception from other.....__**girls**_**.**" He had heard Kuukai whisper this. Tadase was more than beyond shocked. He was jealous.

He was _jealous. _Jealous of Souma Kuukai. He saw a look he didn't want any other boy to have for Nadeshiko. Kuukai's look totally surprised him. His eyes was so.....soft towards Nadeshiko. Tadase let out a frustrated sigh as he turned in his bed. He knew that look he gave to Nadeshiko.

It was a look filled with undying love.

Tadase had never seen Kuukai look at anyone like that at all. Never. Ever. Has Tadase seen Kuukai like that. Tadase remembered running home straight after seeing that _look_. He was **suppose **to hate her! Wasn't he!?

Why did he even look at her like that anyways? Hadn't he hated her his whole life? Why the sudden change of heart!? What was Kuukai getting at!? Tadase wanted to be the only one to love Nadeshiko. The only one.

Kuukai gave Nadeshiko a look of undying love. _**Undying **__**love!**_

Tadase now _knew _he had to watch out for Kuukai. Tadase was sure of it now. Kuukai was in love with HIS Nadeshiko. HIS princess. HIS love of his life.

There was no chance in hell Tadase was going to give up on Nadeshiko.

The worst part was that Kuukai had fooled everyone with his act! The act that he hated Nadeshiko. That he despised her! Under all those cruel and harsh actions...he loved her. Tadase shut his eyes and wanted to fall asleep.

A dream filled with Kuukai falling into a boiling ocean with slugs made out of magma seemd nice right about now.

Tadase wanted Nadeshiko. And damn straight! A king always got what he wanted! And Tadase was going to have Nadeshiko!

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko had practice soon. Dancing practice. For some reason, her mother wanted her to practice dancing a whole lot more. And that wasn't a good thing. It was going to make it hard for Nadeshiko to change into Nagihiko and go to tryouts. Which was coming up. The Halloween Dance was coming up too. Halloween itself was coming up. Nadeshiko thought about Halloween while walking around a park.

_I gotta go trick or treating._ Was the first thought that Nadeshiko came up with. She usually went with Kuukai. And they usually went very late. They would start trick or treating at ten at night! Staying up at one in the morning. Throwing eggs at people's houses. Nadeshiko laughed for a moment.

She remembered when they visited a dentists house. He gave them toothpaste. Who the hell gives _toothpaste _on Halloween anyways? She and Kuukai just openend their toothpaste bottles infront of the dentist man and squirted it at him. He sure looked like an ugly mess. The man called the cops and she and Kuukai just ran. _That was a fun time. We were only eight years old too._

Nadeshiko accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr--"

"It's ok." a voice cutted her off. Nadeshiko looked up. Then looked down. It was a boy shorter than her. His outfit was similar to hers. Loose, black slacks. And they both wore plaided blouses. Hers was navy blue and hugged her skin. The boy's was brown and very big. They wore the same shoes too! Green sketchers.

It looked like the one that she and Yaya bought at the mall one time.

His hair looked longer than most boys. It was in a ponytail. He had very beautiful orange and brown hair. This guy was wearing a black vest though. Had the word, _Yo-Yo _imprinted on it. On top of his head was a black cap. With grafiti letters in red. Nadeshiko quickly read what it said.

_BadBoi._

"Are you alright?" the boy shorter than Nadeshiko asked. Nadeshiko looked down at him and his eyes were a deep orange.

"Y-yes." Nadeshiko stuttered.

"I'm Yoyo....that's what people call me around here." Yoyo said.

"I see....I'm Fu--"

"A Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I know. I have someone close to me who knows you." Yoyo said. Nadeshiko only smiled.

"Who would that be?" she asked. Sure, Nadeshiko knew a lot of people. But she only considered a _few _of them as close friends. Yoyo winked his left eye.

"Let's keep that a secret, aye?" he said, grinning. Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"Sure!" Nadeshiko said. In the back of her head, she really wanted to know who the person close to him was. This boy was kind of cute. In Nadeshiko's opinion at least.

"You know....you look like someone." the boy said. Nadeshiko looked at him. She wanted him to conitinue. Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko for a few moments. He sat on a bench and signaled her to sit next to him. Nadeshiko did.

"Your really beautiful." Yoyo complimented out of the blue. Nadeshiko fought back a blush that threatened to appear on her face.

"Thank you...but I don't really think so." Nadeshiko said.

"Oh! But you are! I bet lots of guys chase after you!" Yoyo cheered. Nadeshiko frowned a little.

"I don't think so." Yoyo looked at her like she was crazy!

"Well...if you want to know my opinion....I think your the closest person to who's beauty can match that of an angel." Yoyo said. Nadeshiko let herself blush a little. This guy was kind of charming. No boy would directly say something like this to her. Yoyo was defitnitely NOT a shy boy.

"That's nice of you to say." Nadeshiko smiled a little at Yoyo. Yoyo replied with a grin.

"It's true though. Did I mention you look like someone? I was looking at a few of my parents sport articles....there was this one guy who looked like you. What was his name? Oh...Nagihiko! Did you know he died right before the finals in this one World Tournament?!" Yoyo explaind.

_Tell me something I __**don't **__know. _Nadeshiko thought. "So I've heard." Nadeshiko said. _Maybe I can leak some information about this 'Nagihiko' from Yoyo. _Nadeshiko thought.

Yoyo took notice of her clothes. "You dress differently for a Fujisaki. Shouldn't you be in a kimono?" Yoyo asked.

_Shit! _Nadeshiko thought. She looked at Yoyo. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere right now!" Nadeshiko replied. Yoyo only frowned. He glanced at something and then smiled at her.

"It's okay. Here...let me tell you something!" Yoyo said. Nadeshiko was curious as to what this mysterious Yoyo wanted to tell her. She bend down a little.

_Smooch! _

Yoyo placed a warm kiss on Nadeshiko's forehead. Nadeshiko went a little stiff. His lips also felt rather....._nice_. Nadeshiko blushed.

"Good bye!" she yelled as she quickly turned the other way and ran home for dance practice. Yoyo smiled at her.

"But really.....I know she'll never fall for me..." Yoyo muttered to himself. Yoyo blushed as he walked away from the park.

______________________________________________________________________________

_What....the...hell....just....happened!? _Kuukai thought. He was on his way to the basketball court. Going there early just to practice some shots before he tried out for his school's basketball tryouts.

And to meet Nagihiko.

He passed the park and saw Nadeshiko talking to that one dude who bumped into him at the plaza. She looked.....amazing still! The way she just let her hair down. Those loose slacks. That plaided blouse that hugged around her skin. Man, did _SHE _have curves and boo--

_Snap out of it Kuukai! _Kuukai roughly shook his head. Kuukai wasn't a pervert! He has obviously been spending to much time with his soccer pals. Kuukai remembered the boy who was with Nadeshiko. The short dude glanced at Kuukai. He was sure of it! And then he had the _**audacity **_to kiss her! Who cares if it was on the forehead! It was _Nadeshiko's _forehead! No one has the right to kiss Nadeshiko!

Not even that damn Hotori Tadase.

Who the hell did that stranger think he was!? And what's worse. Nadeshiko _blushed._ That's right! Kuukai noticed her blush! Those little color in her pale cheeks turned bright pink! Why, if he had a _Who I Hate the Most in this World _list, that guy would be number two! Right after Hotori Tadase!

Kuukai was so lost in thought about beating the hell out of that short boy, he lost sight of him. _Dammit! I have the worst luck in this world! _Kuukai thought angrily. Kuukai took off his dark green beanie hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Kuukai sighed in frustration. First her cheek, then her forehead. Nadeshiko still didn't know that Kuukai stole her first kiss!

Kuukai hated the world right now. And right now, it seemed like the world hated Kuukai in return.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yoyo took of his cap and united his hair. Being his true self sure felt good. He even got to kiss Nadeshiko! And right infront of Kuukai!

_Serves the idiot right. Love is a war. At the rate Souma-kun is going....he'll surley lose to Tadase. _Yoyo thought. Yoyo thought of the look on Kuukai's face and snickered evily. _It's really fun to tease that guy! _Yoyo thought. Yoyo traced back to Nadeshiko. She was.....perfect. Yoyo enjoyed that he got to kiss her. Although...he did want to taste her lips. But he decided to go easy on the guy. _If I'm lucky, I'll get to kiss her again. _Yoyo sighed.

As if that'll ever happen! But you'll never know. Yoyo smiled.

"I love you Naddy-chan!" Yoyo said in his disguised voice. A girly voice. A cheery voice. A well known voice. A voice that belonged to none other than....

Yuiki Yaya.

"My name is Yuiki Yoyo." Yoyo said in his real voice. "And I think me and Naddy-chan make a cute couple!" he said to himself.

Yuiki Yaya was _really _Yuiki Yoyo. A boy. And it seemed like he had a very huge crush on a certain Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"Maybe if I invovle myself in this little situation some more..." Yoyo started thinking outloud. "Maybe _I'll _end up having _MY _Naddy-chan." Yoyo smiled at that thought.

_That wouldn't be so bad at all..._

______________________________________________________________________________

"You got it!" Nadeshiko's auntie said. Smiling. "You learned that dance to so quickly!" her aunt complimentd her. Nadeshiko only smiled. Truth be told, she was a little irritated right now.

_I have to go meet Kuukai! _She thought.

"Yes...she has...you've been working very hard at this." Nadeshiko's mother said. Nadeshiko could only smile at her mother. "Yes...you are a special child." Nadeshiko's mother said proudly. Nadeshiko could feel her heart melt. Her mother was praising her! And she didn't do that very often!

But praising would have to wait.

Nadeshiko had to meet Kuukai. Or..._Nagihiko_ needed to meet Kuukai. Soon, too. Nadeshiko faked a yawn.

"I'm tired....can I go to sleep now?" Nadeshiko asked, looking sleepy. _Please believe me. Please believe I want to go to bed._

"But it's only sunset...five o'clock even! You couldn't possibly want to sleep so early." Nadeshiko's aunt said. Nadeshiko let her eye lids droop over her eyes. Trying to be more convincing.

_Shut up and believe me aunty...._Nadeshiko thought, getting very irritated. Thankfully, to Nadeshiko's relief, her mother took over the conversation.

"My daughter has been working hard all day....let her rest." Nadeshiko's mother demanded. Her aunt only nodded her head. Nadeshiko smiled and rushed to her room.

"Must. Get. Out. Of. ... Kimono!" Nadeshiko said, struggling to take the kimono off. Nadeshiko practicallly tore the kimono off and changed into Nagihiko.

The usual basketball shorts. White with three black lines going down the side and a black t-shirt. Nadeshiko tied her hair into a low ponytail this time and wore a white beanie hat. She wore her green sketchers again.

And before you could say _basketball_, Nadeshiko was out of her room using her window as an escape route and running to the basketball court. Running to await a nervous Kuukai.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai was practicing a few shots. He was dressed in a green and yellow jersey with basketball short of black with him. He wore his old white sneakers. Hey, they still fitted! His palms were sweating with nervousness. Was he really going to tell Nagihiko?

The guy had the same last name as him! AND the same first name! Kuukai started to wonder if this superstar Nagihiko could be Nagihiko's and Nadeshiko's father.

Kuukai tried researching more about him. But couldn't really find anything, The press must have really wanted it all shushed up. The only information Kuukai could grab was that his name was Fujisaki Nagihiko. He was married and died before his dauhter was born. Kuukai tried looking up this dead basketball player's wife's name, and came up with nothing. Kuukai never found how this Nagihiko died, but decided to trust Yada's word for the shooting incident.

If any teenage boy could leak information from the internet, it was Kita Yada. Yeah, he was a dork. But one of the coolests dorks you would ever meet in your lifetime! He was great with computers! Probably one of best in Kuukai's school.

Something bothered Kuukai though. Even though his best friend Nagihiko's dad just _might _be the dead basketball player's kid, it was said that he only had a _daughter_. Something was wrong. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were twins! Maybe the internet was wrong. You can never really trusts computers.

Kuukai had met and seen both Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Suddenly, something in his brain snapped.

Kuukai had never, ever, _**ever**_, seen Nadeshiko and Nagihiko together at the same time. They were always seperated.

_But....their twins.....they are.....aren't they? _Kuukai thought more about this. How come he's never seen them together? Maybe they didn't want people to make twin comments about them.

_Still._

Shouldn't Kuukaiat_ least _seen them together at least _once_!? Kuukai thought about the text message he sen't to Nagihiko last night. He remembered asking for him to bring Nadeshiko. Kuukai believed they both should hear this at the same time. But Nagihiko texted back, saying she couldn't come. She had to fill in for him for their dance practice.

And when Nadeshiko had a date with Tadase.....Kuukai remembered Nagihiko saying that they should split up. And when they did, Nadeshiko just happened to meet up with Tadase!? And when he walked Nadeshiko home, holding her really warm hand....and soft. The softest hand in the univerese. Kuukai sighed and then snapped out of it.

Nadeshiko had said Nagihiko ditched Kuukai and went home. _Now that I think about it....Nagihiko should've texted me that he was gonna ditch me. Or at least call. It's strange of him not to. _Kuukai wondered more about Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

He was starting to believe that maybe.....just _**maybe**_.....one of them didn't exist. _Not possible...._Kuukai said. _They're twins. _

But if they were twins, how come they didn't go to the same school? And when Kuukai played Nadeshiko at basketball...her pose for shooting the basketball was the _exact _same pose as Nagihiko's. And during the date Nadeshiko had with Tadase....both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko wore the same shoes!? Too much a coincidence.

Another possibility popped into Kuukai's mind. Maybe that dead Nagihiko _wasn't _their father. But, Kuukai was still determined to tell Nagihiko.

_And _Nadeshiko. At the same time. Whether they both wanted to hear it or not. Kuukai decided on something.

He wasn't going to say shit about this dead basketball player's to _just _Nagihiko. He wanted both of them to hear this. Kuukai bit the bottom left of his lip.

_They're twins....they're twins..._he tried to convince himself.

"Yo...Souma-kun." said a masculine voice behind him. Fujisaki Nagihiko. Kuukai stared at his best buddy. He looked just like Nadeshiko.

_Duh....their twins._ Kuukai thought to himself. But, now that Kuukai looked at Nagihiko more closely, he looked too.....feminine. Especially his yellow eyes. His eye lashes were longer than most boys. Nagihiko was kind of scrawny too. And really......_short. _Kuukai was taller than Nagihiko. By a good few inches. Nagihiko also seemed to like having long hair. Kuukai would wonder every now and then why he wouldn't cut it. Which was strange for boys. Nagihiko probably had the longest hair in the universe, in the boys section. Nagihiko had to many feminine features. His hands were small. He looked a little _too _much like Nadeshiko.

In Kuukai's opinion.

_But their....so....different._ Kuukai thought. Nadeshiko was smarter, kinder, sweeter, better than Nagihiko. In Kuukai's opinion. But....a little less confident.

Nagihiko was more outgoing, kinda' dumb, mean, and rude. They couldn't be the same person. They were so....different.

No one can be two people. But they seemed to have something in common.

They both could kick some serious ass in basketball.

"You look like an idiot right now." was Nagihiko's comment to Kuukai. Kuukai came to his senses and glared at Nagihiko. Nadeshiko would have never said that.

"Shut up!" Kuukai said. Nagihiko only laughed at him.

"You did though. Pass the ball!" Nadeshiko as Nagihiko said. _I want to practice before I perform for the tryouts at school._ She thought to herself. Kuukai passed the ball and the game began.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Nadeshiko asked dribbling the ball, trying to get a point. Kuukai stole tha ball from her. _Dammit..._ Nadeshiko thought. She ran up to Kuukai trying to get the ball back. Kuukai kept the ball in his hands by dribbling it between his legs and dodging by going around Nadeshiko.

"Just something I think _both _you and Nadeshiko should hear." was Kuukai's reply. _I wish Nadeshiko was here..._Kuukai thought. Not only did he want to tell her something, but he wanted to give her something too.

Just a small present that was hiding under his green pakra on the bench next to the court.

"And that would be?" Nadeshiko said, stealing the basketball and running to her basket. She jumped on the one point line and dunked the ball. Even in her small height. She could dunk a ball. Kuukai cursed at himself for letting his friend get a point.

"Nothing...just something I was talking about with a few friends yesterday at school."

Nadeshiko stopped dribbling the ball. "Was it about that other Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko asked. _Oops...that...I should've just shut up. _Nadeshiko's heart beat started to pace faster.

Kuukai raised his brows in suspicion. "Yeah....how the hell did you know that?" he asked. Nadeshiko stopped to think. Whatever she was going to say, she had to say it now.

"Um...I...Nadeshiko overheard you guys talking about it." Nadeshiko replied nervously.

_So that was the purple hair I saw in the hallway._ Kuukai thought. He suddenly regreted not checking all of the hallways in the school yesterday. "She heard us guys?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head, her heart beat slowing down. She wasn't really lying.

"Yeah...I gotta say though...I was kinda' surprised. Did you find out anything about him?" Nadeshiko hoped Kuukai would tell her something about him.

"Yeah....I _did _find out a few things..." Kuukai replied. He continued talking. "But I want both you **and** Nadeshiko to hear this."

_No, no, no, no. _Nadeshiko thought. "C'mon..." she said disguising her voice. "I'll tell her when I get home!" Nadeshiko complained.

"I really think Nadeshiko should hear this." Kuukai suggested. Nadeshiko frowned.

"When did you start caring about Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko asked, being Nagihiko. "I thought you hated my sister."

Kuukai blushed. How could Kuukai tell Nagihiko that he had been in love with Nadeshiko? That every time Tadase was with her, he wanted to tear him to shreds? That when Tadase kissed her cheek, his eyes were more green with envy? That when a shorter boy had the _audacity _to kiss her forehead infront of him and grew even _more _jealous because Nadeshiko blushed. All that Nadeshiko knew about Kuukai was that compared to him, she ruled at basketball. He was sure of it.

Little did he knew that Nadeshiko saw more to Kuukai then what he thought.

"....she's alright..." was all Kuukai said. He turned his head away from Nagihiko so he wouldn't see his face.

"She's alright? That's it? That's all? Because she's only...._alright_?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kuukai only stared at Nagihiko.

"Really....tell me now..." Nadeshiko pleaded as Nagihiko. Kuukai only stared at his friend.

"I said no. I wan't both of you two to hear this."

_But __**both **__of us can't hear what you have to say! _Nadeshiko's thoughts screamed at her. _Both of us can't be near you as two whole people! _

"F-fine..." Nadeshiko said. After all these years of friendship, Kuukai refused to tell _her _something. Something important. Nadeshiko who was dressed as Nagihiko gave out a weak smiled. She's forgotten.

Kuukai still trusted Nagihiko.

And Kuukai seemed to have started another friendship with _Nadeshiko_. So if he wanted to tell both of them something, it was fair.

He was starting to see both of them as friends. Nadeshiko knew this. She was both people.

What _wasn't _fair was that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko had been lying to him since the very beginning.

"I understand." She said disguising her voice.

"I still trust you." Kuukai replied. He felt that he should've told Nagihiko about the other Nagihiko. But he felt like he had to tell Nadeshiko too.

"I know...." she muttered. "So I guess this is game ended?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko sighed.

_And I really wanted to know more about this Nagihiko. _She thought to herself.

"Okay then. I'll see you later, aye?" Kuukai only nodded his head and went to grab his pakra. He stared at the present he wanted to give to Nadeshiko.

"Oi! Nagi--" Kuukai stopped himself. Nagihiko was already gone. Kuukai pursed his lips together. _I guess I could give it to her later. _He thought.

Kuukai started on his way home. With his green pakra.

And the fixed Temari doll hidden inside it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

That was long. Sorry it took so long. Awe.....I love Yoyo! Did you like that surprise?

I know I did!

I wonder what's going to happen next? I have all these awesome ideas and plots in my head...but I don't really know how to get to them! Don't worry! I'll update soon!

Here's your sneak peek! You guys deserve it for being such awesome readers!

_Kuukai held out his fist in midair. Tadase did the same. Even though they were distant from eachother, they could feel eachothers strong presence. Both of them were thinking of Nadeshiko. Both of them wanted her. Both of them loved her. Both of them didn't want to lose to eachother. _

_But only one person could have her._

_"I won't lose to you!" they vowed._

_Someone had been watching them from up on the Garden House ceiling. _

_"My, my." the voice said. "They look so determined. Don't they know that __**I **__like Naddy-chan too? Maybe I __**should **__get rid of competition. Then again..."_

Sneak peek will be stopped right there! Okay! It might change though.

I'll update soon! Until then!

Hobey-ho, here I go! Get ready for another chapters little show!


	8. Two Boys Vowed for One Girl

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. I wish I did. The characters are so cool!**

Okay, last I left off.....Nadeshiko wanted to find more about her dad. She wanted to meet him. Does she still think he is alive? And Tadase knows Kuukai's secret about Nadeshiko. Along with Shouta and Yaya. But what's this!? Yaya's a BOY!? His name is Yoyo. And he sems to have a thing for Nadeshiko. If you know what I mean!

Hobey-ho. Here I go!

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase was in a bad mood. He always thought that Kuukai hated Nadeshiko. And today was the Halloween Dance. And the Student Council had something else to besides attened the dance. Talk about rotten luck!

Misao got to her office early and saw Tadase.

"Hotori-san!" she called ot, waving her right arm out. Tadase slowly turned his head. Misao stepped back a little. She could just _feel _his presence. He was not in good mood. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." was Tadase's reply. Misao didn't believe him.

"Oh....it has to be something! Did something go wrong on your date with...Fujisaki-san?" she asked. Tadase frowned.

_Not the date exactly....just what happened AFTER the date. _Tadase wondered if he should tell Misao about what Kuukai had said. "Not....the date exactly....just what happened afterwards....is what gets me."

"Well....what happened?" she asked as they entered her office. Tadase took a long, deep sigh.

"You do know Souma-kun? Right?" Tadase said. Misao nodded her head.

_I bet I already know where this is going. _Misao thought. "Your jealous of him...aren't you?" Tadase only nodded his head.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Call it a woman's intuition. I know things like these. It was obvious when you mentioned a boys name. So, what did Souma-san do?"

Tadase told Misao what he saw at the basketball court. What Kuukai had said. What he thought about it. The look in his eyes. As he was telling his part of the story, he could feel his mood changing. He was very angry.

If Kuukai had always loved Nadeshiko, why did he play such cruel and harsh pranks on her? Why did he decide to hide his feelings?

Tadase could feel his heart burning with jealousy. The more he talked about it, the more he could feel himself _hate _Kuukai. The way Kuukai spoke to her. His tone of voice sounded so caring.

That damn look in his eyes too. Tadase would never forget it. Why did Kuukai have to love her? Didn't Kuukai even _see _Tadase's feelings for her!?

_He should just really back off! _Tadase thought.

As he was decribing what he saw, Misao tried to process all of this. All of this took her by suprise.

Kuukai...._liked_....Nadeshiko? That really threw her off. Was that even possible? That was like saying Nadeshiko wanted to take control over the world for evil purposes. And Nadeshiko would never do that! Maybe Kuukai was playing around. That's what Misao thought until Tadase decribed the way he looked at her. It sounded so....unexpectically believeable.

_Poor Hotori-san....he really likes Nadeshiko. _Misao thought. She was determined to help Tadase now more than ever.

"...what do I do?" Tadase asked.

"Fight for her of course. Prove that you love her more." she said. Tadase stared at her with wide, pink eyes. "Look...I know you really like Nadeshiko...I know it. Don't let the fact that someone else likes her get to you. If you let this moment to love Nadeshiko pass you by, you'll regret. TRUST me on that one." Misao said. Tadase looked at her hazel eyes more closely.

They looked like they had suffered years of pain. "Don't let it pass you Hotori-san." Misao said. "You'll regret it...you really will." And she was speaking from experience.

Tadase smiled. Here was someone who really wanted them to be together. He was glad someone was cheering for him. It made him wonder, who was cheering for Kuukai?

Hopefully, no one.

Tadase exited the nurses office leaving Misao alone. And guess who just happened to walk by?

Souma Kuukai.

"Souma-san!" she said, trying to catch his attention. Kuukai looked at her lazily. This guy wasn't in uniform.

AGAIN. Man, was the principle going to have it with him! Especially as a Student Council member!

"What." he said in a cool manner. Misao smiled as she fixed her glasses.

"I have a question for you. What do you think about Nadeshiko?" she asked, trying to see if his attitude would change.

It didn't.

"None of your business." he snapped and walked away from her. Misao did her best to put on a smile. Maybe he didn't like Nadeshiko at all. And here was Tadase getting all worked up for nothing! Misao only giggled. Tadase was just being over paranoid.

She just happened to** not** see Kuukai turn around and blush a little. Kuukai just continued on his way.

Though someone did catch Kuukai blush.

"Oohhh...what's this?" a voice whispered behind a corner. "Souma-kun is too slow. Man, he irritates the shit outta' me. Here I am trying to help him put some moves on Naddy-chan and all he does is blush. He just doesn't cooperate." The person just sighed and left the corner while leaving something on the floor.

A red trademark ribbon.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko finally finished organizing the dance with the rest of the Student Council. Yaya attatched herself onto Nadeshiko's left arm.

"Naddy-chan! You did a great job!" she complimented.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said.

"And you did it _**ALL **_by yourself!" Yaya cheered. "I'm suprised!"

"Well, you did a very nice job decorating the halls. Your good at matching colors." Nadeshiko said with a sweet smile. If anyone noticed, Yaya blushed.

"But, you did the most! Souma-kun and Tada-chan did a whole lot of nothing." Yaya pointed at Kuukai and Tadase while still being attatched to Nadeshiko's arm.

Kuukai was on one side of the GYM glaring at Tadase and Tadase was doing the exact same thing as Kuukai. Just on the opposite side of the GYM.

_I know he loves her._ Tadase was thinking.

_Dammit! I know he knows..._ Kuukai was thinkning.

"What's going on?" Nadeshiko asked Yaya. Yaya only shrugged.

"I don't know." she lied. Or..._he _lied. Yoyo knew what was happening. He just decided not to tell her. _Oh glory day. I have an idea! _Yoyo dressed as Yaya thought. "Naddy-chan...I heard Misao-san needed help with paperwork! Let's go help her! You two! Over there! Go back to the Garden House and get the checklist!" Yaya demanded.

Tadase only frowned at her. _Why me....__**and**__....him? _Kuukai didn't think to himself. He yelled his thoughts outloud.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I don't wanna walk all the way back over there! Oi!" Kuukai shouted. Yaya was dragging Nadeshiko out the GYM doors. "OI! Are you even listening to me!?" he shouted.

"No!" Yaya...or Yoyo said. "C'mon Naddy-chan! Let's go meet Misao-san!"

"O-ok...." Nadeshiko wasn't to sure. But she let herself be dragged by the Treasuerer.

Leaving Kuukai and Tadase alone in the GYM. In an unsettling silence.

______________________________________________________________________________

Both the blonde and brunette boys walked to the Garden House in silence. They didn't even say a word about eachother. Or to eachother for that matter. When they reached their destination, they found that there was no check list. The white table was clean.

"Not here." they both said in a boring way. They just stood there. Doing absolutely nothing. Tadase was remembering the basketball court moment btween Kuukai and Nadeshiko. Deciding to break the silence, he asked:

"You like her, huh?" Kuukai just held his composure. Walking on the other side of the table and sitting down. Kuukai's green eyses bore into Tadase's pink ones. Did Tadase really even have to ask? "Well...I love Nadeshiko." Tadase confessed. God, did he want this conversation over with.

Tadase should've never had started it. But, he wanted to make his point clear.

Kuukai's eyes never moved from Tadase. Tadase noticed his green eyes show a little anger to his comment on him loving Nadeshiko.

"And I think you should back down now." Tadase said, trying to be confident.

"No." was Kuukai's cold reply.

"Then..._why_? Why do you like her!? Why now!?" Tadase said, his voice raising at Kuukai. "All you ever did was make fun of her! You can't love her!" Tadase said.

"You sound like a wuss." Kuukai replied. Tadase didn't stop there.

"I am not a wuss! I'm Hotori Tadase! And I won't let you take Nadeshiko away from me!" Tadase was sure, by all his nagging, he made a little point clear.

Kuukai just kept his cool composure. Although, right now, he wanted nothing more than to put Tadase in his place. He wanted to send him to the hospital. Kuukai really wanted to hurt him.

Tadase didn't know what he was doing. Right now. He was scared of Kuukai. What if he really ended up having Nadeshiko?

Tadase mentally slapped himself for that thought. Tadase couldn't show fear infront of his new rival.

His rival of love. Tadase believed that Kuukai was the only thing in the way of Tadase having Nadeshiko.

Kuukai believed that Tadase was the only thing in the way of letting him have Nadeshiko.

Neither of them even knew how much she loved basketball.

"You know.....I'm kinda' scared. Scared that Nadeshiko might fall for you." Tadase confessed. Somewhere in Kuukai's energetic heart, he was scared too. What if she easily fell head over heels for Tadase? "I don't know what to say right now." Both boys were lost for words.

"Souma-kun....I'm not backing down. I want Nadeshiko to be with me." Tadase said. Kuukai wanted that exact same wish.

"And no matter what, I will make that happen." A spark entered both of their eyes.

"Don't expect me to back down....ever." Kuukai finally saying something.

They were thinking the same thing.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

Their eyes held contact for a while. Filled with jealousy towards eachother. Hatred towards eachother. Neither having a desire to quit, just to fight on. Time could only tell what was in store for these boys.

Tadase broke the eye contact as he headed for the door. He didn't need to be here anymore.

"Hotori." Kuukai said from behind him. Tadase turned around to find that Kuukai had a clenched fist in midair. Pointing straight at Tadase. Tadase clentched his left fist and pointed it at Kuukai. Even though there was a huge space of distant between them, they could each feel eachother's presence. It was stronger now, more than ever. They both challenged eachother.

And neither thought about losong.

Both of them were thinking about Nadeshiko.

Both of them wanted her.

Both of them loved her.

Both of them didn't want to lose to eachother.

But only one person could have Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"I won't lose to you!" they vowed.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I feel kinda' sorry for ditching Naddy-chan with Misao-san." said a voice sitting ontop of the Glass Garden House. The person had been observing the scenery below them right now. "My, my. Aren't they getting determined? Things are finally heating up!" the voice cheered.

Yoyo took off his _sacred _cap so he could run his fingers through his long hair.

And to think all of this was happening because of a beautiful girl. Yoyo sighed. He kept thinking about Nadeshiko. And the time he had kissed her yesterday. It shouldn't have been the forehead. It should've been the lips.

But Yoyo was trying to help Kuukai win Nadeshiko's heart, wasn't he? That's what he was trying to do, right? Wasn't he trying to do that since the beginning?

_But....why can't __**I **__have Naddy-chan? _Yoyo started to wonder to himself. If he tried to make Naddy-chan fall in love with him, would they really be together? Could they be together? They were cute. Even though he was shorter than Nadeshiko.

In Yoyo's opinion at least.

_I could help Kuukai...then again...maybe I can try my luck with Naddy-chan._ Yoyo thought. _Well, I can try my luck with her every now and then. _Yoyo looked at his cap and then a red ribbon from his pocket. The ribbon he wore when he changed into Yaya.

"I think Yaya will be leaving school soon." Yoyo said. "And there will be a new treasurer roaming around here." Yoyo smirked and climbed down the Garden House by using the vines that grew around it. He hopped to the floor. _Naddy-chan, Naddy-chan....you sure do have big problems not noticing our feelings. _Yoyo glanced at the two boys in the Garden House.

If they even Nadeshiko's feelings even _ONCE_....one of them was going to get Yoyo's fist in their face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko wanted to plug her ears. Sure, Misao was a very nice person and all. But...she could also be too talkative. All she kept talking about was Tadase and Kuukai. How different they were and some other stuff. Nadeshiko wasn't really paying any attention to Misao. All Nadeshiko wanted to hear was the sound of a basketball.

Basketball. The tryouts were coming soon. And Nadeshiko needed to enroll a Fujisaki Nagihiko into her school. How the hell was she going to do that _and_ be Nadeshiko!? Nadeshiko looked at Misao.

_Maybe Misao can help me..._Nadeshiko started to think. But if she wanted Misao's help, Nadeshiko was going to have to tell the adult infront of her, her darkest secret she kept hidden from the rest of the world. Would Nadeshiko let herself do that? And if she did....would Misao even offer to help her?

Misao is kind hearted. There was no doubt about that. Nadeshiko had to think some more. Nadeshiko loved basketball. But, if she was going to continue her plan to enroll a non-existent person, she would have to tell _somebody _to keep her secret. So that they could help her.

Nadeshiko really wanted to play basketball. But did she love it enough to expose her secret? Nadeshiko remembered Misao muttering something about how a girl playing basketball was ridiculous. Nadeshiko felt her heart drop.

She was stuck.

_I really want to play basketball though._ Nadeshiko thought hard about this. She already signed the tryout papers for a Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nadeshiko never thought about being in this situation though.

Expose her secret? Or continue to play basketball? Nadeshiko kept glancing at Misao.

Would Misao help her? Whatever Nadeshiko had to decide, she had to do it before tryouts. And that was happening in three days.

Right after Halloween.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

______________________________________________________________________________

I'll stop right there! I can't wait to update my next chapter. Even though I have no idea what to put in it next!

Okay...I have a little idea. I'll update soon!

Sneak peek? Umm....sorry. Not this time!

Hobey-ho. Here I go! Let's just wait for that next chapter to appear and show!


	9. Simple Solution

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, Yaya would've been a boy.**

Hobey-ho. And so I go...

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was walking home around sunset. There was only one good that happened to her today. Her mother's consequence had ended. That deserved a big _whoopie_! Now all Nadeshiko had to do was to decide if whether she should expose her secret to Misao and play basketball as Nagihiko or to just keep her darkest secret to herself and continuing playing safe as a boy-in-disguise. Nadeshiko could stay safe by not exposing her secret at all and just play basketball as a boy-in-diguise. Or she could risk taking chances of being Nagihiko at school and play basketball to her heart's desire.

But there where problems in that plan. Where would Nadeshiko be? If not at Seiyo High? And then Nadeshiko would have to deal with the boys locker room. She'd have to change infront of them. And that certinely was a bad idea. She'd have to hide more often.

Or she could just continue her boy-in-disguise method. And play basketball as Nagihiko. Even though she would have less time to play. And it killed Nadeshiko to think that.

Less time to play _basketball_!?

Nadeshiko sighed. She's done nothing but overthink these past few days. Why couldn't life be as simple and sweet like a lollipop? A cold wind whipped through Nadeshiko. Everyday was getting colder and colder. Nadeshiko hugged her big, brown pakra.

_I gotta stop wearing skirts. _Nadeshiko thought. _Or I gotta get leg warmers that fit the school's uniform rules. _Nadeshiko let a long sigh escape her. Her long and violet hair blew wildly with the wind. She shuddered and breathed into her hands to keep frostbite away.

"It's so cold." Nadeshiko whined to herself.

_Swoosh! _

Nadeshiko's ears picked up a sound of a basketball going through a hoop. She looked towards her left. Of course it was Souma Kuukai. Who else would be playing at the old basketball court this time of hour? Nadeshiko stood behind the large fence. She watched closely at how Kuukai played basketball.

He got better. Nadeshiko wished she was Kuukai. Just playing basketball whenever you felt like it. Not having to pretend to be somebody else. She let another sigh escape her. Oh, Kuukai was a very lucky guy. In Nadeshiko's opinion.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai stopped playing basketball when he heard someone sigh to his right. Kuukai glanced as was shocked to see Nadeshiko there. His heart autimatically skipped a beat. Her face was pink thanks to the cold. You could see the color in her cheeks. Her lovely hair blew with the beat of the wind and she still looked good in a pakra. Even if it was a little larger than her. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. But her facial expression was a very....hollow one. She looked deep in thought and didn't notice the guys behind her.

They gave her the......_whistle_. Kuukai growled at them from behind the court's gates.

"Back off you lousy bastards! Before I give you one hell of a beating!" Kuukai yelled jumping over the gate and landing right next to Nadeshiko. The cowards backed off and started saying stuff about Kuukai. He was sure of it. But he couldn't care anyless. He took a glance at Nadeshiko. Was she.....shivering? Kuukai walked back inside the court to grab his stuff and his green pakra.

He walked up to Nadeshiko slowly.

"Nadeshiko, are you alright?" Kuukai asked her in a voice filled with concern. His voice seemed to have snapped Nadeshiko to her senses. She looked up at him.

"Um...yes." she said. She breathed into her hands again. "Just a little cold. I should be going ho--"

Kuukai grabbed her hands. She was freezing!

"Are you sure your okay? Here...let me walk you home." he offered a second time. Nadeshiko smiled at him and her smile only seemed to make Kuukai's legs wobbly.

"It's alright this time...I ca--"

"Sorry." Kuukai said, cutting her off. "No can do. I can't let a little, shivering girl walk home herself." Teased Kuukai. Nadeshiko gave out a weak smile. Kuukai turned Nadeshiko around and wrapped his arms around her. This was new.

To Nadeshiko.

Kuukai thought no better time than the present to have the girl of your dreams fall for you. But besides that, he liked being this way. Just having Nadeshiko near him was enough for him to faint! And her small, petite-like body fitted right into Kuukai's arms. He never really noticed how small and delicate she was.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated me." Nadeshiko said. Maybe Kuukai was trying to pull a new sort of prank on her.

"Just body warmth.....and I said I was going to be nice to you, didn't I?" Nadeshiko started walking with Kuukai's arms still around her.

Nadeshiko nodded her head as in a reply to Kuukai's question. It was a little weird for Nadeshiko. He was being nice a little too suddenly. She would understand him being nice to Nagihiko. Her other self. They had been friends for a very long time. But every time Nadeshiko was herself, he just.....hated her.

"Still.....all those tricks you played on me...." Nadeshiko started to say, and then stopped. She felt Kuukai's arms stiffen. "Are you alright?" she asked turning her head towards him. Kuukai held a face expression that was filled with regret. A lot of regret.

They stopped walking and Kuukai just stared into Nadeshiko's sharp, yellow eyes. Her eyes looked back into his. To Kuukai, her eyes were filled with concern. Concern for the biggest jerk she's ever met. In Kuukai's opinion.

"I'm fine..." he said. Nadeshiko didn't believe him. He was not fine. He looked troubled.

"Can....we...talk about something else?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko frowned.

"...if it was about all those pranks you used on me when we were little, it's okay. We're friends right now, right? You don't hate me anymore?"

_I never hated you..._Kuukai thought. "Yeah.....friends right now...." Kuukai smied at Nadeshiko as they continued to walk.

"Kuukai..." Nadeshiko started to say. "Say there was this one little sport you loved to play and in order to play it, you had to be someone else. And...um...you had this really, really big secret you don't want everyone to know. But...in order to play that one little sport....you had to expose your secret...what would you do?" asked Nadeshiko. She wanted to get someone's opinion on a situation like this.

Kuukai would answer her. They were friends now. Well, they have always been friends, but Kuukai thought he was only friends with _Nagihiko._ And Nagihiko IS Nadeshiko.

Kuukai thought for a few moments. He only shrugged his shoulders. Nadeshiko frowned. He didn't know what to say about this situation?

"Depends on which you treasure more." Kuukai smiled down at Nadeshiko. "It's really a simple case with a simple solution. All you gotta do is pick one." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko pursed her lips together.

Simple? How was this situation _simple_?

"B-but...it's not simple. I mean....you'll have many obstacles to face if you decided to play that favorite sport. A-and...you'd have to trust the person who you told your secret too. And....other things. If you decided not to expose your secret....then you'll have to continue playing...in..uh....regret?" Nadeshiko was nervous. Right now, she was out of Kuukai's arms and facing him, looking at the ground. Playing with her fingers. She was nervous. She didn't want Kuukai to know that she was Nagihiko. And she didn't know how to put her situation into real words without Kuukai being suspicious. There was only one thought proccessing thorugh Kuukai's head.

_She looks so cute when she's nervous._ Kuukai thought. The way she kept stuttering. Her little blush that appeared on her cheeks. Playing with her soft fingers. Glancing up at Kuukai every second or so.

_B-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp..._

Kuukai could feel a blush coming. The silence between them was sudenly getting akward.

"Kuukai..." Nadeshiko started to say.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

"If you were in a situation like that....what would you do? What is this simple solution?"

Kuukai stared at Nadeshiko for a moment. Why was she asking him this? The answer was already in her question.

_"Say there was this one little sport you loved to play and in order to play it, you had to be someone else. And...um...you had this really, really big secret you don't want everyone to know. But...in order to play that one little sport....you had to expose your secret...what would you do?" _

_"It's really a simple case with a simple solution. All you gotta do is pick one."_

_"Depends on which you treasure more."_

Kuukai lifted Nadeshiko's chin so she could look straight into his eyes.

"Which is more important? The sport you play, or that little secret you hide?"

Nadeshiko was surprised. He was right. It was simple.

That little secret Nadeshiko hid from the whole world. That she was Nagihiko. That she dressed as a boy to play basketball. That was the safest way to play basketball. To be in a disguise. People wouldn't make comments about her. She would get to show how good she was as Nagihiko. And people wouldn't hate her for it. They wouldn't make fun of her. Sure, she wouldn't play as often, but as long as she still got to play it, right? And keep her secret safe. Her mother wouldn't find out, and neither would Kuukai.

The solution _was _simple.

Nadeshiko loved basketball. 

Nadeshiko now knew what to do.

She smiled at Kuukai, "Thank you." she said.

Kuukai's heart pounded wildly inside his chest. He couldn't believe she couldn't hear it. Was she deaf? Nadeshiko brang her hands to Kuukai's cheek.

Kuukai's eyes went wide as Nadeshiko brang her face closer to his.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

Kuukai closed his eyes. Was he dreaming? Or was Nadeshiko really going to kiss him?

Nadeshiko's lips pressed against Kuukai's left cheek in a soft, sweet way. If it wasn't for the cold wind, Kuukai would have probably melted away right about now. Nadeshiko let go of Kuukai's face and held his hand.

He still had to walk her home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was glad that Kuukai helped her decide what to do. She was so happy of knowing what to do, she kissed him.

On the cheek.

They arrived at her place. Nadeshiko turned to Kuukai.

"Thank you again Kuukai. Your a great guy. I'm glad were friends now." Nadeshiko announced. Kuukai blushed and only nodded his head. Before Nadeshiko entered her gates, Kuukai grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.

"K-Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked, suprised. What was he doing? But...he was warm. And smelled really nice. Nadeshiko blushed. She has never seen Kuukai act so affectionate towards a girl before. _Maybe.....I don't know...maybe I'm special? _She thought. Of course she was. Nadeshiko was everything to Kuukai.

Kuukai didn't know why he did what he just did. After Nadeshiko kissed his cheek, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Her lips were really soft. Just like that time Kuukai kissed her in her sleep. Kuukai's heart was skipping beats.

_Someone...if I have a heart attack right now...._Kuukai thought while holding her and blushing. _Someone arrests this dense girl. She's the one who did it. _Kuukai held her tighter. He could still feel the warmth of her lips that she placed on his left cheek. Kuukai restrained himself from his desire to kiss her again.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked again. Kuukai had loosen his grip on her.

"Tell Nagihiko to meet me at the meeting spot for Halloween tomorrow." Kuukai whispered to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko only nodded.

_That's if Nagihiko has the strength to see after this moment._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. _Wait! What am I thinking!? Of course Nagihiko will meet Kuukai tomorrow! Don't let one hug ruin our friendship. _Nadeshiko thought.

Kuukai let go of Nadeshiko and ran home.

_My God. _He thought. _I'm acting like such a girl!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko fell on her bed. What was that hug about? Why did Kuukai do that? Why did it feel nice? Why did Nadeshiko's body feel cold the instant he let go of her? Why did h--

_Stop thinking that way! _Nadeshiko screamed at herself. _Your acting like your in love! I love basketball! I can't like anybody right now! It might only get in the way of me and basketball! _Nadeshiko had to calm her heart down. It was pounding to loudly for Nadeshiko to even hear her own thoughts. _I think a cold shower will help. _Nadeshiko thought. She couldn't like Kuukai. She's known him for too long. She only saw him as a friend. That was it. Just a best friend.

Just a best friend.

Right?

Before her shower, she grabbed her cell and called someone. After three rings, the person Nadeshiko want to talk to answered the phone.

_"Nadeshiko? What's up?" _

"Misao....I need a favor to ask of you. And you have to keep this a secret."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Awe....sneak peek.

_"Nagihiko. I need to tell you something." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko dressed as Nagihiko smiled. _

_"I'm all ears." she said. Kuukai was going to tell Nagihiko something really, REALLY, important._

_"I'm in love with someone." Kuukai confessed._

_"W-who?" Nadeshiko asked shocked. "I mean...who's the lucky gal?"_

_"I love your twin sister. Nadeshiko. Don't be mad....I really do." Kuukai confessed. "What do you think?" he asked._

_Good question.... Nadeshiko thought, blushing. What __**do **__I think!? Nadeshiko was a loss for words._

_Even if she was Nagihiko right now._

_"Uh....good question."_

_Nadeshiko didn't know what to think._

Until next time! Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	10. I Love You

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Hobey-ho. And now I'll go...

Did you people enjoy that KuukaixNadeshiko momant? As I write this, I'm feeling kinda' bad for Tadase. Don't hate me! Even I don't know who to put Nadeshiko with! And I'm writing this for everyone (everyone is my reviewers)! Sigh...more to go. Maybe I should quicken the pace of my fic.

What, only a little less than a week has passed in my fic? Hmm....I should pick up the pace so I can start writing more fics. I have cool ideas, and I don't want to people to write them before I do!

Hmm...I think I should add more twists right now. Okay!

Hobey-ho! I'll give you a show! I'm adding more twists in! And here we go!

­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was looking out her class window. She told Misao last night. And to Nadeshiko's suprise, Misao took her secret rather well. Her words filled Nadeshiko with confidence. Comforting words. Somehow, when Nadeshiko told Misao he secret, a little bit of weight was lifted off Nadeshiko's shoulders. Misao would help her. Hopefully, Nadeshiko's plan would work. It would be a miracle if it did.

Nadeshiko had enrolled a Fujisaki Nagihiko. He had the same classes as Nadeshiko, but they were all backwards. Like Nadeshiko's first period would be Nagihiko's last period. And Nadeshiko would apply only to half of her classes as one person a day. While Misao would catch Nadeshiko's _and _Nagihiko's attendence papers and to make sure that they both applied class. Meaning, Misao had to....._correct_.....the attendance sheets before they arrived to the attendance office.

Nadeshiko was also thinking _slightly _about Kuukai. _I only see him as a best friend. Only as a best friend. He's only a best friend. _Nadeshiko tried to persuade herself. She tried to ignore that sound of her heart pounding unevenly. Kuukai acted so....._unlike_.....Kuukai yesterday. And the way he held her in her arms for a few moments. Nadeshiko let a sigh escape her. She only loved basketball. That was her love. She only loved basketball.

Besides....even if Nadeshiko had the _possibility_ to fall for Kuukai, she'd have to tell him her secret too. She couldn't do that. It would only hurt him, wouldn't it? They were friends, and friends wouldn't lie to eachother.

Best friends wouldn't lie to eachother.

But Nadeshiko had. Since the beginning. The moment she met Kuukai at the basketball court, she had been lying to him. She was _still _lying to him. If he found out, he would never trust her again. Then Nadeshiko wouldn't have Kuukai close to her.

That little thought hurt a little. The end of the class bell had rung, and Nadeshiko had to attened a Student Council meeting....again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase waited for Nadeshiko at the Garden House. He was going to tell Nadeshiko. Better to be the first one to tell Nadeshiko that he loved her. Tadase couldn't let Kuukai be the first to say it.

"Tadase?" a voice came by the entrance way. Tadase looked at Nadeshiko. Even in uniform, she was breath-taking. Tadase had to gulp down this lump in his throat.

"Hello...N-Nadeshhiko." Tadase greeted her. Nadeshiko walked in and sat in a chair.

"...Um...where's Yaya-chan and Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase stiffened a little. She called Kuukai by his first name. To Tadase, Kuukai was obviously making progress.

"Actually....I wanted to tell you something." Tadase said. He hid his eyes quickly from Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko stared at Tadase. What did he have to say to her that was so important that he didn't even invite the other Student Council members?

_Crap...mom's giving me dance lessons today. _Nadeshiko suddenly thought. "T-Tadase...can it be quick? My mother has givin me dance lessons today." Nadeshiko did her best to smile. "Truth be told, I wish she wouldn't." Nadeshiko said outloud. Tadase looked at her.

"You don't like your mother?" he asked.

"Oh...I love my mother. Don't get me wrong. It's just that....I wish she would stop over working me with all these sudden dance lessons." Nadeshiko confessed.

"Why don't you consult to your mother about this?" Tadase questioned.

"Well.....I just want her to be proud of me...and...I'd hate to dissapoint her." _Although, I wouldn't mind if mother had a slight liking for basketball. _Tadase nodded his head. He grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. Tadase's heart pace quickend at the slight touch.

"She's your mother. No matter what, she should always be proud of you. Your a very talented person, Nadeshiko. I'm sure your also a great daughter."

Nadeshiko felt a small blush fighting their way to her face. No one had something like that to her. And Tadase made it sound like it was the easiest topic in the world.

Tadase was blushing. Nadeshiko was just staring at him. He felt a little embarassed. But as he slowly looked into Nadeshiko's piercing eyes, he was lost in a fantasy land. Her skin looked soft to touch. And her lips that had a little red in them. They looked like the color of strawberries. And strawberries had to be eaten.

"Thank you...Tadase." Nadeshiko thanked him. Tadase couldn't stop his heart pace when she did. He pulled Nadeshiko towards him.

And lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Nadeshiko's eyes shot open. _T-Tadase!? _She thought. Her heart was pacing too fast. Heat rising to her face quickly.

Tadase really loved Nadeshiko's lips. They really did taste like strawberries. And they were the best strawberries in the world. Tadase let go of Nadeshiko.

He couldn't control his emotions around her right now. At least, not very well. His breaths had grown very heavy and his face redder than ketchup.

"All I wanted to say was.....I love you...Nadeshiko." Tadase whispered, pressing his forehead onto hers. Holding her a little close. Nadeshiko's face was red. What should she do!? Her first kiss was just stolen!

A _stolen first kiss_.

Stealing a girls first kiss was against the rule book! Nadeshiko only shut her eyes closed and pursed her lips while still being held in Tadase's arms.

"A-anyways..." Tadase said, letting go of Nadeshiko, being a little embarassed. "Y-you should be getting home now, huh?" Tadase asked, nervous. Nadeshiko only nodded her head and ran for the door.

Tadase put his head on the table that was inside the center if the Garden House. He let out a very long sigh. He liked that kiss. No doubt about it. He loved it. But he wondered if Nadeshiko loved it as much as him. And the way he just held Nadeshiko. Her body was so perfect for his. It fitted in like a jigsaw puzzle. Tadase re-played that kiss inside his head and one thought had occured to him.

_How am I gonna face Nadeshiko tomorrow? _

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

By the time Nadeshiko reached her house, she was out of breath. She panted hard as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her lips. Why did Tadase do that!?

_Because he loves me._ Nadeshiko thought. This wasn't good. She loved basketball for crying outloud! Nadeshiko tried thinking on how to get out of a situation like hers. She's watched drama television shows before. Like Barney, Blues Clues, Little Bill, and the Teletubbies.

Whenever they had trouble, they cleaned it up.

_Okay...how do I clean up my trouble? _Nadeshiko thought. She didn't come up with anything. Damn those hopeless drama shows! Why couldn't Nadeshiko clean up her mess like how Barney cleaned up spilled milk!?

"What do I do?" She whined to herself. That kiss between her and Tadase re-played and re-played in her head. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from blushing. Her heart was still pacing fast. Either she ran too fast or that kiss did a real number on her. Why wouldn't her heart slow down?

Nadeshiko wasn't in love with......someone other than basketball, was she?

Nadeshiko wasn't in love with....Hotori Tadase, was she?

"Tadase..." Nadeshiko whispered. She ran inside her house to try to forget about their kiss. Dancing those thoughts away.

Dancing wasn't working.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai looked at the basketball tryouts sheet. His name was on it. And he wanted to know who he was going to be working with. He spotted familiar names on the sheet and frowned at almost all of them. Why was most of the people trying out from soccer practice? Kuukai only shook his head. Now the basketball team was going to be filled with perverts. He was about to leave until he saw it.

He saw it.

_23. Fujisaki Nagihiko _

Kuukai stared at the name for a long time. Was Nagihiko....coming to Seiyo High? Kuukai grinned. Nagihiko was going to be a great teammate. If he and Nagihiko passed tryouts....then his school didn't need a team. And if Nagihiko was trying for tryouts...then that meant he was coming to Kuukai's high school!

Kuukai was excited about it. Him and Nagihiko make a perfect team. Kuukai couldn't wait to see the expression on Yada's face when he met Fujisaki Nagihiko.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko._

That got Kuukai thinking about the other Nagihiko. The dead one. Kuukai tried researching a litlle more on him, and found nothing. Kuukai didn't know why he wasted his time with it. He would just tell Kita Yada to search more on him.

All he wanted to know was if that guy was a possible father to Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

_Nadeshiko. _Kuukai thought. He was meeting up with Nagihiko tonight. Kuukai had to tell Nagihiko how he felt about his twin. He was going to say it tonight.

If Kuukai only knew that his best friend Nagihiko _IS _Nadeshiko.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko dressed as a boy for Halloween. She liked to call her costume....Fujisaki Nagihiko. She wore a black sweater with a black tee shirt inside. And baggy, navy blue jeans. Nadeshiko usually dressed in dark colors in Halloween. It was said that dark color clothing atrracted more heat. And did Nadeshiko need more heat in cold weather. She wore her white sneakers. They would stand out. Ontop of her head was a black cap with white skulls and cross bones all over it. She wore it on sideways to her right.

Nadeshiko checked around her halls of her house. It was almost ten o'clock. Her family should be asleep right about now. Nadeshiko crept out her window only to bump into someone.

"Watch it!" a whispered voice said harshly. "I don't wanna fall off!" Nadeshiko turned her head around frowned. Only to face a brunette boy who wore a black sweater, orange shirt inside, black, baggy jeans and orange conversus with two black lines going down the side. He...did....kinda' look like a pumpkin. Must be the colors.

"Your fault! You should be at the basketball court!" Nadeshiko disguising her voice countered.

"You were taking to long!" Kuukai had said. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't leave without checking my house first! I don't want mom to catch us!" Nadeshiko whispered. Kuukai rolled his eyes.

"We've been sneaking out since we were seven! Like we'll ever get caught!" Kuukai said. Nadeshiko pursed her lips.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Nadeshiko and Kuukai jumped off from her window ledge. Landing on the yard gracfully. They sped off to Kuukai's house to get the bags for candy. And, maybe other things.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Candy bags." Kuukai said.

"Check." Nadeshiko replied as Nagihiko.

"Eggs." Kuukai said.

"Check." Nadeshiko replied.

"Toothpaste." Kuukai said.

"Check!" Nadeshiko replied smiling. Kuukai grinned. This was his favorite object.

"Toilet peper?" Kuukai asked.

"Did you even have to ask? That was the first thing you got when we got to your house."

"Then, we're ready. Let's go prank the angry, old people first! C'mon Nagi!" Kuukai said. Nadeshiko followed close behind as they brang their needed neccessities.

For a few hours, Nadeshiko who dressed as Nagihiko and Kuukai had done nothing but have fun. They threw toilet paper aroung people's trees. It was more like decorating trees they said. Whenever they met a dentist, they spurted toothpaste all over the poor doctor. They loved pranking the old people. Ringing their doorbells and running to hide in a nearby bush. They loved watching the old people get angry. They looked so funny and yelled out the weirdest stuff. They even threw eggs at people's houses. Kuukai spot the principles house and threw eggs everywhere at it.

"Take that! You lousy ass principle!" Kuukai yelled while throwing more eggs. Nadeshiko was climbing the principles trees, _decorating_ them with toilet paper and trying not to laugh at Kuukai.

"Give me....detention now!" Kuukai yelled. Nadeshiko started laughing. Kuukai looked like such a little kid. He was having so much fun, Nadeshiko was sure of it.

By the time they were done with the principles house, Kuukai was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Nadeshiko had to laugh with him. She liked just hanging out with Kuukai.

_If things stay like this....we'll always be together. Just as best friends._ Nadeshiko thought. She started to quiet her laughter. She liked being near Kuukai. If he ever found out...

Nadeshiko didn't want to think of that possibility. Not right now.

"We didn't get any candy." Kuukai said, frowning. Nadeshiko burst out laughing.

"That's what you think about at a time like this?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai started to laugh too.

"That and the look on my principles face when she gets to school tomorrow." Kuukai stopped laughing. "Oi, Nagi, are you coming to Seiyo High?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kuukai nodded his head.

"You trying for the basketball, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then I can't wait to see you on the team." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko nodded her head. The best friends walked in silence.

"Nagihiko......I think you should know this." Kuukai said, looking straight at his best friend. It was going to be now. Kuukai had to tell his best friend now. Nagihiko had a right to know this, right?

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm in love with someone." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks. She could feel her heart stop. Color had left her face.

"W-who?" She asked nervously. "I-I mean....who's t-the lucky gal?" Nadeshiko hoped Kuukai didn't notice the pain in her voice. Nadeshiko wanted to know. Who did he like?

Kuukai sucked in a long breath. "I....I l-l-love....N-N-Nadeshiko." he stuttered.

...

Uh....what?

Nadeshiko tried to be Nagihiko and not blush. Did she hear him correctly? Or had she gone deaf?

"Uh.....wha?" Nadeshiko said. Kuukai gulped. His heart was pounding fiercly.

"I love your sister." he said in a very nervous tone. "Wh-what do you think about it?" Kuukai asked.

_Good question...what __**do **__I think about it? _Nadeshiko thought. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Her best friend was in love! Kuukai was in love!

Kuukai was in love with Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko didn't know what to say. She was at loss for words.

Even if she _was _Nagihiko right now.

Nadeshiko didn't know what to think. In one day, Tadase and Kuukai had said they loved her.

And all Nadeshiko loved was basketball!

Didn't she?

______________________________________________________________________________

I'll stop there. Ohhh, Nadeshiko! What'll she do now!? Heh heh. Will she choose Tadase? Will she choose Kuukai?

What do you people think? Who should I make Nadeshiko end up with? I'll give you a sneak peek!

_"Y-Y-Y-Yaya-ch-chan!?" Nadeshiko stuttered, her fingers on her lips. Tadase and Kuukai stared at the cheery fifteen year old girl. They were shocked beyond shocked. Tadase's face went red and Kuukai was stunned. What the hell just happened!? Nadeshiko looked up to her friend. Yaya looked down at Nadeshiko with caring eyes as she grabbed a cap behind her._

_ "Yo." she said. Or...__**he **__said._

_Tadase recognized that cap from the plaza._

_Kuukai recognized that voice from the plaza._

_Nadeshiko's eyes went wide. She knew who this person was._

_"Yello you two boys." Yaya said in her real voice. Or...__**his**__ real voice. Kuukai and Tadase stared at the short.....cross dresser._

_"My name is Yuiki Yoyo. Your __**new **__treasurer." Yoyo introduced himself._

_Yaya wasn't coming to school anymore. Yoyo was taking over._

There's your sneak peek! Like, yes? Hmm...maybe Nadeshiko should end up with Yoyo? I don't know! You people! Tell me what you think!

Who should Nadeshiko end up with?

Hobey-ho. To more writing I shall go!


	11. Yuiki Yoyo

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did though..sigh...**

Guys like everything so far? Hmm.....Kuukai huh? ... I'll think about it. Teasing you guys are soo much fun! Keep guessing! I'll keep writing! Just read, and let's find out who she ends up with, aye?

Hobey-ho! And so I go!

______________________________________________________________________________

"NADDY-CHA--" Yaya (who we all know is Yoyo) stopped her greeting when Nadeshiko entered the Garden House. Yaya looked at Nadeshiko. It looked like she didn't get much sleep last night. Or if possible, _any _sleep last night. "N-Naddy-chan, are you alright?" Yaya had asked, concerned. Nadeshiko looked at Yaya. Her hair was slightly messy and was held by a red headband. Her tie was loose, her black sweater all crumpled up, and her blouse was unbuttoned. Her skirt was slightly wrinkly, and her tall, brown boots were un-tied.

"I'm fine....I just didn't get much sleep." Nadeshiko replied. Yaya frowned at Nadeshiko.

_Or any sleep. _"My Naddy-chan looks all messy! What happened!?" Yaya questioned.

"Nothing." Was Nadeshiko's reply. The doors to the Garden House opened again. In came the two lover boys. The brunette and the blonde. Tadase and Kuukai's clothes were in worst shape than Nadeshiko.

Tadase's hair was a little out of place while Kuukai's was messier than usual. Tadase's blouse's first two buttons were unbuttoned and Kuukai's was unbuttoned all the way. Kuukai's wore his black sweater around his waist and Tadase's was on his shoulders. You could tell Tadase's black slacks weren't ironed. Kuukai just wore large jeans. Only Kuukai's sneakers were un-tied.

Kuukai had bags under his eyes.

Tadase's face seemed redder than usual.

"Yello you two!" Yaya cheered. The two boys ignored her and looked straight at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko could feel their eyes on her back and she slowly walked to her vice president seat.

_I...don't want to be here right now..._Nadeshiko thought while chewing on her bottom lip. She felt uncomfortable. There they were. The two boys who loved her. Staring at her.

"Okay...so..." Yaya started to say. She looked at the atmosphere....excuse me. HE looked at the atmosphere around him. Yoyo glanced at the two boys.

Tadase's face was beet red and he looked lost in lala land. Kuukai on the other hand was glaring daggers at Tadase. Yoyo had to laugh at them. Those two looked so stupid. Yoyo was just about to giggle until he stared at Nadeshiko.

She looked shy and nervous. And looked the most uncomfortable. Her eyes were wide and then she snapped them shut. She brang her hands to her face and covered her eyes. She was biting her lower lip in a vicious way. It almost looked like it was about to bleed. Her body looked like it was shaking a little. A slight blush was fighting to arrive at her cheeks. Right now, Nadeshiko looked like a little lost kid in Yoyo's eyes.

Yoyo who was dressed as Yaya gave Kuukai and Tadase geath glares. They must've done something to Nadeshiko. Yoyo has never seen Nadeshiko like this.

Tadase noticed Nadeshiko not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Nadeshiko? A-are you alright?" he asked her. Nadeshiko met eyes with Tadase. Yellow eyes gazed into his pink eyes.

"C'mon Naddy-chan! Let's go visit Misao-san!" Yoyo said in his girly voice. He didn't let Nadeshiko protest because he was already dragging her out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you Yaya-chan." Nadeshiko whispered to her friend. Yaya (who is Yoyo) looked up at Nadeshiko and smiled.

"No problem! Are you alright?" Yoyo asked as Yaya. Nadeshiko looked at 'Yaya.'

"A little..." she replied.

"C'mon. Let's go talk with Misao-san during class. You look....terrible." 'Yaya' had said. Nadeshiko nodded her head. Nadeshiko looked into those deep, orange eyes. _Their like Yoyo's eyes. _Nadeshiko remembered. She lightly blushed as she remembered how charming he was to her the other day.

'Yaya' attached herself to Nadeshiko's left arm and walked to Misao's office.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Why was she like that? Did.....my kiss...do that to her?" Tadase said outloud. Kuukai's ears caught only one word. _Kiss_. Kuukai glared at Tadase. Hoping he could feel his green eyes burn his pale skin. Kuukai was gritting his teeth together as he clentched his fists.

"Y-you....k-k-k..._**kissed**_......_her_!?" Kuukai spat. Tadase could hear the rage in Kuukai's words. If Kuukai's words were made out of venom....Tadase would probably be in the hospital right now.

_Oh...I have....an advantage on him....a lead._ Tadase thought, smirking. "Yeah, I did. Why, you didn't?" Tadase asked. Kuukai bit on his bottom lip.

_Th-this little bastard! _Kuukai thought. Tadase was slightly enjoying this moment. He could see as plain as light, the jealousy Kuukai held in his eyes. Rage wanted to take over Kuukai. Kuukai wanted his rage to consume him. But he couldn't let his rage consume him infront of Tadase. That would be showing weakness. And Kuukai could never, **EVER **let his opponents see his weakness.

"They were really soft." Tadase said in a dreamy way.

_I already know that!!! _Kuukai thought.

"Her skin was soft." Tadase grinned at Kuukai.

_I already know that!!! _Kuukai thought to himself.

"They tasted like.....strawberries." Tadase was now smirking. He loved having power.

_I know that already!!! _Kuukai's thoughts screamed all around, inside his head.

"And when I held her, it's like her body was made to be fit inside my arms." Tadase dumped all of this....._information_.....onto Kuukai.

_I already know that....you little.....lousy.... _Kuukai had to hold his composure. Oh, was Tadase _really _enjoying this.

"And her hand is the most softest in the world. And are small. It's cute." Tadase's smirker wider.

"I already know all this..." Kuukai said. Tadase stopped smirking. Had he heard Kuukai right?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Tadase asked. How could Kuukai know how it felt to have Nadeshiko's lips pressed against your own!? How could Kuukai have tasted the best strawberries in the world!? How could Kuukai have known how it felt to hold Nadeshiko in your arms? How could Kuukai have known how soft and small her hand is!? Tadase looked at Kuukai. His green eyes weren't filled with jealousy anymore.

It was filled with revenge.

_Telling this little bastard everything me and Nadeshiko did is gonna be fun. _Kuukai thought as he was the one smirking. Kuukai walked to his Secretary seat and sat down with his feet on the white, clean table and hands behind his head.

"Let's chat, why don't we......_President_?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yoyo gaped at Nadeshiko. Had he heard her story correctly? Nadeshiko smiled at her friend, sitting on Misao's moving, comfy chair.

"Don't worry." Misao said as she sat on her desk. She took her glasses off and smiled at Yoyo, thinking he was Yaya. "I was suprised too. Not only does she love basketball, but she dressed like a boy too. Don't be suprised if you see her in boy clothes." Misao said.

"Anyways, Misao, did you get the attendance sheets?" Nadeshiko asked the twenty-three year old nurse. Misao smiled at Nadeshiko as she fixed her nurse coat.

"Yeah...not hard. The attendance office is close to my office. Kids usually pass by. I'll be able to get your...._attendences_. So, no worries, aye?" Misao smiled and Nadeshiko returned her a smile. Nadeshiko then turned to face her friend,

"Yaya-chan, you won't tell anyone, right?" Nadeshiko asked. Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko and smiled.

"Of course I won't!" he said in his cheery, girly voice. "But....you really like basketball?" he asked. Nadeshiko only nodded her head.

"I do. I'm good at it too." she said. Misao sighed.

"I still can't believe it. I never met a girl who loved basketball as much as you." Misao commented. Nadeshiko only smiled.

Nadeshiko was liking this....'girls only' conversation. Yoyo was just staring at Nadeshiko.

He probably could relate to her and her secret. More than anybody in the school, actually. How it felt to hide your _real _gender. Worried that if everyone found out, you would feel shunned, isolated. How hard it could be to keep two different personalities. Sometimes when you slipped a little information when you weren't suppose to know, it was hard to cover it up. Difficult, even. And you just had to _lie _so constantly. Yes, Yoyo could relate to Nadeshiko's secret very well.

"And your trying for the basketball team, right Nadeshiko?" Misao asked. Yoyo looked at Misao.

"Yeah..." Was Nadeshiko's reply. "The tryouts are soon....I know I'll make it." Nadeshiko said in a confident tone. Yoyo was glad to see Nadeshiko in a happy mood. It sure beat the way she was acting in the Garden House. Nadeshiko was talking all about basketball to 'Yaya' and Misao.

Yoyo couldn't believe that Nadeshiko knew so much about basketball. She knew more than he did. Nadeshiko had nothing but smiles on her face when she mentioned basketball. Which made Yoyo wonder _why _she wasn't smiling in the Garden House. _It had to be those two idiots. _Yoyo thought.

Misao was suprised to hear Nadeshiko's secret. Especially the part when she mentioned she always played basketball with Kuukai. That she had been friends with him for nine years now. Even if he didn't know it. That made Misao a little worried about Tadase's feelings for Nadeshiko. The day Nadeshiko called her, Misao could hear the care in her voice. All the....._love_.....Nadeshiko held in her voice.

Hopefully, Nadeshiko would only see Kuukai as a friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase didn't speak. He was trying to process everything in his head. What Kuukai had said to Tadase, was it all true? Tadase forced himslef to look at Kuukai. He could tell that Kuukai enjoyed making him suffer. By now, Tadase's hands were shaking a little bit. He didn't want to believe Kuukai. That, Kuukai was the first one to kiss Nadeshiko. The time he wrapped his arms around her. That Kuukai also held her hand.

"I....don't believe you." Tadase said. He could hear his own voice crack as it grew weak. Tadase's heart was cracking. "...I....will...._not....ever.....ever...._give Nadeshiko up to you."

Kuukai just scoffed. Was Tadase's little statement suppose to make Kuukai fall to the ground and cry his eyes out?

"You.....little.......bastard." Kuukai heard Tadase whisper. Kuukai got up from the table.

Now. Kuukai was furious. No one called him a bastard to his face.

Tadase looked up just to see a fist land straight on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko looked down at Yaya. "What?" she asked.

"Did Tada-chan and Souma-kun hurt you? Are your feelings hurt?" 'Yaya' asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was quiet for a few seconds. Yaya already knew her secret, so it was okay to tell her that they both loved her, right?

"Not really Yaya-chan. You already know how much I love basketball, right?" Nadeshiko asked. 'Yaya' nodded her head.

_That seems to be the thing you love most in this world. _'Yaya' thought to herself.

"Yesterday, on Halloween night, when I was Nagihiko, Kuukai had told me that he loved me. W-wait. He told _Nagihiko _that he loved me. Even though I _am _Nagihiko." Nadeshiko said. 'Yaya' nodded her head.

"How do you feel?" 'Yaya' asked. Nadeshiko's cheeks turned pink while she shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I'm not sure. A-and earlier that same day, Tadase also told me that he loved me." Nadeshiko explained.

_Ouch... _'Yaya' thought. Two guys confessing their love to a girl on the same day? Poor girl must be very confused.

"A-also....Tadase...he...um..he..." Nadeshiko hesitated. "He...kissed me yesterday. O-on m-my lips." Nadeshiko blushed as she remembered how Tadase kissed her and when he held her for a few moments. Nadeshiko also remembered the times Kuukai had walked her home.

Twice. When he had his arms around her walking her home. And before she entered her house, he grabbed her and held her tight. A side of Kuukai Nadeshiko had never seen before.

"Say wha?" Yoyo said in his 'Yaya' voice. Tadase kissed her yesterday? "Tada-chan did wha--?"

"H-he stole my first kiss." Nadeshiko stuttered.

_No he didn't. _Yoyo thought. _Souma-kun stole your first kiss. _Yoyo thought to himself. Should he tell her that? That when Nadeshiko was asleep, Kuukai stole her first kiss? Or would that only make Nadehsiko even more confused? _Then....what about my feelings? _Yoyo shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that. He was on Kuukai's side. Or, was he? Yoyo shook his head again.

"D-did you like that....Tada-chan kissed you?" Yaya aske looking down at the floor. Nadeshiko traced back to the time Tadase kissed her.

"Truth be told, I...don't really know." Nadeshiko replied.

"Oh...I see. So....since you and Kuukai have been friends forever....kinda'....don't you like Kuukai a wee bit more?" Yoyo asked in his _Yaya _voice. There, that was what Yoyo should be doing. _What about my feelings? _Yoyo thought to himself again. He really shouldn't be thinking this. Not when he was _Yaya_.

"I don't that either." Nadeshiko replied. She's known him for a long time. And all Nadeshiko ever saw in Kuukai was a great friend. "Well....I think....he's only a friend. That's all I see him as." Nadeshiko said.

_Uh-oh....Souma-kun. _Yoyo thought. Things weren't working out for him right now. Yoyo had to think of something. Suddenly, a sentence popped into his head. "Do _you_, Nadeshiko only see Kuukai as a friend, or is it _Nagihiko _that only see's Kuukai as a friend?" asked Yoyo.

Nadeshiko let that thought ponder around in her head some more. That's right. _Nagihiko _only saw Kuukai as a friend. What did _Nadeshiko _see Kuukai as?

_But I am...Nagihiko. _Nadeshiko thought. So, if Nagihiko only saw Kuukai as a friend, shouldn't Nadeshiko see Kuukai only as a friend too? _But his hug the other day..._Nadeshiko started to think.

"--SSHOLE!!!" Nadeshiko and Yoyo heard Kuukai's voice coming from the Garden House. Yoyo's mood changed. They weren't....fighting over her? As in literally, _fighting _over her, were they? Yoyo dashed to the Garden House, leaving Nadeshiko behind.

Yoyo slammed open the doors.

"What...in the.......**BLUE HELL**.....are....you two.....IDIOTS DOING!?" he screamed as Yaya. He found that Kuukai had a little bruise on his cheek and Tadase had bruises on each side of his cheeks. Kuukai's bruise looked like it would heal any second now though. And Tadase's was being held around his collar by Kuukai.

The two boys looked at the _girl _infront of them. Just when things were getting good for Kuukai!

"Yaya-chan?" The three Student Council memebers turned their head around. Kuukai immediantly let go of Tadase and Tadase stummbled a little. Yoyo was thinking quick. He didn't want Nadeshiko to see these two guys fighting over her. She might just blame all their bruises on herself.

He knew that feeling. The life of a women is such a complicated road.

Nadeshiko walked into the Garden House. She didn't see that white table turned upside down. She didn't see Kuukai and Tadase's faces being a little bruised. All Nadeshiko saw was closed eyes as she was pushed to the floor.

All Nadeshiko felt was lips being pressed against her own. Tadase's face went red. Kuukai gaped at the scene infront of him. What...was Yuiki Yaya doing?

Was she....._kissing _Nadeshiko?

'Yaya' let go of Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's heart was racing. What....just happened?

"Y-y-y-y-yaya....ch-chan!?" Nadeshiko stuttered as she covered her lips with hands. Never has Nadeshiko been more confused. Tadase and Kuukai stared in shock as thet looked at the cheery fifteen year old _girl_.

What the hell just happened?

Nadeshiko stared up at her friend. Yaya stood up and looked down at Nadeshiko with caring eyes as she grabbed a cap from behind her (....don't know where she got her cap from).

Everyone recognized that cap. Black with red grafiti letters that said _BadBoi._

Tadase recognized that cap from the plaza when he and Nadeshiko went for a date.

"Yo." she said. Or, **he **said.

Kuukai recognized that voice. It was the dude who bumped into him when he was at the plaza, watching over Nadeshiko when she had the _date _with Tadase.

Nadeshiko knew who this person was. She couldn't believe it. That Yuiki Yaya has always been...

"Yello, you two....._boys_." 'Yaya' said in her real voice. A guy voice. A suprisingly deep voice. "My real name is Yoyo."

Yuiki Yaya was not a girl. All this time she was a guy. And not just any guy.

"Yuiki Yoyo." Yoyo said. "And I'm gonna be your new treasurer." Yoyo introduced himself as.

Everyone stared in shock at this.....crossdresser.

Yaya wasn't going to be coming to school anymore. Yoyo was gonna take over.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko couldn't believe it. Yaya was a guy the whole time!? _But, he was so.....__**girly**__. _Nadeshiko was thinking to herself. Yaya wasn't just any guy. Oh no. She was Yoyo. Nadeshiko was _kissed _by Yoyo. At the park, he kissed her on her forehead. And today, he kissed her on her lips! And, on her date with Tadase, he kissed her on her cheek, andd yesterday, he kissed her on her lips! Nadeshiko blushed.

_I only love basketball. I only love basketball. Only basketball. _Nadeshiko tried convincing herself. It didn't work. Her next thought was:

_Why is everyone kissing me!? _Nadeshiko had to stay calm. She really needed to talk to Misao about this. She'd know what to do, right? The bell rang and Nadeshiko went to go rush to change into Nagihiko in Misao's office.

"Misao!" Nadeshiko said. Misao wasn't in her office. Nadeshiko was glancing around. No one was here. "....I thought Misao would be here." Nadeshiko thought. She took the chance to go change into Nagihiko. As she was changing into the boys uniform Misao left in her desk, adehsiko couldn't help but think about Yoyo.

He didn't like her, did he? Then, why did he kiss her? "Yoyo-chan." Nadeshiko said. "What was that kiss for?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai stepped into class after having a talk with the principle again. Not only did she lecture him again, she found out that he was the one who egged her house. Kuukai laughed as he remembered last night. While he was throwing the eggs, Nagihiko was _decorating _her trees. Kuukai pictured Nagihiko's face in his head. When he saw Nagihiko laugh, he couldn't help but hear a girl laughing.

Nagihiko was laughing in a girly voice. Kind of. And when Nagihiko was laughing, he looked like Nadeshiko. Sometimes in Student Council meetings, Kuukai would turn his head away from Nadeshiko when she was laughing. Truth be told, her laugh was _cute_. She would always laugh at Yaya and her--

_Yaya. _Kuukai thought. _No, __**Yoyo**__. _Kuukai seemed to have a new rival. Not only Hotori Tadase, but now Yuiki Yoyo. Kuukai still couldn't believe that she was really a _he_. How can that happen? Yaya was always the silly, girly one. And it seemed that Yaya kind of wanted Kuukai to be with Nadeshiko. She helped him a little, right?

But then that kiss. Yes, _that _kiss. _Yoyo _had kissed Nadeshiko. Sure he was shocked. Okay, he was very flabbergasted when Yoyo kissed Nadeshiko. He felt his body numb when he remembered Nadeshiko and Yoyo at the park. When Yoyo kissed her forehead, she blushed. Which made Kuukai's brain puzzle. Did Nadeshiko like Yoyo? Did she like his kiss? Kuukai kept thinking about this. He wasn't even paying attention to his teacher. His teacher was saying something about a new student.

...

New student?

Kuukai turned his attention to the front of the classroom. A boy with long hair, violet hair was standing infront of everyone. He had yellow eyes, that of a cat. Pale skin. Shorter than most guys. Feminine hands and other features. The boy put on a warm smile.

"I'm Nagihiko. Fujisaki Nagihiko." Introduced the new student. All the girls seemed to have swooned over him. Some sighing outloud. A few even let a _kyaa _escape their lips.

_Always having a way with the ladies. _Was Kuukai's thought. Until he saw the boys. Some were blushing! _And...the men? _Kuukai snickered. All the boys must have thought Nagihiko looked Nadeshiko. Which, he did.

"I am the twin of Nadeshiko. Please take care of me." Nagihiko said. Girls in the classroom sighed again.

Kita Yada took interest in the guy. _So this is the guy, huh? _He thought. Yada looked at Nagihiko closley. This guy looked to girly. The other boys from the soccer team who talked with Kuukai and Yada the other day seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Nagihiko was too girly. Even though he resembled Nadeshiko well, _very _well, he didn't look like he could play basketball. Someone as girly as he couldn't play basketball. It would be like a girl playing basketball.

And girl's don't play basketball. Boys from the soccer team in the classroom sneered at Nagihiko. Was this the guy Kuukai was really talking about?

Nadeshiko who was dressed as Nagihiko caught a few boys sneering at him.

"Are you good at basketball?" a boy with heterochromia (different colored eyes)and red hair asked. Kita Yada.

Nadeshiko turned to her confident side.

"Good, I'm the best." Nadeshiko replied to Yada disguising her voice. Yada bore into Nagihiko's reply. This guy had attitude.

"That's nice..." was Yada's reply.

"Oi! How come we didn't know that Fujisaki had a twin!?" asked a green haired boy. Kuwara Toji. Everyone except Kuukai and a few people from the soccer team wanted to know aswell.

"Now, now." Said the teacher, calming her class down. "Fujisaki." The teacher said in a sweet way. "Would you like to tell us somethings about yourself?"

"Sure. I've never lost in basketball and my twin is Nadeshiko. Please don't bother her with that fact. She's very confused right now." Nadeshiko said in an honest way.

_Does he know? _Kuukai thought. _Does he know about Yoyo and Nadeshiko? _Kuukai speculated. A random girl stood up in the middle of the classroom. She had rosey pink hair and a darker color of yellow eyes.

"Will you marry me!?" she asked Nagihiko in a loud voice. All the others girls started to asked Nagihiko tha same question. Saying why he should marry one of them. Soon, the classroom was in an uproar. Some guys were trying to stop girls from attacking eachother and others were just laughing. Some guys just looked around them, clueless of what to do.

Nadeshiko was bewildered. That one Hinamori girl just asked her to marry her. And then other girls were asking her to marry her.

Kuukai only sighed. He was watching his teacher do a horrible job trying to calm this class down. Kuukai signaled Nagihiko to sit by him. Nadeshiko caught his signal. She tried not to flush as she obeyed. Nadeshiko was Nagihiko right now. Nagihiko doesn't blush at guys. Nagihiko doesn't really blush in general.

"What?" she asked her friend, pretending to be a guy. She had a very good idea what Kuukai was about to say.

"So, how do you like the school right now?" He asked. Nadeshiko laughed.

She knew it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was walking home. She was glad her mom didn't assign her any dance lessons this week. Nadeshiko sighed as she walked. Days really were getting shorter. Being in Nagihiko's classes were no doubt, much more exciting than her own classes. Nagihiko's classes were better than Nadeshiko's classes, hands down. It took her mind off Yoyo and Tadase for a while. Although, Nadeshiko couldn't help but glance at Kuukai every now and then. When he laughed, he was beaming with happiness. Nadeshiko smiled to herself.

She was then thinking about Yoyo. And Tadase. And thier kiss. Did Yoyo like her? Why did Tadase love her?

_Love. _Nadeshiko thought. A tanned face with green eyes popped into her head. He was a brunette boy with a grin. And had piercings in his ears. His bangs were split to the right and his hair was messy.

_What..am...I...thinking? _Nadeshiko thought. She shook her head in a rugged manner. _Why did his face pop up? _

"H-hey!" Nadeshiko's ears picked up a familiar voice. Was she at the basketball court already? Nadeshiko witnessed older boys picking up on a small, brunette boy. Not just any brunette boy.

Shouta.

Nadeshiko walked towards tha baskeball court. She wasn't gonna stand by the sidelines and watch Shouta get teases. She was going to show these boys a lesson.

In basketball. Even if she was a girl.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai was walking towards the basketball court when he saw Shouta getting teased. By....what looked like to be middle schoolers! They were tall too. Probably on their school's basketball team. What angerd Kuukai was that they were cruel enough to tease a seven year old boy.

"Lousy...little....bitches." Kuukai fumed. He stormed over there until he saw long hair appear. A pale girl with eyes like cats appeared. A high school girl. Who was shorter than those middle schoolers. Her black sweater was tied around her waist and she seemed to be talking to those boys. They laughed at her. Who dared have the audacity to laugh at that beautiful, in-humanly gorgeous girl girl!? Kuukai jogged over there. He could hear what was being said as he got closer.

"--llenge you to a 'lil game. Block me from getting this basketball in the basket. Do that, you can tease this boy. If I just so happen to put this ball in the basket, you'll leave him alone." Kuukai heard Nadeshiko speak.

Was she challenging those group of boys? If she was, she was at a very extreme disadvantage. One girl who was shorter than everyone (besides Shouta) by a good three to five inches versus a bunch of guy at basketball. Around five or seven of them too. They stared at Nadeshiko then mocked her in a teasing way.

"What, you think you're good? Let's play then." said a tall, black haired guy. He had red streaks in his hair and piercing, black eyes. He wore nothing but black. Kuukai took note that they all wore dark colors. Man, their taste in clothes were horrible. Him and his friends burst out in laughter as they picked random spots on the court. Really good random spots.

Kuukai had caught up to the basketball court. He was about to interrupt this little challenge until Shouta stopped him.

"Let's wait and see. Watch, pretty girl will save me." Shouta said. Kuukai didn't want to believe him. But another part of him did. Kuukai wanted to see Nadeshiko in action as she played basketball. He knew she was good. Even though he played against her. Once.

And lost. Kuukai just sat down on the bench to watch her.

Let the games begin.

______________________________________________________________________________

A small group of boys were just walking around.

Complaining.

"...I can't believe I have detention." Yada said. He looked to his friends.

"I can't believe I got detention too." said Toji. He yawned. The four other boys were looking at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked. A black haired boy spoke up. He was in his Seiyo uniform.

"Whatd'ya mean you don't believe you have detention!?" he asked. "This is your one-hundred and seventeenth time you've been told you have detention! Not only that, but you only attended detention class _once _this whole year." he said. Everyone laughed. Toji scowled at his friend.

"Shut up Toshiro!" said Toji, embarassed. "And stop countin' how many times I go to detention! If I want a stalker, I want a stalker who's a chick! And she's gotta be hot!" Toji exclaimed. Everyone laughed. The boy Toshiro rolled his eyes, mummering something about Toji only falling for fugly chicks. Everyone laughed again.

"Idiots! Just shut the hell up! I'm dyin' here!" laughed a blonde boy. He was tall. The tallest in the group. But he only towered everyone else by two inches. Yada rolled his heterochromia eyes.

"Shut up Kiley." said Yada. The blonde boy's name who happened to be Kiley stopped laughing. He glared at Yada with ice blue eyes. Everyone else started cackle. Another blonde in the group stayed quiet. He had the longest hair in the group. It was tied in a low ponytail and reached the middle of his back. He had silent, meadow green eyes and his was paler than most of the boys in the group. Something caught his attention. He heard a ball bouncing and looked over to see an old basketball court. People were in it.

"Guys." He started to say.

"What's up Akatsuki-kun?" Asked Toji. Akatsuki pointed the basketball court. The group of boys stared at Akatsuki's direction. They were taken back.

"Is that...?" Akatsuki started tosay.

"...our school's....?" Yada stared at the sight infront of him in disbelief.

"....vice presdent...?" Toshiro said in awe.

"....playing basketball......?" Kiley continued the sentence. He couldn't believe what his blue eyes were seeing.

"...with guys...?" Toji whispered.

Were they really seeing a girl playing basketball? _**Basketball!? **_And she was going versus tall dudes! The group of boys were spying out the corner of an old brick building.

"She's kicken' their asses." Toji said. Yada was amazed.

"So, I reckon that when Kuukai was talking about a girl being good in basketball, he was talking about our vice president?" Toshiro asked. Yada nodded his head.

"She's really good." Akatsuki complimented in a plain and boring way. Kiley nodded his head. His blonde hair was much messier than Akatsuki's.

They all witnessed Nadeshiko passing all the tall boys on the court with a basketball dribbling in her possesion. The way she moved, it was in a graceful, and yet powerful beat. Toji was moving his head from side to side as he heard the beat of the ball bouncing. There was definately a rhythm when they saw Nadeshiko played.

Yada still couldn't believe it. Nadeshiko was.....amazing.

"Amazing." They all whispered. Their faces started to turn to a crimson color.

"She's still in a mini skirt." Toji said in awe.

"Pervert." Akatsuki said. Toji scowled at Akatsuki's remark.

"I'm not a pervert!" Toji whispered in an upsetting way. Toshiro, Yada, Kiley, and Akatsuki stared at Toji. Was Toji really the one person to be saying he wasn't a pervert?

"I'm a mega pervert!" Toji said in satisfactory. The four other boys rolled their eyes. Had Toji no shame? They quickly redirected their attention to Nadeshiko.

They were dumbfounded at what they saw.

Nadeshiko had jumped high in the air. She jumped very high! Higher than those boys thought possilbe. Even the ones inside the basketball court. They all were stunned. It was like she didn't even jump. Like she had wings and just flown up in the air.

"The hell? Does her shoes have special springs in them or something?" Kiley asked. Toshiro shushed him and looked back at Nadeshiko. He was in an awe state.

Toji was in an awe state looking at Nadeshiko's skirt. "Damn sweater. If only the wind was stronger right now." He said outloud. Akatsuki stomped his foot hard on Toji's foot. "Ow!" He whispered.

"Shut up." Akatsuki demanded.

"Someone likes our vice president." Toji said jumping up and down on his _good _foot. Akatsuki hid a blush.

"Shut up before you start before you start hopping on your hands." Akatsuki said, looking back at Nadeshiko. Toji only scoffed as he muttered something about _I need my feet for basketball tryouts. _

Nadeshiko looked like she was falling. It was like those miracle-time-workers. Were the main person slowed down as they would make the most important shot. Nadeshiko shot the ball. It went in easily with a _swoosh._

_She's good. _They all thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay. I won. Now leave him alone." Nadeshiko said. The middle schoolers didn't know what to do. Did they just loose to a girl?

"No way!" One of them shouted. This boy had red hair and was wearing all black too. "Another game!" He demanded.

"Shut the hell up and just beat it!" A voice said behind Nadeshiko. She felt her heart skip a beat at the voice. Nadeshiko spun around.

"Kuukai?" She asked as he approached her. Kuukai stood by Nadeshiko's side.

"And what're you gonna do about it!?" Another boy said. He had scarlet hair and wore a black sweater with navy blue jeans.

"I'm gonna beat your ass is what I'll do." Kuukai threatened.

"And who do you think you are!?" The black haired boy with red streaks asked.

"Souma. Souma Kuukai."

All the middle schoolers stepped back. They've heard about him. And his reputation when it came to a fight. And everyone would feel sorry for the losers he would beat to a pummel. No matter how many dudes he faced. The middle schoolers ran for it. They were out of the basketball court in a heartbeat.

"Pretty girl. You were great!" Shouta said as he kissed her cheek. Kuukai frowned. Nadeshiko only giggled.

"That was fun." She said, referring to her win just now.

"I gotta go home now." Shouta said as was about to leave. "Thanks for saving me, again." He thanked.

Nadeshiko only smiled as she turned to Kuukai. She blushed and her heart suddenly pounded loudly in her chest.

"You were great." Kuukai said, looking at the ground. Nadeshiko's face flushed.

"T-thank you." she replied. Kuukai turned to see Nadeshiko. He was more than amazed when he saw her play. Especially in a mini skirt. Her legs went on for miles.

_Oh, God. I''ve been spending too much time with Toji. _Kuukai thought. "Can I walk you home again?" He asked her. Nadeshiko looked into Kuukai's green eyes. She could tell her cheeks were bright pink. But that didn't matter.

"Y-yeah." She said. Kuukai reached his hand out and Nadeshiko grabbed it.

Kuukai could feel elcetricity shoot through him as he turned to a crimson color. Nadeshiko smiled at him and he returned her smile with his own.

Kuukai started to walk Nadeshiko home, AGAIN. And a sentence popped into Nadeshiko's head.

_"Do __**you**__, Nadeshiko only see Kuukai as a friend, or is it __**Nagihiko**__ that only see's Kuukai as a friend?" _

Nadeshiko ignored the fact that it was Yoyo who asked her that.

_I don't know... _Nadeshiko thought. _But....it's obviously something. _Nadeshiko decided. She saw Kuukai more as a friend. _Nadeshiko _saw Kuukai more as a friend. But what _did _she see him as? Nadeshiko didn't know, but she knew that Kuukai was almost as better than playing basketball.

_Just...almost. _Nadeshiko thought as he held her hand, their fingers entwined with eachothers. Nadeshiko's hand was all warm.

"Thank you Kuukai." Said Nadeshiko. Kuukai blushed as he looked towards her.

"N-no problem." He said as he turned the other way. Both brunettes were secretly happy at the moment they shared under the sunset. Walking on the sidewalk.

One knowing why he was happy. The other knowng that she was just happy, even if she was clueless as to why.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

______________________________________________________________________________

"She's amazing!" Kiley said after Nadeshiko won. Toshiro nodded his head.

"Yeah..." He said in admiration. Akatsuki stayed quiet until he saw a boy come by Nadeshiko.

"Kuukai?" Yada asked out of the blue. The five boys looked. It was Kuukai. What was he doing? He seemed to be talking to the taller kids. They suddenly ran for it and they passed the group of high school boys.

"It's Souma!" They said as they passed by. Kiley, Yada, Toshiro, Akatsuki, and Toji shuddered at the thought. Those cowards might have angered Kuukai. No one who's heard of him dared try to anger him. Kiley could remember as clear as day when he saw Kuukai get in a fight with a fifth grader bully. Kuukai sent that kid to an ambulance.

And Kuukai was only in first grade at the time!

Everyone shuddered again.

The next thing the high school boys saw was a little kid kiss Nadesiko on her cheek.

Yada was the only one who _awed _at the sight. Everyone else glared at the little boy. Yada noticed his friends reactions.

"Jealousy is a very bad thing, dudes." Yada said. Toji, Kiley, Akatsuki, and Toshiro rolled their eyes.

"Whatever!" They complained. Yada rolled his eyes.

_Ladies..._ He thought to himself. They looked at Nadeshiko and Kuukai.

"Wait..." Toshiro said.

"Is Kuukai.....blushing?" Toji asked. Kiley noticed Kuukai's blush too. Akatsuki just looked ahead. Toshiro glared at Kuukai. Oh, if only looks could kill!

"He can't blush!" Toshiro said.

"He _is _though." Yada said in a amused tone.

"Oh hell no." Kiley said as Kuukai grabbed her hand. Toshiro stiffened and Toji froze.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I thought he hated her!" Toji shouted.

"I think he loves her." Akatsuki said.

"Woah.....loves a strong word Akatsuki-kun." Yada said.

"I'm pretty sure he does." Akatsuki said. Now Yada was getting jealous.

"But....maybe he's playing around." Yada suggested.

"Hey, have you _ever _seen Kuukai hold a girl's hand?" Kiley asked.

"No." Was everyone's reply. They all looked at Kuukai. Yada could hear himself growling.

"And I thought you said, _jealousy is a very bad thing_." Toji said, mimiking Yada's voice. Yada stomped on Toji's _good _foot. "Ow!" Toji whined. "You....bitch." He whispered.

"Shut up!" Toshiro barked. They all just gazed at Kuukai.

"Kuukai's one lucky bastard." Kiley said. "Imma' go home and sulk in a corner." Kiley said as he started for home. Akatsuki just left. Toji looked at Akatsuki.

"I think Akatsuki likes Nadeshiko too." Toji said.

"Vice president...." Toshiro said. "That damn, lucky Kuukai."

"Profanity Toshiro." Yada said. Toshiro just walked home.

"And I really thought he hated Fujisaki-san." Yada said. Toji watched them leave the basketball court.

"He's so lucky." Toji said. Yada just sighed.

"Ima' go home." He said. Toji just nodded as he headed for home too.

Meet the five best friends who also happened to like Nadeshiko. Only to find out that their friend Kuukai who was suppose to hate her, might actually, really like her.

_I don't stand a chance against that murderous Kuukai. _They all thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm finally done. At first, I wanted to stop it at the heart beat part, but I just had to add these five guys.

I apologized that it took so long. I hoped you liked it. It's just hard to write when you find out that someone you care about had a heart attack and is in an emergancy room. And all you can do is wait.

Sigh.

I promise to update soon. Did you like this chapter? Sorry if it was boring. But, I'm in a mess right now. However, I promise to update very soon.

No, I did not die. And yes I will continue writing this fic. Sneak peek.....whoopie.

_"Yeah, Nadeshiko is confused. I mean, she told me about that Yoyo guy, and how that Tadase dude stole her first kiss." Nadeshiko said, preending to be Nagihiko._

_"Say, wha--?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko tried not to blush as Nagihiko. _

_"Y-yeah. That Yoyo du--"_

_"No, after that." Kuukai said._

_"Tadase stole her first kiss?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai dropped the stack of papers he had in his arms onto the desk. _

_I knew it. Kuukai thought. She thinks that __**he **__stole her first kiss. Kuukai's face expression turned into an angry one. _

_Nadeshiko gave a worried expression to Kuukai. _

_"Are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked disguising her voice. Nadeshiko hated to see Kuukai in an upset manner._

_"Tadase didn't steal Nadeshiko's first kiss!" Kuukai yelled. Nadeshiko gave a questioning look to Kuukai._

_"Wha--?"_

_"Tadase didn't steal Nadeshiko's first kiss! __**I DID!!!**__" Kuukai yelled. His yell filled the empty classroom and it seemed to echo. Nadeshiko's eyes were wide._

_Uh...say wha?_

I'll stop it there. It might change.

Hobey-ho. I'll just go.


	12. A Heartbeat Unheard

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did. Then Nadeshiko would've been the main character. I only own Misao, Akatsuki, Toshiro, Yada, Kiley, and Toji! And Shouta's pops. And those cowardly middle schoolers! **

Hobey-ho. And so I go.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Uh...wha?" Kuukai asked his friends. Toshiro, Akatsuki and Toji were having a conversation with Kuukai.

"C'mon! You heard us! Do you or do you not like the vice president!?" Toji babbled. Kuukai shook his head.

"Sure you don't." Akatsuki said while sitting on his desk.

"Yeah!" Toshiro chimed in. "We saw you with her yesterday!" Toshiro exclaimed. Kuukai lightly blushed.

"Yeah! And the way you went to hold her hand!" Toji said.

_They were there? _Kuukai assumed. That...wasn't good. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kuukai insisted.

"Don't know?" Akatsuki asked. Akatsuki turned his hyponatic green eyes to Kuukai. "You sure?" Kuukai turned his head the other way.

"Y-yeah." Kuukai's palms started to get clammy. Akatsuki obsereved Kuukai more closely.

"Yup. I was right yesterday. He loves her." Akatsuki said.

"Dammit!" Toji said, handing over five bucks to Akatsuki. Kuukai stared at his buddies.

"What the--!?" Kuukai asked astonished. "You guys weren't betting on me, were you!?" Kuukai demanded to know. Toji sighed.

"Yeah, after we saw you, Akatsuki-kun called me and placed a bet. That if you loved Nadeshiko, he'd pay me five dollars. If you didn't, I'd get the money." Toji explained.

"And you love her." Akatsuki said.

"I do not!" Kuukai said.

"Wish we could believe you Kuukai." said Kiley walking into the classroom sitting behind Kuukai. "Face it, Akatsuki-kun's eyes are never wrong." Akatsuki nodded his head quietly.

"I'm suprised though." Akatsuki said in a dull way. "I thought you hated her."

"I do!" Kuukai insisted. _No I don't. _Kuukai concluded to himself. Kuukai felt his heart drop when he insisted he didn't love her. Why did he even bother trying lying?

Toshiro sighed. "And vice president is still so nice to you, Kuukai. Your so lucky."

"Vice president..." Toji said in awe. Kuukai noticed his dreamy expressions. Kuukai cleared his throat.

"Vice president...." Toji said again as he glanced over at Kuukai. "Why do you hide it anyways?" Toji asked. Kuukai went silent.

The five boys went silent. Only the students voices in the hallway filled the classroom.

"Face it, Kuukai. You really like Fujisaki-san. Right?" Toji asked.

"No use hiding it, we already know." Kiley added. Toshiro only sighed.

"After all those hurtful jokes." Toshiro announced. Kuukai winced when Toshiro mentioned that. "You liked her all this time..."

"Tell us the truth Kuukai." Akatsuki said. "You like Fujisaki-san, right?" Kuukai hesitated before answering them.

"Um....y-yeah. I do...." Kuukai said, trying to hide his now crimson face from his buddies.

"_**Now **_he tells us!" Yells Yada entering the room. He ran infront of Kuukai's desk only to grab Kuukai by his white collar. "Why haven't you told us before!? Scratch that! You lied to us!" Yada said. Kuukai only rolled his green eyes. Toji and Kiley laughed. Yada let go of Kuukai's collar and demanded honest answers.

"So...how long have you liked Fujisaki-san?" Yada asked sitting in the seat infront of Kuukai.

"....a while..." Kuukai answered. Kiley frowned.

"That's not an answer." Kiley said.

"It is, it was a spoken response." Toshiro explained. Kiley scowled at him.

"Whatever, my question! So, why do you like her?" Asked Kiley.

"...because I do." Toji frowned.

"My question now!" Toji demanded. Kuukai rolled his eyes again. Was everyone going to ask him a question?

"No! Mine!" Toshiro said. Before Toji could protest, Toshiro asked his question. "Do you love the vice president?" Toshiro asked. Kuukai blushed. Kiley _awwed _Kuukai's blush. Kuukai scowled at the immature sixteen year old before answering Toshiro's question.

"That's the same as my question!" Yada said.

"You said _like_! I'm saying if Kuukai _loves _our vice president." Toshiro emphasized on the word love while turning to Kuukai, only to turn to Yada again. "Besides, our questions _are _different."

"Y-yeah." Kuukai answered.

"Toshiro, why do you call Fujisaki-san _vice president_?" Akatsuki asked while looking out the window. Toshiro lightly blushed.

"I-it's only out of respect!" Toshiro insisted.

_There goes Akatsuki's question. _Kuukai thought. "Okay, no more questions. You all asked a ques--"

"I didn't!" Toji whined. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"...fine!" Kuukai said. _Let's just get this over with. _Kuukai decided in his head. Toji leaned into the group and whispered his question.

"Do you have nude shots of her?" He asked while blushing. The other boys leaned into their conversation aswell. They wanted to hear Kuukai's _honest _answer.

"Wh-what?" Kuukai asked, baffled by Toji's perverted question. Kiley rolled his blue eyes.

"Well, do you?" Kiley asked eagerly. Kuukai couldn't believe it. Were his friends this perverted? Even Akatsuki wanted to know!

"NO! I don't! You 'lil pervert Toji!" Kuukai said, raising his voice. Toji wasn't paying attention to Kuukai. Toji held a dreamy expression. _I know what he's thinking. _Kuukai thought getting very irritated. "Toji...." Kuukai said.

Kiley, Toshiro, Yada, and even Akatsuki jumped back from Kuukai's sudden aura. Kiley gulped. Toshiro started to sweat while Yada hid behind Akatsuki.

_Poor Toji. _They all thought.

It took a while for Toji to feel a sudden dark, angry, murderous aura consume him. Toji mouthed an _oops_. Toji turned around to see a very enraged and displeased Kuukai. Kuukai held an evil grin. Toji laughed nervously.

"N-now, now, Kuukai. Best buddy. Friend. L-let's talk about this like reasonable teenage boys." Toji pleaded while walking backwards. Kuukai cracked his knuckles. Toji looked to Yada, Akatsuki, Toshiro, and Kiley. "H-help me..."

The four boys shook their head. "Good luck!" They cheered.

_Traitors...._Toji thought as he ran out of the classroom.

"Get back Toji!" Kuukai's voice boomed.

_Oh bell...please ring. _Toji thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko entered Seiyo High only to see someone standing infront of her. Nadeshiko looked up. It was a girl. With pink hair and yellow eyes. Her skin had a little more color than Nadeshiko and her hair was short. It only passed her shoulders by at least two centimeters. It was also the girl who asked her to marry her in class yesterday when she was _Nagihiko_.

Hinamori Amu.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked Amu while putting a few purple strands of hair tucked behind her ear.

"F-fujisaki-san!" Amu asked. "P-please ask your brother to go out with me!" Amu pleaded while she bowed her head. Nadeshiko took a step back.

This wasn't good.

"I....uh...um...he's really busy! A-and....um...er....h-he has....p-practice." Nadeshiko said. Amu looked back up at Nadeshiko.

"P-please! A-at least once!" Amu pleaded while blushing. "P-please! I-I really l-like him!" Amu said.

_B-but...._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. Nadeshiko bit her lip. ­_I-I...c-can't date a g-girl! _Nadeshiko wanted to shudder at the thought. But she couldn't shudder infront of Amu. Amu might think that Nagihiko was a scary guy. And Nade-I mean, Nagihiko wasn't a scary guy at all!

"P-please!" Amu pleaded. Nadeshiko put a fake smile on her face.

"I'Il ask him to consider a date with you...." Nadeshiko lied. Amu frowned.

"I really.....w-wanted to ask him out." Amu said.

_Please don't. _Nadeshiko thought. Amu gazed at Nadeshiko.

"Fujisaki-san...please. I usually d-don't pleade....b-but....I r-really like Fujisaki-kun. Y-your twin." Amu stuttered.

_Why!? _Nadeshiko thought. "B-but....he's not...." Nadeshiko tried thinking of something.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Seiyo High's school bells rang. Class had started.

"Sorry! I gotta go to class now! P-please ask him for me!" Amu called back to Nadeshiko while running to class. Nadeshiko waved good bye.

"S-saved by the bell." Nadeshiko said.

"I know that feeling." A voice behind her said. Nadeshiko's heart raced as she spun around.

Yuiki Yoyo. He was in the Seiyo's boy uniform. And instead of two low pig-tails, he usually wore when he was _Yaya_, he wore his hair down.

"Y-Yuiki-kun..." Nadeshiko stuttered. Yoyo frowned.

"Just call me Yoyo. Just 'cuz I'm not _Yaya _anymore, doesn't mean you should have to call me by my first name. We're still friends, right?" Yoyo asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko slowly nodded.

"B-but.....um..yesterday..." Nadeshiko started to say. Yoyo cutted her off.

"About that kiss....uh.......you can...forget about it. Don't trouble yourself with it. If you stress over it, I'd rather you forget it." Yoyo said walking up to Nadeshiko. "I don't like seeing you uncomfortable." Yoyo confessed. Nadeshiko looked down at Yoyo and smiled.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said showing her appreciation. Yoyo smiled up to her. Nadeshiko turned around and walked towards Misao's office. Before she did, Nadeshiko turned her head around and showed a light blue cap towards him and winked. Nadeshiko returned to walking to Misao's office. Yoyo smiled.

"Although, I might want to kiss you again." Yoyo said as he walked off to his first period as a new student. "Naddy-chan..." He whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oi! Fujisaki-kun!" Toji yelled over to Nadeshiko who was in the boys uniform clothes and wore the light blue cap sideways on her head. Nadeshiko turned her head.

"Wha?" She asked.

"You won't kill me if I ask you, right?" Toji asked.

_Depends on what're asking me. _Nadeshiko thought. "Maybe." Toji gulped.

"I wouldn't ask Nagi that if I were you." Kuukai recomended.

"Do it!" Yada persuaded Toji. Toji looked at Yada.

"Uh...I know it's wrong to be asking you this..but..." Toji looked around to see if the teacher was looking. "Do you...have...._pictures _of vice president?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nadeshiko replied in a clueless way.

"Not pictures kids would look at, you know." Akatsuki said from behind Nadeshiko.

"Hn?" She asked disguising her voice.

"Naked ones." Kiley said sliding his chair to the right of Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's yellow eyes started to pierce through Toji and Toji could feel them.

"What's up gu--" Toshiro said coming up to the conversation. He stopped his sentence. Why was there a menacing, angry, displeased, grossed out, bloodthirsty aura filling the room?

_Told him he shouldn't have said that. Nagi hates perverts. _Kuukai thought while tossing a paper airplane across the room when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Nude pics....? Why would Nadeshiko take _**those **_kind of pictures?" Nadeshiko asked the green haired fool. Her words were menacing. "Is _that _what you think Nadeshiko does in her _free _time?" Nadeshiko asked in clentched teeth. Were boys such perverts!?

"Uh....Yada wanted to know!" Toji yelled out.

"Detention Kuwara-kun." The teacher said while writing on the old chalkboard.

"Dammit!" Toji said as he sat back in his seat.

"You too Souma-kun."

"What!? Why!?" Kuukai asked in a dissaproving way.

"See that paper on my floor? That airplane right next to Hinamori's desk." The teacher said, still writing on the chalk board.

"...dammit..." Kuukai cursed. Nadeshiko calmed herself down. Kind of.

_...I don't take pictures like those anyways...._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. Kuukai, who was sitting infront of Nadeshiko, turned around.

"Nadeshiko doesn't, right?" Kuukai asked in a voice softer than a whisper. Nadeshiko gave Kuukai a look of disbelief. "Just asking." Kuukai whispered.

"Like **HELL** she does! She would never do that!" Nadeshiko yelled in her guy voice as she got up. The teacher who was right next to Nadehsiko, scoffed. Nadeshiko turned to the teacher slowly. Nadeshiko then sat back down.

"Someone's joining some people in detention." The teacher said while pushing her glasses up on her face.

_Dammit. _Nadeshiko thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

After school, Nadeshiko had to dress as Nagihiko. So she ran to Misao's office.

"My, seeing you in here sure is becoming a habit." Misao said. Nadeshiko looked towards the nurse. She noticed that Misao's hair was down. It was a wavy brown hair, it reached the middle of her back. Misao looked thinner too. And her glasses were more rectangular.

"You look different." Nadeshiko commented while getting Nagihiko's clothes from her backpack that went around her shoulder.

"You noticed?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"You look nice." Nadeshiko said.

"Why thank you. And, mind me asking. What are you doing?" Misao asked.

"Uh...." Nadeshiko hesitated. "I got detention." Nadeshiko whispered. Color immediatly drained from Misao's face.

"The world is gonna end." Nadeshiko only scowled at her twenty three year old friend.

"It will not." Nadeshiko said.

"But...you got detention!?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"_Nagihiko _got detention. Because old buddy Kuukai was talking to me." Nadeshiko explained. Nadeshiko walked into Misao's bathroom.

"I was meaning to ask you, what is Kuukai to you?" Misao questioned from outside the door.

Nadeshiko didn't answer. As Nadeshiko was changing, Nadeshiko's cheeks felt heat rise to them.

"Um..." Nadeshiko started to say.

_'Um's aren't good. _Misao thought to herself.

"...I...don't know." Nadeshiko said. She came out of Misao's bathroom dressed as Nagihiko. She even had the cap one.

_'I don't knows' aren't good either. _Misao thought. "What about Hotori-kun?"

"I don't know." Nadeshiko said flatly, hiding her face from Misao.

"You don't know a whole lot for a vice president." Misao commented.

"But...he..um...stole my first kiss." Nadeshiko confessed. Misao was taken back.

"Say wha?" Misao said. _Good one, Hotori-kun! _Misao cheered inside her head.

"But...I don't know if I like him or not." Nadeshiko confessed as she grabbed her bag.

_Oh no. _Misao thought.

"I....only....like...basketball. But...._they _make it hard for me." Nadeshiko said as she left Misao.

"They?" Misao said to herself. "Who's they?" Misao asked herself.

"_They _might be one of me." Said a voice from the door. Misao turned her head to the entrance of her office.

"Yoyo-kun?" Misao asked. Yoyo walked in with a little smile. "I was just about to call you Yaya for a second." Misao said.

"I know, your used to it. But, remember, I'm a guy. Okay?" Yoyo said. Misao smiled as she got to her desk to _correct _a few attendance papers.

"To think that you were actually a boy." Misao said. "Was is it with kids dressing as the opposite genders nowadays?" Misao asked as she grabbed a pen.

"I don't know." Yoyo said. Misao only frowned as she changed the subject.

"So, your one of _they_?" Misao asked.

"I might be. But Tada-chan is definatly one of _they _Naddy-chan mentioned." Yoyo said. "Sad, Tada-chan didn't steal her first kiss though." Yoyo said as he layed himself on one of the white beds. Misao's ears perked up.

"What? But Nadeshiko just said--"

"Nope. She was asleep at the time. Wanna know who stole her third kiss?" Yoyo asked. Misao nodded her head as she checked one of the attendance papers. "Yours truly."

"No wonder your one of _they_. She probably knows your secret now?" Misao asked. Yoyo nodded his head. "Tch. Messing up a girls feelings like that." Yoyo frowned.

"I didn't mean it! I just didn't want my Naddy-chan to see Souma-kun and Tada-chan fighting over her! And I mean, literally fighting!" Yoyo explained.

"Is that why Hotori-kun had bandages on his cheeks today?" Misao asked looking for a new pen. "Damn pen ran out of ink." Misao muttered.

"Well.....yeah." Yoyo replied. Misao frowned as she found a new pen.

"So, who is it then? The person who stole Nadeshiko's first kiss?" Misao asked, changing the subject.

"Promise you won't be suprised?" Yoyo asked. Misao shooke her head for a promise.

"Souma. Souma Kuukai." Yoyo replied as he got up from the bed and walked to the entrance. Misao dropped her pen.

"EH!?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"He did this to you on purpose." Toji whispered to Nadeshiko.

"I know. He didn't want to suffer detention alone with you." Nadeshiko replied. _I wouldn't either. _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"You know, I didn't know Fujisaki-san was good at basketball." Toji said as he grabbed a stack of papers and started to grade them. "Damn sensei." Toji yawned.

"Wha?" Nadeshiko asked as she grabbed another stack of papers and handed them to Kuukai.

"They were there yesterday." Kuukai explained. "When Nadeshiko was going versus these tall kids." Kuukai blushed.

"Yeah. She was really amazing too. That's a first I've seen a girl play basketball." Toji said. "She was amazing!" Toji cheered.

"R-really?" Nadeshiko asked. A smile started to form on her lips. _What else do they think of me!? _Nadeshiko wondered.

"Yeah...she jumps even higher than you Nagi." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko's smile got bigger.

"Oh? Fujisaki-san? Yeah! She was wonderful!" Kiley said as he appeared from the open window. He sat on the window ledge. "Fujisaki-kun, can I call ya Nagi for short?" Kiley asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. "Okay. Nagi, your tryin out for our basketball team, right?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah, he is." Kuukai interrupted while sitting ontop of a desk. Kiley nodded his head.

"Though, I wouldn't mind if Fujisaki-san tried for the team, even if she was a girl." Kiley said. Kuukai nodded his head in agreement.

"Awe! Kuukai's just agreeing 'cuz he likes Fujisaki!" Toji teased. Kuukai and Nadeshiko blushed.

"Shut up!" Kuukai said as he whacked Toji on his head. Nadeshiko's heart pounded loudly. Did Kuukai tell people that he liked her? Instead of hating her?

"Oh? So Toji attends detention again?" A voice from the class door said.

"Yo! Akatsuki-kun!" Kiley said as he waved a hand. Akatsuki entered the classroom.

"Are we talking about Fujisaki?" He asked in a flat tone.

"You mean, Kuukai's lover?" Toji teased. Kuukai whacked Toji's head again. Kiley started laughing while Nadeshiko blushed. Akatsuki sat next to Nadeshiko.

"Are you...Nadeshiko?" Akatsuki whispered in Nadeshiko's ears. Nadeshiko's eyes wided.

"No." She whispered back.

"Don't lie to me class president." Akatsuki whispered. "My eyes can see right through you."

Nadeshiko's heart pounded in a berberk way. How could Akatsuki really have known?

"I don't know what your talking about." Nadeshiko insisted. Akatsuki's meadow green eyes gazed inside Nadeshiko's yellow eyes.

"I knew the moment I saw you as _Nagihiko_, you were our vice president. My eyes don't lie. Like how our treasurer was always a guy." Akatsuki explained.

"But..." Nadeshiko started to say. This was the end already. Before it even began. Before Nadeshiko could play on the basketball team. Nadeshiko fought back traiterous tears that wanted to leak from her eyes.

"I won't tell." Akatsuki promised. Nadeshiko looked at Akatsuki.

"...really?" Nadeshiko whispered. She tried looking for any signifigance of lying in Akatsuki's eyes.

And found none.

Akatsuki nodded his head slowly. "I'll keep your secret from everyone else." Nadeshiko smiled at Akatsuki. She wasn't expecting this from him. He was always so quiet. This was very sweet of him.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said. Akatsuki averted his eyes to the three boys who were still laughing.

And hid a blush coming onto his face while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem." Akatsuki replied.

"Oi!" Kiley called. Nadeshiko rolled her head in Kiley's direction.

"What?" Kuukai asked.

"Nagi, you think Fujisaki-san would want to try out for the basketball team?" Kiley asked.

"No doubt." Nadeshiko said, disguising her voice.

"Yeah. That'd be great. Just seeing out vice president play basketball in a mini skirt." Toji said, sighing.

"Bastard." Kuukai said.

"Idiot." Kiley muttered as he grabbed Toji from getting punched by Kuukai. "Well, see ya later dudettes!" Kiley said. Akatsuki jumped out the window just to help Kiley drag Toji away.

Nadeshiko only laughed.

Until she realized that she was alone with Kuukai.

_I'm Nagihiko. I'm Nagihiko. I'm Nagihiko. _Nadeshiko told herself.

"Hey....is..Nadeshiko really confused?" Kuukai asked Nadeshiko (who we all know is dressed as Nagihiko) as he grabbed a stack of papers.

"What? Oh, yeah. She told me about that one Yoyo dude. And how Tadase stole her first kiss." Nadeshiko said, pretending to be Nagihiko. Kuukai's ears perked up.

"Wha?" He asked. "Nadeshiko thinks..wha?" Kuukai asked, getting jealous.

"Yeah. That Yoyo du--"

"No, after that." Kuukai said, cutting Nadeshiko's sentence off.

"The Tadase dude stealing her first kiss?" Nadeshiko repeated. Kuukai dropped the stack of papers he held in his hand. Some fluttered to the floor.

_Uh-oh...._ Nadeshiko thought. Kuukai was upset about something. She knew it.

_I knew it. _Kuukai thought to himself. _Nadeshiko thinks that __**he **__stole her first kiss. __**Him**__. That.....guy. _Kuukai thought angrily to himself.

"What's wrong, Souma-kun?" Nadeshiko asked as Nagihiko. Kuukai spun his head around.

"Hotori **DID NOT **steal Nadeshiko's first kiss!" Kuukai said through clentched teeth. Nadeshiko gave Kuukai a questioning look.

"Uh, what?" Nadeshiko asked, clearly confused. How did Tadase _not _steal her first kiss, when Nadeshiko _knew _that Tadase stole her first kiss? That didn't make sense. _Then, who in the blue hell stole my first kiss!? _Nadeshiko wanted to know. If not Tadase, then, **who**?

"Hotori didn't steal Nadeshiko's first kiss!" Kuukai yelled out in anger. "_**I DID**_!" Kuukai yelled. His yell echoed throught the empty room. Nadeshiko's eyes were wide with suprised.

Uh....say wha?

"Huh?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai sighed as he sat in a desk.

"Do you really wanna know how?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko lightly placed her stack of papers on a random desk and hurried to Kuukai's side. Nadeshiko sat, legs folded on the desk table next to Kuukai.

"Tell." Nadeshiko said.

"Do you know a kid name Shouta?" Kuukai asked.

"Nadeshiko's mentioned him before." Nadeshiko said in her _Nagihiko _voice.

"Well, she rescued him this one day. And I carried her to the nurses office." Kuukai said, his face starting to redden. Nadeshiko lighlty blushed. "I can't believe how light she was." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko's face turned to a crimson color. She wasn't _that _light.

_Maybe that's why I can't tackle. _Nadeshiko thought for a moment. She snapped her attention right back to Kuukai.

"When...Nadeshiko went to sleep...I." Kuukai started to say. Kuukai could feel his cheeks burning. Kuukai knew his face was red. It had to be. "I just...uh...took the chance." Kuukai confessed to his best friend.

_What? _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko did her best not to let a blush appear. She couldn't blush right now! She was Nagihiko! Not Nadeshiko!

"W-well..." Kuukai started to say. Kuukai chewed on his bottom lip before speaking again. "Her lips were just...._there_. I-I mean, th-the sun came out....and....her lips were just. right infront of me."

Nadeshiko lost her battle with the blush.

_Ehh...._ Nadeshiko thought.

"A-and.....they were really soft." Kuukai confessed. Nadeshiko couldn't beleive how red her face felt. It was like her face was on fire!

"Uh.....that's......nice?" Nadeshiko said. "Sorry Souma-kun! G-gotta go home!" Nadeshiko said as she grabbed her stuff. Kuukai grabbed Nadehiko's elbow.

"W-wait! D-don't tell Nadeshiko I kissed her and all that stuff!" Kuukai asked. For some reasin, Kuukai felt a little spark shoot through him. Nadeshiko's heart beat was crazy.

Nadeshiko took in a silent breath and turned her head to Kuukai.

"I promise Nadeshiko won't know." Nadeshiko lied. Kuukai let go of her elbow and Nadeshiko was out of there in a heartbeat.

A heartbeat Nadeshiko didn't hear.

Because her heart skipped a beat.

______________________________________________________________________________

I'll stop there. Sorry, no sneak peek. I spoil you guys too much!

Anyways, me hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.

So, another person knows Nadeshiko's secret! How exciting!

'Till next time! Hobey-ho! And so I go!


	13. The Sunset's Promise

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did. I love Nadeshiko! Key word, 'Nadeshiko.' As in the girl. Although Nagi is cool aswell. **

Hobey-ho. And lets roll.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was greeted by her aunt.

"Nadeshiko-sama.." Nadeshiko's old aunty said as she bowed her head. Nadeshiko bowed her head too.

"H-hello." Nadeshiko said.

"Why are you in your school's boy uniform?" Her aunt asked.

"Um....a dare." Nadeshiko said. That was the best she could come up with. Hopefully, her aunt would believe her. Nadeshiko's aunt nodded her head.

"And why is your face red Nadeshiko-sama?" Her aunt asked.

"Eh heh heh heh..." Nadeshiko faked a laugh. Her aunt formed a coy smile.

"Did a boy do this to you?" Her aunt asked.

"Going to bed now!" Nadeshiko replied as she ignored her aunt's comment and ran upstairs with a crimson face. Nadeshiko's aunt just watched Nadeshiko leave and chuckled.

"She's just like her mother when she was young." Her aunt commented. _But...maybe I should check on her? _Nadeshiko's aunt htought for a moment before shaking her head.

Nadeshiko slowly closed her room door and jumped on her bed.

_So....Tadase didn't steal my first kiss. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _Kuukai did. _Nadeshiko brought her pillow close to her face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen to Nadeshiko. Her _best friend _stole her first kiss!? Nadeshiko buried her head inside her pillow. First Kuukai, then Tadase, and Yoyo. Although Yoyo asked Nadeshiko asked her to forget about their kiss.

"I only like basketball. I only like basketball." Nadeshiko told herself. Nadeshiko curled herself into a little ball. "Ugh...I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Nadeshiko mummered to herself. Nadeshiko glanced around her normal room. Her door, closet on the other side, a desk from across the closet. Pictures of Nadeshiko dancing infront of people. Her aunt was a pretty bad photographer. Back then, no one had a crush on Nadeshiko.

It used to be just Nadeshiko and basketball.

Now it was Nadeshiko, Kuukai and Tadase who loved her, Yoyo who had an interest in her, perverted boys, Nadeshiko trusting people to keep her secrets, no dad, Nadeshiko saving Shouta every now and then, Hinamor liked her (Nagihiko), and basketball. There might have been more, but Nadeshiko didn't want to think.

When did life get so complicated?

"Basketball." Nadeshiko whispered. Tomorrow were the tryouts. "Tomorrow, I have to be Nagihiko." Nadeshiko calmed her heart beat. "I only like basketball." Nadeshiko repeated. "I only like basketball."

Someone knocked on Nadeshiko's door.

"C-come in!" Nadeshiko answered. Nadeshiko threw her pillow to the head of her head before the person came through her door.

It was her aunt.

"Auntie?" Nadeshiko asked. What was she doing in her room? Nadeshiko's aunt gave her a warm smile.

"I just wanted to check on you." Her aunt said. Nadeshiko frowned.

_I'm not a little girl. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. "Aunty, I'm not little anymore." Nadeshiko said. Her aunt sat on Nadeshiko's bed and caressed Nadeshiko's head with her right hand.

"I know....I was just worried. And I didn't really mean to tease you when I asked you if a boy had something to do with....why your face is unbelievably red." Nadeshiko's old aunt laughed. Nadeshiko felt her face heat up.

"Wh-wha!?"

"Oh my! My neice has finally got a love interest!" Nadeshiko's aunt said proudly. "About time. And I wanted to attend your wedding before I died." Nadeshiko's aunt laughed some more.

"A-aunty!" Nadeshiko yelled in embarrasement. Nadeshiko's aunt laughed once more as she patted Nadeshiko's head again.

"I was just worried. You know, I can tell when your worried." Nadeshiko's aunt said. It was silent for a moment. Nadeshiko's aunt patting her on the head was a familiar feeling.

"I remember aunty..." Nadeshiko whispered. "You'd come up to my room and caress my head when there was something wrong with me." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko's old aunt nodded her head.

"That's right." Was Nadeshiko's aunt reply. Nadeshiko closed her eyes. Her aunt used to do this all the time when Nadeshiko was a little girl. Whenever Nadeshiko was a little upset about something, her aunt would stop by and caress the top of Nadeshiko's head. It felt nice. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling. It made Nadeshiko relax, even just a little and forget her problems.

_"Promise that'll we'll stay for the sunset_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_We can find the path that leads us home_

_And on the way you'll...maybe_

_Sing me a song_

_Promise that you always will be there_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared_

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days_

_How could you promise you always would be there!?_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere!?_

_Every morning into every night_

_Do you watch over me?_

_Like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone? _

_Or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could_

_..._

_Maybe_

_..._

_Sing you a song_

_..._

_Tonight_

_..._

_You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset." _Nadeshiko sang. Her voice was quiet, yet beautiful. And sweet, and high. Nadeshiko's aunt only smiled.

"You remember that old song I taught you?" Her aunt questioned. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you, aunty. I feel a little better." Nadeshiko only said. Nadeshiko's aunt smile got wider as she brang her hand away from Nadeshiko's head. "Thank you." Nadeshiko said again.

"That's what I'm here for. No matter, I'll support any decision you choose, Nadeshiko-sama." Nadeshiko's aunt announced.

"Aunty..." Nadeshiko started to say. Nadeshiko's aunt quickly grabbed Nadeshiko's hand.

"Don't be scared of decisions Nadeshiko-sama." Her aunt blurted out. "Your a Fujisaki! No matter what, I'm sure that your decisions in your little teenage life will be graceful choices, like your dancing." Nadeshiko rolled her eyes but laughed afterwards.

_Aunty is always kind to me..._ Nadeshiko thought. _Maybe....I could tell her my secret? _Nadeshiko wondered to herself.

_"No matter what, I'll support any decision you choose, Nadeshiko-sama." _

"Aunty, will you live for many more sunsets?" Nadeshiko asked her old aunt.

"Of course. Just 'cuz I'm old doesn't mean I'll die tomorrow!" Nadeshiko's aunt scoffed. Nadeshiko laughed again.

"Then tomorrow's sunset, come over to my school! Mom doesn't have any dance practice for me tomorrow, so come over! Only you! I wanna show you something!" Nadeshiko announced excitedly. _I'm gonna tell aunt. I can tell her, I'm sure of it._ Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"Oh my....well, after groceries." Nadeshiko's aunt replied.

"Yes! And thank you aunty!" Nadeshiko said as she hugged her loving aunt.

"Tomorrow at sunset." Nadeshiko's aunt repeated. "Just like old times, huh?" Nadeshiko's aunt asked. Nadeshiko looked inside her aunt's eyes. Her aunt's eyes were filled with happiness.

"Yeah....just like old times." Nadeshiko repeated. Nadeshiko recalled the times her aunt and herself would walk across bridges in the sunset. Just looking at the beautiful sunsets. All the colors that were different, and yet, blended well together. How many laughs they shared. "Promise we'd stay for the sunset?" Nadeshiko asked. Nadeshiko's aunt beamed with happiness.

"Of course Nadeshiko-sama!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko entered Misao's office. Misao was early. Misao had greeted Nadeshiko a good morning.

"'Morning." Nadeshiko replied. Nadeshiko grabbed her _Nagihiko _clothes and went into the bathrooms. "You know...." Nadeshiko started to say. "I'm going to tell my aunt my secret." Nadeshiko said, starting a conversation.

"Are you sure?" Misao asked while taking a sip of her coffe. "Won't she tell your mother?"

"No....aunt will support my decision." Nadeshiko said confidently. The conversation with Nadeshiko last night sure helped her. Nadeshiko was less tense about school life. She was more focused on basketball.

"Well...alright. Nadeshiko, are you _sure _Hotori-kun stole your first kiss?" Misao asked, trying to change the suject from Nadehsiko's aunt. Nadeshiko's heart pounded.

"Um....actually..." Nadeshiko started to say as she walked out as Nagihiko. Nadeshiko was dressed in the Seiyo High boy uniform with a green beanie hat on.

"So it WAS Souma-kun." Misao said, jumping to conclusions. Nadeshiko's face turned beet red as she remembered what Kuukai thought of her lips.

"H-how did--!?"

"Yoyo-kun told me." Misao said. Nadeshiko gaped at the brunette nurse.

"Y-you know Yoyo!?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes....he told me that Yaya was really a _he_. Still very hard for me to believe, actually." Misao said. "Oh, and good lick with the basketball tryouts!" Misao said as Nadeshiko rushed out the door.

Nadeshiko was immediately reminded of Kuukai, Yoyo, and Tadase as she ran through the hallways as Nagihiko. All three of them kissed her. _Not good....calm down Nadeshiko. _Nadeshiko told herself. _Calm down._

_Oomf! _

Nadeshiko landed on the floor (remember, she's Nagihiko right now).

"Ouch...hey! Watch it! You 'li--" The person who was ontop of Nadeshiko stopped their sentence.

Not the right person for Nadeshiko to be sitting ontop of Nadeshiko right now.

"Eh...Hinamori?" Nadeshiko said, disguising her voice. _Oh. Crap. _

"F-f-fujisaki-kun!?" Amu yelled. People in the hall started to point at them. Amu quickly got up and offered a hand while blushing. Nadeshiko took Amu's hand.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said in her guy voice.

"Oh! U-uh....no problem! U-um....Fujisaki-kun.....y-your sister might of mentioned th-this...but...would you like to g-go out with me?" Amu asked nervously with her head down. She got no reply. When Amu brang her head up, her _Nagihiko _was gone. No one was infront of her. "Fujisaki-kun." Amu said. "He's so cool!" Amu squeeled as she went to her locker.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase walked towards his classroom when someone bumped bumped shoulders with him.

"Ack! S-sorry dude!" A male voice said. Tadase looked up to see the most beautiful, yellow eyes he's ever seen. Violet hair, pale skin. And...a beanie hat on? Nadeshiko didn't wear beanies.

_Oh..._ Tadase thought. It was a male. A..male Nadeshiko? "N-no problem...uhm..." Tadase started to say.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." The person said as they turned to run. This Nagihiko had very long hair for a boy. And was, kinda' short compared to most boys. He looked...a _**lot **_like Nadeshiko. Too much like Nadeshiko.

"Oh, him? That's Nadeshiko's identical twin." A voice from behind Tadase explained. Tadase turned around to find....Yoyo. Tadase glared at the short boy. "Hey, hey. Don't glare at me." Yoyo said.

"You kissed her!?" Tadase said. Almost yelled. Some kids even heard Tadase.

"Now, now. Lets keep our cool, president." Yoyo said. "Lets be examples now....right?" Yoyo said. Tadase gritted his teeth together in anger and jealousy as he glared at the shorter boy. His pink eyes filled with hatred for Yoyo. Yoyo only stared at Tadase. "I don't get it." Yoyo said. "It's Souma-kun you should be angry at, not me." Yoyo had said.

"I hate you both." Tadase said through clentched teeth. Yoyo frowned.

_This guy get's jealous over a simple kiss? _Yoyo thought to himself. "Tada-chan, jealousy is a bad thing. Besides, I already told Nadeshiko to forget about the kiss." Yoyo confessed. _Kinda'. _He thought to himself. _Although, I hope she won't. _Yoyo thought.

"....did YOU forget about the kiss?" Tadase asked Yoyo. Yoyo gazed head on at Tadase. Although, Tadase couls see that Yoyo was slighlty taken back. "I thought so. No one can forget Nadeshiko. Once her beauty and kindness has captured you, there's no turning back. It's her kind of soul that everyone loves. Even if you were to say that you did forget the kiss, Yuiki-kun. You can't. Even if you have the slightest attraction to Nadeshiko, it'll turn into a stronger feeling." Tadase said. "So, did YOU forget about that kiss? Or CAN you forget about that kiss?" Tadase asked as he turned his back on Yoyo and walked away with pride.

Yoyo just stood there with hands in pockets as he could feel a glare climbing onto his face. "I can forget that kiss. No problem. If Nadeshiko told me she liked it, I'll remember it. Otherwise, I'll forget." Yoyo doublty affirmed to himself. _Now I really hope Souma-kun wins. _Yoyo thought to himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuukai glanced at Nagihiko. His best friend looked like he couldn't wait to get out of there. And Nagihiko had this really, weird, atmosphere about him today. It was like a girly atmosphere. Like a girl who was secretly in love or something. And Nagihiko also had this gleam in his eyes. Kuukai noticed that all today, Nagihiko was excited about something. Kuukai also noticed that Nagihiko kept a fair distance from himself.

_Did I say too much yesterday? _Kuukai thought as he remembered their conversation. _Hey, it IS the truth. _Kuukai continued to think. Kuukai traced back to the day he kissed Nadeshiko. Will another oppurtunity ever occur again?

As Kuukai was in another world, Nadeshiko waited patiently for the bell to ring. _Basketball tryouts. Basketball tryouts. Make that team. Make that team. _Nadeshiko imagined the tryouts. Her making the team as Nagihiko. The basketball court. The shiny, polished court. The red rims and woven white strings of the basket. The sound of basketballs everywhere.

_Aunty..._ Nadeshiko thought. That's right, Nadeshiko wanted to tell her aunt today. At sunset. When her aunt would come by to Seiyo High after picking up the groceries. Nadeshiko would tell her aunt her secret. That Nadeshiko loved basketball and she dressed as a boy. Of course, Nadeshiko didn't want to cause her aunt a heart attack or anything by telling her Nadeshiko's secret. Three people knew already. And she trusted all three of them. Even if Akatsuki was a person Nadeshiko didn't know very well. Nadeshiko trusted her aunt. She would keep it a secret. It would be just like old times.

_Old times..._ Nadeshiko traced back to the memories to where she and her aunt would walk together. Singing that one song, **Promise**. And the silly thought was, it would always have been at sunset that they would have the greatest time together. Nadeshiko's aunt would never leave Nadeshiko all alone. Nadeshiko was sure of it. Nadeshiko would have tooken a bullet for her aunt, and Nadeshiko was sure her aunt would do the same. No doubt.

Nadeshiko also remebered when Kuukai gave her a hard time at school, Nadeshiko's aunt would stop walking and pat the top of Nadeshiko's head to make her feel better. And give her helpful advice. Always trying to cheer Nadeshiko up. Nadeshiko smiled at the memories she and her aunt shared.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

The school bells rang and Nadeshiko rushed to the gym. So did other boys. When she arrived there, it was just as she imagined. With the exception of the senior basketball players as the judge who sat on a long desk. Nadeshiko noticed one of them.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was really tall. And very talented at basketball. And had hair that matched the middle of night. And lavender eyes. He was pale like Nadeshiko. And he was very handsome. At least, that's what Nadeshiko heard from other girls. To Nadeshiko, he was just a senior who happened to be great at playing violin.

Boys started to crowd the room.

"Yo! Nagi!" A voice from behind Nadeshiko said. She turned her head around and did her best to slow her heart's pace.

Souma Kuukai stood infront of her. "I don't know Nagi." Kuukai said to her. "You might not make the team." Nadeshiko was appauled. Was Kuukai doubting Nagihiko's talent!? Or was it a friendly tease? Not very friendly in Nadeshiko's opinion. "Your pretty short compared to all of us." Kuukai explained with a sly smirk. Yada joined into the conversation.

"That's right! You are the shortest here! Are you sure your going to make it?" Yada questioned Nadeshiko, thinking she was Nagihiko.

"If your anything like the vice president..." A voice chimed in. Toshiro. "...then I'm sure you would make the team." Toshiro gazed at Nadeshiko in a doubtful way.

"Hey, can you jump as high as your sister?" Kiley asked, welcoming himself into the conversation.

"I can!" Nadeshiko said in her manly voice. A bland voice interuppted everyone.

"I'm sure that Fujisaki-kun will make the team." Nadeshiko turned around to see Akatsuki. His green eyes were glued on Nadeshiko as he lighlty smiled. Toji, who was behind everyone only scoffed. Kuukai looked over towards the judges and frowned.

"Oh great." He muttered. Nadeshiko looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. One of the three judges was a senior Kuukai had sent to the hospital. Another judge was one that Kuukai 'out told' infront of everybody. Kiley looked over and started to laugh.

"No way is Kuukai gonna join the team! You need all three votes to join the team." Kiley explained. Yada and Toji started to laugh along with Kiley and Nadeshiko.

"Shut up! I got skills!" Kuukai declared in an embarassing way. Although, Kuukai wondered if he would make the team too.

Nadeshiko _knew _that she would make the team. She'd show them. Sure, Nadeshiko was elated that a few boys in her school considered _Nadeshiko _worthy to play on the boys basketball team, but don't doubt _Nagihiko _aswell. Even if Nadeshiko/Nagihiko was the shortest in the room, she'd make it. She would definately make the team. And then Nadeshiko would tell her aunt her secret. Yes, today was going to be a very good day. The soon-to-be-Seiyo's-basketball-team-players all sat on the school's bleachers. Waiting for their name to be called.

"Souma Kuukai." The judge Ikuto announced. Kuukai energetically got up dashed to the court. Suprisingly, the three judges got up and awaited Kuukai on the court. Nadeshiko tensed up. Was everyone suppose to land that ball in the basket? While avoiding the senior players?

_Will Kuukai make it? _Nadeshiko thought to herself. Nadeshiko should have smacked herself for thinking that. Kuukai had worked hard to be on this team! Of course he was going to make it, right?

Kuukai only got the basketball. The time on the court had begun.

Was everyone going to be timed on how early they could get the ball in?

_Poor freshman..._ Nadeshiko thought. Not many people were going to make it passed Ikuto. Nadeshiko had heard that Ikuto played a mean game in basketball. Nadeshiko glanced aroung the room and saw a lot of teenage boys go stiff. Nadeshiko sighed. She noticed that the only guys who didn't tense up were Toji, Yada, Akatsuki, Toshiro, and Kiley. Even herself didn't.

_Now that I think about it, I've...never seen them play. _Nadeshiko thought. Were they good? _They didn't try out last year, so...I don't know. _Nadeshiko just waited patiently for her turn to come. As she turned her attention back onto the court, Nadeshiko noticed that Kuukai was having a little rough time getting passed Ikuto. Nadeshiko averted her eyes to the clock.

_01:15:98 _(A minute, fifteen seconds, and ninety-eight nano seconds). Kuukai wasn't doing a bad job. When Nadeshiko turned her head back to the court, she noticed that Kuukai ducked under Ikuto's left arm and ran towards the basket. He shot the basketball and it went in, easily.

Nadeshiko looked at Ikuto. He was smiling.

_I wonder.... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _Tsukiyomi-senpai...he's not? Is he? Can't be... _Nadeshiko pondered.

"Good job." Ikuto said. Kuukai turned around and smiled.

"Thanks!" Kuukai said.

''But next time, try not to be so hasty to get the ball inside the basket. You almost tripped...._twice_." Ikuto said. Kuukai faked a smile. Kuukai thought that Ikuto wouldn't notice that. "Nice time. A minute and twenty-eight seconds."

"Thanks!" Kuukai said again, happily. _I'd like to see someone beat that! _Kuukai thought to himself as he smirked at his best friend. Nadeshiko only returned the smirk.

"Next." Ikuto said. "Was it, Kuwara Toji?" Ikuto asked.

"Hell yes!" Toji said as he jumped off the bleachers and ran to the court. Toji got a basketball. The three seniors in ready position. And his time began. Nadeshiko watched closely. Toji was pretty good. He only lacked speed while playing. But he had great arm strength. His time was a minute and fifty-four seconds.

"Nice..." One senior said. "But you lack the speed." He pointes out. Toji only frowned as he sat on the bleachers. Ikuto smiled at Toji, only a little though.

"Number three...Kita Yada. yes?" The other senior asked. Yada only got up and ran his fingers throught his firey red hair and approached the basketball court. The time began again. Nadeshiko watched Yada with intensity in her eyes. Yada was pretty mush a fair player. An even out person. But the way he played, was a little better than most boys Nadeshiko had seen play. His time was so close to Toji's. A minute and fifty-five seconds.

_He did really well. _Nadeshiko acknowledge Yada in her head. Yada wasn't bad. Nadeshiko noticed Ikuto smiling vaguely again. _He really isn't? _Nadeshiko wondered to herself.

A few other boys tried out and Nadeshiko did nothing but point out in her head their weak points. And some even went three minutes long! If they were lucky, a boy or two would have been in the two minute section.

"Number fifteen. Furuda Toshiro." Ikuto said. Toshiro only walked to the court and his time began. Nadeshiko noticed something. The way Toshiro played, it was as if he planned it all out. And when he stopped for a moment, it was like he calculated a plan quickly and used it. Toshiro worked quickly. Yes, it did look like every move he made was planned out carefully. He was a pretty even player aswell. Nadeshiko noticed. Like Yada, except smarter. Toshiro's time was better than Toji's and Yada's. His time was a minute and thirty-six seconds. Nadeshiko notice a smile forming onto Ikuto's lips.

_He just really can't be... _Nadeshiko thought.

A few more boys tried out. Luckily, some were in the one minute section. But only two seconds at most away from two minutes. Most were in the two minute sections though. Nadeshiko saw at least _some _talent happening on that basketball court.

"Number twenty-one. Jackson Kiley." One of the seniors said.

_Jackson? Kiley must be part American then. _Nadeshiko thought. Well, he didn't really look like a full Japanese person. You could tell by looking at his lips. They were more fuller than most Japanese people. And he had incredibly silky blonde hair. His name even seemed American. Kiley was really tall too. Probably the tallest boy in the room. But only by a little. Ikuto was slightly shorter than Kiley. Nadeshiko watched Kiley as his time began.

Being tall had an advantage. Kiley's longer legs made him faster than most people and his longer arms gave him more strength. He looked really, focused. And his moves were a little....graceful even. Kiley's time ended at a minute and forty seconds.

No one had beated Kuukai's time though.

"It'd be nice to have someone tall on the team." Ikuto said. Kiley only laughed when he saw a few other guys bickering about height. Nadeshiko noticed that _same _smile on Ikuto's face.

"Number twenty-two. Jackson Akatsuki." Ikuto announced. Nadeshiko noticed something. Akatsuki and Kiley had the same last name. Nadeshiko stole a glimpse of the two. They looked a tiny bit similar. But Akatsuki had a Japanese first name. Must be the blonde hair. Akatsuki lazily dribbled the ball on the court and his time had begun.

Nadeshiko stared at Akatsuki. Man, was he fast! He doged the two seniors easliy, but took a little while to get passed Ikuto. Akatsuki mangaed to get the ball in the basket the same way as Kuukai.

_How could Tsukiyomi-senpai do that!? Kuukai did that SAME move! Didn't Tsukiyomi-senpai learn his lesson!? _Nadeshiko thought angrily. How could Ikuto let the same trick get him!? _And I thought he played a mean game in basketball! _Nadeshiko thought as she scoffed.

Akatsuki's time was a minute and thirty-eight seconds.

No one _still _didn't beat Kuukai's time.

Nadeshiko smiled when she saw Kuukai have a gleam of victoey in his eyes.

_Well...he DID work really hard. _Nadeshiko thought as her heart pounded louder than usual. Wanting to not blush, Nadeshiko turned her attention to Ikuto. He gave out the SAME smile.

Something, or somewhere in Nadeshiko's brain clicked. She knew it from the start of the tryouts! Tsukiyomi Ikuto was g--

"Number twenty-three. Fujisaki Nagihiko." Ikuto announced. Nadeshiko got up and jogged to the court. Nadeshiko could feel a smile forming and her feet tingled with excitement. She even felt sneers and glares coming at her. Some were mocking her. Or _him_. Some were teasing her. Some talked about how much of a chance she had to make the team. And a lot of them said none. Some were even betting on her if she would make it! And all betted that she wouldn't. The nerve!!! But Nadeshiko still smiled. She knew one person believed in her. Some brunette boy who's time no one beaten.

Yet.

Nadeshiko smiled until she saw Ikuto. Before Ikuto started the time, Nadeshiko yelled something.

"Wait!" Ikuto stopped to stare at the kid.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked. His voice was pretty deep. And even a little, cool.

"I've noticed that on everyone so far. You haven't really been doing your best. I want to make one thing clear. Do NOT go EASY on me!" Nadeshiko yelled outloud. Ikuto was taken back by the player infront of him.

_How did this kid know I was going easy on everyone so far? _Ikuto wondered to himself. Some boys laughed while some looked confused. Kuukai gulped.

_But, even if he WAS going easy, it's still hard to get past that guy. _Kuukai thought as he looked at his best friend.

Yes. It was true. The look in Ikuto's wide eyes said it all.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was going easy on everybody. From the very first person. From Souma Kuukai and Jackson Akatsuki. And only _one _person noticed.

Fujisaki Nagihiko. Who only Akatsuki really knew who _he _was.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. A _girl_. The only _girl _in the room. And the only person to see past through Ikuto's amusing smiles.

"Alright." Ikuto said as he started the timer.

Nadeshiko easily passed the two seniors before Ikuto. Which _**really **_caught him off guard. For only a good fifteen seconds pass. All the boys on the bleacher watched in amazement. Even though they said bad things not too long ago about the shortest player in the room. Everyone was amazed. Flabbergasted even. The boys who betted high on _Nagihiko _not making the team had doubtful faces.

Nadeshiko smiled as she felt the ball bounce at a rhythm. She was quickly, beautifully, gracefully, and peacefully dribbling the ball. While mopping everyone's face expression on the floor. Except Kuukai's face. She only heard him grumble. Nadeshiko giggled.

She was appraoching Ikuto ... FAST! Ikuto watched the kid infront of him. Ikuto noticed a sound. A sweet sound. And the beat was a very simple, yet powerful one.

_Amazing..._ Ikuto thought as he tried to block the Fujisaki's kid's way. Nadeshiko wanted this over and done with. Nadeshiko seemed to have passed the ball to Ikuto's right. Ikuto reacted on instinct and didn't take the bait. He knew this trick. Pretending to pass the ball one way when you really want to pass it the other way. Ikuto instead blocked with his left and just in case the kid tried to trick him with a trick, Ikuto was ready to protect his right.

Nadeshiko had a different plan and she ran inbetween his legs. Yes, her very petite body was able to fit through that gap. Before Nadeshiko did, time slowed down for Ikuto. And he saw the kids eyes. Feminine eyes. Ikuto thought that the kid was the identical twin of Nadeshiko. But Nagihiko's eyes were just to female for a boy. Shouldn't his eyes be at least more manly?

_Vice president? _Ikuto thought to himself. As his lavender eyes caught the sharp, yellow ones.

Nadeshiko was already behind Ikuto now. Ikuto twirled around and snatched the ball from the Fujisaki kid. But the Fujisaki kid wasn't behind Ikuto. Ikuto looked left and right.

_No way... _Ikuto thought. Was _up_ a possibilty? Even in short time...could the Fujisaki player really be--?

Ikuto looked up.

Nadeshiko was already high in the air. All the boys on the bleachers gasped. Paralyzed some were. Some even stood up. Not believing their eyes. How could such a short boy jump so high?

Ikuto never saw someone jump so high in his life. His calm, purple eyes were eide with suprise. The Fujisaki kid was really short too.

No way could a girl jump _that _high. Ikuto's thought of Nagihiko being Nadeshiko was erased form his mind. This kid was amazing!

_Swoosh! _

The orange basketball went inside quietly. Not even touching the red rim. And Nadeshiko landed on the floor. So lightly, it seemed she floated down insdtead. The senior Nadeshiko passed first stopped the timer.

Thirty-eight seconds.

Kuukai gaped at the screen. All the boys did. Akatsuki had to be the most suprised though. He knew Nagihiko's secret.

Or Nadeshiko's secret.

But to get thirty-eight seconds!? Unbelievable.

This girl. Was definetly more than amazing at basketball.

Kuukai couldn't believe this. Nagihiko didn't even come _**close **_to getting near the one minute mark. And when you thought you saw your best friend do it all...

Ikuto stared at the time. Ikuto even _tried _his best. He was tricked. He was tricked by falling for another trick when he thought he already knew the trick the Fujisaki brat was going to use to trick him with (Did that make sense? Well, it does to me!).

There was a stunnig silence that filled the GYM. Nadeshiko turned around after glancing at the clock.

"Did I make the team Tsukiyomi-senpai?" She asked while disguising her voice. Ikuto nodded his head slowly.

Fujisaki Nagihiko was in the team.

No doubt. The GYM soon was filled in an uproar. Some cheered and jumped up and down. It was like Seiyo High had won the trophy or something. And this wasn't even a real game yet.

It was only tryouts.

Nadeshiko trumphanlty smirked at Kuukai. Kuukai only scowled at her. Nadeshiko had to laugh. This was his way of saying _Good job._ At least, when Nagihiko beat Kuukai's record, it was. She went to sit down and some boys surrounded her. Asking her as the tryouts continued. Nadeshiko smiled. A pure smile. She was beaming with joy. Nadeshiko was so glad. Her heart was pacing. She glanced at Kuukai who grinned at his _best friend. _A small blush crept on.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko changed into her girl self. She couldn't meet her aunt as Nagihiko.

_At least, not yet. _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko was still elated. She couldn't wait to tell her aunt. Nadeshiko was sure that her aunt would be glad for her aswell. So, Nadeshiko waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until sunset had arrived.

It was sunset! Scratch that! Sunset was almost over!

_Wh-where is aunty!? _Nadeshiko thought in panic. Nadeshiko's heart started to pace in fear. _A-aunty should be here by now. _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko ran from the front of the school to her school's front gates. Nadeshiko looked around quickly.

It wasn't like her aunt to miss out on the promise. Nadeshiko's aunt never made Nadeshiko a promise she couldn't keep. Why was now any different!?

_B-but....I wanted to tell her something important! _Nadeshiko had tears forming in her eyes. _What happened!? Where is my aunt!?!? _Nadeshiko gulped down a lump in her throat. Nadeshiko was just over reacting. That was it.

There was probably a lot of traffic or something.

_Traffic. Th-that's right. _Nadeshiko told herself. Nadeshiko had to calm her heart down. Her aunt was probably on her way. Besides, Nadeshiko's aunt promised to meet her at sunset.

She did.

She did.

She did.

Didn't she?

_Of course! _Nadeshiko thought.

Nadeshiko waited a tiny bit more by the front gates.

_She'd promise we'd meet by the sunset. _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko was nibbling at her bottom lip and was fidjeting with her fingers while sitting down.

"She promised me. Aunty promised me." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko heard tires coming. She looked to her left.

_P-policemen? _Nadeshiko thought.

They stopped right infront of Seiyo High. Two policemen came out. Nadeshiko looked up.

"Nadeshiko?" Said a voice behind her. Nadeshiko could tell it was Misao. Misao arrived at Nadeshiko's side.

"Um..." Misao started to say. The policemen looked at the teenage girl. Nadeshiko looked into thier eyes. Why were their eyes so...._sad_?

"Are you Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" One of the policemen asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. The other policeman looked at Misao.

"Are you a good friend of Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" He asked. Misao nodded her head.

What the hell was going on!?

"Please...come with us. Fujisaki-san...please...don't panic. You can come aswell." The policeman who was talking to Nadeshiko said to both Misao and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked confused. Nadeshiko's heart raced as she and Misao entered the car.

"Nadeshiko, did you do something wrong?" Misao asked.

"No." Was Nadeshiko's honest answer.

So if Nadeshiko did nothing wrong, why was she being driven in a police car?

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko was standing outside of a hospital door. Talking to the policemen. Nadeshiko couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes were wider than ever. Even Misao was too shocked.

Had they heard the policemen right?

"Wh-what? Y-you're joking!" Nadeshiko said. The policemen only looked at the floor. Nadeshiko felt her legs wobble. They weren't joking.

_"Fujisaki Nadeshiko. There has been an accident involving your aunt. While riding a train, the train had tripped over to the side. It's the same train your aunt was on. But, we don't know her status right now. We hope for the best...but..."_

Nadeshiko dashed inside the hospital.

"NADESHIKO!?" Misao called after her. Nadeshiko ignored Misao completely.

"AUNTY!?!?" Nadeshiko called out. Nadeshiko's eyes started to tear up automatically. The hospital was filled with.....injured people. No, injured wasn't the right word to use.

What Nadeshiko saw was horrifying. The scent of blood stained the pure air. People fighted for their lifes. Some were bandaged. Some screaming. Some crying out in pain. Some mummering for their loved ones. Some who looked dead, still wanting to lived. Nadeshiko saw little kids there! _**Little kids!!! **_Crying. Some peolpe looked like they weren't in the acident, just focused on searching for their loved one. Blood was everywhere. Even on the walls. And there were so many people. Nadeshiko cried out of fear. This wasn't right. Nadeshiko glanced to the right and stiffend.

A little girl next her. Flopped on the ground. Nadeshiko slowly bend down to see if the little girl was okay. Nadeshiko's hand started to get shaky as she turned the little girl over.

Dead.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened with fear. More tears spilled out. She didn't even know this little girl, and yet...

It was all too sad.

Nadeshiko's nose started to hurt. The smell was getting to her. Nadeshiko looked around again.

_Aunty! _Nadeshiko thought. She ran around in the hospital. There were even more people injured! _**MORE!!! **_Some even had to gat body parts cut off. People, voices, echoing down the hall. Screaming for doctors to stop. Screaming for death. For help.

"AUNTY!?!?" Nadeshiko shouted as she continued her way around the hospital. _She promised! She promised! At sunset! _Nadeshiko prayed her aunt was somehow alright. That's all Nadeshiko was looking forward to today. To spill the truth out tho her aunt. Besides basketball. That's probably been on Nadeshiko's mind the most. No, it was.

"AUNTY!?" Nadeshiko cried out. Tears leaked from her eyes. Nadeshiko couldn't remember the last time she cried. And she didn't want too. She knew the last time she cried was with her aunt. Her aunt was there for Nadeshiko.

_**WHY WASN'T I THERE FOR AUNTY!?!? **_Nadeshiko screamed at herself.

"...Nadeshiko-sama...?" A voice from the waiting room said. Had Nadeshiko run in circles just now!? Nadeshiko looked over to a white bed.

With her aunt on it.

All bandaged and bloody.

Her right arm cut of. Nadeshiko ran to her aunt's side.

"Aunty!" Nadeshiko cried out. Nadeshiko's aunt did her best to smile. She reached her left hand to hold Nadeshiko's hand. _Sh-she's...so....cold... _Nadeshiko thought. Tears didn't stop spilling out.

"Nade--" Her aunt started to say.

"Shhh...." Nadeshiko said. "It's alright. I'm here now. It'll all be fine." Nadeshiko sniffed and gulped down a lump in her throat so she could continue to speak. "You'll see." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko's heart was shattering.

"I-I'm scared...actually. Aunty...don't go." Nadeshiko whispered.

_Promise that you always will be there_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared_

Nadeshiko's aunt tightened her grip on Nadeshiko's hand. Nadeshiko cried.

"It'll all be alright!" Nadeshiko cried.

"I'm...s-s....sorry...Nadeshiko....sama..." Her aunt choked out. Blood trickled down her old aunt's mouth. Nadeshiko sobbed at her aunt's side. "P-promise...I..didn't...k-keep..."

Nadeshiko looked up and just couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her aunt was crying too! Even in her condition, she was thinkning about her promise she made to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko didn't know what to do.

_You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset_

"I...Nade...I'm...sorry....I love you." Nadeshiko's aunt whispered. Nadeshiko yelled out. Or she tried. Something in her throat wouldn't let her. Nadeshiko's mouth was open for a scream. But what only came out were whimpers. Nadeshiko could still see her aunt. She was still holding her hand.

"A-aunty..." Nadeshiko said. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-it should've been me! I shouldn't have asked for a p-promise!" Nadeshiko sobbed. Nadeshiko glanced at her aun'ts right arm and stopped sobbing.

Nadeshiko was quiet.

Nadeshiko's aunt's right arm was moving. And Nadeshiko knew why. Nadeshiko started to cry again.

Her aunt wanted to caress Nadeshiko's head.

To make Nadeshiko feel better.

To help Nadeshiko.

Even though Nadeshiko wanted to do the same, she cried. Even though her right arm was cut off, Nadeshiko could somehow feel her aunt's right hand.

Nadeshiko loved that hand. That hand that would always help her. To make Nadeshiko feel better. That hand to hold Nadeshiko when Nadeshiko wasn't feeling good. That hand to just support Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko could see her aunt smile. No matter how old, Nadeshiko always thought her aunt was beautiful. Even being all bandaged up and bloody. Cut up even.

Nadeshiko's aunt coughed severly.

"A-aunty!?" Nadeshiko cried out. _Please! Don't take her from me! _Nadeshiko pleaded to God. Her aunt smiled.

Being right next to the window, it was sunset. Nadeshiko's aunt had still not let go of Nadeshiko's hand. 'Nor had she put her arm down.

It was sunset.

_You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset_

"Nadeshiko..." Her aunt whispered as she coughed again.

This couldn't be happening to Nadeshiko right now. Yesterday, her aunt was fine. Just fine. She was healthy even! And they laughed yesterday! And this morning! Her aunt was fine! When she greeted Nadeshiko this morning. Her aunt was fine! When she fixed breakfast, she was fine. But now...right now.

Nadeshiko's aunt was far from fine.

Nadeshiko was frightened.

"S-song..." Nadeshiko nodded her head slowly. Nadeshiko would always sing this song with her aunt when Nadeshiko wasn't happy.

_"Promise that'll we'll stay for the sunset_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_We can find the path that leads us home_

_And on the way you'll...maybe_

_Sing me a song." _

Nadeshiko's voice cracked a little. Whenever Nadeshiko and her aunt would walk home at night, Nadeshiko would sing while her aunt led the way home. The moonlight heading them in the right direction.

_"Promise that you always will be there_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared." _

Nadeshiko swallowed. Her aunt was holding her hand right now. And Nadeshiko was scared of losing her loving aunt. Nadeshiko remembered all the times she held her hand. Even now. In the hospital...

_"Help me stand up tall if I fall down_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days."_

Nadeshiko remembered tripping in the store one time. Nadeshiko's aunt had only to caress her head and help her up from the floor. Both of them would end up laughing. Nadeshiko falling was funny.

_"How could you promise you always would be there!?_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere!?"_

Nadeshiko choked back a sob as she winced when she sang these lines.

_"Every morning into every night_

_Do you watch over me?_

_Like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone? _

_Or standing in your light?"_

Tears slipped out of Nadeshiko's yellow eyes. This....this..was going to be Nadeshiko's future, wasn't it? Always wondering about her aunt. Somewhere in Nadeshiko's heart, she didn't want to believe that her aunt would dissapear right now. Nadeshiko forced herself to fininsh the song.

_"I wish that I could_

_..._

_Maybe_

_..._

_Sing you a song_

_..._

_Tonight_

_..."_

Nadeshiko was crying. There were going to be no more nights. Nadeshiko could slowly feel her aunt's hand let go.

_"You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset." _Nadeshiko finished the song.

Nadeshiko didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Nadeshiko-sama." Was what escaped her aunt's lips. And Nadeshiko saw something she didn't want to see.

Ever.

The light leaving her aunt's eyes.

With a smile one her face.

Crying.

Nadeshiko's world turned dark.

"A-aunty?" Nadeshiko whispered, still knlet by her dead aunt. "N-n-no...." Nadeshiko whispered painfully.

"Nadeshiko?" Misao said from behind. Misao had seen everything. You could hear Misao's voice shaking.

"I can't feel...h-her hand anymore." Nadeshiko said, turning to Misao slowly. "Sh-she's.....g-g........gone...." Nadeshiko sobbed. Misao picked Nadeshiko up from the groung and held the pupil tightly in her arms.

"Shhh..." Misao whispered. Nadeshiko clutched onto Misao's white suit she was still in.

"A-aunty..." Nadeshiko whispered. She shut her eyes closed and let the tears fall. "W-w-wah...." Nadeshiko whimpered. "**AUNTYYY!!**" Nadeshiko screamed into Misao's hug. "_**W-WWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**_" Nadeshiko held onto tightly to Misao. Hot, salty tears streamed down her face. Nadeshiko's aunt face was planted inside her head.

Nadeshiko sobbed her pain away to Misao. Misao placed her head ontop of Nadeshiko's.

Sniffling.

_You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset._

Nadeshiko's aunt kept her promise. This was their last sunset together.

* * *

_"Aunty, will you live for many more sunsets?" Nadeshiko asked her old aunt. _

_"Of course. Just 'cuz I'm old doesn't mean I'll die tomorrow!" Nadeshiko's aunt scoffed. Nadeshiko laughed again._

* * *

_Aunty...you liar... _Nadeshiko thought. _You..honest, pure, lovable, kind, sweet, fantastic liar. _Nadeshiko continued to sob in Misao's arms.

Nadeshiko's aunt had lied, but had kept every promise she made towards Nadeshiko.

This is their last sunset together.

_You'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset._

______________________________________________________________________________

Man...I got a little teary eyed writing this. The song Promise is sung by Melissa Fahn. Look up on .com

Love that song. So, did you guys.....like this chapter? Hold on, I gotta get something out of my eyes. And I'm not crying!!!

... *sniff* ...

Okay. Sorry it took so long. But I didn't feel like updating because I only got 19 reviews. I wanted to wait until I got 21, but that didn't happen, now did it? I'll update soon!

Yes, sneak peek? I dont know. What do you people want to happen next? Hopefully, you'll review and leave an idea I might borrow and _twist_.

Man, I hated writing this chapter ending. It just kept getting to me. Not that I cried or anything. I don't know why I decided to kill someone off. Ugh!

...

Did you really like this chapter?

Yay or nay?


	14. People Who Care For You Nadeshiko

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though.**

Sigh...poor Nadeshiko. Why I did that, I'll never, ever know. Okay, that's a lie.

Hobey-ho. And on with the show.

* * *

Kuukai noticed that Misao didn't look very well. Infact, Misao, during the past two days, looked like crap. And she would have bags under her eyes. Kuukai also noticed that neither Nadeshiko or Nagihiko came to school for the past two days. It was strange for Nadeshiko to be absent. But, when the basketball team's list of players coming out tomorrow, why wasn't Nagihiko here? It was very strange of him. Wouldn't he want to be at school before the list came out? It was really wierd. And the Fujisaki's seemed to stop coming to school after that big train accident. It was all over the news. Pretty shocking for a lot of people. Kuukai felt very sorry for the people who lost loved ones in that accident. It would be really tragic to lose someone.

"Misao-sensei?" Kuukai asked Misao when he walked into her office. He found that Misao was talking to Tadase. Kuukai growled a little bit under his breath and decided to ignore the blonde. Until he saw how shocked the blonde's pink eyes were.

"Souma-san?" Misao asked. Kuukai turned his attention to the school's nurse. He stared at her. Man, she really did look like crap.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Kuukai asked Misao. Misao tucked a brown hair strand behind her ear.

"Oh...it's just....N-Nadeshiko..." Misao said. _Now _Kuukai started to worry. Nadeshiko? What happened to Nadeshiko? And the way Misao said her name. It didn't seem like anything good. Did something bad happen to her?

"Nadeshiko!? Tell me everything Misao-sensei!" Kuukai almost yelled.

"The train..." Tadase started to say. Kuukai glanced at Tadase.

"T-train? Y-you mean the train accident!?" Kuukai's heart almost jumped out. Nadeshiko wasn't involved with the train accident, was she? "She's not..." Kuukai started to say. Just then, the cursed school bell rang. Kuukai mummered a curse under his breath.

"Souma-san....come tomorrow....and, I'll tell you everything." Misao said in a sad way. Kuukai wanted to get the answer out of Misao right now. He didn't feel like going to class.

_But...what if Nagihiko comes to class today? _Kuukai thought. Kuukai looked more at Misao's face expression. And a worse thought happened in his mind. _Wh-what if....Nagihiko NEVER comes to class again? A-and then...m-maybe Nadeshiko....._ Kuukai shook his head as he exited Misao's office. He shouldn't think like that. Of course the Fujisaki twins will be alright.

Right?

* * *

"Misao-sensei." Tadase said after Kuukai left. "This is why Nadeshiko hasn't been coming to school?" Tadase asked the nurse. Misao only nodded her head. _H-how horrible..._ Tadase thought. To lose someone you really cared about is the worst. Tadase couldn't imagine if it had been Nadeshiko in the train accident.

"I've..." Misao started to say. "No....go to class, Hotori-san." Tadase only nodded his head as he started for the door. When he left, Misao took a long sigh while rubbing her forehead.

So far, since the accident, Misao had been visiting Nadeshiko. Always praying that she would be okay. And so far...

Misao couldn't tell. When she would visit, Nadeshiko would answer the door and let Misao inside her home. She would always try to see if Nadeshiko was alright. But Nadeshiko made it hard to tell. For everytime Misao had visited, Nadeshiko would smile. A pure, innocent smile. At first Misao thought it might have been alright. But she couldn't forget the day of her aunt's death. Where Misao had held Nadeshiko until she stopped crying. Misao remembered Nadeshiko's yellow eyes. They were, lifeless. Hollow. Empty. Unreadable.

Misao sighed again.

"Nadeshiko..." Misao said. Misao didn't bother catching the student who brang attendance from Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's classes.

Misao knew that Nadeshiko wouldn't be here. But she should be at school tomorrow, right? That's when the basketball team players list was coming out.

_She'll be here. _Misao thought. _No...__**he'll **__be here tomorrow. I'm sure of it. _Misao un-did her bun of hair and let it fall down across her face. Hiding her tears that streamed down her face. She knew how Nadeshiko felt. How it felt to lose someone. But Nadeshiko didn't have a choice to keep their special someone in their life. Where as Misao had.

No.

Fate decided to take Nadeshiko's aunt. Wheather Nadeshiko wanted it or not.

And Misao knew Nadeshiko didn't want her aunt tooken from her. Just as Misao didn't want her son taken from her.

Misao shook her head. She was going to help Nadeshiko no matter what. Misao didn't have anyone to comfort her in the past.

So why let Nadeshiko feel the same way Misao did when she was younger? Nadeshiko had Misao as a friend. And Misao was going to be there when Nadeshiko needed help. Misao was going to help Nadeshiko in ways no one had helped her.

_I guess I know who I'm visiting. _Misao thought, trying to smile.

* * *

Kuukai was in class and sighed again. Nagihiko wasn't here. And neither was Nadeshiko. _Where are they anyways? _Kuukai thought to himself. He rememered when Tadase said something about a _train_. Did he mean the train accident? Was Nadeshiko in the accident? Was it Nagihiko? _No, of course not. _Kuukai tried persuading himself. Kuukai turned his attention back to the teacher.

"--algirithm.....so take pi which is 3.14 and...."

_But....what if something bad happened to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko? _Kuukai wondered to himself. _Where are they? Is Nadeshiko alright? _

_"The train..." Tadase said._

_Train...I know he must've meant the accident, but....what did he exactly mean by the train? _A flash of Nadeshiko being in the train accident appeared in his head.

_

* * *

_

_Nadeshiko had entered the train and hummed a sweet melody to herself. What Nadeshiko saw was more than plenty of people on the train. But she only smiled to herself. Hoping to await Nagihiko, getting a chance to see him in the basketball tryouts. And maybe, even Kuukai. _

_People were chatting away happily on the train unaware of the horrible future waiting for them. The train suddenly started to jump around. _

_Nadeshiko looked around quickly. _What's happening!? _Nadeshiko thought in a worried way. The train bouced in a much more rought manner. People started to scream and little kids started to cry. Nadeshiko looked out a window of the train. Only to see the ground and the rail coming closer to her face as the train took a sharp turn._

_Glass shattered everywhere. Hitting Nadeshiko in the face. Scratching her. Diggin deep inside her skin. _

_The train had tipped over._

_And Nadeshiko was on the line of life or death. _

_Nadeshiko could feel the pain in her body. Her right arm felt like it was torn apart. _But...it happened so quickly...everything was fine..._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. Nadeshiko could only see black. _Everything was fine not to long ago..._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. _

B-bmp................b-bmp............................b-bmp....................................................

I guess I couldn't see everyone's faces...._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. She didn't dare speak, knownig it would take the last bit of energy she felt moving throught her body. She took the last time of her life remembering everyone's smiling faces she knew. _I'm sorry....Nagihiko... _Nadeshiko thought._

...............................b-bmp...................

No...not sorry..._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. What was to be sorry for? She had a great life....even if it was to end. Her mind stopped on everyone's faces. It was like a big, picture. With her in it. A little tear as clear as a calm sea rolled down her bloody cheek._

Thank you....everyone...

..............................................b-bmp...........................b-bm---

_Nadeshiko closed her eyes for the last time. If she was going to die, she wanted to die silently thanking everyone. _

* * *

Kuukai stopped at the image in his head. Nadeshiko was laying flat out on a ground rubble. Her arm looked torn. Her leg was twisted in a sickenly way and blood covered her body. Along with dirt. Her clothes were tattered. Blood trickled down her smiling lips as she thanked everyone.

A cold tingle shot up Kuukai's spine. _Why am I thinking this way!? _Kuukai looked up at the clock. Fourth period was going to be over soon.

A picture of a dead Nadeshiko and a grieving Nagihiko flashed through his head.

Kuukai bit down on his lower lip and tried to calm his heart's pace. This is not normal. He shouldn't be thinking this. He could wait. Misao would tell him everything tomorrow.

_Screw it...I can't wait until tomorrow! _Kuukai shouted at himself. He needed to know if Nadeshiko was alright.

Tomorrow couldn't wait. He got up from his seat and grabbed his stuff.

"Souma...where do you think you're going!?" The teacher asked him. Kuukai ignored him and dashed out the door.

He needed to know if she was alright. She had to be okay. She's still alive. She could still smile. She was still on Earth. Nadeshiko couldn't leave. She was here. Kuukai was sure of it.

But....if Nadeshiko wasn't here?

Then Kuukai was really going to hate God if he took her from him. Or Fate....or Destiny. Or...whatever! Kuukai was going to hate everyone if she wasn't here.

Even himself for not even sensing her presence leaving Earth. _If _her presence left Earth.

_She's gonna be here still. Watch..._ Kuukai told himself as he ran to her house.

* * *

Nadeshiko left her house to go grocery shopping. An errand her mother made her do. The thought of going _grocery _shopping scared Nadeshiko. But....in another sense, she didn't hate it. No, Nadeshiko kind of liked it. It gave her time out of the house to think clearly. But Nadeshiko made sure that she wore summer-like clothes. Even if winter was approaching.

Nadeshiko wanted to feel the coldness bite her. To the let chilly air numb her thoughts. To help her forget. So she wore a white, short sleeved sweater with a hood and red and white basketball shorts. With white sneakers. Her hair was tied into two lower braids.

Nadeshiko walked slowly to the store. Nothing but her aunt's face was in her mind. That's all she saw. Even when she dreamed, Nadeshiko would dream of talking to her aunt. The warmth of her aunt's hands. Her aunt's loving smile. The warmth of her kindness. Her aunt's supportive personality.

A cold wind whipped through Nadeshiko's body. Knocking her out of her thoughts. Despite how cold it was, Nadeshiko embraced the coldness. It made her forget what happened to her aunt. Only a little. Nadeshiko had grown a liking to feeling cold. It...erased memories of her aunt. If Nadeshiko could forget.....then she would be alright, right?

_But....whenever it's cold.....aunty would be home and throw a warm sheet around me..._ Nadeshiko started to think. Nadeshiko shook her head in rough manner. _Don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think! Don't think! Don't think! _Nadeshiko told herself as she brang her hands to her face. The only reason she was walking in the cold was to _forget _her loving aunt.

_"Nadeshiko-sama." _Nadeshiko's aunt said in a soothing way. Her old aunt's face popped up and a little tear trickled down Nadeshiko's cheek. Her aunt was smiling at her. For a slight moment, Nadeshiko could feel her aunt's hand ontop of her head. Patting it. Nadeshiko relaxed a bit and continued walking.

_"...I love you...." _Nadeshiko's aunt said. _"Nadeshiko-sama." _Wasn't that the last thing her aunt said to Nadeshiko? Her name. _Her _name.

Memories flooded back. To the day where Nadeshiko last saw her aunt. _I....shouldn't have made that promise. _Nadeshiko told herself for the upteenth time during the last two days. _Then she'd still be here. _Nadeshiko's pace of walking slowed. _She'd still be here. Smiling. _

Nadeshiko's eyes darkened. From little sparks to emptyness. _She'd still be here....if it wasn't for me. _

What would've happened if Nadeshiko didn't asked her aunt to meet her after school? Nadeshiko asked this herself so many times. _She'd still be here. _Nadeshiko told herself.

_And maybe Misao wouldn't visit me so much..._ Nadeshiko appreciated Misao's kindness. But, Misao reminded Nadeshiko too much of her aunt.

It wasn't looks. It was their personalities. Too alike.

That's why Nadeshiko would say she was okay when Misao visited. Whenever Misao was around, Nadeshiko would see her aunt. Not Misao herself. And Nadeshiko would be so happy, she could cry.

_Cry..._ Nadeshiko thought to herself again.

Nadeshiko remembered the warmth she felt when Misao held her. Misao held her tight, whispering everything would be alright. Held Nadeshiko until she stopped crying.

Nadeshiko smiled a little.

The night her aunt died, Misao had slept over at Nadeshiko's house. Nadeshiko remembered waking up the next day to find Misao sleeping on the couch. At first, she thought it was her aunt sleeping. Nadeshiko thought that the train sccident was nothing but a big dream.

But it wasn't her aunt. It was Misao. Nadeshiko was crushed. Yet, she couldn't help but to smile. Misao was being a really good friend. Almost like a dependable aunt.

_Misao is trying really hard....but..._ Nadeshiko sighed. _Misao isn't my aunt. And no one could take her place. If only I hadn't made that stupid promise for sunset. _Nadeshiko could feel a spark of anger enlight inside her.

"It's all my fault...." Nadeshiko said outloud, tearing up, getting angry at herself. "It's all my fault she's not here....I should've just kept quiet." Nadeshiko told herself. _If only I didn't want to tell her my secret...then she'd still be here. _Nadeshiko took in a long breath and sighed. Biting back against the tears that wanted to come out.

For a moment, Nadeshiko just wanted to collapse on the floor and cry. It'd be a good thing for her.

The air suddenly got colder around Nadeshiko. And Nadeshiko embraced the coldness. It made her calm down a little and Nadeshiko could only see her aunt's face. Even in the cold, her aunt was smiling. But, her aunt's face was fading. It must've been the cold.

_I don't deserve an aunt like mine. _Nadeshiko thought as she entered the store. Small and and a little dirty, but this was the store her aunt would usually go visit and buy stuff. There she goes again, talking about her aunt.

Every little thing just seemed to remind Nadeshiko about her deceased aunt. Like the laundromat that was next to the store infront of Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko and her aunt would go there when she was little and do laundry. Nadeshiko laughed a little when she remembered falling down on the concrete while carrying clean clothes. Her aunt had to wash them all over again. Nadeshiko remembered when she kept apologizing to her aunt and her aunt would just smile. She remembered what her aunt said.

_"It's alright. I get more time to spend with you Nadeshiko-sama. Besides, it's almost sunset. That's my favorite time to be spending time with you." Nadeshiko's aunt said with a grin._

Another little tear rolled down her cheek until Nadeshiko wiped it away. She had to be strong. She wanted to be strong. Nadeshiko entered the store and greeted the old cashier. He was a good man.

"Hello ." Nadeshiko said.

"Hello young missy...lovely day, aye?" He asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko replied with a nod and searched for black pepper. Roaming through the small store, Nadeshiko glanced at the old man. She always thought he and her aunt had a thing for eachother. He'd be so disspointed and depressed if he heard the news of her aunt.

Nadeshiko sighed and went back to looking for black pepper. Nadeshiko scanned the shelves. She stopped when she saw a toy train on the floor. Nadeshiko quickly bit down on her lower lip as she saw her aunt on that white bed in the hospital. She couldn't cry. Not now. Nadeshiko breathed in and sighed as she looked for black pepper again.

_Found it! _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _Now I have to get a little more stuff and go home... _Nadeshiko thought to herself happily. _Then...aunt would be home to praise me an-- _Nadeshiko stopped her thoughts.

She forgot.

AGAIN.

Her aunt wouldn't be home. She was never coming back.

_I should've never had made that promise..._

Nadeshiko shook her head. Nadeshiko was looking for garlic. Funny thing, there was none. Nadeshiko frowned and went to talk to . She was walking to the cashier and stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't believe it.

_Wha-wha? _Nadeshiko thought to herself. Why were there teenage kids with guns? And.....why the hell were they pointing them at the cashier!?

"Give us the money..." the leader of the group of thugs demanded. He was pointing a gun at the old man's head. Why did Nadeshiko remember that voice?

"Y-yes..." the old cashier said. Frantically giving all the money he had in his desk and cash box. He was even giving them his tips! Nadeshiko's legs were shaking. "..d-don't hurt me..." the old man pleaded. The group of boys laughed at him.

"You're pathetic old man!" One shouted at him. They all wore black sweaters that had hoods over them. Nadeshiko couldn't see their faces. And there looked to be around nine of them.

A very big disadvantage.

Nadeshiko gazed inside the old mans eyes. She almost cried. His eyes looked small and black and tears looked to be coming out. He was so small compared to the idiots infront of him. Nadeshiko felt sorry for him. But she wasn't going to just stand and feel sorry for him. She was going to do something about it. She walked a few steps and started to say something.

"H-He--"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!!! **_

Nadeshiko's eyes widened in fear as she dropped her stuff. _They...didn't even...hesistate to pull the trigger...they just..._ Nadeshiko felt tears come out.

_But...he was such an nice and old man..._ Nadeshiko's legs trembled and she dropped to the floor. Other customers who were in the store, and there wasn't many, ducked below the shelves when they heard the gun shots. _Such...an innocent...old..man...._ Nadeshiko's breaths were becoming uneven. _He was fine a little while ago...now...._ The old man's upper body fell from his counter to the floor with a big thud. _His head was just blown off.....I-I'm... _Nadeshiko started to think. Blood was spilled all over on the counter.

"Wh-why...!?" Nadeshiko whispered, her violet bangs covering her face. She could feel her entire body tremble. One of the thugs turned his head around.

"It's her." he said. The person who seemed to be the leader walked his way to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked up and almost screamed. It was the kid she beat in basketball. The black hair dude with red streaks.

"Hello...looked suprised?" he asked her while smirking in an evil way. Nadeshiko's heart almost stopped. His face expression looked like he wanted revenge BIG time. "I got a little score to settle with chicks like you..." he said while pointing a gun at her face. Tears dropped out of her terrified yellow eyes.

_Aunty... _Nadeshiko thought. _I'm s-scared..... _

* * *

Kuukai stopped by the Fujisaki residence panting hard.

"Damn, it's cold." Kuukai muttered to himself as he climed up to Nagihiko's window. When he got there, he tapped on the window. "Nagi?" he whispered. Kuukai peered inside the window. No one was there. Kuukai started to panic a little. Why wasn't Nagihiko in his room? If he wasn't at school, or the court, where was he? Kuukai only sighed as he climbed back down the house.

"--rry....I'll help you look for her..." Kuukai heard a voice said.

_Misao-sensei? _Kuukai wondered as he walked towards the front entrance. Kuukai was right. It was Misao sensei. Talking to Nadeshiko's mom. _Huh? _Kuukai thought. Wasn't Misao suppose to be at school still? He waited there until he saw run in a certain direction. Why did thos two look so worried?

"Yo." Kuukai said as he approached Misao. Misao turned her head. Kuukai could tell by the look on her face that Misao was really worried. "What's wrong?"

The first thought Misao thought was:

_What's Souma-san doing here? Shouldn't he be in class? School's almost over... _

Misao immediately snapped back to reality. "I-It's Nadeshiko....she's not home..." Misao said in a worried way.

"Wha!?" Kuukai asked shocked. Misao nodded her head.

"Th-that's not the worst part. I was talking to her mother just now and she told Nadeshiko to run an errand for her." Misao explained.

"...okay? That's bad because?" Kuukai asked.

Misao felt tears rush to her hazel eyes.

"I-It's been almost _two _hours since Nadeshiko came home!!!" Misao shouted, crying. Kuukai's eyes widened and his heart almost literally stopped. "I-it's so horrible! And her aunt just died in that train accident!" Misao cried covering her face.

_What!? I-is that why Nadeshiko isn't coming to school!? _Kuukai thought. _Her aunt DIED!? _Misao kept crying.

"Misao-sensei! What errand did Nadeshiko's mom sent her to do!?" Kuukai practically shouted. Misao flinched at the anger in his voice.

"A...shopping one..." Misao replied nervously. Kuukai thought quickly.

_When I was little..._ Kuukai started to think. _If I was Nadeshiko..._ Kuukai closed his eyes to focus. _If someone close to me died..._

Kuukai remembered when he was a little boy and he wanted to go visit Nagihiko, he saw Nadeshiko and her aunt enter this one, little store. With an old man inside. The one near the laundry mat. If he was Nadeshiko, he'd want to go to that store.

_But that's __**IF **__I was Nadeshiko. _Kuukai reminded himself. It was a place to start, right?

Suddenly, Kuukai and Misao could smell smoke.

"Do you smell that?" Misao asked Kuukai. Kuukai nodded his head. He looked up in the air to see if there was smoke coming from somewhere.

And he saw it.

In the sirection of the store he remebered seeing Nadeshiko and her aunt enter.

Kuukai's heart panged with hurt. He could just feel her presense there. _Dammit! _Kuukai thought. He just _knew _Nadeshiko was there. And the place seemed to be catching on fire.

Misao watched all the smoke in amazement. Misao was also really scared. She hated fire.

"Misao-sensei!" Kuukai shouted at Misao. Misao immediatly turned to Kuukai. She saw his face was mixed with anger and hurt.

"Y-yes?" Misao asked. Her voice a little shaky.

"Call the damn fire department to arrive at the little grocary store! Near the Maki Laundromat!" Kuukai shouted as he started to run towards the fire. Misao started to run in the direction Kuukai was going. While dialing 911.

_"Hello?" _the operator said.

"Yes....this is an emergency. There's a fire near the Maki Laundromat." Misao started to say until...

_**BOOOOMMMM!!!!! **_

Misao stopped in her tracks.

"P-please hurry! I-I think there was a huge explosion!" Misao cried out.

* * *

Up ahead, Kuukai almost cried when he heard the explosion. _Please....let Nadeshiko be alright. _Kuukai pleaded to no one but himself.

He got closer and the heat started to get intense.

_Nadeshiko.... _Kuukai thought. Her smiling face appeared in his head. All those times he heard her laugh. The times when he played cruel pranks on her. She would smile like she forgave him.

Kuukai's heart started to hurt. No way in hell was she going to die without knowing how he truly felt.

Kuukai ran faster. Faster.

Faster.

And faster.

Why did it seem like he was getting closer when he felt like the little store was _miles _away!?

"NADESHIKO!!!" Kuukai cried out to himself as he landed infront of the burning store.

BOOM!!! Another fire explosion happened. Kuukai covered his face as he ducked under a nearby car. He heard glass shatter everywhere. It was faint, but he could hear little kids crying too. He got up from under the car and saw a few people exiting the burning building.

"I-it's gonna collapse!" a women cried. By now, people were surrounding the building. Everyone was watching with frightful eyes. Kuukai glanced at a man exiting the building.

"Hey!" Kuukai tried to call out. Shoving his way through people. Trying to get to that man. Kuukai reached him when the man collapsed to the ground. He looked like he was fifty or something. People surrounded the man before Kuukai could reach him. _Dammit! _Kuukai thought. _Why won't these damn people move!? _

"....irl..." Kuukai heard the man choke out. Everyone around the man went silent. Kuukai crept closer to hear the man a little more clearly. "A...little girl....saved us....violet hair...." the man said. Kuukai's eyes opened wide. Before paramedics, police, and fire fighters arrived, Kuukai was in that fire.

Searching for her. His most important person.

The person he loved the most in the world.

* * *

_A-at least the other people a-are safe. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She coughed loudly and severely. Smoke was getting into her eyes. Nadeshiko rubbed them so she could see clearly. The boys she seemed to have beat at basketball were already out of the building. They left her and other innocent people in a blazing building. Luckily, Nadeshiko somehow got everyone else out. Nadeshiko's throat stared to hurt badly, too. She's been in here to long. Nadeshiko coughed again as she collapsed on the floor.

She couldn't feel the coldness anymore. Nothing but fire seemed to heat up her skin. Nadeshiko could practically feel herself melt away. Nadeshiko's breaths started to get shorter. She tried getting up. But only fell to the floor once again.

_Aunty...._ Nadeshiko thought. _I-I'm really scared..._ Nadeshiko thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_"Nadeshiko-sama." _Nadeshiko heard her aunt's voice in her head.

"...but....maybe....this is what I deserve?" Nadeshiko asked herself through the smoke. Nadeshiko coughed again. It was getting harder to breath with each second. Nadeshiko could hear cieling parts falling from above. _Maybe....I'll join aunt...if I stay here.... _Nadeshiko wondered to herself. _Maybe....I don't have to go to school and see Tadase and Kuukai. I-if I die here...then maybe... _

Nadeshiko started crying.

"I don't want to die!!!" Nadeshiko whispered as she coughed again. Nadeshiko forced with all the strength she had to stand up. _There's gotta be a way outta here! _Nadeshiko wondered to herself. Her breaths were shorter than before. _I gotta get out fast. I don't want to die. _Nadeshiko thought. She stopped herself. _I bet...aunty didn't want to die either.... _Nadeshiko was torn.

She didn't want to die right now. At least not like this. But...maybe she deserved this? Maybe this was her punishement for making such a promise to her aunt? If Nadeshiko stayed in here, she could see her aunt.

Nadeshiko cried at the thought. Maybe her aunt would forgive her? If Nadeshiko hadn't made that promise, she would still be here.

Nadeshiko decided.

She wanted to see her aunt.

Nadeshiko coughed again as she leaned against a wall. Nothing but fire. Fire was everywhere. Nadeshiko was trying to catch her breaths, but she was runnig out of air. Nadeshiko was breathing in too much smoke.

"D-don't worry....aunty....I-I'll see you soon." Nadeshiko whispered. Nadeshiko wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"--IKO!?" Nadeshiko heard a voice. A voice she knew so well. Her heart jumped.

_Kuukai? _Nadeshiko wondered to herself in amazement. _Wh-what's he--?_

"NADESHIKO!?" She heard him cry out. Nadeshiko could feel tears in her eyes again. Who would go to such lengths just to save her?

_H-he can't see me.... _Nadeshiko told herself. She coughed again.

Loudly.

* * *

Kuukai turned his head as he heard a loud cough. "Nadeshiko!?" he yelled. He kept hearing coughing. Kuukai followed the coughing sounds.

And saw her.

There she was.

Looking at him with wide eyes and horrible clothes. Her braids looked all screwed and messy. But Kuukai could care less.

She was still alive.

Kuukai could feel a great sigh of relief leave his heart as he appraoched her.

"Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked her. Nadeshiko bit her lower lips.

"L-leave!" Nadeshiko said in a hoarsed voice.

Uh.....say wha?

"What?" Kuukai asked, worried. Leave, why!?

"I-I wanna s-see my a-aunt!" Nadeshiko tried to explain. Kuukai could see tears coming out of her eyes as she coughed again. She sounded horrible.

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai said in a calming way. "Please...let me get you out of here." he pleaded. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Kuukai'e eyes opened to a very large degree. She was crying.

Again.

"I-I gotta go meet my aunt!" Nadeshiko pleaded. "I shouldn't have made that stupid promise! If I didn't, she'd still be here!" Nadeshiko cried, covering her face.

Kuukai coughed a little. The fire's smoke was starting to get him too. But, he could at least _understand _Nadeshiko's feelings. She blamed her aunt's death on herself. What would a guy do in a situation like this?

Nadeshiko coughed in a rough manner. Kuukai flinched and as if it was instinct, he wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko.

"Promise?" Kuukai asked, coughing a little more. Nadeshiko sniffed a little and nodded her head.

"I-I made her promise me to meet me after school. B-but...o-on...the way..." Nadeshiko could feel more tears fall down.

_The train incident. _Kuukai thought to himself, remembering what Misao had said. Kuukai who still had his arms around Nadeshiko tightned his grip.

"....a-and....aunty...k-kept her promise until the e-end....it's all my fault." Nadeshiko whispered. Kuukai didn't know what to do. But he had to get her out of here.

"C'mon..." Kuukai said.

"N-no!" Nadeshiko said in a shaky voice. Kuukai released his arms from Nadeshiko and made her looke at him.

"It's not your fault. Your aunt kept her promise, didn't she?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head silently. "Your aunt loves you, doesn't she!?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Then your aunt wouldn't want you to just give uo and die!" Kuukai cried. Nadeshiko glued her eyes on Kuukai.

_Wh-why is he crying? _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

Kuukai couldn't help it. He didn't want Nadeshiko to die. He didn't want her to let herself die. His heart rang with hurt.

"K-Kuukai?"

"If I was your aunt, I wouldn't want you dying! I want you to live!" Kuukai confessed. He was going to help Nadeshiko. He'd die trying. Nadeshiko felt more tears fall.

"K-Kuukai...." Nadeshiko whispered with a shaky tone.

"I don't want Nadeshiko to die!" Kuukai yelled, shutting his eyes. This heat was really getting to him. Tears rolled down Kuukai's face and his brown hair fell across his enchanting green eyes. "Th-theres your mom, Hotori, Yuiki, and Misao who like you a lot! And there's Shouta!" Kuukai cried. "You can't leave them! There's also Nagihiko!"

Nadeshiko couldn't help but sob a little. Why would Kuukai go to such lengths to save her?

Kuukai was running out of air. "Th-theres me..." Kuukai whispered. Nadeshiko's eyes opened wide. "I-I care about you!" Kuukai confessed. "Please....you can't leave me..." Kuukai whispered to Nadeshiko, getting closer to her face. "You said your aunt loves you....I'm sure she's watching over you. But do you really think she'd want you to do this?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko shook her head. Kuukai sniffed and lightly smiled. "Good....because I don't want you to go either."

"Wh-why!?" Nadeshiko asked though a sob. Why would Kuukai do this!?

Kuukai's heart beated frantically at her sudden outburst.

"Nadeshiko.....I-I...."

CRASH!

The building was falling apart fast. A piece of ceiling landed around right next to Kuukai and Nadeshiko.

"Let's get outta here." Kuukai said. Before he gave Nadeshiko a chance to answer, he picked her up and carried her out the building.

* * *

A cold air whipped through Nadeshiko and Kuukai.

"We're out." Kuukai said. He looked at Nadeshiko as he placed her on the floor gently. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai.

"Kuukai...." Nadeshiko started to say. Nadeshiko collapsed into his arms. Kuukai blushed and helped her stand up right. He looked at Nadeshiko with caring eyes.

Nadeshiko might not have noticed, but she was looking at Kuukai with the same eyes he used when he saw her.

"Kuukai..." Nadeshiko said again. Tears just started to spill out.

"U-uh..." Kuukai started to say. "U-ummm....." Nadeshiko ran to Kuukai and hugged him tightly. Hopefully to Kuukai, this was a dream.

"Kuukai! Kuukai! KUUKAI!" Nadeshiko started to sob. Kuukai only smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko. "Th-thank you!" Nadeshiko cried.

Kuukai's heart skipped a beat and he could hardly breath.

"Uh....no problem?" he said. Nadeshiko looked up at Kuukai with teary eyes. Kuukai's eyes were glued on hers. Through those teary eyes, he sould see that she was happy. He also didn't notice himself getting closer to Nadeshiko's face.

Nadeshiko didn't notice getting closer to his face either.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

Kuukai closed his eyes and parted his lips as he got closer.

So close.

"Nadeshiko!?" Nadeshiko turned her head around to see Misao and her mom. Her mom ran and pulled Nadeshiko in a tight hug.

"My...little...baby..." Her mother cried.

"Nadeshiko...you're alright." Misao cried, standing next to Nadeshiko's mom.

Nadeshiko felt bad that she wanted to die. She'd be leaving all of these kind people behind.

"I'm alright mom." Nadeshiko said. Her mom smiled down at Nadeshiko.

"Ma'am!" a paramedic called Nadeshiko's mom.

"I'll be back." her mom said as she walked towards the paramedic. Misao gave Nadeshiko a tight hug.

"I'm so happy!" Misao cried. Nadeshiko cried too. Even though Misao reminded Nadeshiko a lot of her aunt, Misao was still Misao. Nadeshiko could tell she would grow a liking to the school nurse.

"I'm alright." Nadeshiko said to Misao. Misao really beleived her and let go of Nadeshiko. Nadeshik turned her attention to a blushing Kuukai.

_I almost......__**ALMOST!!! **_Kuukai thought to himself. He sighed and looked up to see Nadeshiko. His heart was jumping everywhere.

"Uh..." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko smiled at Kuukai.

"Thank you..." she said again. Nadeshiko lightly pressed her lips against his left cheek. She stayed there for a moment and let go. Kuukai could feel his face heaten up. His face was redder than any fire and hotter than any flame.

"Uh huh..." Kuukai said. That's all he could say as he felt his hand reach over to his left cheek.

_Oh my..._ Misao thought.

Who should she support now?

* * *

Sorry! Gotta stop there! Did you like it? No sneak peek this time! So sorry! I gotta stop spoiling my readers. Depending on how many reviews I get, I _might_ write the next chapter.

Until then.

Hobey-ho! And so I go!


	15. Busted

Two So in Love with One

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though. But, that's never going to hapen to me. Sigh...**

I own Toji, Yada, Misao, Shouta's dad, Kiley, Toshiro, and Akatsuki.

Okay.....and now I go. I mean:

Hobey-ho! And so I go.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks mother!" Nadeshiko called out as she approached the door.

"Have fun at school. Work hard, Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko's mother said. Nadeshiko nodded her head and turned the knob of the door. She stopped herself and ran to the living room to her aunt's picture.

"Good-bye aunty. I'm off now." Nadeshiko said as she looked at her aunt's smiling face. Nadeshiko smiled as she gazed at the photo inside the picture frame. Nadeshiko loved that smile her aunt had. It was as she was saying:

_"Good luck Nadeshiko-sama! Have fun! I love you!"_

Nadeshiko remembered dreaming of her aunt last night as well. She told her aunt everything about the fire and what Nadeshiko herself was thinking. It felt...._real_. Talking to her aunt. It was like she was still on Earth. Which made Nadeshiko happy in her dream. Although, Nadeshiko smiled at her aunt's rection in her dream last night when she told her about the fire. Her aunt looked so worried. Nadeshiko remembered in her dream, she told her deceased aunt about Misao and how much she reminded her of her aunt. Personality-wise. Nadeshiko saw her aunt smile.

_If only that smile could've last.. _Nadeshiko started to think. Nadeshiko averted her eyes to the ground. As she remebered her aunt's smile, Nadeshiko almost cried again. The pain of losing her aunt took a lot out of Nadeshiko.

_"Look up, Nadeshiko-sama." _Nadeshiko looked up. Did....she hear her aunt's voice just now?

When Nadeshiko looked up, Nadeshiko cracked a smile. Her aunt's smile could last. All Nadeshiko had to do was look up at the picture right infront of her.

Nadeshiko also told her aunt about Kuukai in her dream. How he saved her and talked her out of staying in the fire. Nadeshiko recalled the look on her aunt's amused face.

As Nadeshiko was tracing back to her dream, Nadeshiko's mom entered the living room. She saw her daughter staring at the photo of her aunt. Nadeshiko's mother smiled.

"Now, now. You go to school now." Nadeshiko's mom said. Nadeshiko looked at her mom and smiled.

"Yeah. Bye mom!" Nadeshiko replied as she zipped to the door. Before she exited, Nadeshiko called out:

"Bye aunty!"

Nadeshiko's mother smiled as she watched Nadeshiko leave for school. Nadeshiko's mother turned her head to her deceased sister.

"Onee-san...home is going to be much different without you." Nadeshiko's mother said. "But, I wonder, how different will it be without you?" Nadeshiko's mother asked the photo of her older sister. _Still...nonetheless........ _Nadeshiko's mother knelt to the ground. It was time to talk to her sister. "Onee-san....did you know that Nadeshiko was in a big fire incident?" Nadeshiko's mother asked the photo. The strangest thing was, Nadeshiko's mother saw the photo of the aunt's smile get bigger. Was she seeing things?

It was like the aunt was saying:

_"I already know." _

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko ran to school like how a little boy would run for an ice-cream truck. She ran with a smile attatched on her face. Nadeshiko was glad that she was still alive.

She'd have to thank her best friend for that.

Later, though.

On her way, Nadeshiko stopped to take a look at the now, destroyed store. Nadeshiko's smile slowly started to fade. She remembered what those kids did to the old man. And Nadeshiko regretted not helping him much sooner. He was innocent, kind, and respectful.

"Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko turned her head to the voice that called her.

"Misao?" Nadeshiko asked. Misao smiled.

"Need a ride?" Misao asked as she stopped by the little store. Misao had a really nice car. A black Mercedes SL65 AMG (A/N: Umm...I don't know car names....so...I just asked my brother for a cool car name...and....i don't know. Is this car cool?) with spinners (A/N: That's what they're called, right?). Nadeshiko nodded her head and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said. Misao only smiled.

"No problem..." was her reply.

"For a school nurse, you have a very nice car..." Nadeshiko commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I do have ways of getting money." Misao said. "In....a _good _way." Misao added before Nadeshiko could make a comment.

"I see." Nadeshiko said as she looked out the window. "Misa--" Nadeshiko started to say. She was cut off by Misao's question.

"I adored the kiss you gave Souma-san yesterday..." Misao said with a sly smile. Nadeshiko felt heat run to her cheeks.

"H-he saved me..." Nadeshiko stuttered.

"Uh-huh...I got a question." Misao said. Nadeshiko giggled.

"You have a lot of those." Nadeshiko said. Misao scowled at the teenage girl inside her car.

"I'm serious!" Misao said. _I gotta help Hotori-kun win your heart! _Was Misao's thought. "I know you've known Kuukai for a long time as Nagihiko....but what do you see him as now?" Misao asked with curiosity in her voice. Nadeshiko stopped to think.

"Dunno." was Nadeshiko's honest reply. Misao frowned.

"Well....who do you like better?" Misao asked. "Hotori-kun or Souma-kun?" Nadeshiko slouched in her seat.

"No comment." Nadeshiko replied in a flat tone. _Why's Misao so interested anyways? _

"Awe...." Misao said. Why was she getting nowhere with Nadeshiko.

"Misao....are you trying to help one of them?" Nadeshiko asked.

"What? Why would I do that?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko looked out the window. The scenery was passing by quickly. Nadeshiko took a deep breath.

"It's just.....I feel that's what you're doing. I kinda' know this because...you remind me of my aunt." Nadeshiko confessed. Misao seemed to have been driving slower because Nadeshiko saw that the scenery wasn't going by as fast. Nadeshiko let the thought sink into Misao for a little bit.

"What?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko closed her eyes as she turned to Misao. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and Misao could feel the honesty coming out of Nadeshiko.

"Y-you remind me of my aunt. Not by looks, your...personality reminds me of my aunt." Nadeshiko said. "It's just your kindness and warmth you give out to me." Nadeshiko explained. Misao started at Nadeshiko for a little bit while turning back to the road. They were almost close to school now.

"And...it's more..." Nadeshiko looked at Misao's hazel eyes and tried to read them. "Misao....?"

"Uh....it's nothing." Misao replied. _How can I remind Nadeshiko of her aunt? Poor Nadeshiko, she must be thinking me as a replacement. _Misao sighed at the thought. Sure, Misao wanted to be someone who could comfort Nadeshiko like the way her aunt might have done, but Misao just wasn't her aunt. She was Misao.

"You're not a replacement...if that's what you're thinking." Nadeshiko said out of the blue.

"Huh?" was Misao's dumbfounded reply.

Nadeshiko sighed. "Misao...you just have this certain kindness I find inside you." Nadeshiko said. By now, Misao was about to park her car. "I know my aunt died. I know she's gone....that doesn't mean I want to go searching for another aunt." Nadeshiko explained. Misao was listening closely to Nadeshiko's words. "I have this feeling that you're trying to help Kuukai or Tadase with capturing my heart." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko wanted to say what she had in mind to Misao, but the _right _words weren't really coming to her. Misao wasn't really getting it.

"I don't get it..." Misao said as she parked her car. "How do I remind you of your aunt, when your aunt is gone? And how'd you know I was trying to help Souma-kun or Hotori-kun?" Misao asked, clearly confused.

"I knew you're trying to help one of them, because usually, that's what you would revert our conversations back to." Nadeshiko said in a matter-of-factly way. Misao gulped as she took her keys out.

"Your other answer?" Misao asked.

"You just remind me of my aunt. I don't know, maybe it's the way you held me until I stopped crying when aunty died. Maybe it's the way you were always keeping my secrets. Hiding them from others. Maybe it's the way you get all of my attendance sheets. Maybe it's the way you were there for me after the fire. Maybe it's the way you help me. You just have this kindness my aunt seemed to have. But I'm not asking you to be my aunt you know." Nadeshiko explained. Misao shook her head in understainding. Nadeshiko opened her door and turned back to Misao. "But....I'm glad I have someone like you as a friend." Nadeshiko said with a kind smile. Misao's opened in a wide way, but she smiled.

"Thank you." Misao said.

"No, thank you, Misao." Nadeshiko said. "I'm glad I have someone like you to lean on." Nadeshiko said. "You're one of the few people who know my secret. I'm glad I can trust you." Nadeshiko explained. Misao smiled.

_This girl..._

"Misao...all I really tried to say was that I don't see you as my dead aunt. I...." Nadeshiko looked the opposite way to avoid eye contact with Misao. "...I see you as a best friend..." Nadeshiko confessed. "...you're always there for me...and...I'm grateful." Nadeshiko confessed.

"Thank you." Misao said. Hearing these words reminded Misao of her past, and made Misao feel good about herself. She was glad to have befriended Nadehsiko.

"No, thank you Misao. For always having my back..." Nadeshiko said as she got out of the car. Misao got out as well. "Misao. Can I ask a favor of you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah." was Misao's reply.

"Can....you stop helping..whoever you're helping out of Kuukai or Tadase?" Nadeshiko asked. Misao stopped in her tracks.

"Uh....."

"I....want to understand my feelings first....before I decide who I like best. Maybe...if I ever have a problem, I can go to you and ask for advice?" Nadeshiko asked. Misao smiled and nodded her head. Nadeshiko smiled. "Thank you for understanding." Nadeshiko said. Misao walked over to Nadeshiko and patted her on the head. Which caused Nadeshiko to stiffen, but relax. It had the same feeling like her aunt, but it had more of a friend feeling than a family one Nadeshiko's aunt usually gave off.

"No Nadeshiko." Misao said getting eye-leveled with Nadeshiko. "Thank you."

Both females smiled at eachother.

"C'mon Misao! I gotta change into Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko whined in a friendly way. Misao brang her hand down and grabbed her keys.

"Let's go then." Misao said as the two females walked into the school building. _I'm sorry, Hotori-kun. _Misao thought to herself as she walked to her office. _I know I said I'd help you, but it wouldn't be fair to Nadeshiko's feelings. _Misao thought to herself. Nadeshiko had already been through a lot in less than a week, but Misao was sure that if Tadase really loved Nadeshiko, he would get her in the end.

______________________________________________________________________________

From a tree, a short, brunette boy jumped off and landed in a clear parking spot and whistled.

"So, Naddy-chan lost her aunt?" the brunette boy said.

He watched the two ladies walk off infront of him. He couldn't help but smile a little. _Naddy-chan lost her aunt, huh? My poor Naddy-chan... _The boys eyes looked at Nadeshiko with a little bit of sadness. It really hurted when you lost someone. He knew how she felt. After all, he lost someone who was special to him as well. _Yaya...._ The short kid thought as he sighed. He wondered if Nadeshiko would ever get over the loss of her aunt.

Nadeshiko's smile popped into his mind. And her little laugh occured.

Even looking at her now, Nadeshiko looked alright.

_She might not forget, but she might be able to move on... _He thought. It'd be nice to see Nadeshiko smile again after a long absence from school.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko who was in the boy's uniform of Seiyo High looked at the list frantically before the school bell rang. She was gathered by Kiley, Toji, Kuukai, and Yada. Toshiro and Akatsuki were behind them waiting for the _boys _to shout out if they were on the team. Nadeshiko spotted her name, excuse me, Nagihiko's name on the list. She was first!

"YEAH!!!" She shouted happily. Kuukai looked at his friend in a weird way.

_Now that I think about it, where the hell was __**HE **__yesterday? _Kuukai wondered to himself. Where was Nagihiko when Nadeshiko was trapped in the fire? Where was he when Nadeshiko went on that shopping errand? Was he already looking for her? But, didn't he see the big fire explosion? Was Nagihiko there when Kuukai and Nadeshiko exited the burning building? Did he arrive after seeing the fire, _if _he saw the fire? Did Nagihiko see when Kuukai and Nadeshiko almost kiss?

Kuukai remembered when he was so close to kissing Nadeshiko on the lips again. And he blushed when he remembered how close they were. If Kuukai was lucky, Nagihiko _didn't _see that moment. Or the moment when Nadeshiko pressed her amazingly soft lips against his cheek. Kuukai shook his head and yet again, started thinking about where Nagihiko could've been yesterday.

Why wasn't Nagihiko with Nadeshiko at the time yesterday? The time when she was by herself walking to the store. Did he even mourn over his aunt's death? Why was this guy so happy all of a sudden? Was he home to help Nadeshiko after the fire accident? Did he even know that Nadeshiko was _in _a fire?

And now that Kuukai was thinking about it...

Why wasn't Nagihiko ever spotted with Nadeshiko even though they were going to the same school? This got Kuukai thinking back to why he never saw the Fujisaki twins together at the _same _time.

"--ey.....hey.....OI!" Toji yelled at Kuukai's face. Kuukai blinked twice and looked at Toji like he was crazy.

"What!?" Kuukai yelled back. Toji scoffed at Kuukai's reaction.

"About time! You looked like you were just staring off into space or something. What's up?" Toji asked as he ran his fingers through his green hair.

"Nothing..." Kuukai looked over at Nagihiko who looked at him with a concern. "Oi, Nagi..." Kuukai asked. _Nagihiko _was paying attention to Kuukai as he spoke. "Where were you yesterday when Nadeshiko was in the fire?" Kuukai asked with a blank look. Unaware of his other friends who had shocked faces.

"Fire!? That one that was on the news!?" Toshiro interrupted.

Akatsuki's eyes widened. This was really bad for Nadeshiko. If she was in the fire, what excuse was she going to make as Nagihiko? What was she going to say to cover up for Nagihiko? Akatsuki only hoped to think of something quick as his friends talked about the fire near the Maki Laundromat.

"Fujisaki-san, in the fire?" Kiley asked, suprised. Toji and Yada didn't know what to say. Their Vice President in a fire!? That happened yesterday!?

"Is that why she's not here yet?" Toji questioned Kuukai, who kept a stern look on his best friend. Nadeshiko's heart pace had quicken and she clentched her fists tightly.

"Um....I..."

"We were looking for the boys who burned the place." Akatsuki lied. Nadeshiko gave a sigh of relief. "I was walking and saw Nagihiko. He told me he wanted to find the people who abandoned Fujisaki-san in the fire." Akatsuki made up.

"Oh...the guys who're mentioned to have trashed the place on the news last night?" Toshiro asked. Akatsuki and Nadeshiko quickly nodded their heads. Kiley, however, didn't believe his cousin, Akatsuki.

_But....I was talking to him on the phone all last night to explain the science project to me. _Kiley thought, his suspicioun rising. What was Akatsuki talking about? And the way his cousin seemed to have just blurted out the words in a quick manner. Something was definately up. And Kiley was going to find out, sooner or later.

Kuukai eyed his best friend in a suspicious manner also. Just as soon as Kuukai was goin to ask another question, the school's bell rang. Kuukai decided to let it slide, besides, Nagihiko would never lie to him. They've been friends forever, almost. _But if he ever did lie..._ Kuukai started to think, man, was Kuukai going to be angry at his best frriend. What secrets did best friends keep to eachother anyways?

Besides, Kuukai and Nagihiko had a very special friendship. One where, both trusted eachother no matter what.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was after school and Nadeshiko (who had stayed Nagihiko the whole day) walked into the GYM for the first day of practice. Dressed in black sweats and a very large, white tee shirt. And man, was she excited. Even though her aunt was gone, her love for basketball wasn't. Infact, when her aunt died, it just somehow made Nadeshiko more determined to play basketball. It made Nadeshiko want to play better, that if her aunt was to ever see her, she would've been proud.

The best part was that her mother didn't assign dance practice.

Nadeshiko felt all giddy inside. Although, she tried her best to keep a straight face whenever Kuukai asked her:

_"Where were you when Nadeshiko was in the fire?"_

She was relieved when Akatsuki helped her cover up.

Nadeshiko saw a few team members. Kiley and Toji were already there, discussing something. She was about to walk over there until she stopped in her tracks and opened her eyes widely.

_Oh. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No. No. No. Why is....__**she **__here? _Nadeshiko asked herself in her head, shocked when she saw the cheerleading team. The girl Nadeshiko was staring at in a depressed way, looked back at her (or him). She smiled really big towards Nadeshiko and blushed. Nadeshiko put on a fake and crooked smile. Trying to cover her _slight _irritation and suprise.

Hinamori Amu was waving at her. She was dressed in red and white cheerleading outfit. Waving her red and white pom-poms in the air. Waving them at _her_. Nadeshiko waved back a little. Soon, Nadeshiko heard squeels and laughter from the group of girls. Nadeshiko stepped back. Still putting on that fake, crooked smile. And waving _very _slightly.

Nadeshiko quickly turned her head around and walked to Ikuto, the team's captain. Avoiding envious glares from boys.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai!" Nadeshiko called out disguising her voice. Ikuto looked to see the talented basketball player come his way.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are the cheerleaders here?" Nadeshiko asked, wanting to know. Ikuto looked over the short kid and sighed.

"This'll happen at times. Sometimes, the cheerleaders will have to share the GYM with us while we practice because their usual spot might be tooken for the frisbee team." Ikuto explained. "Whatever you do, don't talk to them." Ikuto warned. Nadeshiko nodded her head while fixing her black visor on her head to the right side.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nadeshiko confessed. _I bet if they knew the truth about me, they wouldn't act like that. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She turned her attention back to the team. To her suprise, everyone seemed to be here already. Nadeshiko also saw...

Tadase?

What was he doing here? He didn't sign up for basketball.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" Kuukai whispered to Nadeshiko (who is Nagihiko right now). Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders an shook her head. She hadn't the slightest idea why Tadase was here.

"Okay you losers!" Ikuto called out. "Sit on the bleachers and let me introduce the new team manager." Nadeshiko's eyes widened.

_D-don't tell me..._ Nadeshiko thought.

"Hotori Tadase." Ikuto intoduced the blonde infront of everyone on the team. Everyone clapped except for seven people (A/N: Can you guess?). Toshiro glared at the President. Yada only scoffed. Toji and Kiley yawned like they didn't care. Akatsuki was only staring at the kid infront of him. Kuukai growled and Nadeshiko gulped.

_Well, I'm Nagihiko right now. I should be safe. _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she tried to calm her heart beat down. Being stuck in a room filled with lots of people was fine with Nadeshiko. Except, when you knew that two boys loved you, and just happened to be in the same room with you, was a little nerve-racking. Even if you were disguised as a boy.

Tadase looked over to the guy who looked identical to Nadeshiko. Who was this guy? Why'd he look like her? _Must be a twin. _Tadase thought. Funny, Nadeshiko never told him that she had a twin.

Nadeshiko noticed Tadase staring at her and that wasn't making her feel any better. Her palms started sweating. And she was trying to breath normally. And she wasn't the only one who noticed that he was looking at her.

Akatsuki glared at the pink-eyed blonde. Trying to avert Tadase's attention from Nadeshiko.

The whislte blew. That caught everyone's attention. Ikuto formed two teams of the players and practice began. For some reason, Nadeshiko's team had four less players than the other team. And on the other team was Kuukai and everyone else. Why did Ikuto place Nadeshiko with a bunch of newbies?

_It doesn't matter. _Nadeshiko told herself. _We can still win. _

The time began. Ikuto threw the ball up in the air and the other team's starter got it. Nadeshiko only smiled. Toji just happened to have the ball.

_He's not going to have it for now. _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko sprinted toward him and caught him off his guard while she stole the ball from the green haired fool. Jumping from the half court line and making the shot.

_Swoosh! _

"That was easy." Nadeshiko taunted the other team. She recieved glares from the other boys and Nadeshiko could hear giggled coming from the cheerleader side. _I forgot about them. _Nadeshiko thought.

Kuukai sighed. This was going to be a long and brutal game if Nagihiko wasn't going to be on their side.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase stared in awe at the Nadeshiko-look-alike. Or twin, or, whatever. His moves were so graceful. It was as graceful as Nadeshiko when she did her traditional Japanese dance. He knew how that looked like since she did one for the talent show in middle school.

Squeaks and boucing sounds, along with the cheerleaders doing their stuff, filled the room. Tadase looked closely at boy Nadeshiko.

He was amazing. How he jumped, how fast he moved, his dodges, his steals for the ball. And he could hear a gentle rhythm in the Nadeshiko-look-alike's place. He even manged to make his team cooperate with him. What suprised Tadase was that he was better than Kuukai at a sport.

_The _Souma Kuukai.

Second best at a sport.

Finally.

Tadase grinned. If only he could find a person better than Kuukai at soccer.

If that was Nadeshiko on the court, then Tadase would be laughing. A girl better than him at a sport. That's rich!

_Swoosh! _

That Nadeshiko-look-alike made another score. _What was his name again? Fujisaki Nagihiko, right? _Tadase asked himself. _Well, Fujisaki-kun is very good. Probably the best I've seen at basketball. _Tadase told himslef.

Ikuto blew the whislte for game ending. Ikuto took a long sigh as he looked at the score board.

45-15.

They didn't even play that long. (A/N: Can you guess which is Nadeshiko's team's score?)

_Why isn't this Fujisaki kid getting anywhere with talent like his? _

"Okay...you brats, go home!" Ikuto said. Tadase passed out towels to the players before they left.

Kuukai groaned when he saw the score board. He sat down on the bleachers and ran his fingers through his dark auburn hair while sighing. _No matter how much I practice, I ain't getting close to Nagihiko's level of basketball. _Kuukai thought. He grabbed his stuff and sneaked a basketball from the school as he walked out.

Kuukai had some training to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nadeshiko had to change into herself before she got home. So she entered the girls locker room. Nadeshiko sighed happily as she got to play basketball with a lot of people. Sure, some were envious, but no one could deny that _she _was good. Not even the cheerleaders. _Ugh, sheerleaders. _Nadeshiko thought. She shuddered at the thought and decided to change now before someone entered. Nadeshiko wasn't worried of arriving late at home.

Nadeshiko had an excuse for coming home late. She was to be Misao's little assistence for after school. Misao and Nadeshiko lied to her mom. She couldn't help it, but Nadeshiko couldn't think of anything else. You see, her excuse to her mom was to _repay _Misao by helping her after school every week after school. Afterall, Misao _did _call the fire department and police. So Nadeshiko's mom was cool with it.

Even though she didn't know that her daughter just wanted to play basketball.

_I just gotta be careful. Don't want mom getting suspicious on me. _Nadeshiko thought as she took her big tee shirt off to reveal a black tee shirt that hugged her skin.

_Creak. _

______________________________________________________________________________

Toji, Toshiro, and Yada were listening to the cousins talking as they were just about to exit the GYM.

"How did you even _meet _Nagi yesterday? You were talking to me the whole time!" Kiley argued. Akatsuki rolled his green eyes at his cousin.

"It's nothing..." Akatsuki confirmed.

"Nothing my ass!" Kiley argued some more. "You're hiding something from me! Spill it!" Kiley demanded. Yada sighed.

"C'mon you two! Let's just go hom--" Yada was interuppted by someone with green hair.

"Hey!" Toji said while pointing ahead. Everyone turned their attention to what Toji was pointing at. Aktasuki's green eyes were filled with nervouness and panic.

"Is that Nagihiko entering the girls locker room?" Toshiro asked while gettin his camera phone. Toji's got his out too.

"Oh, he is _so _getting blackmailed! C'mon guys!" Yada said as they sneaked behind Nagihiko.

"L-let's just go home!" Akatsuki stuttered. "Who cares of Nagihiko goes into the girls locker room!"

"I do! I see I'm not the only perverted man outta us!" Toji snickered. They followed and stopped suddenly. Whick made Toshiro accidently push Akatsuki to the floor.

The guys started to move again.

_Dammit! _Akatsuki thought as he did his best to get up quickly.

Toshiro, Kiley, Yada, and Toji got thier phones ready. They saw Nagihiko enter the locker room.

"Ready?" Kiley whispered. The three boys nodded their heads.

"Kiley!" Akatsuki whispered as he caught up. _This is really bad..._ Akatsuki thought.

The door creaked open.

"Now!" Kiley said as they all entered the girl's locker room. Taking pictures of their friend.

They immediately stopped their shots. Phones dropped to the floor and made clattering noises that filled an eerie silence.

"Na....gi....hiko?" Kiley asked his friend who he's known for a few days. Shocked overwhelmed the four boys. Toshiro gaped at what was infront of him.

"N-no......way...." he said. Yada only stared at the person infornt of him.

Was....this _really _happening?

"Fujisaki.....san?" Toji asked. Behind him was Akatsuki, giving her an apologic look. To Toji's dismay, he couldn't blackmail Nagihiko.

Because there was no Nagihiko.

Infront of them was Nadeshiko.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Who had Nagihiko's big tee shirt around her arms. Had a black tee shirt that hugged her body. Had Nagihiko's outfit. Shoes. Visor even. Who looked like she had been playing...

Basketball.

Nadeshiko couldn't move. Where these guys even here? _Oh....no._ Nadeshik thought to herself. She felt a huge lump in her throat as she pursed her lips tightly together. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she forgot to check if the close was clear! Now, she was in a fatal crash.

"Fujisaki-san...is...Nagihiko...?" Kiley asked.

There was _**NO WAY **_this was happening right now.

But it was.

There was _**NO WAY **_Nagihiko was a girl.

But he is.

There was _**NO WAY **_Nadeshiko dressed as a boy. Especially _NAGIHIKO! _

But there the proof was. Everyone was standing there looking at her with disbelief. Everyone except Akatsuki.

"Fujisaki-san?" Kiley asked. Bravely taking a step forward. "A-are you...Nagihiko?" he asked her. "Be honest." Nadeshiko gazed into his ice blue eyes.

Her secret was exposed yet again.

Busted.

______________________________________________________________________________

There! Sorry it took so long! I was kinda' stuck in the beginning. I only like the ending of this chapter. It's okay, right?

Ooohhh....suspension! I would just _**LOVE **_to give you a sneak peek, but I won't! I want to hear what you people might want to happen next!

I was thinking about Tadase being on the basketball team, though. But, I couldn't see him as playing against Kuukai. So, I made him team manager! Is that okay?

I...must.....add.....in......._**more**_.......twists!

Did you like it?

Yay or nay? Oh! Poor Nadeshiko!

Review! Otherwise I'll start updating _really _late. Hee hee. 'Dis chapter okay? I thought it was _alright_.

Yay or nay?

Hobey-ho. And so, I shall go.


	16. Busted Once Twice! Thrice?

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Just the perverted boys, Misao, and etc...**

Hobey-ho. And now we go.

* * *

Nadeshiko looked at Kiley with frightened yellow eyes.

"Are you Nagihiko?" Kiley asked her again. Nadeshiko looked into his icy blue eyes and then to everyone else's. She saw trust fading from Kiley, admiration dissapearing from Toshiro's dark brown eyes, disbelief in Yada's heterochromia eyes, confusion in Toji's yellow eyes which was slowly starting to piece together the puzzle, and a sorrowful look in Akatsuki's meadow green eyes. Nadeshiko gulped. What's the use hiding the truth from them any longer? They already saw her, they already know now.

"Y-yes..." Nadeshiko stuttered as she looked away from everyone. _What if they tell someone? Wh-what if they tell Tsukiyomi-senpai? I-I could get kicked off the team! _That thought frightened Nadeshiko. This was her first time playing on a basketbal team. And it was a time where she could play for a long time without her mother figuring out her secret!

It was all over for her now.

Kiley nodded his head as he stepped back. He turned his attention to his cousin, Akatsuki. Giving him a cold look.

"And you knew this?" Kiley asked Akatsuki, peering into his cousins eyes. Akatsuki looked away from Kiley's piercing gaze silently. "You did know then." Kiley confirmed by just looking at his cousin's action just now. He grunted. His cousin lied to him.

Toshiro looked down at the floor. What clicked in the vice presidents mind to make her dress like a boy? A _boy. _She had fooled everyone with this act. Toshiro felt like he should tell the coach or captain, or someone. But somewhere in his heart told him not to do it. Maybe she had a reason to do what she did? _But....what reason could she possibly have been in to do __**this**__? _Toshiro pondered on the thought.

"...Please don't tell." The boys heard Nadeshiko whisper. Yada gazed at Nadeshiko. She was still looking away from them. Why _shouldn't _they tell? No matter if you were a girl, Nadeshiko was a girl who was on a _boys _basketball team now. She'd face too many difficulties. Besides, it was a _boys _basketball team. And she was a girl. Yada didn't really have a problem with a girl being good at basketball, but why would she want to be on a boy's basketball team?

"....please....don't tell anybody." Nadeshiko whispered. "I...don't want more people finding out." Nadeshiko said, still refusing to face the guys. Akatsuki couldn't face looking at Nadeshiko. He was dissapointed in himself.

_I should've tried a little harder. _He thought to himself. _If I tried harder, they wouldn't have figured out her secret. _Akatsuki looked at his cousin. He looked deep in thought. And that wasn't a good thing.

"Why shouldn't we tell?" Kiley asked in a flat tone. His eyes colder than before. They all looked at Nadeshiko now. Even Akatsuki forced himself to look at her.

Nadeshiko might not have been showing it, but she was trembling in fear, again. Nadeshiko tried to swallow whatever made her throat get a huge lump. What was she going to say to them so that they wouldn't tell?

She loved basketball.

That was the truth. But, would it be enough? Enough so they wouldn't tell anyone?

"I love basketball." Nadeshiko said in a firm tone. She turned to face them so they could see the look in her eyes.

Toshiro's, Yada's, Toji's, and Akatsuki's eyes widened in astoundment. Kiley only looked at Nadeshiko, amused.

Nadeshiko looked damn serious about loving basketball. Her eyes were filled with fiery sparks that were flying everywhere. Determination was located deep inside her eyes. They could feel the intensity she was giving out. It was vigorous.

Kiley was getting more entertained. And Akatsuki could feel this. He knew Kiley was finding this more amusing.

And that wasn't a good thing. Not if it was Kiley.

_Not again... _Akatsuki thought. This might not be good.

"But your a Fujisaki...don't you dance?" Kiley asked. Nadeshiko replied with a yes. "Does your mom know you play on a guy's basketball team?" he asked. Nadeshiko flinched and shook her head. "Your lying to your mom then." Kiley said.

"It's really...none of your business." Nadeshiko stated.

"No? Yet we can still tell your little secret." Kiley said. Toshiro sighed. Kiley was at it, _again_. Nadeshiko looked up at Kiley with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell!" she cried. Nadeshiko pursed her lips together tightly when she saw Kiley's face expression. He looked angry. _Angry. _What did she do to make him so mad?

"Why not?" Yada asked her. "Don't want to get kicked off the team or something?" he assumed. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Who else knows?" Toshiro asked.

"You don't need to know that either." Nadeshiko said. If she told them who knew, they could get in trouble for keeping her secret a secret. Misao could lose her job and Yoyo and Akatsuki could get suspended.....or expelled.

Toji stayed silent. He had been watching everything so far, and they weren't really getting anywhere.

"I think we should, tell you what. We'll each ask you a question, and you'll answer. And give a _clear _and _full _answer. Do this, and we'll consider keeping your little secret a secret, aye?" Kiley said.

This wasn't fair. He said _consider _keeping her secrert a secret. He could still end up telling the principle or something. Nadeshiko looked over at Akatsuki. She only saw him nod his head.

"Okay." Nadeshiko said. "Ask away." she said.

"Um....well..." Toshiro sat down next to Nadeshiko. "Why do you dress like a boy to play basketball?"

Gosh, there were a lot of reasons why Nadeshiko dressed like a boy to play basketball.

"Um...where to start?" Nadeshiko said outloud. "Well, I dress like a boy because I don't want my mom to catch me playing. She hates basketball. That, I'm pretty sure of. Also, people kept telling me that basketball was considered a _boys _sport. I loved basketball so much, but people would tell me to give up on being a basketball player. They said I would suck, besides, do you see any other girls playing basketball around here?" Nadeshiko asked. Toshiro looked away from Nadeshiko. "All I wanted to do was to play basketball." she continued. "It was my dream to be a famous player." Nadeshiko's eyes went dark. "But when I was growing up, when I asked to play with other kids, they would laugh at me. Pull at my hair, tease me because I was a girl who wanted to play. So I came up with an idea. If I were a boy, I would be able to play, right? No one would pull my hair, or tease me, or laugh at me. They would accept me to play because I wasn't _me. _I was a girl who dressed like a boy because I wanted to play basketball. More than anything else in the whole world." Nadeshiko confessed.

Toshiro smiled at her explanation of why she dressed like a boy. _She must __**really **__love basketball, huh? _Toshiro thought to himself. _And to be little...getting teased at. _Toshiro remembered the times when he was a kid. Everyone would tease him because he wore glasses at such an early age. He knew what Nadeshiko had been through. Everyone laughing at you. Mocking you. Making you feel like giving up on your dreams.

"I'll keep your secret." Toshiro said.

"Okay. Me." Yada said. Nadeshiko looked over to him. "Why did you choose the name _Nagihiko _for when you dressed like a boy? There must have been a reason why you chose it." he asked. Nadeshiko waited a few moments before answering.

"I chose that name because I liked it." she replied. "There's no _special _reason, exactly. It just popped into my head. Like someone whispered that name to me. I pro-nounced it outloud. And I ended up liking it, a _whole _lot." Nadeshiko explained. Yada looked to be deep in thought as he stared at Nadeshiko's eyes. She looked serious about her answer. And it gave off an honest feeling.

_So it just appeared in her head, is that was she is saying? _Yada thought to himself. _So, she doesn't know anything about the __**other **__Nagihiko then? _He wondered. He ran his fingers through his red hair. _Maybe getting closer to Nadeshiko, I can find out more about this guy? _Yada sighed, but then smiled at Nadeshiko as he walked towards her. He put his back towards the locker infront of her. "I'll keep your secret." he promised.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said. Glad to have Yada on her side. Akatsuki made his way through Kiley and Toji. "Fujisaki-san, I'm sorry." he said. Kiley's eyes widened. It wasn't everyday you hear Akatsuki apologize to anyone. "Will.....you....forgive......m-m.....me?" Akatsuki asked.

_This guy is so whipped. _Kiley thought, frowning. _And he wasted his question..._

"It's okay. But, sure." Nadeshiko answered. Glad she answered such a simple question.

"Okay, my turn." Kiley declared. "Does Kuukai know you're Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko could feel their eyes on her as she flinched.

"N-no..." she answered.

"So....you've been lying about being his friend his entire life since he's known you." Kiley assumed.

"No!" Nadeshiko declared, standing up. "I-I'm....still his friend!"

"Yeah, but as his friend, you should know how much he hates when people lie to him." Kiley countered. Nadeshiko looked down to the floor, defeated.

If Kuukai ever found out, he'd hate her for sure.

"I..know that. I..know _that_." Nadeshiko repeated. She clentched her fists together. "But...I really want to play basketball." Nadeshiko whispered.

Kiley stood still by the door. Did she plan to keep lying to Kuukai?

As if reading his thoughts, Nadeshiko said:

"I know that I can't keep it a secret forever from him...I thought I could. But, I can't." Kiley looked at Nadeshiko. Where was she getting at? "I know this because..._you_ guys found out. So, easily." Nadeshiko hesitated before continuing. "So.....Kuukai could find out easily too." _If he did, he'd probably be hurt._ "I don't want to hurt him....so....I'll tell him my secret before he finds out."

Kiley smiled at what he heard from Nadeshiko just now.

"Just, not now." Nadeshiko confirmed.

"Wha?" Kiley said with a frown. Nadeshiko turned her attention away from the floor just to look at Kiley.

"I...still...want to play basketball." she said with certainty. "And...I don't want Kuukai finding out right now." Nadeshiko took in a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "Please, don't tell my secret."

Kiley stared at Nadeshiko for a little bit and then chuckled. "You still expect me to keep this a secret? Don't you?" Kiley asked.

"Yes." Nadeshiko said without hesitation or fear in her voice. It was a loud and clear response.

"Are you okay lying? I mean, lying to everyone else about this? 'Cuz I don't think lying suits ya." Kiley said.

Nadeshiko smiled slightly. "Thank you for worrying about me..." Nadeshiko thanked. Kiley took a step back.

And blushed a little.

_How...in the __**BLUE**__.....__**HELL**__.....did.....she know? _Kiley thought to himself. "Lying has it's consequences.....ya know?" Kiley stated. Akatsuki frowned.

_Of course he knows about lying. He did it all the time when we were kids. _His green eyes looked back and forth between Nadeshiko and Kiley. He couldn't believe it. _This guy is so whipped. _

"I know that....and I'll take full responsibility if my secret was ever exposed." Nadeshiko said. "I wouldn't want you guys to get into trouble."

Kiley smiled. "Then...I'll keep your secret."

"Oh...so Kiley was pretending to be the bad guy right now so he could make Nadeshiko stop lying?" Toji asked behind everyone. Everyone turned around to look at Toji. They forgot all about him.

"You _could _say that." Akatsuki said. Toji scoffed.

"This was a waste of time. I knew we would end up keeping her secret a secret anyways." Toji said crossong his arms over his chest.

"How would you know?" Yada asked.

"Because this is Nadeshiko. She wouldn't do something like trying to hurt someone. But she wants to play basketball, so of course she has to lie. It's not fair to Nadeshiko if she let herself do what other people expect of her. She has her own personality, and is her own person. Besides, what's life without a little risk?" Toji explained. Everyone's eyes were the size of saucers.

Did the biggest, mege pervert say something so.....un-pervy? And...some what inspirational?

"I think someone brain washed Toji." Toshiro said, standing up. Nadeshiko smiled in a big way.

And to think he was nothing but a huge pervert.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kiley asked, not believing what his ears had heard.

"Toji, I see him a new light." Yada said with sarcasm.

"What? It's true! I don't see why we _shouldn't _keep her secret a secret." Toji looked over Kiley and smiled at Nadeshiko. "Besides, Fujisaki-san is still a good person. And can kick some serious ass in basketball!" Toji said grinning. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Toji assured.

_And I can't believe I saw him as such a pervert. _Nadeshiko thought.

"I still have one question though." Toji said.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked while giving him a sweet smile. Toji walked up to her and asked her his question in a hushed voice. Everyone leaned over to hear it.

"Do you by any chance, have any nude pictures of yourself?" Toji asked.

Kiley and Akatsuki punched him in the jaw.

"O-ow...." Toji said. "What was that for!?" Toji yelled. "I was being serious!" Kiley growled at his green haired friend.

"What the _**HELL **_kind of question is _**THAT**_!?" Kiley shouted.

"Yeah....punch me when Kuukai isn't here to do the job." Toji snapped his mouth shut when he saw Toshiro's, Yada's, Akatsuki's, and Kiley's face expressions. _Oh shit._ He thought. "Well....um....I'll see ya later Fujisaki-san!" Toji yelled as he ran out of the girls locker room. Everyone followed after him.

All except Nadeshiko.

_I can't believe I thought I he wasn't such a pervert. _Nadeshiko thought. She closed the door to the girls locker room and continued to change.

* * *

On the opposite side of the girls locker room, was someone who was re-thinking about what he just heard. He wore slightly baggy black jeans with a black turltle neck.

"So....there really is a _girl _on the basketball team." He said to himself in a lazy matter. He thought about this concept. _Should I tell? Should I keep this a secret? _He thought to himslef. "I don't know though. A girl on a basketball team with lots of guys ain't good." He saw Nadeshiko through a mirror as she left. "But...she _is _good." He said outloud.

"Oh...vice president...aren't _we _in trouble?"

* * *

Tadase walked to school hoping he could catch Fujisaki Nagihiko. Hoping he had a chance to ask him a few questions. Or amybe he could ask Nadeshiko.

_Yeah..that would be cool. _Tadase thought to himslef as he blushed. He heard laughter from around the corner. He turned and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Nadeshiko. Oh, he saw her alright. Along with five other boys around her.

Two blondes. A redhead. A brunette and a green haired fool.

_What is Kuwara-kun, Kita-kun, Furuda-kun, and the Jackson cousins doing with Nadeshiko? _he thought to himslef. They weren't planning to do something dangerous to her? Was she? _But...they're laughing. _Tadase thought. What was so funny?

"What the--!?" Tadase heard a voice behind him. A very annoying voice in his opinion. Kuukai walked up from behind Tadse, ignoring him completely. "What the _hell _are they doing?" Tadase frowned in annoynce.

"Talking to her obviously!" Tadase snapped. He glared at Kuukai with as much hatred he could summon. Kuukai returned it with a glare that equaled Tadase's.

"I can _see _that. You idiot!" Kuukai barked. He walked passed Tadase as he approached Nadeshiko and _his _friends. Approaching them so......_casually_. For a moment, Tadase was jealous. Jealous that Kuukai could just walk up a lot of people. People _and _Nadeshiko. How could he do that?

It would take Tadase's minutes just to figure out whether or not he should approach her. And when he did, he would usually stutter around her. Here, he saw Kuukai talking normally with Nadeshiko and more people. Where the hell did he get that type of courage?

_Should I include myself? _Tadase thought to himself. _This is pathetic! A king like ME!? Afraid to talk with some group of people!? _Tadase continued to watch everyone talk to eachother. And a little something caught his eye.

Kuukai and Nadeshiko were staring at eachother.

Not the:

_What are you looking at? _or the _Is there something on my face? _or even the _Hello, how are you? _stares. It was much different. A huge difference. And Tadase could feel his heart sink down to the bottom of his feet.

Why were they staring at eachother with such care and love in their eyes?

Tadase could feel his stomach roll over thousands of times just by the sight infront of him._ I don't feel so good. _Tadase could only stare at them. He could feel anger consume him. Anger towards Kuukai. Hatred towards Kuukai. More hatred than ever. More jealous towards Kuukai. _A king like me? Losing to a commoner like him? _Tadase looked over to Nadeshiko.

If only he were more like Kuukai. Free-caring. Positive. Out-going. More confident when around the girl you like. How can someone _not _be shy around Nadeshiko? Were in the world did those boys get their confidence? Why didn't they stutter around her? Did their hearts beat fast around that radiant being? That...._godess_?

Tadase had a decision melt down in his brain. Should he just introduce himself? But, those were Kuukai's friends! _But Nadeshiko is there. _He thought to himself. He wanted to be where Nadeshiko was, but he didn't want Kuukai and his friends make him seem like an idiot infront of her. What if went to indroduce himself and everyone suddenly got quiet? He sighed as he helplessly watched everyone.

"Tadase?" he heard a girl say. Not just any girl. The more-than-perfect girl. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Tadase's face flushed.

"Y-yeah....." Tadase stuttered. Nadeshiko smiled as she continued to walk to school. Leaving the _boys _behind.

"President?" Toshiro asked approaching him. He took a good look at Tadase before he confirmed:

"You like vice president as well?"

"Wh-wha-what? Well, I-I-I....I....." Tadase started to say. He could suddenly feel glares coming from someone who hated him. He looked up in Kuukai's direction.

Yep. He was glaring at him. Tadase sneered at Kuukai as he continued to walk to school.

_How dare he glare at me! _Tadase thought. Up ahead was Nadeshiko. Tadase created an idea in his head as he grinned. Making sure Tadase was loud enough for someone to hear, he shouted:

"Nadeshiko! Please wait up!" In an innocent way.

* * *

"That little bastard." Kuukai growled.

"Why're you so...oh." Kiley said, realizing why Kuukai cursed outloud.

"Awe...'lil Wuuki is wealous?" Toji snickered to himeself when Kuukai punched him in the gut. "Ow!" Toji yelped as he rubbed the spot where Kuukai had punched him.

"That's funny." Toshiro said.

"Shut up." Toji snapped. still rubbing his gut. _Man, Kuukai sure hits really hard. _He thought to himself. Yada looked up ahead.

"Aren't ya gonna stop Hotori-kun or something? Like, punch him?" he asked towards Kuukai. Kuukai only looked up ahead.

"I would...." Kuukai started to say.

_Then why aren't you? _Everyone else thought.

"If she didn't look all that happy talking to that bastard." Kuukai continued. "Besides, it's her first day being back from the fire incident and the train accident.. And...I don't really wanna ruin her smile with my question." Kuukai finished. He averted his gaze from Nadeshiko, who he was unknowingly staring at, to his buddies.

Only to frown. From gazing at Nadeshiko to looking at five idiots....who were giving him a sympathetic kind of stare.

"What the hell is your guys problem?" Kuukai asked, clealy wondering _why _his friends were giving him such a look.

"Nothing." they replied in usion. If only he knew that Nadeshiko _was _at school yesterday. Kiley sighed.

_I hate lying.....but I promised. _Kiley told himself.

"Stop staring at me like that, you freaks." Kuukai snapped. Everyone just gave him sad eyes. Even Akatsuki. The five boys sighed. "What?" Kuukai asked, getting irritated. What was up with his friends behaviors?

"We're sorry." they said in usion again. Kuukai gulped down a lump in his throat.

"For what!?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing." they said in sync. Kuukai only sighed as he looked back at Nadeshiko _and _Tadase. Only to feel his hands twitch eagerly. He sighed again as he turned to his friends. "Hey, why're you guys acting so chummy with Nadeshiko anyways?" Kuukai asked.

"....because we are friends." Akatsuki replied in a dull way. Kuukai frowned.

"Since when?" he asked. Curious as to _when _they were friends with Nadeshiko.

"Since yesterday." replied Kiley, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Why?" Kuukai asked. Toshiro, Toji, AKatsuki, Kiley, and Yada sighed again as they looked at there friend. "How'd you guys become friends?" The five boys gave him a _We-can't-tell-you _look.

"We're sorry." they replied. Kuukai was beginning to get a little freaked out and annoyed. What the hell was up with his friends? They were saying the same things at the same time. And the worst part, Kuukai had no idea what they were talking about!

"Sorry!? For WHAT!?" Kuukai yelled.

"We can't tell you." they replied at the same time. "Sorry, promised someone. You'll have to take it up to them." they said, _again_.

"Whose _them_?" Kuukai asked as they neared school.

"We're sorry." they apologized again. "Can't say that either." Kuukai rubbed his temples as he sighed. He was getting no where with his friends.

­­­­­

* * *

"Are you doing alright with home and everything?" Misao asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko nodded her hed as she smiled.

"Yeah! Dinner can get a little quiet, but it's all okay!" Nadeshiko assured Misao with a positive look. Misao smiled at the teenaged girl infront of her as she got her _outfit_.

"Do you ever plan on telling you mother?" Misao questioned, making sure her door was locked. Nadeshiko was in the restroom stall of Misao's office as she changed.

"Um....not reallly sure." Nadeshiko replied loud enough for Misao to hear. "But, more people know my secret now." Nadeshiko confessed. If Nadeshiko were to tell anyone who knew her secret, it'd be Misao, right? After all, wasn't she the first person to know?

Just as Nadeshiko said that, Misao dropped her pen she used to _correct_ the attendance sheets she had. "EH!? Who!?" Misao said, clearly eager to know who else knew Nadeshiko's secret.

"Kuwara-kun, Kita-kun, the Jackson cousins, and Furuda-kun. That's all." Nadeshiko assured. Misao thought for a few moments.

"Aren't they Souma-kun's friends?" she questioned.

"Yeah....but they won't tell. I'm sure of it!" Misao smiled.

They did seem like honest boys.

"Aren't all of them on the basketball team?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko walked out with plain black basketball shorts and a huge green tee shirt over her. With green Sketchers and an army cap that was placed on her head sideways. Followed by a low ponytail.

"Yeah." Was Nadeshiko's reply.

"Speaking of basketball, don't you guys have a game soon?" Misao asked. Misao almost gasped when she mentioned the soon-coming-game. She could've sworn she saw Nadeshiko's eyes twinkle with eager, excitement, and impatience for the game to come.

"Yeah! Are you gonna come watch!? You can see me play!" Nadeshiko grinned as she spoke to her friend. "Please say yes! I want someone to watch m first _real _game!" Nadeshiko pleaded.

If she wasn't Nagihiko, you'd never see her like this at school, to any peer of hers.

"Sure. Why not? That way, I can drop you off at your mother's place." Misao suggested. Nadeshiko gasped.

_Mother!? _Nadeshiko groaned as she thought about her mom. "I have _dance _practice on the noght of the game!" Nadeshiko said, flopping on one of the nurse beds. Misao thought for a moment.

"Leave your mother to me." Misao recommended. Nadeshiko gave Misao a curious look. "I'll find some way, don't worry! leave your mother to me! I'll get you to the game!" Misao said. Nadeshiko gave Misao a warm smile.

"Thank you." she said as she left Misao's office. Misao smiled. "Have fun at practice!" she shouted.

"Yeah." Misao heard Nagihiko's voice reply from the hallway.

"Ooohhh.....a game." Misao sighed as she heard a voice from the doorway. "Yoyo-kun?" Misao asked. As if on cue, Yoyo appeared from the doorway.

"Wanna know something?" Yoyo asked.

"Yes?" Misao asked as she got back to the attendance sheets.

"I'm thinking about kissing Nadeshiko again." Yoyo said out of the blue. Misao dropped her pen.

"NO!"

* * *

Nadeshiko was practicing with the basketball team. And thank goodness the cheerleaders weren't here today.

Throughout practice, Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on her. Whenever Nadeshiko didn't have the ball, she'd glance at the strange feeling from where the stare was coming from and would always end up lookind at violet eyes. And midnight, blue hair.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Every time Nadeshiko looked at Ikuto, he would always just stare at her. Like she was amusing or something. Every time Nadeshiko would jump up and shoot the ball, she'd glance at Ikuto and he was just....._staring_. Nadeshiko wondered if there was anything wrong with her shooting pose or something.

_There was nothing wrong with it before? Was there? _Nadeshiko thought as she passed a ball to one of team mates. Who ended up tripping and ended up letting the other team grab the ball. With a huff, Nadeshiko ran to the opponent who had the ball and snatched it.

Oh, the element of surprise was so useful. Especially when every one towered above you!

A senior blew the whislte and everyone took a break. Tadase brang out the water and handed everyone a towel.

"Good job." and "Nice toss." compliments were scattered around the GYM. Kuukai sat next to Nagihiko (A/N: who we all know is Nadeshiko) on the bench. Nadeshiko gulped.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"That Ikuto dude has been nothing but eyeing you like you were naked." Kuukai spat with disgust. Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes at Ikuto's way. Yeah, he was _still _looking at her. "You're all he's been staring at." Kuukai added.

"Ew." Nadeshiko said in her _real _voice. _Oops..._ She thought. Kuukai's heart pounded at the hearing of Nadeshiko's voice.

"Oi! Stop doing that!" Kuukai whispered harshly as he gulped down some water, hiding his blush. Nadeshiko couldn't help but smile a little at his innocent reaction.

"Why? I can't sound like the person you _love_?" Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice, emphasizing the word, love. Kuukai spit out his water.

"Shaddup!" he growled. Nadeshiko's heart beated with happiness as she laughed in her disguised voice.

Staring at them were the five friends. Toji sighed.

"Kuukai is so lucky." Toji comlained. Toshiro only grumbled. Toji smirked. "Awe...a wittle dwork is getting wealous?" Toji teased. He was kicked in the leg by Kiley.

"Shut it!" he snapped.

"Ow...what the hell was _that _for!?" Toji comlained.

"For being an idiot." Yada said before Kiley had a chance to say it. Toji cursed under his breath as they continued to watch the two love birds.

* * *

Tadase looked over to Nagihiko. He really looked so much like Nadeshiko. The long hair. Beautiful eyes. Creamy skin. Tadase shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this about a boy! Even if he _did _look like Nadeshiko. But, Tadase couldn't help but feel strange around Nagihiko. He seemed tha _exact _same height as Nadeshiko. He _looked _exactly like Nadeshiko. Except the part from being a boy. He even gave out this...._girl _feeling. No guy gave out a girl feeling.

_Well, except Yoyo-kun....who dressed as a girl. _Tadase thought. And growled at the memory of the short boy.

Ikuto blew the whislte which snapped Tadase out of his thoughts. They were going to play again. Tadase looked closely at Nagihiko as he played. Yeah, he looked like Nadeshiko, but no way could a girl play like him. No doubt was he amazing.

_Gotta hand it to the Fujisaki's, their so talented at something. _Tadase thought. _Nadeshiko can dance, Nagihiko-kun can play basketball. What can I do? _Tadase thought.

He can get jealous and feel like a cowardly king is what he can do. Tadase grimaced at the thought. While sitting on the bleachers, Tadase was joined by Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai." Tadase greeted. Ikuto nodded his head.

"How about that Fujisaki brat, huh? He's good, ain't he?" he asked in a cool tone. Tadase nodded his head.

"He is....even though I don't care about basketball." Tadase replied. Ikuto raised a slim brow of his.

"Really?" he asked while still looking at _Nagihiko_.

"Yeah...it's just a sport." Tadase replied. Ikuto sighed.

"You jsut suck at sports." Ikuto said as he left Tadase. Tadase glared at Ikuto's way.

"I don't suck." Tadase said to himself. _I'm just studious, that's all_. Tadase frowned at the thought. _Although, maybe Nadeshiko likes the sporty-type of guys? _Tadase pondered on that fact as he continued to watch the game.

* * *

Nadeshiko was panting. Practice was over.

"Good job guys." Ikuto said as everyone was getting water and about to leave. People congradulated Nadeshiko (A/N: who everyone thinks is Nagihiko) and that made Nadeshiko smile. She was beaming with happiness. Everyone was acknowledging her. That she was good. Great. Awesome. Cool.

Petty words just to make a girl smile in a huge way.

"Thanks!" Nadeshiko replied. She glanced at Ikuto who was staring at her. They held their gaze towards eachother and Nadeshiko noticed that he was signaling her to come his way. Nadeshiko walked up to Ikuto.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-senpai?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Good game." Ikuto said as he leaned to her ear. "_Vice President. Fujisaki __**Nadeshiko**__._" he whispered. His breath, which tickled her ear, sent ice-like shivers down her spine and she stiffined.

"Wha-what?" she asked, disguising her face. She looked at Ikuto and he wore a triumphant smiled.

"I was right." he declared. "Your a _girl_." he whispered. Nadeshiko felt like falling to the floor and crying.

What the _**HELL!? **_How the hell did Ikuto know!?

"I-I don't know what you are talking about senpai." Nadeshiko tried to assure Ikuto that she A/N: or _he_) was absolutely clueless.

"Sure you don't. I was in the girls locker room yesterday." Ikuto said. "Don't hide the fact from me."

Nadeshiko's palms were sweating. Her heart pounded furiously. Was _this _the end for her!? _B-but...I didn't even get to play in the game yet! _Nadeshiko thought. She clentched her fists tightly together. _Life is __**not**__ fair. _She thought. Nadeshiko looked at the floor. This was it. She going to get kicked off the team and she didn't even _live _her dream yet. Which was really, only a few days away. She felt so pathetic. Not only did another person know her secret in a short amount of time, it was _Ikuto_. Captain of the basketball team. He was going to kick her off for sure and expose her secret. She could see it clearly. Everyone mocking her. Teasing her. Making fun of her. Just like they did before she decided to become Nagihiko.

"Whoa...cool it. I ain't telling anyone." Ikuto said. Nadeshiko shot her head up and peered into his eyes.

"Wha?" she asked, confused. He wasn't going to tell anyone?

"No way. I thought about it yesterday, and I concluded, this team needs you. Besides, it doesn't even bother me that a girl is playing." Ikuto explained. "I think it's pretty interesting." Ikuto said, in an amused tone. Nadeshiko could have jumped for joy right. But she was Nagihiko.

"So...you won't tell?" she asked him. Ikuto looked down at the short girl. Her sharp, yellow eyes demanded him to give her the truth. The _honset _truth.

"Nah..." he said in a cool way. "Just make sure no one catches you. Remember, if you're caught, I didn't have anything to do about it." Ikuto said. Nadeshiko grinned at the eighteen year old senior.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed her stuff. Before she walked out the door, Nadeshiko turned around ans smiled. Ikuto returned her smile with a wink and then she left.

_Cute gal. _Ikuto thought. _Yeah...cute gal who can kick ass in basketball. I gotta sharpen up my skills. _Ikuto thought as he grabbed his stuff. He couldn't graduate knowing that a sophmore girl was able to beat him in basketball!

Ri-dunk-ulous.

* * *

Tadase pushed the cart filled with basketballs in the closet and locked the doors. With a humph, he left until he heard rattliing noises from somewhere.

_Huh? _He thought to himself. _Who would still be here at school this time of night? Didn't everyone on the team leave by now? _Tadase thought as he tried following the rattling noises.

"Ow." he heard a voice from the girls locker room. And it sounded like a boy. What the hell would a boy be doing in the girls locker room!? Tadase walked up to the door and slammed it opened.

"Hey! No peeking in the gi--" Tadase's sentence was cut off.

By a blush.

"N-Nadeshiko!?" Tadase gasped.

Nadeshiko looked up quickly at him. His blonde hair almost covering his face. Pink eyes, wide with surprise.

Tadase stared down at the godess infront of him. She seemed to have tripped over her shoelace. And, it was the shoelace of green sketchers.

_No way. _Tadase thought to himself. She was on the floor, a green tee hanging around her neck reavealing her.......bra. Tadase flushed as he turned away. Nadeshiko blushed because she knew what he saw. She quickly put the te back on as she stood up.

When she was done, she stared at Tadase's back for waht seemed like hours. The only thing proccessing through his mind was:

_She was in a bra! B-but...she's in Nagihiko-kun's clothes! Their outfits are exactly the same! Nadeshiko is....is, is, is, is....is....._ Tadase turned around, still blushing. "You're Nagihiko, aren't you, Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko bit her lower lip.

Only able to nod her head, nervously.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, when I got to the computer, the words jsut wouldn't come to me. Like eveything so far? Man, I gotta hurry this up! Okay!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	17. Jealous Of A Sport

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

I only own the five idiots, Misao, Shouta's dad, the plot, and the urge to write more stories. But I want to write them one-by-one. Oh, how I torture myself!

* * *

Nadeshiko looked at Tadase, fully dressed, safe to say. What was not safe to say, however, was that Tadase knew her secret. What's worst, Nadeshiko feared that he would hate her for lying to him. Even though he didn't know she had been the moment she met him as Nagihiko. She tried to read the look that Tadase was giving her. It was a look mixed with confusion, shock, and a little, amused?

"I-I am Nagihiko." Nadeshiko confessed. Even though she was nervous still, saying she was Nagihiko almost felt.....normal. Her palms were still sweating. Her heart was still racing. It just felt a little normal for Nadeshiko to expose her secret.

_Almost _normal. Due to the fact of how many people knew now. Especially when five boys figured it out only _yesterday_. And now today, two people knew.

The list just seemed to grow longer.

"Really?" Tadase asked, sparks in his eyes. "Th-that's amazing." he complimented while stuttering. Nadeshiko looked at Tadase a little strangly. He wasn't hurt or anything? That was an uncalled for reaction...

"What?" Nadeshiko asked, clearly confused.

"It's just, the way you play basketball. It's amazing. Y-your the best I've ever seen." Tadase stuttered. His heart was pacing quickly. Still, unable to get the image of her bra cleaned out of his mind.

Kings weren't perverts. Well, that's what Tadase told himself.

"Your not...hurt? N-not gonna, tell?" Nadeshiko questioned the blonde. Tadase only smiled as he looked at the girl he cared about the most.

"You can trust me! I won't tell, I promise. But.....um...why?" Tadase asked. "Why do you dress as a guy?" Tadase questioned.

"To play basketball." Nadeshiko replied as she started to play with her fingers. A blush had now started to creep up onto her face.

He saw her in a bra. Her _bra_.

A more than akward silence soon filled the locker room as the two stared at the floor. Tadase sucked in a breath as he walked towards Nadeshiko and sat next to her.

"Um..." he started to say. What the hell was he going to say now? "D-does it bother you that I know your secret?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko looked away from Tadase as she remebered their kiss.

"Uh...no?" she replied. Nadeshiko just stared at the floor. "Um....I should be.....going...home now." Nadeshiko said. Tadase nodded his head as he understood what she ment. She needed to change and he needed to be out of there for her to do that.

He exited the locker room and slid down to the floor and sighed. _I saw her in a bra.... _Tadase thought. Sure, he could tell Kuukai this fact. Making him have some sort of advantage over his love rival. Or he could tell Kuukai and be labled a pervert. Tadase grimaced at the thought. _No way. Don't tell him. _Tadase decided. He heard the door open behind him. There he saw Nadeshiko in her school girl uniform. Her bag slung over her shoulder.

"T-tadase? What're you doing here?" she asked. Tadase blushed. Why was he still here?

"U-um....it's getting dark. C-can I offer you a walk home?" Tadase suggessted. Nadeshiko smiled as she slowly nodded her head.

"I don't really mind." she said. Tadase's heart raced with joy because she agreed to his offer as they walked out the school building.

Along the way, they talked about many things. About school, her aunt's death. Which surprised Nadeshiko. She didn't know that he knew. Whenever Tadase felt like things were getting quiet, that it was better off to just abondan the subject. Nadeshiko also decided to tell Tadase about why she dressed like a boy.

Which amused Tadase. Somewhere inside him, an interest ignited. He was seeing a completely different side of Nadeshiko. Beside the one from school. Usually, she was more polite, and kind, more of a shy-like character, and not _too _talkative. She would give small smiles here and there and would giggle occasionaly.

This Nadeshiko was different. More care-free. Out-going. She laughed instead of giggling. She grinned a whole lot more. It was more, fun to be with her like this. And whenever she got excited about something, her eyes would twinkle in a way he's never seen before.

Tadase could feel something warm inside him grow. From the cold that was biting at his skin, being with Nadeshiko created a fire deep within him to keep him warm throughout the walk.

And whenever Tadase mentioned basketball, her face would immediately light up. _Does she really care so much about that sport? _

"Nadeshiko." Tadase said. Nadeshiko, who was in the middle of saying something about basketball practice, looked over to Tadase as she quieted down. Waiting for him to say something.

"Why do you love basketball so much?" he asked her. Nadeshiko beamed with happiness as he asked that question. In Tadase's eyes, she seemed to shine brighter than the sun that was setting. Deep down in Tadase's heart, he grew jealous of the sport. You would never see Nadeshiko smile at anyone like the way she did when she heard the word 'basketball.'

"Because." she said. "I fell in love with it." Nadeshiko replied with a joyful expression. She said it in such a simple way. And Tadase's heart was cracking. "It makes me feel....free. Whenever mom over works me with dance practice, it's fun just to play. I feel like flying with no wings. The air flowing across my body." Nadeshiko sighed while Tadase humphed.

_I'm jealous of a sport. Me, a King! Jealous of a __**sport**__! _Tadase couldn't believe himself right now. Jealous of a sport.

Ri-dunk-ulous!

Tadase wanted to be the person Nadeshiko would smile like the way she does when she talked about basketball. He wanted to be the only person she showed that smile to.

"--t's wrong?" he heard Nadeshiko say. Tadase snapped out of his thoughts.

"Eh?" he asked as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked him again. Concerned that maybe he was starting to get a cold.

"Nothing....just being jealous of the sport basketball." Tadase admitted. Nadeshiko gulped as she felt something warm cross her cheeks.

"Um..." Nadeshiko started to say.

"It's just that...you seem so happy with basketball. I'm envious. I can't stand not being the the one to make you smile. A _real _smile Nadeshiko. I know....it's stupid to be envious towards a sport...but.....I don't know." Tadase said as he sighed. His face was flushed as he looked at Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko remembered after I kissed you? What I said to you?" he asked. Nadeshiko's face flushed as she traced back to that moment.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered.

"Please....no matter what." Tadase started to say as they approached her house. He looked Nadeshiko straight in the eye. "Don't forget that I love you." Tadase said, in an almost pleading voice. Nadeshiko's heart raced as he said that sentence, leaving her infront of her house.

"...okay?" she said outloud. Knowing well that Tadase was far enough to not hear what she just said. Nadeshiko entered into her house and decided to help her mother out with cooking since she wasn't used to cooking dinner. Nadeshiko tried to get Tadase's sentence out of her head.

It wasn't working. No matter what she thought....his sentence appeared in her head. And she couldn't avoid a warm, fuzzy feeling eating her up.

* * *

Nadeshiko entered school only to see, to her dismay, Hinamori Amu.

"Fujisaki-san!" Amu called out as she raced to the vice president side. Nadeshiko put on a fake smile.

"Y-yes?" she asked the pink-haired girl. Clearing the sudden irrritation Nadeshiko wanted Amu to hear.

"Are you gonna watch Nagihiko-sama in his basketball match!?" she asked her, excitedly.

_No, I'm gonna be playing in Nagihiko's basketball match. _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"I'm not sure, but I hope I can make it." Nadeshiko replied. Amu giggled as she asked another question.

"Did Nagihiko answer yet?" Amu asked in an eager way. Nadeshiko gulped.

"Um...he still wants to think about it." Nadeshiko replied. Amu's cheery attitude faded away in a flash. Nadeshiko could feel Amu's pain and dissapointment. Nadeshiko felt really bad for Amu. She really did. And Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel guilty. If Nadeshiko never created Nagihiko, Amu wouldn't feel this way. Nadeshiko couldn't stand seeing a peer of her's so down. Vice presidents weren't suppose to make student's feel bad. They're were suppose to be role models who would help any student in the school. Nadeshiko clentched her fists tightly together.

"Still thinking about it, huh?" Amu said as she stopped walking. Nadeshiko stopped walking as well as she looked at the poor girl.

_She probably thinks Nagihiko rejected her. _Nadeshiko frowned.

"W-well....maybe another time then!" Amu said, cheerfully. Hiding her pain which Nadeshiko could read through easily for some reason. Nadeshiko cursed herself as she prepared what she was going to say next.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nagihiko would accept your offer! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll say yes! Watch! You'll see, Hinamori-chan!" Nadeshiko said, lying through her teeth. Nadeshiko felt her stomach toss and turn inside her as she lied. "He'll...like you." Nadeshiko said in a sweet way. Amu looked at Nadeshiko with hope in her eyes. "I'm sure he wil agree to take you on a d-date." Nadeshiko stuttered as she ended her sentence.

"Really!?" Amu almost shouted, her cheery attitude coming back.

"Y-yeah!" Nadeshiko cheered.

"Thank you! Vice president! I'm glad. Maybe we should become frineds!" Amu said as she went to go hang out with her friend. Mashiro Rima, wasn't it? Nadeshiko smiled as she saw Amu walk to her friends side. Only to see that Rima girl glaring at her vicously. Nadeshiko faked a smile as she went to Misao's office.

What was that girl's problem?

* * *

Nadeshiko opened the door to Misao's office. And yelped.

"Hi, Fujisaki-san." said five boys who were spread out in the office.

"Morning?" Nadeshiko said as she looked at Misao. Misao saw Nadeshiko's look and just shrugged her shoulders. Nadeshiko smiled at the five boys.

"This is stupid." Akatsuki said, breaking the short silence. He looked over at Toji.

"What're we doing here again?" Kiley asked the green haired boy.

"Oh, just to question Fujisaki-san's relationship with Hotori-kun." Toji said with a grin plastered on his tanned face. Misao dropped her coffe cup which spilled on the floor.

"Eh!?" she gasped. Nadeshiko had the urge to leave the room quickly. Toshiro explained.

"Toji here, I'm sorry, let me correct that, this pervert here," Toshiro recieved a glare from Toji, "said that he spotted you and Hotori-kun walking together after school. He said that you two looked like best friends. Talking and laughing with eachother. Like you've been best of friends for a lifetime."

Misao had a huge smile stuck on her face. _Yes! Go, Hotori-kun! _Misao cheered to herself quietly.

Nadeshiko blushed. Someone saw them yesterday?

"Is that true, Nadeshiko?" Kiley questioned her, calling her by her first name. Toshiro grumbled under his breath as Kiley said her name, her _first _name so confidently. Nadeshiko nodded her head in a shy manner.

_Well, at least Kuukai didn't see them. _Yada thought. He looked at Nadeshiko. How did she feel about Kuukai? _With them being childhood friends and everything...she should like Kuukai, right? _Yada thought to himself.

"Really!?" Misao announced with a squeal. Kiley looked at the school nurse.

Did she already know Nadeshiko's secret? And was she voting for Tadase? Kiley shook his head.

_She's just gotta let us guys handle this._

"Yeah...and he knows too." Nadeshiko confirmed.

"Really?" a voice said from behind Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko turned around and smiled.

"Yoyo-kun." She said.

"Isn't that the new treasurer?" Toshiro asked. Yoyo nodded his head.

"He's short." Kiley said outloud, noticing his height. Yoyo chuckled at his comment.

"Yaya-chan." Akatsuki said. Yoyo's chuckle turned in a frown as he heard Akatsuki say his _other_ name.

"It's Yuiki YOYO. I'm not Yaya anymore." Yoyo declared. The boys, excluding Akatsuki, gaped at the midgit infront of them.

"EH!?" they yelled. Yada got up from the bed he was laying on.

"You mean you're a crossdresser!?" he asked, more like yelled.

"You could say _that_." Yoyo said. Misao sighed.

"Okay everyone, out. You all have classes to go to." Misao announced. "Shoo. Out."

"Wait.....I wanna know. Does Tada-chan really know really know Nadeshiko's secret?" Yoyo whined.

"He knows too?" Toshiro asked as he was about to leave the office. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Who else knows?" Yada asked, grabbing his stuff.

"Just you guys, Yoyo, Misao, Tadase, and Tsukiyomi-senpai." Nadeshiko replied. The five friends froze.

Their captian knew too!? Since when!?

Misao nodded her head. "Wow, the list just keeps getting longer, huh?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head in agreement. Misao turned her head to look at the boys. "Out now. Shoo!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you." Kiley said as he and the others walked out of the room. Yada, being the last one of them to leave, turned his head around frowned.

"Why does the treasurer get to stay?" Yada asked. Yoyo gave a triumohant smile.

"Because I--"

"You get out now too. Get!" Misao demanded. Yoyo pouted as he left the room last, with Yada snickering infront of him. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah....thanks Misao." Nadeshiko said as she took Nagihiko's clothes out of her bag. Misao smiled.

"You sure do dress as Nagihiko a lot more often now." Misao said.

"Well, yeah...I mean. His classes are more fun." Nadeshiko replied.

"Okay. Now, besides that, what did you and Hotori-kun talk about yesterday?" Misao asked as Nadeshiko went into one of the restroom stalls.

"Stuff." Nadeshiko answered as she was changing. Misao let out a pout.

_She's making this more difficult! _"What kind of stuff?" Misao asked as she tied her brown hair into a bun.

"Hmm....basketball. Aunty...basketball. And my secret. He just asked me questions and.....er...said not to forget that he l-loves me." Nadeshiko confessed. Nadeshiko could've sworn she heard Misao squeal.

"Really!?" Misao shouted. Nadeshiko frowned as she exited teh restroom in the boys uniform clothes. She left her tie in a messy way. And let her hair fall down. She also decided to wear sneakers instead of the regular school shoes and black jeans. Misao was still smiling.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked.

"So...what was your reaction?" Misao asked. "When he said not to forget?"

"I got a warm and fuzzy feeling." Nadeshiko said. Misao hid a very large grin.

"You two would look so cute together!" Misao said. Nadeshiko faked a smile.

"N-never really thought about dating anyone." Nadeshiko said. Misao frowned.

"What?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"It's just....I've only _really _been in love with basketball. It's kinda' weird to know that two boys are suddenly in love with me." Nadeshiko confessed. "When I see them at the same time, I get uncomfortable. Sometimes, I wish it could only be me and basketball." Nadeshiko said. Misao's frown grew deeper.

"I see...well, if that's how you feel, then just don't worry about it!" Misao suggested. Nadeshiko looked at Misao with curious eyes. Misao explained. "You just need more time to understand these feelings of yours. It's new to you. You've never known the feeling of being loved by a boy. Or in your case, by two boys." Misao looked at Nadeshiko with care. "You just need more time. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Misao said. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said. "And, come to the game." Nadeshiko said, MIsao nodded her head as Nadeshiko left the room. When Nadeshiko was nowhere to be seen, Misao looked at the phone.

"Well, it's time to make the phonecall." Misao said. Nadeshiko's first game was going to be after Thanksgiving Break. And Misao had to convince her mom to let Nadeshiko's stay long enough for her to play the game. How was she going to do that?

* * *

Nadeshiko walked into the classroom and was unfortunately, greeted by Hinamori Amu.

"H-hello Nagihiko-kun." Amu said with a strong blush appearing on her face. Nadeshiko smiled, faked smiled at Amu. And Amu didn't seem to notice. The one who _did _notice was Kuukai.

"Look." Kuukai said as he pointed over to _Nagihiko_. Kiley, Yada, Toshiro, Toji, and Akatsuki looked over to where Kuukai was pointing at.

Nagihiko (or Nadeshiko to the five friends) was fake smiling at some pink haired chick. Kuukai chuckled.

"He looks so uncomfortable." Kuukai said, noticing his best friend go stiff. Kiley and Yada laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah." they said. Akatsuki frowned and turned his head away. Toji's face paled.

_Sh-she has both boys __**and **__girls fall in love with her! _Toji thought in his mind. _What does Nadeshiko-chan have that I don't? _Toji thought as he grumbled. Toshiro noticed Toji's grumble and chuckled to himself.

_Sucker..._ Toshiro thought. _No girls would like him. Pervert._

Nadeshiko walked over to her desk as she sighed. _Why!? _She thought to herself. Kiley sat next to her.

"So....you and Hinamori, eh?" Kiley asked.

"...meh." Nadeshiko spat. Kiley laughed.

"You sure got the way with the ladies." Kiley said. Nadeshiko grumbled. Kiley laughed again as he patted her on the head. "Don't worry. I'll make sure mean, old Hinamori won't hurt you." Kiley teased as he laughed. Nadeshiko faked a smile as she looked at Kiley.

"Y-yeah...thanks..." Nadeshiko said. "So you'll help me this Saturday when we go on our d-d-d-date?" Nadeshiko said. Kiley stopped laughing. Did he..hear her right?

"Date?" he whispered near Nadeshiko's ear.

"Why? What's wrong? I thought you'd make sure the with mean, old Hinamori, I won't get hurt." Nadeshiko said. "And I'm hurting." Nadeshiko whispered. Kiley gulped.

"Y-yeah....me and the guys will watch after ya." Kiley said. Nadeshiko smiled.

Across the room, Kuukai was glaring at Kiley. What the hell were Nagihiko and Kiley talking about that made them look so friendly together? Like they have been friends forever!? _Great... _Kuukai thought. _I have to battle Hotori for Nadeshiko. Do I have to battle Kiley to lay off my best friend? _Kuukai thought as class began. Kuukai then shook his head as he blushed. _What the hell am I thinking!? This is Nagihiko! I don't have to fight anyone to keep Nagihiko from making friends! _Kuukai thought. _B-besides...Nadeshiko is more important! _Kuukai glanced at his best friend.

Nagihiko was still whispering with Kiley.

_Damn all the blondes in the world. _Kuukai thought angrily. Must he battle all blondes just to keep what's his, his own!? Who was next!? Akatsuki!?

Akatsuki, who was behind Nagihiko started to talk to him and the three of them shared smiles in which Kuukai was jealous. What did their smiles mean?

_Grrr...._ Kuukai thought. _Damn the Jackson's..._

"--ue by the first week of December. Remember. This is a three day, two night trip to the famous Kurosaki Hot Springs." the teacher said. Which managed to snap Kuukai out of his thoughts. What was the teacher saying? "Only my classes will be going. I'll only accept the first thirty students and then I'm done. So turn it in early if you want to go. Alright?"

"Hai!" the students shouted. Everyone got a slip as class continued.

_The Kurosaki Hot Springs, eh? _Kuukai thought. _I wonder if Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are coming._

* * *

Tadase was watching Nadeshiko play basketball during practice. He still couldn't really believe that it was Nadeshiko who was playing on the court. And Tadase smiled at the fact.

_She's so cool. _He thought in a dreamy way. On the other side of the GYM were the cheerleaders. Someone with pink hair caught Tadase's eyes. _Hinamori Amu, huh? _She looked like she was staring off into space. Tadase followed her gaze and couldn't help but laugh a little.

She was looking directly at Nadeshiko.

Tadase couldn't help but grin a little. If only she knew the real truth.

"Score!" Tadase heard Nadeshiko shout in her boy-like voice.

_Even when a boy, her voice is somewhat sweet. _Nadeshiko looked like she was having so much fun. If only she could look like that when they were together. _Now I really dislike basketball. _What was so good about basketball anyways? It wasn't even fun. Well, to Tadase, it wasn't.

"Nice one Nagi!" Tadase heard Kuukai say. Tadase's smile turned into a frown.

_Then there's __**this **__guy. _Tadase mumbled to himself as he continued to watch the game. He noticed that Kuukai treated _Nagihiko _differently than anyone else on the court. His smile would get bigger and would help Nagihiko (A/N: who we all know is Nadeshiko) in perfecting his rhythm in playing basketball. Like Kuukai already knew all the steps Nagihiko was going to make. _Does Souma even know Nadeshiko's secret? _Tadase thought to himself.

Tadase snapped out of his thoughts when Ikuto blowed the whistle and Tadase started to pass out towels and some Gatorade. Just when Tadase was going to walk over to _Nagihiko _with a cup filled with gatorade in hand, someone got in his way.

"Hotori-san!" said a voice behind him. Tadase turned around to come face-to-face with Amu.

"Yes?" Tadase asked in a calming way.

"C-can I g-give that to Nagihiko-kun?" she asked in a nervous manner. Tadase eyed the girl and then to _Nagihiko_.

"Uh...sure?" he said while handing the cup over to her. Amu took the cup gratefully and walked over to _Nagihiko_. Tadase followed close behind while everyone was taking a break.

"N-Nagihiko-kun?" Amu asked as she appraoched the basketball player.

Nadeshiko turned her head and tried not to let her face pale.

"A-Amu-chan!?" she said outloud in her guy voice. Amu blushed as her _crush _said her name.

"H-here's your drink." Amu said as she handed the cup to the basketball player. Nadeshiko took it and sipped out of it. Amu blushed.

"S-so...um...this Saturday..." Amu started to say. Tadase was sitting on a bleacher near enough to hear the conversation.

_Saturday? What about Saturday? _Tadase thought. Tadase looked over to Amu. She looked so nervous. She reminded him of him when he was near Nadeshiko. Tadase's ears picked up a faint chuckle next to Nadeshiko.

Souma Kuukai.

_What's __**he **__doing? _

"Saturday..." Tadase heard Nadeshiko say. Next to her, Kuukai laughed a little more. While other boys seemed to have crowded around them. "Y-yeah. Don't worry. Let's meet up at the.....uh..."

"How about that new park, Nagi?" said Kiley, joining in the conversation. "The one that opened up near the mall?"

"Is that okay with you, Amu-chan?" said Nadeshiko disguising her voice and adding it with a bright smile. Tadase loved that smile. It could lighten up anyone's mood.

"Y-yeah! So, how about six o'clock?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko nodded her.

"Alright....so uh....see you then?" Amu blushed as she nodded her head.

"Thank you!" she said while leaving. Tadase noticed Toji and Toshiro's pale faces. Whlie Kiley looked uncomfortable. The other blonde, Akatsuki, looked all bored. The red-haired boy looked stiff. Tadase stole a glance at Nadeshiko.

She was still smiling, but looked like she was about to puke. Throughout the years he's seen her, noticed her, been with her, known her, he's never seen Nadeshiko look so uncomfortable. And that disturbed Tadase.

_Maybe she shouldn't be with Hinamori on Saturday. _

"Nice one..." Tadase heard Kuukai say as he put a hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder. Tadase glowered at Kuukai for even _slightly _touching Nadeshiko. "Nagihiko." he heard Kuukai say. Tadase glowered turned more into a blank stare.

_Maybe he doesn't know? Or is he just using her other name to cover up in case anyone from the team hears? _

Ikuto blowed the whistle for everyone to begin practice again. Before everyone started to form into their teams, Tadase caught two things. One he was curious as to why, and one where he was absotlutely furious.

Akatsuki gave him a certain look like he wanted to talk to him. And Kuukai staring plainly at Nagihiko. Tadase's Nagihiko.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked home, all tired and worn out.

_Ugh.....if it wasn't for Amu-changiving me all those stares, I could've done a whole lot better today. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _Please, don't let Saturday come so quick. _Nadeshiko pleaded to herself.

_Swoosh! _

To that sweet, familiar sound that Nadeshiko loved so much, she turned her head.

Only to find Shouta and his father playing basketball. Shouta seemed a lot healthier. And by the looks of it, scars seemed to be fading. Nadeshiko smiled as she walked towards the court.

"Hi!" she said from behind the tall basketball court fence. Shouta's head spun around as he smiled.

"Hello." said Shouta's father, approaching the teenaged girl. Nadeshiko looked at him. He seemed young, but he seemed to be able to take good care of Shouta. And they were both wearing black basketball shorts with white blouses on.

"Are you Shouta's biological dad?" Nadeshiko asked. The tall man nodded his head.

"Yep. I know, hard to believe when we don't even look alike." Nadeshiko smiled. She knew what he meant. Nadeshiko didn't look like her mother. Didn't look like her mother at all. Even though she was her daughter. "He's starting to look like his mom more everyday." Nadeshiko heard the young man say.

_Who is Shouta's mom? _Nadeshiko wondered.

"You know, I think it's true when they say that daughters look like their fathers and sons usually look like their mothers." said Shouta's dad out of the blue as they watched Shouta shoot some more hoops. Nadeshiko thought a little on that fact.

_I wonder if __**I**__ look like my dad. ... Whoever my dad is. _Nadeshiko thought. Nadeshiko took a quick look at Shouta's dad. Blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. Just like the famous Hoshina Utau.

"You look like that one model, Hoshina Utau." Nadeshiko commented as she turned her attention back to Shouta. Shouta's dad looked at Nadeshiko.

"That's because she's my younger sister." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nadeshiko tore her eyes away from Shouta and looked at the older male.

"EH!?!?" Nadeshiko gasped. Putting her hands to her mouth. Was this guy for real!?

"Yep...people will sometimes comment us on our similiar looks. No big deal, really." said Shouta's dad. "That's why we live a pretty good life. Utau really loves Shouta. So she lends us money quite often. Even though I tell her it's okay, I have a few jobs. Think that she would listen? Nope. Not a chance."

_W-wow....lucky Shouta. _Nadeshiko thought. _To have a aunty who's a famous, teenage model..._

Shouta's father sighed.

"It'd be more perfect if he had his mother here though." he said .

"Who is Shouta's mom? If you don't mind me asking?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Karin." said Shouta's dad.

_Karin? But that's--_

looked at his son. "Shouta!" he shouted. "Let's go home!"

"Okay!" Shouta yelled back as he got his ball. Shouta ran towards his father and smiled at Nadeshiko. "Bye pretty girl." Shouta said.

"Bye Shouta." Nadeshiko said as they started to leave. Nadeshiko started walking home again.

_Karin....but that's....Misao's first name. _Nadeshiko thought for a moment. Shouta _did _look like Misao. _But it's just not possible. Misao never had kids. Otherwise she would've told me. So it can't be Misao. It's just a coincidence. _Nadeshiko thought as she breathed into her hands, trying to warm them up a bit.

What said earlier stuck to Nadeshiko's head.

_"You know, I think it's true when they say that daughters look like their fathers and sons usually look like their mothers." _

Who was Nadeshiko's father? Did she look like him at all?

* * *

Okay! Let's stop there! Sneak peek.

* * *

_All seven boys looked at the two._

Uh-oh....._ Kiley thought as he started to panic. What the HELL was Amu doing!? Kiley felt like running and tearing up the soon-to-be scene. Akatsuki looked at Amu with disdain. Toshiro's face paled while Toji wanted to grab Nadeshiko and get the hell out of there. Yada as looking head on and didn't really know what to do. _Nadeshiko! Run! _Kiley thought to himself. He was about to shout and grab Nadeshiko to get out when Akatsuki covered his mouth and held his cousin down._

_"Sh!" Akatsuki demanded in a hush tone._

_"Memph omf mo!" Kiley tried to shout. (A/N: "Let me go!")_

_Tadase glared at the pink haired chick. Who cared if she didn't know Nadeshiko's secret! This couldn't be happening! _

_Kuukai was giving Amu death glares. She couldn't do this to Nagihiko! Who in the blue hell did she think she was!? _

_"OI!" Kuukai and Tadase shouted at the same time._

* * *

There's the sneak peek! I've got to start updating faster. Bet you wished you knew what was going on in the sneak peek, huh? Well, it might change a little bit.

Okay, well, who liked this chapter!? Did you like my little Hoshina Utau surprise? I did!


	18. Nadeshiko's Unwanted Date

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not won Shugo Chara! Wish I did though. **

Hobey-ho. And so I go. Let's go on and continue the show!

* * *

Saturday. The day everyone enjoys. The day everyone looks forward to the most in the week. The day where everyone gets a break from school. The relaxing day.

The day Nadeshiko dreaded the most this week.

Nadeshiko didn't even get much sleep because of the thought of this so called date with Amu.

_Why me.....? _Nadeshiko thought as she waited for Amu.

Yup.

This was it. The long awaited date that Nadeshiko....no. _Nagihiko _promised Amu. Nadeshiko dressed as Nagihiko. Being it really cold weather, Nadeshiko dressed in black, baggy jeans and a large white hoodie. With a black and white checkerboard cap that was placed on her head sideways. Nadeshiko also decided to tie her hair into a low ponytail. And wore black conversus. She was sitting on a bench, waiting.

_Let's get this over quick, right? Nadeshiko? I mean Nagihiko? _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She tapped her right foot slowly on the ground as she awaited her _date _to arrive. A few feet away from her, near the swings, hiding in a bush, was Toji and Kiley.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Kuukai scolded as he was just sitting on a swing. Looking at his best friend, ignoring all the people who were looking at Toji and Kiley with strange eyes.

"R-really....people will think your stalkers..." Tadase agreed, as he glanced to his left to see the two hiding in the bush. Tadase was just stading around, he was invited, by Akatsuki, to help Nagihiko (A/N: Who we all know is Nadeshiko) as he went on the date with Amu. Truth be told, Tadase was a little jealous of the girl, Amu.

She got a date with Nadeshiko. Even if Nadeshiko was a boy right now, Nadeshiko was still a girl. _Is _a girl. And will always be a girl. And it angered him a little that another girl _unknowingly _was on a date with Nadeshiko.

Kuukai was there just to keep an eye out on his best friend. Although, he was uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend was on a date. And a little irritated. _Maybe Nagi looks a little bit __**too **__much like Nadeshiko... _Kuukai tried telling himself. Kuukai tried ignoring the fact that everytime Nagihiko was talking to someone else, he would get easily irritated.

He couldn't help it.

Nagihiko nowadays, reminded Kuukai of Nadeshiko. It never occured to him before, why did it occur to him now? Nagihiko just gave off a.....Nadeshiko-like feeling. Everytime they would high five eachother, static would run up Kuukai's arm and flow throughout his body. No one else could do that except Nadeshiko. Why was Nagihiko able to do that suddenly too?

"Hey! She comes! Let's go!" said Yada. The five boys got up and started to near the _couple_. Tadase whispered to Toshiro.

"Does Souma know?" he asked the black haired boy. Toshiro shook his head. "I see."

"Why is _that _guy here?" Kuukai asked Kiley in a whisper. Kiley looked at Kuukai.

"Uh...for Akatsuki's and Yada's personal observations...." Kiley replied. He couldn't tell Kuukai that Akatsuki and Yada wanted to know Tadase's reaction when Nadeshiko went on her date. Well, he could. But then it's be weird for Tadase to come if it was Nagihiko. As in, if Nagihiko was a _real _boy. No, Kiley couldn't tell Kuukai that his best friend is a girl.

Was always a girl. And will always be a girl.

"The hell?" Kuukai asked. "Observations? What the hell for?" Kuukai asked. Kiley flinched.

_I promised Nadeshiko that I wouldn't tell Kuukai or anybody else. _"I don't know. Go ask Akatsuki-kun" Kiley said. Knowing exactly why Tadase was with them. All five of them wanted to see if Tadase liked Nadeshiko. And since he already knows her secret, it's be easier to tell if he got jealous or something.

Kuukai rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me today." Amu said as she and _Nagihiko _strolled around. Amu's hair was in a side ponytail on the left and wore pins in her hair. Amu wore regular jeans and a white hoodie. And it seemed she was wearing a long sleeved, black and white striped shirt. With black flats. Oh yeah, she was panicking when she was trying to figure out what to wear. Nadehsiko could just tell. Nadeshiko faked a smile towards Amu.

"No problem, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice. "You're a sweet girl who's been seeming down lately." Amu could feel the intense heat rise to her cheeks.

"O-oh..." Amu said. Nadeshiko turned to her boy side. She turned her head and looked at Amu, trying to get a little eye-leveled with her. Nadeshiko didn't notice that Amu was taller than her. Until now.

"You look better when you smile. A smile suits you, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said with a bright smile. Amu could feel her head burning with fire. If someone dropped an egg on her right now, Amu was sure it would sizzle.

"Y-yeah..." Amu said trying to calm herself down. _Wow.....Nagihiko really IS cool! _Amu glanced downwards and spotted Nagihiko's hand. Amu sucked in a deep breath. _Courage, Amu. Courage. _Amu slowly slid her hand into her _date's _hand and held it. Amu was sure her heart would stop as she felt the softness of Nagihiko's hand. _Soft, gentle, and.....delicate. _Amu thought. _Like a girls....Nagihiko sure knows how to take care of his hands. Thank goodness it's not all rough. _Amu smiled to herself. Waiting to see her date's reaction.

Thank goodness Amu wasn't a mind reader. Nadeshiko's reaction wasn't good at all.

_Someone....shoot me. Kill me. Run a car over me. _Nadeshiko thought to herself when Amu held her hand. Nadeshiko gulped as she started to accept the sudden hand-holding thing. Guys shouldn't snatch their hand away from a girl. That was rude.

And Nagihiko was _not _rude.

"W-wanna eat something?" Nadeshiko asked in her disguised voice. Amu nodded her head.

"Yeah! Thank you, Nagihiko-kun!" Amu said, smiling. Nadeshiko returned the smile.

_Heh, heh, heh. Today is going to be a looooong day. _Nadeshiko thought as her face paled.

* * *

Tadase and Kuukai were furious! How dare Amu hold Nadeshiko's/Nagihiko's hand! She had the audacity to hold such a hand!?

_Dammit... _Kuukai thought. Why the hell was he getting angry!?

Tadase glared at the pink haired girl. He had every right to be angry.

Yada and Akatsuki looked at the pink eyed blonde.

"He so likes Nadeshiko." Yada whispered to Akatsuki, making sure that Kuukai wouldn't hear him. Akatsuki nodded his head silently, agreeing with the red head.

Kiley felt bad for Nadeshiko. _Poor Nadeshiko....having to suffer like this. _Toji mumbled all to himself. Kuukai heard him say something like:

"....iko....luck....it girls.....ot fair...." Toshiro and Kiley heard Toji too. And they stiffened. Luckily, Kuukai had no idea what Toji was saying. Kiley took the chance to slap Toji in the back of his head. "Ow!" Toji whined.

"Shut up, you perverted idiot!" Kiley whispered in a harsh tone.

"Sorry." Toji said. "Hey...look!" Toji said pointing ahead. "Hinamori is taking Nad--I mean Nagihiko!" Toji quickly fixed his mistake. Hoping Kuukai didn't catch him.

Unfortunately, Kuukai did.

Fortunately, Kuukai decided to just shrug it off. Maybe Toji was getting Nadeshiko and Nagihiko mixed up.

"Hinamori took Nagihiko into a....." Toji tried to make out the store. Everyone looked in the direction Toji was pointing at. And groaned. Everyone except Tadase and Akatsuki. Akatsuki didn't really care.

Why groan when you entered Target (A/N: I don't think Japan has a target, but I don't really know Japan works. So let's just deal with it, aye?) with a girl?

"Not a clotheing store!" Yada complained. "Damn...."

"This is gonna take forever!" Toshiro whined. Kiley sighed.

"So who want's to get ice-cream and kill sometime?" Kiley asked. Everyone decided to go along.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with walking into Target?" Tadase asked, hoping one of them heard him. Only Kuukai seemed to have payed attention. Kuukai groaned. Where did this spend his time?

"Entering Target is not the answer." Kuukai said. _I can't believe I'm trying to help this bastard understand something so damn simple..._ "The problem is that this is Nagi's date, and with a girl like Hinamori, entering Target, a clotheing store, is nothing but waiting and answering 'yeas' or 'no' questions." Kuukai explained.

"What kind of questions?" Tadase asked. Kuukai sighed.

"Questions like, _Does this look good on me?_, or _Does it make me look fat?, _sometimes, it's even, _Is this ugly on me?_ Things like those." Kuukai said. Tadase nodded his head.

"I see."

"Whatever." Kuukai said, glaring at the blonde. Tadase glared right back. They remembered that they were still rivals.

Akatsuki, Toshiro, and Yada caught Kuukai and Tadase's glaring towards eachother. Yada looked at Akaztsuki.

"I'm placing a bet on Kuukai." Akatsuki said.

"Who even wants to _against _Kuukai?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll give you one thing, for sure." Yada said. "That president's got balls."

"An oreo ice-cream please!" Toji said.

* * *

"Really? You think this one?" Amu asked her _date_.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Yeah." she said, disguising her voice. "Pink fits you better than purple anyways. Get the pink sweater."

"But....purple's a nice color too." Amu said. Nadeshiko gave out her _Nagihiko Killer Smile_.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan. If you want to wear purple, a nice purple hair clip would go great with that pink sweater. Especially since the panda in the middle is purple." Nadeshiko said.

Amu almost felt her heart burst at the smile. _He is too cool! And he knows what style fits me best! _Amu thought. _This guy is just too perfect. _Amu told herself in a dreamy state.

"Well, let's get something to eat. It's getting really dark, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said in her guy voice.

"Y-yeah!" Amu said as they ran towards the cashier, hand-in-hand.

_I'm so glad this day is almost over. _Nadeshiko thought to herself in a grim way.

Amu was more than happy. She didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Amu only wanted to stay in Nagihiko's hand and run on forever. Nagihiko made Amu smile like no one else would. And her heart fluttered, just being next to him. This was Amu's first time showing her girly self to a boy. And Amu was glad that it was with Nagihiko. He practically treated her like princess!

No doubt about it. Nagihiko was special to Amu.

_I think....._ Amu started to say to herself as Nagihiko purchased her stuff. _He even bought my stuff. I think..._ Amu thought.

"Amu-chan. Let's hurry so I can drop you off home. It's dangerous walking around in the dark by yourself. Especially on the street." Amu heard her _date_ say.

"Y-yeah...okay." Amu replied. She was glad that her first date was with Nagihiko. Someone Amu certainly cared about. They were still holding hands. A smile carved onto Amu's heart. Here was someone who cared a great deal about Amu.

_I think...this is what people call __**love**__. _

Amu smiled as she held onto Nagihiko's hand tighter. Not wanting to let go.

* * *

"You know, they didn't really take long." said Toshiro. The seven boys were sitting on several benches, close enough to see Nadeshiko/Nagihiko and Amu.

"Yeah...well, it is getting late." Kiley added.

"I think she should let go of his hand." said Kuukai and Tadase in an irritated tone of voice. If it wasn't for the atmosphere, Kiley would be rolling on the cement and laughing. Akatsuki just sighed as he continued to watch Nadeshiko and Amu.

"Idiots..." he mumbled.

Toji's face was paler than ever.

"What's up with you?" Yada asked.

"I don't get it. What's she got that I don't have? How can she get her way with the men _and _the ladies?" Toji asked in voice not so loud that Kuukai could hear.

"She's not perverted?" Toshiro commented with a snicker. Toshiro and Yada laughed outloud together.

"Shut up." Toji snapped as he threw his cone wrapper in the garbage.

* * *

Amu and Nagihiko (A/N: who we all know is Nadeshiko) decided to get ice-creams since Amu te dinner before she arrived at the date.

"Which one?" Nadeshiko asked, disguising her voice. Amu shyly pointed to the cookie dough one. Nadeshiko smiled. "Excuse me, two cookie dough ice-creams in a cone?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oka--oh. Hi there." said the man behind the counter. Nadeshiko gape at the ice-cream man.

"Mr. Hoshina?" Nadeshiko asked as a guy. _Shit....I blew my cover! _Nadeshiko thought. Shouta's dad looked confused. _"I'll tell you later." _Nadeshiko mouthed to Mr. Hoshina. He only nodded his head as he prepared their ice-creams. _The list really __**is **__getting longer. _Nadeshiko thoguht to herself.

"Mr. Hoshina? Hoshina? As in the model?" Amu asked her _date_. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"They're siblings." Nadeshiko whispered to Amu. "But let's keep that a secret, aye? Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu could feel the breath of her _date _on her face as she sucked in a breath.

"Y-y-yeah." Amu stuttered. Nadeshiko smiled as she grabbed their ice-creams and payed for it. "Thank you for paying for everything, Nagihiko-kun." Amu said. Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks.

... Did she really pay for everything?

"No problem!" Nadeshiko said as they continued to walk. "Amu-chan, where do you live?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu blushed.

"Oh, um, Rima's parents are picking me up. Is that okay? Do you need a ride home?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"That's okay. I'll wait with you." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice as she found a nearby bench and sat on it. Amu followed and sat next to her _date_.

"Thank you for today." Amu said, blushing.

"No problem! Besides, you seem happier. I'm glad." Nadeshiko said. At least she was telling the truth.

Amu's heart pounded furiously as she looked at Nagihiko (A/N: who we all know is Nadeshiko). He seemed to be in space a little. Not that Amu minded it. He was so beautiful.

To Amu.

His pale face, violet hair that shined more than her own. Yellow eyes. He looked exactly like Nadeshiko. The only different fact was that Nadeshiko is a _girl_. Nagihiko is a _boy_. And a good looking one at that.

Nagihiko didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. In fact, he looked a little sleepy. Amu could tell that he was a little out of it. Amu smiled as she started to lean into Nagihiko's face.

_I....love Nagihiko. _Amu thought as she nervously approached Nagihiko's radiant face.

Nadeshiko (A/N: who we all know is dressed as Nagihiko) could feel her eyes close. This was a really long day. But she had fun. It felt nice to make someone else but yourself happy. Poor girl was oblivios to the face that was closing in.

­­­­­

* * *

All seven boys looked at the two.

_Uh-oh..... _Kiley thought as he started to panic. What the **HELL** was Amu doing!? Kiley felt like running and tearing up the soon-to-be scene.

Akatsuki looked at Amu with disdain.

Toshiro's face paled while Toji wanted to grab Nadeshiko and get the hell out of there.

Yada was looking head on and didn't really know what to do. All Yada knew was that Nadeshiko better pull away. Quick.

_Nadeshiko! Run!_ Kiley thought to himself. He was about to shout and grab Nadeshiko to get out when Akatsuki covered his mouth and held his cousin down.

_"_Shh!" Akatsuki demanded in a hush tone.

"Memph omf mo!" Kiley tried to shout. (A/N: "Let me go!")

Tadase glared at the pink haired chick. Who cared if she didn't know Nadeshiko's secret! This couldn't be happening!

Kuukai was giving Amu death glares. She couldn't do this to Nagihiko! Who in the _**BLUE HELL**_ did she think she was!?

Kuukai and Tadase boiled with anger.

"OI!" Kuukai and Tadase shouted at the same time.

Nadeshiko snapped out of her state and stood up automatically. Amu also stood up, surprised. They looked around. And to their surprise, they saw Kuukai and Tadase next to Nadeshiko.

"We'll be taking my friend now..." Kuukai sneered. Tadase grabbed Nadeshiko's right arm and tried dragging her away. Kuukai even helped. Nadeshiko had no idea what was going on, but she looked at Amu.

"Bye! Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said in her guy voice.

"Bye Nagihiko-kun!" Amu said as she waved good-bye. She was confused. What where Kuukai and Tadase doing? How did they suddenly appear? _And right when I was about to kiss Nagihiko too! _Amu thought to herself. She sighed but smiled. At least she enjoyed today. Amu avereted her golden eyes to her ice-cream. "Nagihiko-kun." she whispered as she sat back down on the bench, waiting for Rima's parents. _He payerd for everything. There's gotta be something I can do in return. _Amu thought. Amu thought for a few moments.

"Basketball." Amu said outloud.

* * *

"Oi! Kuukai! What the hell are you doing!?" Nadeshiko yelled in her guy voice. He was still dragging her! Tadase let go of Nadeshiko's arm. The five friends ran and caught up with the three.

"Well, let's call this a day and go home! Aye?" Kiley asked as he tried prying Kuukai's fingers off of Nadeshiko's arm. "The hell Kuukai!? Let go!" Kiley said. Kuukai, who was still fuming, realized what he was doing and let go of his best friends arm. Nadeshiko took in a big sigh.

"So...how'd it go?" Toji asked.

"Well...." Nadeshiko started to say.

"Is Hinamori easy?" Toji interrupted. Yada smacked Toji on his head. "Ow! The fuck!?"

"This is why no one wants to date you!" Yada barked. Toji sneered at the red head as Toshiro laughed.

"Nagihiko, did you even notice Hinamori trying to kiss you?" Toshiro asked. Nadeshiko paused for a few moments as she tried to process what Toshiro just said.

"Eh?" she asked. Nadeshiko looked at the time. "Crap! Mother! Sorry guys, I gotta go!" And with that, Nadeshiko ran off.

Truth be told, that was not the only reason Nadeshiko wanted to leave. Two people's presence together made Nadeshiko go nervous and stiff. She had to get out of there.

* * *

Kuukai and Tadase watched Nadeshiko/Nagihiko leave. Akatsuki took notice in their eyes. Tadase's pink eyes were filled with care and admiration. And a certain type of love. _Of course. He knows Nadeshiko's secret. _Akatsuki thought. Aktasuki looked into Kuukai's emerald eyes. His were filled with care.

No doubt.

But they were also filled with trouble. Like he was trying to decide on something. _He doesn't know Nadeshiko's secret... _Akatsuki thought. _... I wonder if he--_

"Let's go home." Kiley said to Akatsuki. Snapping Akatsuki out of his thoughts. "Our job today is finished." Kiley said.

"Job, what job?" Kuukai asked, turning his attention to the Jackson's. Kiley stiffened.

"See ya!" Kiley called out as he grabbed Akatuki and zoomed out of there.

Toshiro looked at Kuukai and Tadase. He was jealous if those two. That they had most of Nadeshiko's affections. But, he was Kuukai's friend. And admired Tadase. So if one of them ended up with Nadeshiko, it'd be cool with him. With a long breath, Toshiro turned around and headed for home.

_They just better not make her cry. _

Kuukai tuned his head around as he headed for home. Ignoring Tadase completely. Not that Tadase minded it. He wouldn't have it any other way. Kuukai was Tadase's rival. Tadase was Kuukai's rival. Tadase also headed for home.

Yada watched the two leave. "Toji?" Yada asked.

"Yeah?" Toji replied.

"Outta those two, who should Nadeshiko end up with?" Yada asked. Toji rolled his yellow eyes as he ran his fngers through his messy, green hair.

"That's a simple one. The one Nadeshiko loves the most." Toji said. Yada looked at the pervert with curious eyes.

"Like...who? Which one?" Yada asked. Toji narrowed his eyes as he stared at the floor.

"I'll leave that secret with me." Toji said. Yada pursed his lips together. He wanted to know.

No one may have known this, but Toji was a bright kid. Only Yada really noticed it though. Through all of his perverted-ness, was an observant kid who had a high IQ.

"Tell me though. Who should Nadeshiko end up with?" Yada asked.

"Tadase and Nadeshiko look good together. Kuukai and Nadeshiko seem good together. The one person Nadeshiko should end up with is the one person she loves the most." Was Toji's reply. Yada sighed as he gave up trying to get a straight answer from Toji.

_I'll just go look up more information about that deceased Nagihiko basketball player. I'm sure he's connected with Nadeshiko somehow...._ Yada thought as he headed straight for home.

Toji was all by himself as he sat on a nearby bench.

"Nadeshiko should end up with the person who makes her heart pound." Toji whispered to himself as he laid his head back, looking up at the dark sky. When did night arrive so quick? "I know exactly who Nadeshiko should end up with." Toji said to himself. Nadeshiko's face popped up into his mind. Toji sighed as he brang his head back.

He went silent.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?!?" Toji yelled outloud to the world.

* * *

End of this chapter! Hobey-ho. And so go! Sneak peek? Eh, maybe next time. Toodles.


	19. Making Progress

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I don not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though.**

I only own Mr. Hoshina, Misao, the five friends (or idiots), and.....changing Yaya's gender.

* * *

"NADESHIKO!" yelled Nadeshiko's mother. Nadeshiko reluctantly opened her yellow eyes and yawned.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko mumbled loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Hurry and get ready for school! It's the last week before Thanksgiving (A/N: Does Japan celebrate Thanksgiving? I don't think so. But in this fic, let's pretend, aye?)! Get up, Nadeshiko!"

"Hai!" Nadeshiko replied as she rolled out of her bed. _Ugh.....I didn't sleep well the past two nights.....please. Don't let me see Amu. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. Realization hit Nadeshiko as she hit the floor. _I think I should be Nadeshiko the most of the day today. Nagihiko brings to much attention. _Nadeshiko shuddered at the thought.

Soon, Nadeshiko walked into the clean dining room. As she saw her mom cooking breakfast, Nadeshiko's morning was greeted with a burnt smell. Was something burning?

"Nadeshiko?" her mom asked. Nadeshiko looked up at her mom.

"Hai?" Nadeshiko asked.

"For this Thanksgiving, I think you should invite Misao over." her mom said. "It'd only be fair. She called the fire department and police to rush over to the grocery store when you....you were..." Nadeshiko's mom couldn't say it. The thought of her only child dying after her older sister was frightful. Then. she would be all by herself. "And the police still haven't captured the boys who did such a thing. Leaving you in that place to...." Nadeshiko's mom sucked in her breath as if she didn't want to continue. Her voice was cracking.

Nadeshiko nodded her head. "I understand mother. I'm sure they'll be caught soon." Nadeshiko said as she remembered the boys who left her there. The same boys Nadeshiko beat in basketball. The boys who were teasing Shouta. It amazed Nadeshiko that such horrible and cruel people existed in the world. But no one said the world was friendly. "And yeah, I'll invite Misao." Nadeshiko said, trying to change the subject. "Besides, she lives alone, so I think this is a great idea. After all, she did help us through Aunt's death. This will be a great way to thank her." Nadeshiko explained. Nadeshiko's mom gave her a beautiful smile.

"Do you think you can preform a dance for Misao that day?" Nadeshiko's mother asked. Nadeshiko smiled.

"No problem!" was Nadeshiko's reply as she ate the breakfast her mom served her. Nadeshiko stared at her plate with worried eyes. "Mother?" Nadeshiko asked, still looking at her plate.

"Yes?" replied Nadeshiko's mom.

"I think _**I **_should prepare all the meals for Thanksgiving." Nadeshiko as she reluctantly ate her _breakfast. _What Nadeshiko _really _wanted to say was,

_"Will I survive the whole day if I eat this entire shit?" _

"Why, my cooking's not _that _bad." Nadeshiko's mom argued. Nadeshiko showed her mom her plate. Her mother winced as she bit her bottom lip.

Burnt pancakes, some pancakes didn't look fully cooked, bacon also not fully cooked, sausages were burnt. And the strawberries didn't look like thay had been washed. And why were there chopped celery on the edges if her plate?

"I think you should eat cereal today." Nadeshiko's mother said as Nadeshiko started to laugh.

* * *

"Here, sensei." Nadeshiko said as she handed her slip of the Kurosaki Hot Springs to her teacher. The teacher eyed Nadeshiko suspiciously

"I'm glad your coming, but I don't remember giving you one of these." the teacher said.

"Nagihiko gave it to me." Nadeshiko lied. "He said he didn't want to go and decided to to give it to me. He explained everything to me and since....I wanted to go.....is it still okay if I can?"

The teacher thought for a few moments. Nadeshiko was a nice gal, but she's been missing a few classes. But still, this is Nadeshiko. She wouldn't lie. The teacher smiled.

"Okay. I guess A'll let you go. Besides, you're the vice president. And your not the lying type of girl either." the teacher said as she dismissed Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko walked out of the door with a big feeling of guilt washing over her.

People thought she didn't lie.

When she did it very often.

"I feel bad..." Nadeshiko said.

"You shouldn't." said a voice coming from behind Nadeshiko.

"Yoyo-kun." Nadeshiko said. Yoyo smiled at Nadeshiko. Something caught his eye behind her and he couldn't help but grin.

"What's up Nadeshiko? My pretty flower?" Yoyo said. Nadeshiko lightly blushed.

_Bang!_

Nadeshiko quickly turned around in fright. What was that sound?

­_B-bmp......b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp...b-bmp..._

Her heart pounded inside her chest.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kuukai was behind Nadeshiko just walking by. Thinking that he should get to know her a little better. And to give her something that was in his backpack. Until he heard a:

_"What's up Nadeshiko? My pretty flower?" _

Kuukai banged his fist onto a random locker as he heard that.

Yoyo smirked as he showed his face from behind Nadeshiko, grinning at Kuukai. Kuukai wanted nothing more but to tear that grin off his face. He probably would've.

If Nadeshiko wasn't there.

"Oh? Why, hello to you too! Souma-kun!" Yoyo said as he stuck his tongue out at him. Kuukai's left fist twitched.

"Y-yo..." Kuukai said, containing his rage.

Yoyo was enjoying this. Enjoying every second of it.

"Are you alright, Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked, trying to sound normal infront of Kuukai. Kuukai glared at Yoyo and then looked at Nadeshiko and smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah..." he said, as he tried to avert his gaze from Nadeshiko. Doing his best not to look at her lips. Ignoring her long hair that was in a messy bun, with a few strands of hair out of place. _Sexy..._ Kuukai thought. He then mentaly yelled at himself. _I've gotta start ignoring Toji_.

"You...don't look alright." Nadeshiko said.

Both blushed. Nadeshiko didn't know what else to do. Kuukai was trying to get himself less red in the face.

Yoyo could understand what Nadeshiko was going through. But, what the hell was _Kuukai _doing!?

_Pathetic. _Yoyo thought to himself as he crinkled his nose. _This guy has girl trouble...or issues. Or just has too much pride._ Yoyo rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands. If Kuukai didn't make his move, Yoyo would make his move for him."Naddy-chan!" Yoyo said as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and held it as anybody would do.

If they had a girlfriend.

Nadeshiko turned her head at Yoyo and smiled at him. Yoyo smiled at Nadeshiko and glanced at Kuukai. Yoyo could feel a grin forming on his face as he watched Kuukai's eyes flare up in anger.

His eyes were stuck on their hands. Hands that were intertwined like any couple.

_Heh...ok Kuukai. Let's see what happens if I do this... _

Yoyo brang Nadeshiko a little closer to him and smiled. "Souma-kun.....you wouldn't mind if I talked to Nadeshiko for a little bit, right?" he asked. Kuukai bit his bottom lip.

He dare have the audacity to hold Nadeshiko's hand and bring her closer to him? When he was right infront of Kuukai!? Kuukai wanted to break the little toothpick. He would've if Nadeshiko wasn't there.

"I--" he started to say.

"I want to confess my love for Naddy-chan!" Yoyo said as he locked arms with Nadeshiko.

"Eh!?" said Nadeshiko and Kuukai at the same time.

_Okay Kuukai....what're you gonna do now? _Yoyo thought to himself. _You can't just let me have Naddy-chan. _If Kuukai really loved Nadeshiko, he was going to do something about it, right? "Can I confess my love for Nadeshiko in private?" Yoyo said in a teasing way.

"NO!" Kuukai shouted as he grabbed Nadeshiko away from Yoyo, bringing her closer to him as if it was an instict. Yoyo smirked at Kuukai's reaction.

"Why not, Souma-kun?" Yoyo asked. Kuukai stiffened as he still held onto the confused, yet blushing Nadeshiko. "Why can't I confess my love to Naddy-chan?"

"Because I....wanna.....give her...something..." Kuukai responded. Why did he feel so weak infront of Nadeshiko right now? Especially with Yoyo in their presence? Kuukai's gut twisted and turned as he saw Yoyo's expression. He was enjoying this too much.

"Give her? Give her what?" Yoyo asked. Kuukai took a long gulp.

"Te-te-te.....ma.....tem....." Kuukai looked anywhere that wasn't Yoyo's face. Trying to find an answer to get rid of Yoyo. Or an excuse so the _**he **_and Nadeshiko could be alone.

Nadeshiko on the other hand, was a little confused, but she thought it was cute when Kuukai couldn't speak. She found it somewhat...adorable for a guy. She noticed his flushed face, his embarrassed expression. How he ran his fingers through his brown hair as he sighed. She searched his eyes and they were filled embarrassment. Nadeshiko smiled to herself. She's never seen Kuukai so flustered before.

"Neh...it's okay. I should be getting to class now." Nadeshiko said, trying her best to help Kuukai out of the situation. "See you two later....I'll go see if Tadase needs help setting up the next Student Council Meeting." Nadeshiko said as she started to walk away.

Yoyo sighed at Kuukai's failing attempt. Or, if he even tried to attempt at all. He did such a lousy job. He had Nadeshiko in his grasp, and now she was walking away to help _Tadase_.

"See ya later, Naddy-chan!" Yoyo waved as Nadeshiko walked past him. Nadeshiko waved back and continued walking. Yoyo turned his gaze to Kuukai and glared at the guy. "She's gonna help Tadase! Tada-chan!?" Yoyo said, hoping to knock some sense into the boy. Yoyo searched in Kuukai's eyes for answers.

He found nothing but a blank stare.

"Souma-kun?" Yoyo asked.

_Again...._ Kuukai thought. _She's going to him. She's leaving.....again. _Kuukai thought to himself as he saw Nadeshiko continue her walk. Kuukai thought to himself and traced back to all the times where he would see Nadeshiko's backside. How she would always walk away from him at times.

Like when everyone was in the Student Council, how he would recieve help from her (and at the time, pretending that he didn't need her help, but rather enjoyed it), and then suddenly, Tadase would ask for her. He would always see her back side. Her long hair, trailing behind. He would see her leave. Just leave with a smile. And facing her backside. Leaving him to go to _... Him_.

It wasn't like Nadeshiko was doing it on purpose. Kuukai knew that. He knew that _then_.

He knew that _now_.

But it always hurted him when she left. It was like Tadase was winning. And that Kuukai was losing. Like, there wasn't enough room in Nadeshiko's heart for Kuukai. Even if she didn't mean it. Even if she didn't know what she was doing to him. Seeing her backside made Kuukai feel...

Alone. Like there was never going to be a chance to make Nadeshiko his.

_She's leaving again for __**him**__. _Kuukai told himself as he saw her backside dissapear.

Again.

"Souma-kun?" Yoyo asked again, getting a little irritated at Kuukai's blank reaction. Kuukai just ignored the short brunette boy as he passed him and grabbed Nadeshiko by the arm, leading her to a random place in the school.

Yoyo arched an eye brow as he smiled to himself. _He's making progress..._

* * *

Nadeshiko didn't know what just happened. First, she was leaving to go help Tadase, now here she was panting from all the running Kuukai had pulled her through. Nadeshiko looked up at Kuukai and noticed that he didn't seem all that tired.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked as she straightened herself up. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko.

No doubt she was amazingly beautiful.

"Is something wrong?"

"I....don't want to see that..." Kuukai blurted out. Nadeshiko gave him a confused look.

_He doesn't want to see what? _She thought as she looked back into Kuukai's fixed gaze. A gaze that was fixed on her.

"...Your backside...when you want to see _him_..." Kuukai blurted out some more. "I...don't like it." Nadeshiko could feel her eyes grow wide. Kuukai blushed at he blurted out his feelings towards her. "I...don't like it when you go and see Hotori. It makes me.....feel. Alone. I...don't like looking at....you walking away...in general. I mean, I don't like your back side. No, wait, I don't like seeing you walking away from me!" Kuukai said in a hurridly way.

Kuukai glanced at Nadeshiko's hand as he started to close the distance between them. Only a litte though. "Nadeshiko.....I....." Kuukai bit his bottom lip. "I feel embarrassed right now." Kuukai said as he blushed. He grabbed his cap that was on his head and hid his face from Nadeshiko. If he couldn't see her, his heart wouldn't beat as fast, right?

Without Kuukai realizing it, a smile was forming on her lips. Never had she seen Kuukai so embarrassed infront of a girl before.

"Is my face red?" Kuukai asked her, lowering his cap just a little to peek at Nadeshiko. He saw her trying to stifle a giggle. Kuukai felt his heart pounding as his blush grew. "Never mind!" he said outloud. Nadeshiko grinned at Kuukai's actions.

_He can be really cute....acting all flustered and stuff. _Nadeshiko could feel a warm spot in her heart glow. Her stomach turned and she was glad. Kuukai never acted like this to any other girls.

"D-don't look at my face if it's red." Kuukai said as he tried hiding his face beneath his cap again.

"...pffft...haha..." Nadeshiko tried her best to contain her giggle. Here she was trying not to laugh outloud, when earlier in the day, she was feeling a little guilty. It's amazing how someone changed her feeling so quickly. "Telling me to see if your face is red, and then trying to tell me not to look..." Nadeshiko giggled as she closed the distance between them, their faces mearly centimetes apart. By now, Kuukai's cap was away from his face. "Which do you really want me to do?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I want....." Kuukai glanced at Nadeshiko's lips. _To kiss you._ "...to ask you if you're going to the Kurosaki Hot Springs?" Kuukai replied instead.

"Yeah!" Nadeshiko said with a smile as her face started to distance itself.

_No! Dammit! _Kuukai thought as he saw her head leaning away. "No! I didn't mean that question...I meant...."

"Yeah?" Nadeshiko replied. Kuukai looked down to his backpack.

"I wanted to give you, er....." Kuukai swalllowed a lump in his throat. He was _not _used to this. Sure, it's easier doing stuff to people when they're asleep, but....Nadeshiko _wasn't _asleep. What he needed to do was calm his heart down.

_RING! RING! RING! _

Nadeshiko frowned at the bell's timing, but nontheless, she smiled at Kuukai. Kuukai returned her smile with a weak one.

Nadeshiko turned to walk away, leaving Kuukai there, staring at her...again.

_"It makes me.....feel. Alone. I...don't like looking at....you walking away...in general. I mean, I don't like your back side. No, wait, I don't like seeing you walking away from me!" _

Nadeshiko turned around to look at Kuukai, much to his surprise. She smiled sweetly.

"If you don't want to see my back, then walk with me." Nadeshiko stated. Kuukai grinned and started walking beside her. Nadeshiko glanced at Kuukai before asking, "Why is it that you don't like to see me walk away?" Kuukai looked down on Nadeshiko and smiled.

"I want to walk the same pace as you." was his reply. Simple, but it held more meaning. More than Nadeshiko, right now, could grasp.

"When?" Nadeshiko asked, looking at Kuukai's eyes.

"I've _always _wanted to walk the same pace as you, Nadeshiko." Kuukai said, not averting his strong gaze from Nadeshiko.

_B-bmp.......b-bmp....b-bmp...b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp._

Nadeshiko could hear her heart beat pound faster as she held gaze with Kuukai. He _always _wanted to walk with her? Since when? It musn't have happened over night. When Nadeshiko thought that she was going to have a heart attack by keeping eye contact with Kuukai, she turned away and smiled.

"I also think that....walking the same pace as you is nice." Nadeshiko said as a little blush crept onto her face.

* * *

School had finished and Nadeshiko raced to Misao's office. Thankfully, no one asked her about Nagihiko. And she didn't see Amu today. That was good. Besides, Nadeshiko still needed to invite Misao.

"Misao?" Nadeshiko asked outloud.

"She's not here..." said a voice to her right. Nadeshiko turned her head and saw Shouta sitting on Misao's desk dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans with red adidas.

"Shouta?" Nadeshiko asked as she approached the little brunette boy. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Nadeshiko asked. Shouta shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. It's okay. Dad called me in sick so I could stay home and spend quality time with _Aunty _Hoshina." Shouta spat. Nadeshiko giggled as Shouta seemed to dislike his aunt. But then she softened her features.

"You should treasure aunt's some more." Nadeshiko said in a sorrowful tone. _Or they might dissapear forever. _

"Not this aunt." Shouta replied. Nadeshiko frowned.

"Why not?" she asked as she swirled in Misao's seat.

"Utau is weird." Shouta said. Nadeshiko almost forgot that Hoshina Utua was his aunt.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked, a little interested.

"Yeah...she dresses me up in these weird, frilly, laced, silky clothing. I think she has bad taste in clothing." Shouta said with his face scrunched up. Nadeshiko laughed. "D-don't laugh! Really! She maked me wear clothes that.....hurt my man pride." Shouta said in a slump.

"I'm back!" Nadeshiko heard Misao say as she entered the door. "Nadeshiko?" Misao said.

"Hey! Mom wanted to know if you'd like to have Thanksgiving at our place. We wanna thank you for helping us through Aunty's death." Nadeshiko explained.

Shouta somewhat winced as Nadeshiko said that.

"Okay...uh, sure." Misao said as she dropped a stack of papers on her desk. Nadeshiko took this chance to look at Misao and Shouta.

They...really _did _look alike. Same brown hair. Same skin tone. Misao eye's were just a little wider than Shouta's. But they still looked....the _same._

"Just...text me later." Misao said as she rushed out the door. "I'll be back!" Misao yelled. Nadeshiko smiled. She then got up from the seat and started to walk out the door.

"Shouta? Want me to walk you home?" Nadeshiko asked. Shouta looked at Nadeshiko and smiled.

"Okay...hold on." Shouta said as he grabbed a pen and loose paper from Misao's desk. He looked as if he was writing something for Misao to read. When he finished, he ran to Nadeshiko's side. "You can just walk me to the basketball court." he said. Nadeshiko nodded as they stareted on their way.

"What were you writing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nothing..." was Shouta's reply. "Shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" Shouta asked. Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks immediatntly.

"Eh?" she asked, surprised. "How'd you know?" Shouta shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Dad said he saw you as a boy a few days ago." Shouta said. "It got me wondering is all. Maybe you forced yourself on a date and dressed like a boy to play basketball. Maybe to be on a team. Maybe you didn't want to be mean to a girl when she asked you out on a date when you dressed like a boy playing basketball." Nadeshiko couldn't believe her ears. Shouta looked at Nadeshiko. "Was I mostly right?" Nadeshiko nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice at the moment. "I thought so...."

"H-how?" Nadeshiko managed a whisper.

"Was wondering is all." Shouta said again. Nadeshiko laughed nervously.

"I see. You know something, your pretty smart for a kid." Nadeshiko said. Shouta blushed. "I got a question..." Nadeshiko asked.

"Huh?"

"What's a...........dad like?" Shouta looked at Nadeshiko.

_"Don't you have one?" _Shouta wanted to ask. But looking at Nadeshiko's face said it all. She never knew what a dad was like. She probably didn't have one. Shouta pursed his lips. She was really missing out. "Well, a dad is like...uh...someone who works really hard and takes care of his kid. Dad's are really cool. They plat all kinds of sports with you! And they make funny jokes, they laugh with you. And when a dad hugs you, you feel protected. Like their hug has their own warmth!" Shouta said. Nadeshiko smiled.

_They play sports with you, huh? _Nadeshiko thought as they neared the basketball court. _Hugs, eh? _

"Dad's are all sorts of things. Friends, best friends. People you can confide in. And they just do what they do best." Shouta said.

"And whats that?" Nadeshiko asked as she clentched her fist on the old basketball courts fence.

"They're just being a dad." Shouta said with a kind smile. Nadeshiko smiled. "Hey, let's sit on the bench." Shouta said as he approached a bench. Nadeshiko followed. "Wait!" Shouta said, stopping Nadeshiko before she sat down.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Stand right there, facing me." Shouta said as he stood on the bench, making him a tiny bit taller than Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko curiously did as he said.

What the hell was Shouta up to?

"Ok. What are we doing?" Nadeshiko asked. Shouta looked into Nadeshiko's eyes as he hugged her around her shoulers. "Wha-what?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Dads hug like this...." Shouta said. Nadeshiko's eyes went wide, but then she smiled. She could feel a little protective and warm feeling coming from his little hug. It felt nice.

_Dads hugs are really....nice. _Nadeshiko simply thought. Somehow, it was different from a mother's hug. It was stronger. More powerful. Nadeshiko pulled away to look at Shouta. "Thank you, Shouta. Dads seem to be really nice." Shouta beamed at Nadeshiko's comment as a blush rose to the little kids face.

"They are!" Shouta said. "... Just don't get on their bad side." Shouta whispered. Nadeshiko laughed.

"I'll make sure." Nadeshiko said. _If I ever get a chance. _

"You know..." Shouta said as he sat down on the bench. "I bet if you had a dad, he'd be really cool."

"And how did you know that?" Nadeshiko asked, sitting next to the brunette boy.

"Well, look at you. You're pretty cool for a beautiful girl." Shouta said with a blush. Nadeshiko smiled. "You're nice, considerate, always thinking of others. A-and you helped me out a lot." Shouta said as he counted the good qualities about Nadeshiko on his fingers. "You listen and...um.....you're really good at basketball!" Shouta exclaimed.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said with a warm smile. She kissed his forehead.

"Uwah..." Shouta said as he touched the spot Nadeshiko kissed. Now he knew why that one Kuukai boy really liked her. Her lips were soft and had a very delicate touch. He blushed furiously.

"SHOUTA!!!" yelled a voice. Shouta groaned as Nadeshiko turned her head to where she heard her voice. Nadeshiko gasped.

It was Hoshina Utau.

And she was running fast to Shouta. Utau really did look like Mr. Hoshina. Just a....female version. Long, blonde locks that were tied into two pigtails, violet eyes. Creamy like skin. Slender body. She truly was meant to be a model. She wore a white tube top with ruffles on the end and light blue jean capris with orange adidas. "Shouta!!!" she yelled as she glomped the little boy. Nadeshiko did her best not to laugh at Shouta's face expression. "Where have you been!? I was so worried!" Utau said.

Nadeshiko took notice that she had a mature voice. And a childish personality.

_"I've been hiding from __**YOU**__!!!" _Shouta wanted to yell. "I just wanted to walk." _Away from you. _He left out. Shouta's reply hid his embarrassment.

"You should've told me! I would've walked with you!!!" Utau complained as she squezzed the little boy.

_"That's why I didn't tell you..." _Shouta wanted to say. "S-sorry aunty..." Shouta replied as he tried prying out of her death squeeze. Nadeshiko giggled at the sight held before her.

"Well, see ya." Nadeshiko said as she began to leave. Utau stopped hugging Shouta and looked at Nadeshiko.

"Who're you?" Utau asked in a unchantaly way. Nadeshiko smiled.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"Hmmm..." Utau looked at a blushing Shouta and then to Nadeshiko. Well, Nadeshiko was very pretty. And she seemed very nice. "Let's see..." Utau said as she got up and got eye leveled with Nadeshiko. "Yellow eyes, long and violet hair. Charming smile. Pale skin with a little color in them. Feminine figure. Hmmm....you rival me." Utau said. Nadeshiko had no idea what Utau had just said to her.

Rival her? How?

"Umm.....excuse me?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Idiot girl, use your brain! Your looks rival mine!" Utau said in a harsh manner. Nadeshiko was taken back. She was really....snobby.

"O-okay..." Nadeshiko said. "So?" Utau sighed.

"Forget it....." Utau said. What's the use explaining something to such a dense and brainless girl? Utau turned to Shouta and smiled. "Let's go home, Shouta!" Utau said in a cheery way. Shouta glared at his aunt.

"Don't be mean to the **_pretty girl_**, _aunty_." Shouta said as he dragged his aunt out the court. Shouta took a quick glance at his aunt and then to Nadeshiko. "I....guess....I'll treasure her." Shouta said reluctantly as he dragged his aunt and himself home.

Nadeshiko smiled. "You better!" Nadeshiko shouted.

"Hey! Don't shout at my nephew as if you know him like I do!!!" Utau yelled.

"Don't be mean to her aunty!" Shouta shouted, leaving a giggling Nadeshiko in the court.

"Well..." Nadeshiko said. "I guess I better go home now."

* * *

Nadeshiko arrived home to see her mother staring at something. Nadeshiko couldn't really tell what it was because she only saw her mother's back side. She closed the door lightly behind her.

"Mother?" Nadeshiko asked. Nadeshiko's mother quicky turned around as she placed whatever she was looking at behind her.

"Nadeshiko? Back so soon?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. Misao didn't really need any help today. Oh, and she's coming over!" Nadeshiko said.

"Really? That's nice. Well, you should be prepared." Nadeshiko's mother said. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Whew!" Nadeshiko said with a sigh as she threw herself on her bed. "Today was kinda' long."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Nadeshiko heard her cell phone go off.

"Hello?" Nadeshiko asked as she opened her cell.

_"NADESHIKO!?" _A familiar voice shouted on the phone. Nadeshiko covered her mouth and looked at the person name on her phone to see who was calling her.

**Souma Kuukai.**

_Oh....shit! _Nadeshiko cursed to herself. "K-K-Kuukai?" Nadeshiko stuttered.

_"I-I thought this was Nagihiko's phone...."_ Kuukai said through the line. Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip.

Her and Nagihiko _shared _the _same _phone. But Kuukai didn't know that.

"I-It is..." Nadeshiko lied. "Um...he's just downstairs...is all." Nadeshiko said as a blush occured on her cheeks.

_"O-oh....well....can I talk to hi----" _

_"Yo! Nade-chan!" _Nadeshiko heard another voice from the other side. _"It's me! Toji!" _

_"Shut up you idiot! And get the hell away from me! You bastard! Let go of me!!!" _Nadeshiko heard Kuukai say. Nadeshiko could almost picture what was happening. She could just imagine Toji clinging onto Kuukai. Probably saying something perverted.

_"Awe!? Why!?" _Nadeshiko heard Toji say from the phone.

_"Eh? Nadeshiko's on the phone? Yo! Nadeshiko! It's Kiley!" _

_"Vice president? H-hello! It's Toshiro." _

_"Gimme' Kuukai's phone! What's up? Nadeshiko? Yada here! Akatsuki says _hi _too." _Nadeshiko could hear Akatsuki grumble in the background. Nadeshiko giggled.

_"Give me my phone!" _Nadeshiko heard Kuukai shout. There was tone in his voice and Nadeshiko could tell that he was embarrassed.

_"But...I wanna talk to Nadeshiko!" _she could hear Kiley complain. Guess Kiley snatched the phone from Yada.

_"I don't give a damn what you want! Gimme' it! H-hey! OI! Don't throw it on the floor!" _Kuukai shouted. Nadeshiko couldn't help but bite her lower lip to contain herself from laughing.

_I bet their all having fun. _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she tried not to laugh outloud.

* * *

"Give me my phone!" Kuukai yelled as he snatched his phone away from Kiley. Kiley scowled at Kuukai but just sat down next to him. Kuukai took a long sigh. "H-hello?" Kuukai asked again, still hoping Nadeshiko was on the phone. How weird to call your best friend's cell and the girl you love just happened to pick up.

"Awe....little Kuukai stuttered..." Yada whispered. Everyone snickered. Even Akatsuki seemed to have smiled. Kuukai heard this and his face went red.

"Awe! Look! His face is redder than Yada's hair!" Toji exclaimed. Everyone laughed outloud. Even Akatsuki seemed to have cracked a grin. Kuukai scowled.

"Go to hell." Kuukai whispered harshly.

"Awe....but I wanna go to heaven with Nade-chan!" Toji said. Kuukai slapped Toji in the back of his head and Toji followed with an "Ow!"

"Hello?" Kuukai asked again.

_"I-I'm sorry..." _Kuukai could hear Nadeshiko giggle a little. That itself, alone, made Kuukai blush.

"I-It's okay...uh, can I talk with Nagihiko for a moment?" Kuukai asked. Kiley, Akatsuki, Toji, Toshiro, and Yada's head shot straight up.

_Uh-oh... _They all thought.

_"He's downstairs. Unfortunately, he's being lectured by mom." _Nadeshiko said through the line. Kuukai grimaced at the thought.

"Er...never mind..." Kuukai replied. The five friends sighed in relief. Nadeshiko was a quick thinker. "But, do you know why he didn't come to practice today?" Kuuaki asked.

_"Well....he--" _

"Hey! It's not fair to ask a lady two questions!" Toji said, trying to buy a little time for Nadeshiko to think. Kuukai only bonked him on the head. "Ow..." Toji said as he rubbed his head. "That hurt."

"Well, it wasn't suppose to tickle!" Kuukai snapped. Toji only scowled. Everyone else snickered (A/N: Except Akatsuki of course).

"Hahahaha! Toji's gettin' beat up!" Kiley teased.

"Shut up!" Toji fired back.

"Idiot.." Akatsuki mumbled under his breath low enough so no one could hear. Kuukai ignored his friends as he continued to talk to Nadeshiko.

_"Well, he skipped a few dancing lessons." _Nadeshiko said.

"I see." Kuukai said. Kuukai could feel a grin forming on his lips. "Baka..." Kuukai said.

"Hey!" Kuukai heard Nagihiko on the phone.

"Nagi!?" Kuukai said. He then heard Nadeshiko giggling in the background. "Nadeshiko?"

_"Yeah! It was me! Did you like that?" _she asked. Kuukai blushed as he pursed his lips together tightly.

"Actually, that was kinda' scary." he replied in a soft tone. He then snickered. "I thought for a moment that Nagi was _actually _on the phone."

_"I know. It's an ability, something me and Nagi seem to have is to mimic eachother's voice perfectly. Kinda' cool, huh?" _Kuukai's eye lids dropped half way. Even on the phone, her voice alone sounded pleasant. Kuukai could feel his insides getting warm and he found that he couldn't find strength in his voice to speak. If he did, he might embarrass himself by blurting out something stupid. After a few quick seconds, Kuukai couldn't stand the silentness. He was suppose to say something, right? Still not trusting his voice, Kuukai said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I like you." Kuukai blurted out.

* * *

Yay! Gotta stop there because, I want to leave a cliff hanger! But man! It took me forever! Didn't it!? How long was it since I last updated!? Oh shit...but I gotta say, I'm really sorry. I had difficulties with this chapter.

I kept re-writing it over and over and over and over and over again. Because I never really liked it. But is this chapter good enough?

I'll try updating faster since I can feel school's presense nearing. Eugh....


	20. Bad Position

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: Me no own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though...but Peach-Pit beat me to it.**

Oh my. Some of you guys want Kuukai and Nadeshiko to kiss? Oh no! It's uh....too soon! Besides, even **I **am feeling sorry for Tadase! So uh....okay, I'll just shut up and type.

Hobey-ho. And so I go.

* * *

"I like you." Kuukai blurted out. Soon after, Kuukai covered his mouth with his palm as his face turned red. That wasn't suppose to happen! At least not yet. _Oh shit.... _Kuukai thought to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

_"I like you." _Nadeshiko heard Kuukai say over the phone. Nadeshiko grabbed the nearest pillow and wrapped her arm around it very tightly and stuffed her face into it rashly as she turned red.

He said it. He finally said it. And somewhere in her heart, Nadeshiko felt her heart melt. Why did she feel so suddenly happy? Warmness was eating her up so quickly. What was Nadeshiko suppose to say now? The phone still by her ear, Nadeshiko tried thinking of something.

"U-ummm......well..."

_"No! I don't like you!" _Kuukai said in a hurridly way. There was also a biting tone in his voice that made Nadeshiko's heart stop. Nadeshiko tore her head away from the pillow and blinked. Silence passed by the two.

...

Uh...what?

Nadeshiko's heart dropped. _What? _

"O-oh....I see." Nadeshiko replied, followed with a nervous laugh. What the hell!? Then what was the whole 'liking-Nadeshiko' thing!? _Maybe.....he didn't mean any of it. _Nadeshiko thought to herself in a bitter way. _But what about that one time when I was that fire? He cried for me... And....I'm the only girl he really talks too.... _Didn't any of this mean something?

_"No! I don't like you!" _Nadeshiko thought again. She didn't even realize that he had hung up on her. Nadeshiko looked at her phone.

**Call ended.**

Nadeshiko closed her phone and snuggled up in the pillow. She dropped her phone on the floor. She was happy when he said that he liked her. She was depressed when he said he didn't like her.

_What the hell? _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she hugged the pillow tighter. Unwanted memories of when he used to bully her came back to her. And with such bad timing. Maybe he really didn't like her. _But those times when he walked me home, when we played basketball. When I was Nagihiko, he said that he loved me. _Nadeshiko cursed to herself. _I don't want to think about it right now. _She thought.

"NADESHIKO!!!! I ORDERED CHINESE! LET'S EAT!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. Nadeshiko sighed into her pillow.

"H-hai!" she answered back as she changed clothes.

_"No! I don't like you!" _A little tear slipped down her cheek.

_What the? _Nadeshiko thought to herself when she rubbed her eyes. _Why am I crying? _Nadeshiko rubbed her eyes some more. _Why am I crying? _Nadeshiko asked herself again. "Heh..." Nadeshiko chuckled. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be crying." Nadeshiko thought to herself as she put her black pajama pants on followed by her green tee shirt. "I shouldn't be crying..." Nadeshiko told herself as wet droplets freely fell from her eyes. Nadeshiko could feel a huge brick being shoved down her throat. Pictures of Kuukai's smile appeared in her head.

_"No! I don't like you!"_

"I know that I shouldn't be crying..." she muttered. "So why do tears spill out of my eyes?" Nadeshiko asked herself, rubbing at her eyes furiously. "U-uwah....."

"NADESHIKO?" her mother asked from downstairs. Nadeshiko shot her head up. She glanced at a mirror. She took notice that her eyes were a little red.

"I'm coming!" Nadeshiko shouted out, trying to let her mother not notice the hurt.

"BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!!"

"HAI!" Nadeshiko answered back. She prepared herself before she went downstairs. Making herself looking presentable.

_"No! I don't like you!" _

Nadeshiko sucked in a breath and continued walking down the steps. _Just me and basketball. But...maybe it was a mistunderstanding? _Nadeshiko thought in a hopeful way. Nadeshiko entered the kitchen and put on a real smile, well, she tried to make it as real as possible. "What's for dinner?" Nadeshiko asked her mother.

* * *

Kuukai gaped at the senior infront of him. "What are you DOING!?" Kuukai yelled.

Ikuto scoffed as he hung up Kuukai's call. "Saving you from embarrassment. Really, how can you dislike her?" Ikuto asked as he handed Kuukai his phone.

"I-I don't!" Kuukai fired back. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Ahem...._No! I don't like you!_" Ikuto mimicked Kuukai's voice in a sarcastic way. "What were you planning on saying after that?" Ikuto asked in a serious tone.

"I....well...." Kuukai felt like a little kid infront of his captain. "That....I didn't mean what I just said?" Kuukai asked. Behind Ikuto, Kiley appeared and he had a blank look on his face.

"Kuukai....you suck with girls." Kiley said. Kuukai only scowled at him as Ikuto gave him his phone.

"Shut up....." Kuukai said as he resumed basketball practice. Kuukai shot a basketball and it ricochetted off the basketball rim. Kuukai sighed. "I know my luck with girls suck." he whispered to himself. "So how the hell can I change?" From behind Kuukai, Toji appeared.

"How about asking her if she had any pictu--" Kuukai slapped Toji in the back of his head before he had any chance of finishing his sentence. "Ow..." Toji said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up." Kuukai muttered. Toji looked at Kuukai with concerened yellow eyes.

"Or maybe you can just tell her tomorrow morning that what you said today was a mistunderstanding?" Toji asked. Kuukai looked up at Toji with pursed lips.

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from you, pervert." Kuukai muttered. Toji grinned.

"Hey, I'm smart." Toji said.

"Yeah, smart as a brick." Toshiro chimed in, from out of nowhere. His hazel eyes looked at Kuukai. "You really suck with girls, you know that?" Toshiro asked. Kuukai scoffed.

"Don't got to tell me twice."

"You suck with girls." Akatsuki said, appearing from behind Toshiro.

"I know that!" Kuukai said, in an irritated tone. "You all don't got to tell me."

"You suck!" Yada and Kiley said, from the bleachers. Kuukai squeezed the ball in his grasp.

"SHUT UP!" Kuukai yelled tossing the ball behind him. Which happened to land in the basket. Toji's eyes showed a hint of surprise.

"Nice..." he said. Kuukai only 'humphed' and continued to play.

_"No! I don't like you!" _Kuukai cursed to himself. If he explained himself to Nadeshiko tomorrow, she'll understand, right?

Ikuto, who had whislte in his hand, ready to blow it for anyone who made a mistake, looked at Kuukai and then to the team manager (A/N: I f you don't remember, it's Tadase). Didn't Tadase also like Nadeshiko? Ikuto sighed to himself.

"Sophomores..." Ikuto said.

* * *

Nadeshiko, who was eating fried rice, looked at her mother.

"Mom?" Nadeshiko asked. Nadeshiko's mom looked up from her food.

"What is it?" her mother asked. Noticing that her eyes were a little red. "Were you crying?" Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No. I'm just a little sleepy today." Nadeshiko said with a nervous laugh. Nadeshiko's mother eyed her suspiciously.

"I see....so what is it?" she asked.

"Earlier, what were you hiding behind your back?" Nadeshiko asked. Changing the subject from her eyes.

"Just a picture." her mother answered honestly.

"Of what?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Your aunt." was her reply. Nadeshiko didn't believe her mom. If it was a picture of her aunt, then why bother hiding it? Nadeshiko decided to let it slide.

"I see. Um...." Nadeshiko thought about what she and Shouta talked about earlier. "Mom....I know that this may be much, but I was talking to a friend of mine. And I was wondering." Nadeshiko put her chopsticks down. "Who's my father?" Nadeshiko asked. Nadeshiko's mom choked on her noodles she was slurping.

"Wha-what?" Nadeshiko winced a little.

"Yeah...who's my dad?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You don't have a father." her mom replied in a biting tone. Nadeshiko winced as she slowly felt anger bubble up inside her. Her mom didn't have to lay out that fact so harshly.

"But, then why am I here? Surely I have a dad!" Nadeshiko said, putting her fried rice down. Nadeshiko's mother seemed to have sighed in frustration.

"He's gone." she stated simply. Nadeshiko clentched her fist.

"Okay...why?" Nadeshiko asked. Trying to contain her cool composure.

"Because he just is!" her mom yelled. Nadeshiko was taken back. Why was her mom so angry with her!?

"That's not an answer mother! _Why _is my father gone!? Why isn't he here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"And why do you want to know this _now_!?" Nadeshiko's mother asked, frustrated at the subject.

"It never crossed my mind before." Nadeshiko said in a soft tone. "It probably should've though. But...I want to know _now_. Why don't I have a dad who's here?" Nadeshiko pleaded. Nadeshiko's mom glared at her daughter.

"You don't have a father who's here because he's _**gone**_!" her mother hissed. Nadeshiko never really saw her mom this angry before. And a cold chill shot up her arm. She was scared of her mother's anger. But curiousness about her father took a greater interest in her. Nadeshiko pressed on.

"Why?" Nadeshiko asked. "Did he leave us?" Nadeshiko asked. Her mother's glare sharpened.

"Go to your room." she said pointing to the stairs, standing up. Her gritted teeth and piercing, yellow eyes gave Nadeshiko goosebumps. Looking at her mother that stood infront of her now, Nadeshiko didn't hesitate. Before Nadeshiko left, she looked at her mother.

"Was it because of me?" Nadeshiko asked before her mother heard footsteps climbing the stairs. When she heard no more steps, Nadeshiko's mom sighed as she slid down in the chair, running fingers through her pale, violet hair.

"That time already, huh?" her mother said. "Asking for her dad at such an age..." Nadeshiko took one more sigh before she began cleaning up.

She snapped. She actually snapped.

_I shouldn't have...it's just a normal question... _Of course Nadeshiko would want to know about her dad. Sooner or later, anyways. _She must be really sad right now. _Nadeshiko's mother thought to herself. Earlier, Nadeshiko looked like she had been crying. Like she was in some sort of pain. _And I just added to that pain. _With another sigh, she continued cleaning.

_"Was it because of me?" _Nadeshiko had said.

"Of course not...." she mummered to herself. "He was gone before you were born..."

* * *

"See ya!" Nadeshiko said as she grabbed a toast and was out of the house. She put the toast in her mouth as she ran to school. Doing her best to avoid eye-contact with her mom. It wasn't like she hated her mother. Maybe she needed more time to cool down. After replaying her mother's acions yesterday, Nadeshiko felt a little uncomfortable being around her mother at the moment. Nadeshiko looked at her cell phone to check the time. "Tch...gotta hurry. Gonna be late for a meeting."

_"No! I don't like you!" _

_That's what he said.....I don't get it.... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She could feel herself getting all depressed again. _Did...I do something wrong? _Nadeshiko wondered to herself. If so, what did she do? Nadeshiko shook her head. "Ne, what am I doing?" she asked herself outloud as she ran. "This isn't like me...getting all depressed just 'cuz someone doesn't like me!" Nadeshiko laughed to herself. "It's just me and basketball." Nadeshiko said to herself in a reasssuring way.

Pity. She was starting to doubt those words.

* * *

"Nade-chan!" Yoyo greeted with a big hug as Nadeshiko walked through the door.

"Yoyo-kun?" Nadeshiko said as she looked down on the short, brunette boy.

"You got to tell me what Souma-kun and you did yesterday." Yoyo whispered in Nadeshiko's ear. Nadeshiko, tracing back to yesterday, blushed.

"Let her go, shortie." Kuuaki said, walking up from behind Nadeshiko. Yoyo only smirked as he let go. Not without leaving a kiss on her cheek though. Nadeshiko could hear Kuukai growl inside his throat. A very low and deep one.

"Whoa..." Yoyo said as he innocently put his arms in the air.

"Everyone's here already?" asked someone from the Green House's entrance.

"Yo, Tada-chan!" Yoyo greeted with cheer. Tadase only nodded his head as he entered the ever flowery green house. "So..." Yoyo said, approaching his chair. "What's this meeting about?" Tadase cleared his throat.

"Unfortunatly, there seems to be a gang of boys around our part of town. The principle has asked of us to be sure to warn students of their surroundings." Tadase explained. Yoyo, Kuukai, and Nadeshiko's eyes widened. Tadase sighed. "Remember that fire that happened near that small laundromat?" Tadase asked his council. Everyone nodded. And Nadeshiko didn't like where this conversation was getting at. Not at all. "Turns out that the group of boys who set that fire seemed to be part of the gang." Tadase said. Yoyo gasped. Kuukai scoffed as he notice Nadeshiko's face go pale. A worried look crossed his face. "Later today, we have to make that announcment."

"Tada-chan..." Yoyo said, interrupting him. "Do you have any idea what some of them look like?" Tadase shook his head.

"What age gap does this gang seem to be around of?" Kuukai asked. Tadase thought for a moment.

"I think the news had said something about that. Kids from seventh grade to, well, seniors." Tadase said. "I'm not sure how many of kids seem to be in that gang, but the principle want's us to be careful." Tadase replied with an expression filled with worry.

"That's interesting..." Yoyo said. "I never thought that seventh graders would want to be in gangs. Middle schooler these days." Yoyo hissed. Tadase nodded in agreement.

"It's sad really." Tadase said.

"I think they're all idiots..." Kuukai commented. As the boys got lost in conversation, no one seemed to have notice Nadeshiko leave.

She was running to the girls restroom. Nadeshiko didn't feel so good. Flashbacks of being in the fire came back to her. Seeing all those boys. Shooting that poor, old man. Nadeshiko slammed closed a stall she went into and knelt down near the toilet to puke.

_Blood.... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She shuddered at the thought of remembering the boy with black hair and red streaks. _They're so violent... _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she gasped after puking. She remembered when they just left her there in that fire. Nadeshiko felt her body go cold. _Never again... _Nadeshiko thought. _That's in the past. I should just forget it! It brings me nothing but fear. _Nadeshiko took a few breaths as she flushed the toilet. She exited the stall to get rid of the horrid taste in her mouth. "I hate puking...." Nadeshiko complained.

"Are you pregnant?" a voice asked behind her. Nadeshiko turned around.

"Amu?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu smiled as she washed her hands in the sink next to Nadeshiko, looking in the mirror.

"Yeah!" Amu replied.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Nadeshiko answered in a flat tone. "I just felt sick."

"It could be morning sickeness." Amu replied as she dried her hands. "I read about it in Health Class."

"No, I'm not pregnant. I didn't even....do..._that_." Nadeshiko said as she washed her mouth again. Washing wasn't enough. Nadeshiko needed gum. To Nadeshiko's surprise, Amu sighed in a dissapointing way.

"Oh...I just thought that you and Souma-kun were going out." Amu said. Nadeshiko spit the water out inside the sink.

"Wha-what?" Nadeshiko asked, stunned. Not believing what Amu had just said. Amu gave Nadeshiko a confused look.

"Didn't you notice? You're the only girl Souma-kun talks to. And I mean, the _only _girl he talks to. Other girls, like me, he just ignores completely. Or glares at us. I mean, the only time he's talking to girl is when he turns a her down. That's about it. Other than that, he talks to you. Some girl tried spreading a rumor about you guys." Amu said. Nadeshiko took a great interest in this gossip Amu was spouting.

"Really?" Nadeshiko questioned. "Like what?"

"That you guys did it." Amu said while fixing her hair in a side pony tail. Nadeshiko gaped. The pink haired girl giggled to herself. "You may not know, but before that rumor got big, Souma-kun cornered the girl and threatened to make her life a living hell if she didn't shut up." Amu said. "I think it's weird that your the only girl he talks to. Besides teachers... I mean, he's such a girl-hater." Amu said.

Nadeshiko completely forgot that Kuukai used to be a woman-hater. When did that thought slip her mind? Amu turned to Nadeshiko and smiled.

"You guys are so cool." she said.

"Thank you...." _I guess... _Nadeshiko replied. Amu brang a lipgloss out.

"Hey. This is a new flavor I got! Watermelon scent and taste. Try it!" Amu said as she handed Nadeshiko the little tube. Nadeshiko recieved it and opened it. She looked in the mirror and put the gloss on. It smelled great. And Nadeshiko could just taste the watermelon on her lips. And her lips looked shinier. "This is so cute." Nadeshiko replied. Amu laughed.

"I know, right!?" Amu said as she fixed Nadeshiko's hair from a pony tail to a side pony tail wrapped in a bun with a few strands of hair falling loose. "Your hair is so silky..." Amu said, amazed.

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said as Amu finished up. "You're pretty good at fixing hair. And it was really quick too." Nadeshiko said. Amu beamed.

"Thanks! My family owns a hair salon! Although, fixing hair is what makes me happiest! I wan't to be a hair stylest when I grow up." Amu said as she grabbed a clip from her pocket. It was a clip with pink nadeshiko flowers on it. Amu clipped it on the left Nadeshiko's violet bangs. "Viola!" Amu said. "I've made you beautiful!" Amu cheered. The two girls giggled.

"It's very pretty." Nadeshiko said.

"Arigato." Nadeshiko gave Amu her lipgloss back. "Not to pry or anything, but why were you puking?" Amu said.

"I was just feeling sick." Nadeshiko said as they exited the girls restroom. Amu nodded her head as she gave Nadeshiko a stick of gum.

"Here, this is also watermelon. It'll get rid of that horrible puke smell." Amu said. Nadeshiko laughed as she took the gum and popped it into her mouth. Amu was right. Nadeshiko couldn't taste the puke anymore. "I can see that you like it. It really works. It'd be good now if someone kissed you." Amu said. Nadeshiko blushed. "Awe! You're blushing! Spill it! Who's kissed you?" Amu asked.

_....Tadase, Yoyo, and Kuukai... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. "No one." Nadeshiko lied. Amu sighed.

"That okay I guess. Oh, I gotta tell you!" Amu said excitidly. "I almost kissed Fujisaki-kun!" Amu gushed.

"EH!?!?" Nadeshiko yelled. Amu blushed.

"Uh-huh! I was so close too! If only Souma-kun and Hotori-kun didn't appear. I gotta tell you, Nagihiko is a great guy. He's different from others." Amu said, her blush increasing. Nadeshiko faked a laugh.

"Eh....really?" Nadeshiko asked. _You almost kissed me??? _Amu nodded her head.

"I really enjoyed our date together." Amu said. Nadeshiko put on a crooked smile. "I also got him a present." Amu said. "As a thakns for going with me." Nadeshiko gulped.

_I hope it isn't something too flashy. _Nadeshiko thought. _I don't like dates as much anymore. _

"Yeah! I got him a brand new basketball!" Amu replied. Nadeshiko raised a brow.

_On second thought....... _

"Do you think he'll like it? It's red, blue, and white." Amu explained.

"He'll love it!" Nadeshiko announced in excitement. _Although, I'll have a hard time hiding it from mom, but....I'll manage! _

"That's great! Then, tell him to go to basketball practice today! I'll give it to him then. He can practice with it!" Nadeshiko nodded her head.

_Dates aren't that bad. _

"Nadeshiko?" Amu and Nadeshiko turned around to see Kuukai, Tadase, and Yoyo standing there. Tadase was speaking. "Where did you run off too?"

"Yeah! You can't abandon a meeting Naddy-chan!" Yoyo grumbled in a childish way. Amu stepped behind Nadeshiko as she noticed Kuukai glaring at her. Nadeshiko apologized.

"I'm sorry." Nadeshiko said. "I wasn't feeling well." Tadase frowned as he placed his hand on Nadeshiko's forehead. Kuukai's mouth was an 'o' shape when he saw Tadase do that. Amu gasped.

"You don't feel sick. Are you sure you're alright, Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked, hand still on forehead. His hand was warm.

"Y-yeah..." Nadeshiko replied as she lightly blushed. Amu caught her blush and smiled, but she was still behind Nadeshiko. Kuukai scowled at Tadase.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. Just, let her go!" Kuukai barked. Amu glanced at Kuukai and smirked. Tadase, finally noticing that his hand was still on her forehead, gasped as he quickly pulled away. Yoyo just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko!" Tadase apologized in a quick manner with a blush spreading across his face.

"It's okay." Nadeshiko replied. "So....that announcment...when are we gonna announce it?" Nadeshiko asked, taking a step back.

Comepletely forgetting that Amu was behind her. Nadeshiko accidently stepped on Amu's shoe.

"Ow!" Amu cried out as she moved her foot away quickly. Making Nadeshiko lose her balance.

"Uwah!" Nadeshiko cried out. Amu's eyes widened.

"NADESHIKO!?" two voices cried out.

_Oomf!_

Yoyo's eyes went big. Amu bit her lower lip at the sight being held before her.

"Mmphf?" Nadeshiko tried to say. Something covered her mouth from speaking. Nadeshiko opened her eyes slowly. Sensing something soft on her lips. Nadeshiko also felt a warm body beneath her. And she felt something soft against her neck. Why did it feel like lips? "... Mmphf!?" Nadeshiko tried screaming. Tadase was ontop of her! She looked inside his pink eyes. He seemed to be surprised. Nadeshiko glanced down to her right. She just couldn't believe the position she was in.

"Mah?" Kuukai tried saying. Unfortunately, Kuukai was below Nadeshiko. _How in the blue hell!? _Kuukai mentally screamed at himself. He felt his lips brushing against Nadeshiko's neck. He looked up. Growling at the position the three of them were in.

Why was Tadase ontop of Nadeshiko, lips crashed against hers!? Not that he minded Nadeshiko being on top, but, Tadase was kissing her!

Tadase was a little lost. How did this happen, _exactly_? All he knew was that he tried saving Nadeshiko from falling. The next thing he knew, he was ontop of Nadeshiko, lips brushing eachothers. And she was ontop of Kuukai, his lips attatched to her neck. How did this happen?

"KYAA! I gotta make this my wallpaper!" Amu cried out as she got her cell phone out. "So damn cute! Stay in that position for a sec!" Amu replied. Yoyo also got his phone out.

"You'll never live this down, Tada-chan. Souma-kun!" he cheered as he snapped a good few pictures. Nadeshiko squirmed underneath Tadase and ontop of Kuukai. Tadase came to his sensed as he brang his head up.

"I'm sorry Nadeshiko!" Tadase almost yelled from embarrasment. Kuukai brang his lips away from Nadeshiko's neck.

"GET OFF!" Kuukai yelled, blushing. Yoyo smiled.

"What's that guys name? Toji? Oh, he'll _love _this." Yoyo commented. Nadeshiko and Kuukai's eyes widened.

"GET OFF HER!!! NOW!!!!" Kuukai yelled, trying to sit up. Tadase got up quickly. Kuukai stood straight up and helped Nadeshiko off the ground. All three of them sighed. Nadeshiko was glad that she wasn't being squished together by the two boys.

"Oh. Holy. Shit." a voice said from around a corner of the hallway. Everyone turned around. Kuukai cursed at himself, definately, _not _pleased by who he saw.

Toji was beaming as he held his phone in the air. Kuwara Toji. Kuukai felt his stomach flip. "That was so..." Kuukai chased after Toji.

"OI! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!!" Kuukai hollered. Toji did his best to run from Kuukai.

"IMA' MAKE THIS A POSTER!!!" Toji hollered back. Kuukai growled in his throat as the two boys dissapeared. The last thing Amu, Nadeshiko, Yoyo, and Tadase heard was:

"IMA' HANG THIS UP IN MY ROOM!!!"

"NOT BEFORE I HANG YOU FIRST!" Nadeshiko and Amu giggled. Looking back at Tadase, Nadeshiko blushed.

She was kissed by him. Again.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked, looking at Nadeshiko's face.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked, looking at Amu. Amu looked at Nadeshiko's lips.

"Your lips were sullied." Amu said. Tadase turned to Nadeshiko's lips sharply. She was right. Amu looked at a blushing Tadase. She smiled.

"Eh?" Nadeshiko asked, feeling her lips. Now that she felt them, they did seem a little swollen.

Tadase couldn't his control crazed heartbeat. Did he do that when he _kissed _her? But he didn't land on her _that _hard! Did he? Tadase felt his lips also. _What the? _Tadase said. "Watermelon?" He said outloud. Nadeshiko blushed as Amu giggled.

"Hotori, how was Nadeshiko's lips? Tasted good, aye?" Amu teased. Tadase's blush turned to a crimson color.

"W-well.....um...." Tadase out a hand on his head to cover his eyes. "Yes." he answered finally. Wiping the lip gloss from his lips. He couldn't deny that Nadeshiko's lips tasted good. Amu gave a quiet fan girl scream to Nadeshiko as Nadeshiko looked to the ground and blushed. She didn't really want to know that.

Yoyo glanced between the two. And made a distorted face. It wasn't a good sign if both a boy and girl blushed towards eachother. But maybe Nadeshiko was embarrassed. That must've been it.

Before Tadase could say anything afterwards, the warning bell had rung.

"See ya." Yoyo said as he walked to class. Amu and Nadeshiko were about to leave until Tadase grabbed Nadeshiko's arm. She turned her head.

"Tadase?"

"You look very nice today." Tadase said. Nadeshiko felt a blush cross her cheek. "And um....about that kiss. _I'm sorry_...... That's somthing I would've said. But, Nadeshiko....I don't regret it." Tadase said, looking Nadeshiko directly into her yellow eyes. Nadeshiko stood still, stunned.

"I-I see..." Nadeshiko replied. Nadeshiko lightly bit her lower lip before answering. "Thank you." she said finally. Tadase smiled.

"I really like you, you know that, right?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head slowly. "Don't forget about me too." He continued as he walked off into class. Nadeshiko touched her lips.

She couldn't deny that they were soft. But neither could she deny Kuukai's lips that were placed on her neck.

"That was so romantic!" Amu said, sighing. "Lucky girl." Amu said. Nadeshiko turned to Amu and smiled.

"I guess."

"He so likes you." Amu said. Nadeshiko lightly gasped.

_"No! I don't like you!" _

Nadeshiko rubbed her temples. _Why am I remembering that? _

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked. "Are you okay?" Nadeshiko blinked.

"Y-yeah....I'm sorry. But hey, Nagihiko will come later today. He just won't be in class." Nadeshiko said. Amu nodded her head.

"Bye!" Amu said as she waved to Nadeshiko.

"Is she your new best friend?" someone asked behind her. Amu turned around to face a tiny teenaged girl with long, tan, and curly hair. She had a small, red bow clip, that was clipped to the right of her hair.

"Rima-chan." Amu said. "Nah. Nadeshiko's just a good friend!" Amu said with a smile. "Gotta go to class Rima-chan! See ya!" And with that, Amu ran to class.

"I'm Rima-_chan_." Rima said. "And she's just _Nadeshiko_." A little bubble of jealousy boiled inside Rima's small body. "....and she talks more freely with her too." Rima said to herself outloud. "Amu's _my _best friend."

* * *

"Damn, it's cold." Kuukai sighed as he was sweeping outside for lunch. "This is what I get for chasing that green haired pervert." Kuukai said to himself outloud. He continued sweeping what Kuukai only saw, dust. "Why the hell that teacher made me do this, I have no clue." Kuukai groaned. He continued sweeping until she got to a corner of the building. "I don't care about detention. Screw this." Kuukai said as he dropped the broom and left. Kuukai walked away until he heard someone fall.

"Uwah!?" the voice shrieked.

_Omphf! _

"Ouch...who left the broom here?" the voice said. Kuukai could already tell who's voice that was. He turned around and blushed. Nadeshiko was sitting on the ground with papers in her hands. One hand rubbing her knee. Kuukai wakled over and helped Nadeshiko off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai.

"Yeah, thank you." Nadeshiko replied in a quick manner. She smiled at him quickly before walking away. Kuukai whipped around.

"Wait!" he shouted. Nadeshiko stopped in her tracks as she slowly turned around. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko's yellow eyes. the seemed to have held uneasines. "Um..." Kuukai said, walking a little closer to her. "About yesterday, I didn't mean it." Kuukai said. "When I said I didn't like you." He bit his lower lip, hoping that she would forgive him.

A smile was carved on Nadeshiko's face.

"Okay!"

He looked at Nadeshiko's face and almost melted right then and there. Her innocent smile made Kuukai's legs wobble. She looked happier than usual. _Did I make her that happy? _he thought to himself. It was perfect. Her lips curved into a smile that was pure, filled with happiness. Kuukai completely forgit that it was Fall. It suddenly didn't feel cold at all.

And it could've lasted longer.

If Kuukai didn't take so much notice to her lips. But he did. And her lips seemed to have been sullied. _How did--? _

It clicked. Kuukai walked to Nadeshiko and grabbed her chin to take a closer look at her lips. He looked closer.

This had Tadase written all over it.

_Dammit. Must've happened when we fell. _Kuukai thought, inspecting her lips.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko breathed. Kuukai was too busy looking at her lips to notice her voice.

Shiny.

Glossy.

Watermelon scented.

Swollen a little bit.

And had Tadase all over it.

Kuukai growled deep in his throat as he leaned in closer. And closer. And closer. Close enough so that he could feel Nadeshiko's breath on his cheeks.

Nadeshiko had no idea what he was doing. Her legs felt like glue and her arms couldn't move. She closed her eyes tight as she felt him near her lips.

Kuukai parted his lips right before he was about to press his lips against her.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"WWWHHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!?!?!?!?" Kuukai yelled as he and Nadeshiko pulled away. Kuukai breathing heavily. _But I didn't even.... _Kuukai thought to himself. _So......fucking......close! _

Nadeshiko calmed her heart rate. "W-well.....I guess I'll see you after Thanksgiving then!" Nadeshiko said as she laughed nervously. Kuukai laughed along with her.

"Y-yeah!!! S-see ya!" Kuukai said, a crimson color growing on his face. And with that, they parted ways.

* * *

Like that little teaser? Awe, so close Kuukai, but we can't have that happen yet, now can we? I mean, we stil have Tadase to think about! And this fic is far from over. I have all my ideas to finish this story, except they're al jumbled up in m head! Oh well! Sneak peek?

_"I want to talk to you about her father." Nadeshiko's mother stated. She looked at Misao miserably. Misao sat down on the table carefully._

_"Okay, I'm all ears." Misao said. Nadeshiko's mother sighed._

_"It all happened like this..." _

Ta-da! There's your sneak peek! Oh my. Will I finally tell the story of Nadeshiko's father!? Stay tuned! Although it mght take a while.

If you want to pass time, read my other fic. Colder Than Winter. If you haven't already. If you have, you can read the Temari is Not A Cheerleader one I'm writing aswell.

Yes people, I'm multi-writing. And proud of it!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	21. Father

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does. Hey, are these things really that neccessary? The disclaimers, I mean.**

Oh, demands, demands, demands..... Twists and twists... Hobey-ho! And so I go.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked along the park, just hoping to meet someone. Someone that she seemed to bump into a lot recently. She wore a thick, purple sweater with a scarlet scarf around her neck to keep her from the cold. And not wearing basketball shorts, she wore regular gray sweats. Nadeshiko looked around to her surroundings. She enjoyed looking at the leaveless trees and the kids jumping into little leaf piles. Everything seemed so peaceful.

_They...didn't even...hesistate to pull the trigger...they just..._

Nadeshiko shook her head. Why did that thought appear? At a time like this, why would she think that? It was a memory she wanted to forget. So, why did it come back?

_Must be be the fact that they're in a gang. _Nadeshiko thought. Lately, Nadeshiko could tell she had been stiring in her sleep. Whenever she woke up, she would be out of breath. And the last thing she would remember would be the hearing of gunshots. Not that Nadeshiko wanted to remember her dream, but she could just imagine that little store all over again. The odd thing about it was that whenever Nadeshiko woke up from such dreams, she felt as if she was falling. Falling from high above. Falling, never reaching the end. _Well, it's not like dreams mean anything. _Nadeshiko would tell herself. They were just dreams. And that was all dreams would be. Just dreams.

Still walking along, Nadeshiko spotted an ice-cream stand. She walked over towards it and oredered an oreo ice-cream in a cone.

"Pretty girl?" the ice-cream man said from behind the counter. Nadeshiko looked up and smiled as she spotted the person she found.

"Mr. Hoshina." she said. "...It's Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Mr. Hoshina smiled.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, it's just that my son always talks about you. He calls you pretty girl." he explained, laughing to himself. "I'd beware of my son, Fujisaki. He seems to have this idea of marrying you." Nadeshiko giggled.

That was so cute. In a weird way.

"Here..." Mr. Hoshina said as he handed Nadeshiko her ice-cream. Nadeshiko paid for it and looked at him for a little while.

"Y-you know...that day....when you saw me as a boy..." she started to say. This was really embarrassing. Nadeshiko could feel her cheeks flush. "When I was on that _date_....it was for a reason." Nadeshiko continued. Mr. Hoshina looked at her curiously. "You see....I'm on a basketball team."

"Really? That's a surprise. I've never really met a girl who could play basketball." Mr. Hoshina (A/N: Let's just call him Hoshina...) said, amused. "Although....I guess there's a first for everything." Nadeshiko laughed.

"Well yes. But it's not just a basketball team. I am on a boys basketball team." she answered. Hoshina was confused now. "Maybe I should tell you when you're done working." Nadeshiko insisted. Hoshina just shrugged that comment off.

"Nah, I'll listen. I'll just take another break." he said as he took his apron off and jumped over the counter, sitting on a bench next to the stand. He motioned for Nadeshiko to sit next to him and she quietly obeyed.

Nadeshiko explained everything. Well, only everything that was related to why she was on a date. She told him how much she loved basketball. How basketball was everything to her. And deciding to show her talent, she joined the boys basketballl team for her school had no girl basketball team.

It made sense. You never saw a girl playing basketball. It was all make-up and boys. Hoshina could tell that Nadeshiko was a different girl than the one's he usually met when they ordered ice-cream.

Nadeshiko also explained on how she decided to live a double life. Living one since she was little. That when she was a boy, she could play basketball. And her being on the basketball team, a boys one, made Nadeshiko create another person. With another personality. Another gender. Keeping both life's on a low profile. And by being a boy, the girl Hoshina saw her with a few weeks ago, seemed to have had a crush on her.

Or, him. Whichever.

Nadeshiko told him why she couldn't turn her down. It'd be too mean. And Nadeshiko couldn't stand the thought of hurting another persons feelings. Especially when she knew it was her fault for creating another person. So, as Nagihiko, she agreed to Amu's date. That was how the whole incident of Hoshina-seeing-Nadeshiko-as-a-guy-dating-a-girl started.

Mr. Hoshina had to take all of this infrormation in. He thought about it for a while then looked at Nadeshiko with caring eyes.

"Makes sense." he said, nodding his head, blonde strands of hair falling across his eyes. "Though, aren't you hurting yourself by doing this?" he asked. Nadeshiko gave him a questionly look. What was Mr. Hoshina talking about? Mr. Hoshina could see her clearly confused look and sighed.

Obiviously, it was clear that Nadeshiko didn't understand what Mr. Hoshina was saying. Not that he blamed her, Nadeshiko was a teenaged girl after all.

"I don't understand." Nadeshiko stated. "I-I don't get how I'm hurting myself." she added. Mr. Hoshina smiled.

"Then I guess I'll have to explain through the way I see it." Mr. Hoshina said. "I think it's nice that you love basketball and everything, but then there's all this hiding from boys in locker room. And then there's a pain in your heart that you want to play basketball as yourself." he explained.

And he hit a little target inside Nadeshiko's heart.

"And you probably prefer playing on a girls team anyways since you're not a boy." he added. Nadeshiko did her best not to roll her eyes. Although, it wouldn't hurt to play with girls on a team. It would be a new experience. Mr. Hoshina looked at Nadeshiko with wise eyes. "Although, a girl like you probably didn't get anything I said, am I right?" he asked. Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"I got one part of it." Nadeshiko answered. Hoshina raised a slim brow.

"Oh, and what is that?" he questioned.

"I would like to play on a team as myself. A girl." Nadeshiko replied in a strong tone. Hoshina grinned.

"Ha.... It's no wonder my son has a thing for you." Mr. Hoshina laughed. He got up. "Well, it's getting late. I better walk you home." he said.

"Where is Shouta-kun?" Nadeshiko asked as she started to lead the way, Mr. Hoshina following close behind.

"Ne....at home with Utau." he said. Nadeshiko scruntched up her face at the sound of Utau's name.

"I have a feeling that Hoshina-san doesn't like me." she said.

"Oh? You met her then?" he asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. "Then you'll have to forgive her. She's only eighteen. Shouta seems to really like you, which might make Utau a little jealous since she's over protected. He thinks of his aunt as nothing but a bug." Hoshina explained. Nadeshiko laughed ndervously.

"A-although....I think it would be great if we could at least get along." Nadeshiko said. Hoshina smiled at the teen infront of him.

_She could learn a thing or two about being nice if Utau hung out with Fujisaki. _Hoshina thought with a chuckle to himself. "Yeah...maybe you could come to my house and visit Shouta and Utau someday." he said. "Utau visits us a lot." Nadeshiko smiled.

"That would be nice..." she said. They arrived at her house. "Ah...here it is." she stated. Hosina looked impressed.

"What do you Fujisaki's do to live in a big place like this?" he asked.

"We dance." Nadeshiko answered.

"I see. Well, see you later. Oh, and Happy early Thanksgiving." he said while walking away. Nadeshiko waved at him.

"Thank you! You too!" she called out. Hoshina heard her ans smiled while waving his hand at her. With that, Nadeshiko entered her house. The first thing she did was enter her kitchen and looked around. _Mom already got the stuff. _She thought. Nadeshiko looked back on the conversation she just had with Mr. Hoshina not too long ago. It gave off a dad feeling. He listened to her story without interupting like how usual people did. Especially girls. And when she was done, he'd take all the information in and asked questions. _Was my dad like that? _Nadeshiko though as she prepared desserts first. Was her dad like Mr. Hoshina? _If he was....that would've been nice. _

She was done preparing the cakes and pies. By now, it was already really dark. And Nadeshiko was still in a jacket. With a sigh, she went upstairs to take a quick shower. Thoughts of the conversation she had with Mr. Hoshina clouded over every other. Whenever she thought of how nice and sincere he was, and slightly funny, she wondered,

_Was my dad like that? Would he be like Mr. Hoshina? How did he look like? _Hot, steamy water was crashing down on Nadeshiko' body as she thought about her dad. _What did he look like? Maybe I should ask mother again? _Nadeshiko thought. She turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Her long hair dripping wet. She stepped out of the shower into her room. She sighed before she entered her room. Now she'd have to cook dinner. This was going to be a long night.

"UWAH!!!" someone yelled. Nadeshiko looked up. Who the hell was in her room!?

"T-Tadase!?" Nadeshiko shrieked. Tadase's entire face was red. Nadeshiko was in a towel! He could see her collar bone! And her hair covered her face. Not to mention....dripping wet. Nadeshiko was dripping wet. "Wh-wha?" Tadase got up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'll be downstairs!" he said. He exited her room and Nadeshiko was left in there, dumbfounded. Why was, Tadase here? Nadeshiko quickly changed into an black tee shirt with a detailed skull on the front and put on dark green basketball shorts. She ran downstairs without drying her hair. She barged into the kitchen to see her mother cooking.

"M-mother!? Y-your cooking!?" Nadeshiko gasped. Her mother turned around.

"Well, Misao decided to come spend the night today. I see no problem with that. And she's teaching me to be a better cook." Nadeshiko's mother said proudly. Nadeshiko faked a smile as she looked to see Misao getting the turkey ready. On the kitchen table was Tadase. He was blushing like mad while pretending to read a magazine. Misao turned around and smiled at Nadeshiko.

"Hello. I came early because I thought you might've needed help with cooking." Misao said. Nadeshiko smiled right back.

"I-It's okay....really." she said. _Although, you were suppose to be here __**tomorrow**__. _Nadeshiko added to herself. Misao smiled.

"I brang Tadase because he was home alone. His parents went for a business trip and trusted his care in mine." Misao explained. Nadeshiko nodded her head in understanding. She felt a blush cross her cheeks. She was very embarassed that he had to see her in only a towel. Thank goodness the towel was already around her body.

"I see..." she said. "Do you guys need any help?" she offered. Misao and her mother shook their heads.

"No..." they replied in usion. "Although...can you keep Hotori-san company?" Nadeshiko's mother asked. Nadeshiko faked a smile.

"H-hai..." she said. She looked at Tadase. Tadase did his best to avoid eye contact. "Well....let's go to the living room." she reccomended. Tadase looked up at Nadeshiko and smiled.

"Sure..." he said as he away from the kitchen table and followed Nadeshiko into the living room. It was pretty big. And clean. A white carpet for the floor, two purple couch's, a table in the center of the place, a fire place, and a flat screen placed above. Pictures of family surrounded the place. Tadase smiled at all the Nadeshiko pictures he saw. _She's so cute. _He thought to himself. That thought went straight back to Nadeshiko in a towel. Tadase blushed. _A-am I a pervert!? _He asked himself.

"Do you want to watch anything?" she asked. Tadase looked over to where she was standing. A long shelf with DVD's listed.

"N-no thank you." he said. Nadeshiko smiled as she sat on a couch.

"You can sit." she said. Tadase did as he was told. Except, he was sitting one cusion from her. "Where did your parents go?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Just a little business trip, I don't really know which kind. I haven't paid close attention to the things they do." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head. A photo caught Tadase's eyes.

"Who is that lady?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko looked to where he was pointing.

"Oh..." she said in a small tone. "That's my....aunty. She used to live with us." Tadase faced Nadeshiko.

"What happened?" he asked. Nadeshiko went silent for a moment.

"She died."

"I-I'm sorry." Tadase stuttered. "I didn't know." he said. "H-how?"

"The train incident killed her when she was going to visit my school. I wanted to tell her." Nadeshiko said. "I wanted to tell her my secret." Tadase nodded.

"I see. The one were you change into Nagihiko?" he asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she brang her knees to her chin. Tadase frowned. She looked depressed. Like she was dealing with too many feelings.

And she was.

When Nadeshiko remembered her aunt, she remembered feeling very sad. And that led her to the grocery store where she saw those boys kill an innocent old man. Who's blood she saw. When she thought of blood, she thought of seeing her aunt in the hospital. When she thought about that incident, leading back to the grocery store, she thought about the fire and how she wanted to die. Leading her to that conclusion, the boys who left her there. A chill ran up her back as she thought of those boys. At the same time Nadeshiko was thinking this, she thought about how Kuukai had saved her. When she thought of Kuukai, she remembered the conversation on the phone. And then all the other memories they shared. When he told her he loved her as Nagihiko. When Nadeshiko thought of love, she thought of Tadase and Kuukai. Who both seemed to love her.

All this thinking was giving her a slight headache.

"Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko looked at him.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry..." she apologized. "J-just thinking..." Tadase nodded his head.

"I see...I don't mean to pry....but is there a photo of your father?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko grimaced.

"Um.....n-no....not one I've seen." she replied. "I...don't know my father." Tadase gave Nadeshiko an apologic look.

"I'm sorry. It's just....I'm curious about you." he said. Nadeshiko felt herself blush. Why did he say that!? Tadase laughed nervously. "You know....I really do love you." Nadeshiko could feel her blush deepen as her face began to feel a lot hotter. "So...I find it natural to be curious about you." If Nadeshiko wasn't blushing before, she was sure blushing now.

"I-I see." Nadeshiko said with a nervous chuckle. "W-well....I just don't know my father." Tadase looked around.

"So, you don't have one?" he asked.

"I-I have one!" Nadeshiko retorted. "He's just not.....around." Nadeshiko found herself saying. Her eyes darkened. "Mother.....won't tell me who he is or even where." she said. Tadase grabbed Nadeshiko's hand.

"That's too sad." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head and blushed. His hand was warm. Tadase inspected Nadeshiko closely with has pink eyes. She looked wrong when she looked all sad and depressed. Usually, he expected her to be the cheerful type. She always smiled. "Nadeshiko.....I'm sure you would have had a great father." he said. Nadeshiko looked at Tadase.

"How do you know?" she asked. Tadase smiled.

"Because there's you. You're strong, talented, kind, sweet, great at basketball..." Nadeshiko smiled at this comment. "...and your able to live a double life." he added with a smile. "Your aunt is dead, you live a double life, hiding it from everyone, and you don't have a father. It must be really hard on you." Tadase said. Nadeshiko smiled slighlty. He knew her secret, didn't he? So he could slighlty understand.

"Yeah...I guess." Nadeshiko mummbled. Tadase smiled at Nadeshiko. He could see her blush and that made him more than just happy. "It's just....I've been wondering lately about my father. How he looked like. What'd he do for a living?" Nadeshiko said.

"Basketball." Tadase said as if it was an instinct. Nadeshiko stared at him.

"Basketball?" she repeated. _Why did Tadase say basketball? _

"You asked, what did he do for a living? And....I think it's basketball." Tadase sugessted. "Your mother doesn't look like the one to play it. Maybe your father...had that talent?" he asked. "O-of course...it's just a thought!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"You may be right about that..." Tadase blushed as he smiled at her.

"Whoever he was.....I'm sure he was great." he said. Nadeshiko smiled at this and returned his grip he had on her.

"Me too..."

* * *

After cooking all the food, and waiting for the turkey and ham, Nadeshiko's mother and Misao sighed.

"That was a lot.." Misao stated. The older woman nodded her head.

"Usually, it's Nee-san who does all the cooking." Nadeshiko's mother stated. Misao nodded her head.

_So the aunt did most of the cooking? _Misao smiled. At least the Fujisaki family seemed to be moving on. Nadeshiko's mother sighed as she looked back on the incident when Nadeshiko wanted to know about her father. "What's wrong?" Misao asked. With another sigh, Nadeshiko's mom said,

"I want to talk to you about Nadeshiko's father." She looked at Misao miserably. Misao sat down on the kitchen table carefully.

"Okay. I'm all ears..." Misao said.

"Well....it happened when Nadeshiko and I had a mistunderstanding. I snapped at her when she only wanted to know about her father." she said sadly.

"Nadeshiko's wants to know about her father?" Misao asked. The mother nodded her head.

"Yes...he---"

"Mother?" Nadeshiko asked from the kitchen entrance. Her mother turned around. "Are Misao and Tadase staying over the night?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Ah....yes." her mother answered. "Prepare the guest room, please?" Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"I'll help you." Tadase said. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you. Ah...this way." Nadeshiko said pointing to the way. She left with Tadase following close behind. Nadeshiko's mother smiled. Her daughter looked very happy. Which made her all sad again.

"She looks so much like him..." Misao heard the mother say. "When she was a little baby, I was unable to take care of her for a while. So I placed her under Nee-san's care." Nadeshiko's mother explained. "She looked too much like her father...I just couldn't do it."

"What happened?" asked the twenty-three year old, brunette woman.

"Well....her father.....is...."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me." Nadeshiko thanked Tadase. They had to prepare two rooms. Tadase recommended being the room next to Nadeshiko just in case he got lost in here. Her......house.....was very large. Too large, infact. You'd get lost wondering around.

"No problem." Tadase replied as he layed a blue blanket down. "Whew....done." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head. She looked at the clock and gasped. "What is it?" Tadase asked.

"It's two o'clock already!?"

"EH!?!?" Tadase said. What the hell have these two been doing? How'd it get so late? "W-well...I guess we better be getting to sleep." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"If you need anything, just knock on my door, okay?" Nadeshiko said.

"Ah...right." Tadase smiled. "Good night, Nadeshiko." he said. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Good night." she answered. Before she exited out the room, Tadase walked up to her and lightly kissed her forehead. That made her blush. "S-see ya!" she said with a fake smile as she walked into her room. Tadase smiled as he slept inside his bed. He looked at the wall that had Nadeshiko across from it. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, but he said it anyways.

"I love you...so don't forget..."

­

* * *

The two females stayed up in the kitchen, waiting for the ham and turkey. They were still conversating about her father. Misao gasped.

"So Nadeshiko's father is really...?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko's mother said with no hesistation in her voice. "She is his daughter." Misao covered her mouth with her hands.

"Wow....unbelievable. I was...what, eight when that happened? Oh my gosh..." Misao said. She was still in shock to hear all the things Nadeshiko's mother had just said. She couldn't believe that it was true.

"I know....that's why I don't want her finding out. I'm sure she would be crushed." Nadeshiko's mother said in a tone that sounded like she was going to cry. Misao sat next to the older lady and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure Nadeshiko will understand...." Misao said. "You just have to tell her."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Nadeshiko's mother said in a sorrowful tone. Misao smiled.

"If your husband is the way you said he is, then Nadeshiko will definatly forgive you. You just have to tell her before too long." Misao encouraged. Nadeshiko's mother lightly smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Anyhow....how about we go shopping for presents this Chirstmas?" Misao asked.

"Which day?" Nadeshiko's mother asked. Misao smiled. If she agreed, her little plan would work.

"This day." Misao pointed at on the calendar. "December Second." Nadeshiko's mother nodded her head in approval.

"I don't think Nadeshiko will mind staying home alone for a while. Okay...we'll go." Misao smiled.

Success!

"Alright." Misao said. _I'm sorry, Nadeshiko. _Misao thought to herself. _I guess I can't attend your game after all. _But as long as Nadeshiko got to go to her basketball game on the second of December, it was all good, right?

_Basketball. _Misao thought.

No wonder Nadeshiko's mother hated the sport so much. But, the same thing wouldn't happen to Nadeshiko...

...

Right?

* * *

I love being evil to you folks. Did you seriously think I was going to explain about Nadeshiko's father so soon? I said, _Will I finally tell the truth about Nadeshiko's father? _Or something like that. Ha! You'll have to wait.

Remember, this is far from over. So, bear with the Tadase moments. This is Two So in Love with One, rememeber? I gotta add Tadase too. If you want to know what happens, keep reading! Only your reviews will keep this fic alive! That, and my stubborness to keep writing it even if no one is reading it! Gosh, what a depressing thought. And sorry, was this to short?

Anyhow, review.....if you want. And you know you want to.

DId I leave you guys hanging with Nadeshiko's father mystery?

Stay tuned!

Hobey-ho!


	22. First Game

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I don not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though...sigh...**

Don't you guys love it when authors are being evil to their readers? I mean, it's not like we want to do it on purpose. Okay, that was a damn lie. It's just fun to leave you guys in suspense. And when we get reviews like,

"Oh my gosh!" and "I couldn't believe it!" Things like that make us happy. I do it because I want to keep you guessing, keep reviewing, and make sure you have a feeling of, _I can't wait 'till she/he updates!_

* * *

Yada was looking at his computer screen. He was exhuasted. But he didn't want to give up. Kuukai came into his room.

"Find anything?" Kuukai asked. Yada shook his head as red locks covered his face.

"Too tired.....to search for their dad." he said. Kiley, who had came over for the sleepover (A/N: I think guys have those still.) was paying close attention to everything he heard. He looked on the laptop that was on his lap.

"I can't find anything either." he said. "I'm getting the same thing. Died in 1994 from an unknown accident. Has only a daughter." Kiley said. Toshiro was sitting next to Yada. He had bags under his hazel eyes.

_Thank goodness this is a Saturday. _He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. All the boys wore big tee shirts and pajama pants or basketball shorts. Kuukai yawned.

"I can't believe we can't find anything." Kuukai whined. Toji was laying ontop of Yada's bunkbed.

"What time is it?" he asked. Akatsuki checked his cell phone as he was sitting on the large window cill.

"5:42 A.M." he replied. Akatsuki yawned. Why did he come here again? Kuukai sighed in frustration.

"This is ridiculous." Kuukai said outloud as he took a seat on the lower bunk. He ran his hands through his hair in a rough manner. He wanted to find more about this Fujisaki Nagihiko for specific reasons. He seemed to be connected to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko somehow. But one deatil kept ticking him off.

He only a had a daughter.

_What the fuck? Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins! _Kuukai was getting a little tired of this. "I can't help but feel this dead Fujisaki is related to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko." Kuukai mummered. Kiley nodded his head.

"I wish we could find more." Kiley whined. He fell onto his sloppy, orange, sleeping bag.

"One thing really ticks me off." Kuukai said.

"What's that?" Toshiro asked, still helping Yada search for something about Fujisaki Nagihiko. "Try that one..." he whispered to Yada.

"The thing says one daughter. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins..." Kuukai said. All the boys gulped. Toji, Kiley, and Yada laughed nervously. If only Kuukai knew the truth. Unfortunatly. that was only for Nadeshiko to decide. Besides, they all promised to keep her secret. "That part really pisses me off." Kuukai added.

It was that one piece of information that bugged him. Sometimes, Kuukai even questioned if the deceased Fujisaki Nagihiko was even connected to the Fujisaki family. But, if he was somehow related to the twins, then Kuukai could tell Nagihiko and Nadeshiko about it.

Both of them. At the same time.

A long aggrivated sigh was passed by Yada. "I'm too tired." he said. "We'll continue this when we wake up. I'm hittin' the sack." Yada said as he layed down on his bottom bunk. Kuukai got off and slept in his sleeping bag. Everyone else agreed with Yada's idea for them to get some shut eye.

Everyone except Toji.

Toji waited until he knew for sure everyone was asleep. With that done, he quiety climbed down the bunk bed. He made a loud creaking noise, and that made Toji stop. He checked if anyone woke up. _I doubt it... _He thought. _Maybe they're heavy sleepers... _He continued to climb down and he walked over to Yada's shiny and black PC. "Let's see..." he said. He grabbed a green and yellow USB drive and attatched it to the computer. "And...let me....download it on his file." Toji said to himself.

"What's that?" Akatuski asked, suddenly sitting by Toji.

"Che...and now I'm caught..." Toji whined childishly. "I thought you were asleep."

"I know you better than you think." Akatsuki said. Toji nodded his head.

"It's those eyes of yours, huh?" he said. Akatsuki nodded his head as he tied his long, blonde hair in a ponytail. "Tch...I swear they can see through anything."

"What's that?" Akatsuki asked as he saw Toji download some....information it looked like, onto Yada's PC.

"This? This is _some _of the information I found." Toji said. "On the deceased Fujisaki Nagihiko. I kept the rest at home because I like keeping things a secret." Toji smirked. "I'm just....how do you say, _helping _our friends out." Toji said.

"Tell me all about it." Akatsuki said. Toji frowned.

"This is my secret!" he complained. Akatuski got his phone out and showed Toji his wallpaper. Toji's eyes beamed at the picture. "Oh, it's the photo of when Kuukai and Hotori squished Nadeshiko-chan as a sandwich." Toji said. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"I can replace Kuukai's and Hotori's figures with one of your figures from a picture I have of you on my computer at home. I can make it look like your kissing Nadeshiko." Akatsuki said. Toji frowned. He could do that too.

"And?"

"And I can make it into posters and place them around the school." Akatsuki said. Toji still wasn't getting it.

"So?"

"What if Kuukai were to see one of the posters?" Akatsuki asked in a calm manner. Toji gaped at the blondie.

"Not unless I do it to you first!"

"On the contrary, my perverted friend, you don't have a _single _picture of me." Akatsuki said. Toji chewed on his lower lip. He hated losing. "Fine, but how did you get that picture?" Toji asked. He didn't send that picture to anyone but Kuukai. So, how? Akatsuki smiled.

"Check your phone soon, I think you'll be getting a message." Akatsuki sugessted. Soon enough, Toji's phone vibrated. Toji picked his phone up.

**One Picture Message **it said. Akatsuki snatched his phone away and gave Toji his phone.

"Hey! My phone!" Toji whined. Akatsuki smiled.

"Check that phone's number." Toji grumbled as he did so. His eyes widened.

It was _his _own phone.

"But..."

"Our phones look exactly alike, Toji." Akatsuki said. "It was easy to switch our phones."

"Don't tell me that you.......from my phone...you...." Toji started to say.

"That's right." Akatsuki said as he showed the message he sent to himself from Toji's phone. It was the picture of Kuukai, Nadeshiko, and Tadase. "And thanks for making this easy. Tell me everything of this situation. Or I'm making that poster." Akatsuki demanded cooly. Toji sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine.....but come to my house for a sleep over later sometime. I'll tell you what I've been doing. Just, promise to keep this a secret." he said.

"Why?" Akatsuki asked. Toji's expressioned darkened.

"The information I found about him....I don't want Nadeshiko to know it." Toji said sadly. "And....I don't think the guys should know it either." Toji said.

"Why not?" Akatsuki asked. It didn't show on his face, but Akatsuki was getting worried in the way Toji was acting. It was so....unlike Toji. He was really being serious.

"The guys are kinda'......well, if they knew, then I'm sure Nadeshiko would notice a change in their personalities. Where unlike us, you can keep your composure and I can keep acting like a pervert." Toji explained. Akatsuki nodded his head.

"Well, I can keep a cool composure." Toshiro said, standing behind Toji.

"What the hell?" Toji said. "I thought _you _were asleep!" Toshiro shurgged his shoulders.

"Nah....I'm not the only one awake." Toshiro said. Toji's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me...." Toji started to say.

"You perverted..." Kiley started to say. He was clearly, very pissed.

"...green haired bastard!" Yada whispered in a harsh tone, not wanting to wake Kuukai up. "You let me and Kiley stay awake all night long, trying to figure this shit out!"

"When the damn answer was in your pocket this _whole _fucking time!?" Kiley hissed. Akatsuki could tell Kiley was beyond pissed. Toji chuckled.

"Why don't we get some shut eye?" Toji asked.

" 'Nah. We'll just go to your house later." Toshiro suggessted. Toji glared at the black haired boy.

_You little.... _

"Toji...!" Kiley and Yada said. Toji winced as they both said it. It was like the sound of his name was venom to those two. Toji whimpered.

"Mummy..."

* * *

Nadeshiko rushed to school. Today was her first game. And she was more than excited. She was more than ready. She wanted the team to bring it. Whoever the team was. Nadeshiko was sure they would win. By a lot. They had her.... how were they going to lose if they Nadeshiko? Besides, Nadeshiko practiced most of the night away. She could just taste her first win! Soon enough, she bumped into someone. She rubbed her head as she looked to see who it was.

"Tadase?" Nadeshiko said. Tadase looked at Nadeshiko.

"Oh.....we bump into eachother again?" he said with a warm smile. Nadeshiko returned his smile.

"I guess. Did you like having Thanksgiving with mother and me?" Nadeshiko asked as she started a conversation. Tadase nodded his head.

"Your mother...she's very nice." he said. Nadeshiko laughed.

"Just don't get on her bad side." Nadeshiko warned. Tadase chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you excited?" he asked. "About the basketball game?"

"Hell yeah!" Nadeshiko cheered, shooting her fist in the air. Tadase gaped at Nadeshiko. Did she just, swear? Nadeshiko laughed nervously, slowly putting her hand down and tieing her hair in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. "S-sorry....just got over excited."

"I see." Tadase said. He smiled at the new Nadeshiko he was seeing. _I guess there's a more bad side of Nadeshiko at times.... _

"Although.....I feel kinda' sad that Misao isn't gonna watch my game.... I was looking forward to it..." Nadeshiko said with a small smile.

"Nadeshiko..." Tadase said. Nadeshiko looked at Tadase. "I'm sure you'll do fine, even without Misao-sensei. You got lots of people cheering for you." he said. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah....like Amu-chan, I think Yoyo-kun is going, you, and my basketball team mates." Nadeshiko said. She grinned like a little child. "Yeah....I'll do great."

"Of course you will." Tadase said as they continued walking to school. Enjoying eachothers company. "Oh, and your dance was beuatiful." Tadase added.

"Thank you Tadase. I worked hard on that. Hopefully, mom was pleased too."

"I'm sure she was happy. Very graceful." Tadase commented. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Kuukai grumbled. All he did Sunday was sleep. And then, he woke up at seven at night, and couldn't go back to sleep. He was _not _ready for a game. And neither were Kiley, Toji, Akatsuki, Yada, and Toshiro. They all pretty much couldn't sleep due to the fact that they slept thorughout Sunday and woke up late at night.

"Mummy...I'm not ready..." Toji mummbled to himself at class. Kiley and Yada were too tired to make fun of him. They were beat.

All six of them.

One thought went through five heads that tried to stay awake.

_This isn't good..._

One thought that went through one sleepy head was...

_Mum, those magazines aren't what they look like!_

Yes....this basketball game was going to go _perfectly_.

* * *

Ikuto rallied the players on the bus. The cheerleaders and other students went on a different one. Ikuto looked at his seven best players.

"Tch...what the hell have you six been doing?" Ikuto asked. Nadeshiko wore her team suit. She had to wrap her upper body in bandages (A/N: I think that's what they use...) so she could be more...flat chested. She looked at her team mates nervously. They already looked defeated.

"We've been.....sleeping." Kiley said. He rubbed his eyes. _Dammit.... _Ikuto looked worried that the school might lose already.

_Well, it sure as hell ain't gonna be my fault. _Ikuto thought to himself. He looked hopefully at Nadeshiko. "You six, get on the bus while I talk to Fujisaki." he demanded. The six boys lazily got on the bus. Ikuto bended down so he could get eye leveled with Nadeshiko. "Think you could be the star of this game?" he asked. Nadeshiko smirked.

"No problem! I'll show you what I've got." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice. Ikuto smirked right back.

"Thank you. I have a feeling you're gonna be doin' the most work anyways..." Ikuto said. He winked at her.

"No prob. I practiced the night away! I'm more than ready!" Nadeshiko stated confidently. "I'm sure we'll win!" Ikuto smiled. That was the spirit he wanted to see from everyone else.

"Let's go on the bus..." Ikuto said. "Ladies first...." Ikuto said.

"Then Ikuto-senpai, you should be entering first." Ikuto scowled.

"Very funny. Get on...." he muttered. Nadeshiko laughed as she got on the bus. Ikuto closed the door behind them.

"Where's the bus driver!?" a player shouted. Ikuto looked at the kid as if he was crazy.

"I'm your bus driver...now sit.....and enjoy the ride." Ikuto said with a smirk. He looked at the six tired boys. "This is gonna get bumpy."

* * *

Everyone got off the bus.

Tadase felt like he was going to puke (A/N: Remember, he's team manager) after that ride Ikuto gave them, Tadase needed to go to the men's restroom. He had a slight headache as he exited the bus. No one on the team looked like they felt good.

Except Nadeshiko.

She was pumped and ready. She wanted to see the people on the team. The guys she was facing.

"Okay everyone, when we enter the GYM, stay on our side if the bleachers. Everyone else will be inside to cheer us on an---" Nadeshiko didn't pay attention to Ikuto. She knew what he was explaining. She tried looking for the other team. Goosebumps covered her arms as cold chills ran down her back. She was so ready to kick some serious ass. "Got it?" Ikuto finished.

"Hai!" Everyone answered. Ikuto looked at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko caught his stare. She nodded at him confidently. Ikuto smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Ikuto said as he led them to the GYM. It looked like any other GYM. The team noticed that parents, cheerleaders, and little kids had already filled in their section of bleachers. Some teachers and staff members came too. Nadeshiko couldn't help but show a big smile.

And Nadeshiko had a chance to show them what she could do. As Nagihiko, of course.

In the crowd, Nadeshiko spotted Yoyo. Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko and smiled while holding a little boy. He had the same hair color shade and eyes as Yoyo. Yoyo noticed Nadeshiko looking at the kid next to him.

"TSUBASA!" Yoyo called out. "And good luck, Nagi-chan!" Yoyo shouted, cheering. Tsubasa looked up at his older brother and did the same. Nadeshiko chuckled as she sat down with her team. The GYM was roaring in applause as everyone greeted Seiyo High's basketball team. Soon, everything was quiet as they waited for the school's original home team. There was this entrance that was covered in paper.

_Typical...but I thought only football players did that. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. The other team soon came in, jumping and running through the paper. The GYM was in even louder applause as the team rushed out of their locker rooms. They all looked pumped up and energetic. Comapred to Seiyo's tired, worn out team. Ikuto sighed. First impressions really could make one guess which team was going to win. Ikuto's violet eyes scanned his team. Only a few looked ready....scratch that. One looked ready.

And it was Nadeshiko.

Ikuto was surprised. He looked at the other team again.

They were very tall. Taller than most of Seiyo's players. And were a little buffer. Not to mention, they looked so damn confident.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. He looked at his players again.

Either they were too tired, or just looking at the other team made the rest of the players shake in their wee little boots.

All except Nadeshiko.

_Vice president is gonna have to do a lot of work if she wants to win this game... I guess I could help every now and then. _Ikuto thought.

_"No problem! I'll show you what I've got." _

Ikuto winced as he remembered Nadeshiko's smile when she said that. She looked so happy, it'd be a pity if Ikuto didn't let her play with all her might. And the way she had been practicing during practice, she deserved to go all out in every single game they could attend. He's watched her jump, play as a team mate, help others out, seen her have good sportmanship, spotted her every now and then giving tips to other players. With a long sigh, Ikuto decided to let Nadeshiko shine.

He was more than positive she wanted it.

But he be damned if they lost because his other players were to tired or scared.

* * *

"Oh, that kimono there!" Nadeshiko's mother said. Misao looked at where she was pointing at. Misao gasped. It was beautiful. A light, lavender colored kimono with a violet sash around it. It had white lavender patterns on the bottom with vines climbing up the kimono. "It would be perfect..." Nadeshiko's mother said.

"Yes, it would..." Misao said. "Let's go buy it!" Together, the females went to purchase the dress.

"Thank you for inviting me." Nadeshiko mother said. Misao shook her head.

"It was nothig. Besides, I like shopping for Nadeshiko." Misao stated. Nadeshiko's mother smiled.

"It's been a while since I shopped like this..." Nadeshiko's mother muttered under her breath. She ususally went shopping with her sister. They would always have great fun. Just like now. Nadeshiko's mother shook her head. It was not the time to dwell on the past. She had Chirstmas shopping she had to do! _Nadeshiko.... _Her mother thought. _Please be alright at home._

* * *

"Ugh!" Nadeshiko cried out silently to herself as she slided across the floor of the GYM. The basketball still in hand. Tadase glared at the opposing team's player. Kuukai growled low in his throat. No one shoves Nagihiko to the side! Kiley, Toji, Yada, Toshiro, and Akatsuki clentched their fists. Ikuto called for a ref. He had just got to have seen _that_.

Player 8 totally cheated! He shoved Nadeshiko while she was dribbling the ball. Luckily, the referee caught player 8's act and gave him his first warning. Player 8 looked like one of the toughest out of the opposing player's team. Nadeshiko grunted as she got up.

"Naddy-chan!?" Yoyo whispered. _Dammit. The bastard!_ Amu held her pom poms in the air.

"You block headed ass!" Amu yelled. All the cheerleaders started yelling at the guy. Soon, the other team of cheerleaders started yelling back. Player 8 glared at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko only grunted at him. She glanced down at her left leg.

_It's.....gonna be okay. I just gotta be careful throughout the game... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She looked at the cheerleaders fighting. _Uwah....g-gotta stop them... _Nadeshiko thought. Obviously, the referees weren't doing a great job at it. "OI!" Nadeshiko called out in her guy voice. All the cheerleaders looked at her....or him. "Stop that....just focus on cheering, aiight?" Nadeshiko said as she winked an eye. All the cheerleaders blushed. Even the other cheer team. "Your cheers are what keep us going..." Nadeshiko stated.

"Nagihiko-kun...." Amu sighed. Nadeshiko mentally slapped herself for doing this, but at least it worked. All the cheerleaders seemed to have calmed down. They only glared at eachother as they went back to the bleachers.

Tadase checked the score board. They were in the second quarter already and things were heating up. Seiyo was two points down. _C'mon! _Tadase thought as he looked at Nadeshiko. _You can do it! Nadeshiko! _He prayed that their team would win.

22-20

Thank goodness it was break right now as the cheerleaders went to do their part on the court. Seiyo looked pretty beaten. Ikuto had to admit that. But that didn't really matter. They looked beat up because they were _tired_. What the hell do sophomores do on Sundays anyways!? Either tired, or too scared. Ikuto only really gave any credit to Nadeshiko. She was playing hardcore, he could tell that much. After a shove like that, he was surprised she wasn't limping.

"Fujisaki!" Ikuto called out. Nadeshiko got up from her seat and walked over to Ikuto.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko said, confidently. Ikuto eyed the girl. Man, she looked horrible. He saw her knee. Didn't look so good. It looked like it was close to bleeding. "Ikuto-senpai? What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked. Ikuto scoffed. He should be asking _her _that.

"Here, let me....play for a while..." Ikuto offered.

"No!" Nadeshiko almost shouted. She clentched her fists. "I-I can still play!" she insisted. Ikuto gave her a sorry look.

"But you're wounded." Ikuto said. Nadeshiko squezzed her eyes closed shut. Sure, her knee was starting to affect her, but she could still play.

"I can still play." Nadeshiko said, looking up at her captain. Her eyes, Ikuto could see fire in them. He gave out a weak smile. She definatly still looked like she could kick some ass.

No way was Nadeshiko going to sit this game out even once.

"Fine, fine. But...go check your injury with the ref." Ikuto said. Nadeshiko reluctantly nodded her head as she went to go talk to a ref. Ikuto turned around and glared at his team.

He was mad. Very, very, very angry.

Tadase pitied the team. Don't get Ikuto mad. Yoyo looked over at Nadeshiko as she got her knee inspected.

"What the hell?" Ikuto growled. The players looked down to the floor. "What's with this lack of team work!?" Ikuto hissed. It's not like most of them knew her secret, but he was furious that he had to depend on Nadeshiko to get the work done. Even if she was a girl, she was way better than these shit heads (A/N: Whoa, Ikuto....)! Kiley, Akatsuki, Toshiro, Toji, and Yada felt ashamed. But what could they do? They were too tired. Too exhausted. Kuukai was just angry with himself. He knew he should be helping Nagihiko out some more, but he had no energy left in him.

"We're sorry..." Someone said. "...But...it's just a game..." Ikuto glared at the newbie.

"Just a game!? Look, I know that. But it's not _just a game _if you're not even trying your hardest!" Ikuto snapped. The person suddenly found the floor a very interesting thing to look at. All the players did. Ikuto gave an aggrivated sigh. "Look at Fujisaki..." Ikuto said. "He's the only one doing his best!"

"B-but.....Fujisaki-san is just talented..." someone else said in dissapointment.

"Did you think Fujisaki was just born with talent like this? No, he probably had to work his ass off just to become this good." Ikuto said. Kuukai winced. It was true. Nagihiko was always getting better because he practiced. "And look at him." Ikuto whispered harshly, pointing at Nadeshiko directly. All the players looked at thier teamate.

The teamate who seemed to love basketball the most out of all of them.

"We're just too tired..." Yada said. Kiley and everyone else agreed. Kuukai, didn't seem to paying attention.

Nagihiko really did look bad. Kuukai looked more closely. That knee....didn't look like it would do any good. He yawned. But, he was just too....sleepy.

"You think Fujisaki isn't tired!?" Ikuto roared. Tadase, sitting from the bleachers, flinched as he saw Ikuto's face expression. Things didn't seem so good. He decided to get the drinks.

"Well, maybe he got a lot of sleep." A player said.

_"No prob. I practiced the night away! I'm more than ready!" _

Ikuto couldn't believe this team. Did they have so little faith? "You've got to be shitten' me." Ikuto growled. "So, you're just gonna let Fujisaki do all the work?" Ikuto asked. Everyone in the team just loved looking at the floor. Some mummbled a few _yeah's_. Ikuto should've picked geeks to be on the team! Even geeks could play better if they just believed! "Fine. Do what you guys think is best for the team. But let me tell you one thing. Fujisaki practiced basketball the night away last night just so this team could win! He worked hard...so when you lose, someone explain to him why his biggest dream was broken. Because I ain't gonna be the one to tell him that he was the only one working hard. I'm not telling Fujisaki that all the things he helped us in with practice was for nothing. Good luck cheering up your team mate." Ikuto said. Oh, he wanted to say more. He wanted to yell at them some more. He even wanted to slice some heads off. But yelling at a team would just discourage them. Besides, this was Nadeshiko's time to shine. Ikuto just didn't know how much light she had left.

By the looks of it....not much.

* * *

Misao looked at the clock. It was 7:30 PM. Nadeshiko's game should end by 9:00 PM at most. And she should be home by ten. Misao looked at the bags they carried.

"Let's put them in the trunk..." Misao said as she popped open the trunck. They carried they're bags in. "Wanna watch a short movie?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko mom thought about it very hard.

"But, Nadeshiko...."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll pay." Misao said. Thank goodness she had her paychecks. "I want to go see that movie, _The Time Traveler's Wife_." Misao said.

"Oh, I wanted to watch that too! You know, Nadeshiko isn't one for much television. She's never really watched anything except the news (A/N: Nadeshiko watch's sport channels whenever her mom's not around). She thinks dramas are like that blue dog or purple dinosaur. She still doesn't know the difference." Nadeshiko's mother laughed (A/N: Heh. Did this answer someone's question? Boo-yeah! I didn't forget that comment! Glad to be of sevice...). Misao laughed nervously.

"Really?" she said. It was a miracle no one at school knew that. "W-well...that sure is sometihng..." Misao said as they got in the car. She drove to the farthest Cinema she could think of. Nadeshiko's mother sighed.

"I wonder if she is doing her homework?" Nadeshiko's mother asked. Misao laughed.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Please....let my daughter be okay." Nadeshiko's mother prayed. Misao stopped at a stoplight.

_Nadeshiko.....good luck in your game...I hope your winning. _

* * *

The crowd gasped as Nadeshiko was pushed to the floor. Yoyo's eyes widened from shock.

"FUJISAKI?" he yelled out, standing on the top bleacher. Everyone from Seiyo's side stood up. That was too cruel of a shove! People shouldn't shove like that in basketball! Yoyo gritted his teeth. _Player 8... _Yoyo growled in his throat. Tsubasa cluntched onto Yoyo's sweater.

"Will that person be alright?" Tsubasa asked. Yoyo looked down at his little brother.

"I....don't know..." Yoyo said in all honesty.

Amu covered her mouth her pom poms. As did the rest of the team. "N-Nagihiko-kun?" Amu whispered. Her arms were shaking. That looked too rough. Even some of the cheerleaders from the other team did the same. Player 8 was being too cruel. "Bastard!" Amu yelled as she clutched the red and yellow pom poms in her hands. The girls glared at the player. Player 8 looked as of he couldn't even give a shit.

Ikuto gave a grave look at Nadeshiko. Why...wasn't she getting up? Tadase was thinking the same thing. Both men had the same thought.

_This wouldn't be happening if her teamates played harder. _Why couldn't they play as hard as Nadeshiko?

Kuukai froze. That push, no, shove. It looked like Nagihiko wasn't going to get up. Right now, Kuukai hated himself for not being able to play basketball at his fullest.

Toshiro looked at the score board.

34-32

No matter what Nadeshiko did, she kept up with the pace of points. But.....now.

Everyone was silent. Even the refs didn't know what to do. Why was Seiyo's player 01 not moving? Kuukai started to walk up to his best friend.

"N-Nagi?" he whispered.

Nadeshiko made a slight movement. Kuukai froze and so did everyone's breath in the room. She slowly got up, ball still in her hand. She was on her knees as she tried to stand up. Her hand on the ground to support her shaky form.

Toji, Kiley, Yada, Toshiro, and Akatsuki couldn't believe it. Nadeshiko could still stand up!? Even after all those pushes? Those heavy shoves!? The falling and tripping, even after making point 32 points!? She still could stand? That was...inspirational. And she was a girl.

Nadeshiko panted as she finaly stood up. There was a little cut in the left of her forehead, and her left knee was really scraped up. Still, she stood.

Ikuto couldn't believe it.

Snapping out if a daze, a referee made Player 8 stay on the bench, unable to play. Nadeshiko smiled as she saw her teamates.

Everyone on the team looked at their teamate and felt nothing but shame. Shame on themeselves. They had a player who was in worse condition than they were, and yet...

Fujisaki wanted to play this match with all she got.

Kiley had to admit it, he was wide awake. Nadeshiko sure did know how to encourage someone without words. Toji smiled at Nadeshiko. She was really giving it all she had. Toshiro grinned as he started calculating his next moves. He wasn't going to let Nadeshiko do this all by herself. Akatsuki remained calm, but deep inside him was a fire burning to help her. Yada had one thing to say.

"That girl has got balls..."

Tadase smiled at Nadeshiko. Even though she was in bad condition, she still wanted to shine in this match. "Nadeshiko..." he whispered. She was a very strong woman.

Kuukai grinned at his best friend. "Okay!" he called to his best friend. "Let's play ths game!" he shouted.

The basketball teamed cheered for Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko looked around cluelessly. What happened? The game wasn't even over yet!

Ikuto smiled. _I guess they won't be crushing her dreams... _He thought. Ikuto could tell. Even though everyone on the team felt ashamed, he knew they felt a little proud of Nadeshiko. Ikuto sure felt proud of her. He was proudest of her, most of all. Out of the entire team, he respected her the most.

Nadeshiko didn't understand why everyone was suddenly cheering, The GYM was roaring in applause.

"Go Nagi!" Nadeshiko heard from Amu ontop of the pyrimad the cheerleaders built. Nadeshiko looked up and smiled. She waved her hand in the air.

Soon, the players went back to their captains and coaches. Nadeshiko felt a surge of pain shoot through her legs.

"Ngh!" she cried quietly. Nadeshiko's heart pounded as she saw her legs. They didn't look so good. Someone grabbed her arm and put it around their shoulder. "Huh?" she said. "Kuukai?" Kuukai grinned.

"Hey....I'm sorry... I should've played harder..." he said. Nadeshiko blushed, but smiled anyways.

" 'Nah..... I can do it..." she said in her disguised voice. Kuukai laughed. Not even Nagi's basketball spirit can get damaged.

Seiyo's team formed a circle. Ikuto looked at everyone.

"So....who's wide awake?" Ikuto asked. The team's hesitated to answer. They looked at Nadeshiko.

_"So, you're just gonna let Fujisaki do all the work?"_

_"Fine. Do what you guys think is best for the team. But let me tell you one thing. Fujisaki practiced basketball the night away last night just so this team could win! He worked hard...so when you lose, someone explain to him why his biggest dream was broken. Because I ain't gonna be the one to tell him that he was the only one working hard. I'm not telling Fujisaki that all the things he helped us in with practice was for nothing. Good luck cheering up your team mate." _

"We are!" the team shouted. Ikuto smile.

"Okay...okay." Ikuto looked directly at Nadeshiko. "Who's ready to win the game?" he asked. Nadeshiko grinned.

"I am..." she said. It didn't matter if Nadeshiko's legs were all scraped up. As long as she was still able to play.....she will do it. The team put their hands together.

"SEIYO!"

* * *

Misao glanced at her watch. It was almost nine o'clock. Nadeshiko's game should be done by now. But she knew Nadeshiko had to take the bus back to school. And that took time. With a sigh, Misao looked at her mother.

Her stomach growled.

If Misao was alone, she would be grinning devishly. "Hungry?" Misao asked. Nadeshiko's mom nodded her head. "I know a great resturant! C'mon......_my treat_." Misao said.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden." Nadeshiko's mother said. Misao shook her head.

"Pleasure's mine." Misao reassured. Sure, she was doing this for Nadeshiko, but Misao was having fun in the process. It's been a while since she could hang out like this. With all her studying in her way. But now, Misao could relax.

Kind of.

Misao just had to keep Nadeshiko's mom busy until she was sure Nadeshiko was home.

* * *

Nadeshiko needed this point. She jumped high and shot the ball. The ball soared through the air.

4.....

It was approaching the rim.

3....

Kuukai held his breath. This looked like before.

2...

Nadeshiko was slowly appraoching the ground as the basketball circled the rim.

1..

Everyone in the audience held their breath. It didn't look like the ball was going to make it.

0.

* * *

Will Nadeshiko make it?

* * *

...

This chapter is a fucking masterpiece! I enjoyed writing it. And my favorite! Sorry, I'm just pumped.

CLIFFE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry. I wanted to continue...but....I also wanted to leave a cliffe. Until next time! Please review! Otherwise, you're gonna be waiting a _very _long time for the next chapter.

Hobey-ho! XD

-kazorashi

P.S.- Ya all love me for writing this. C'mon..... Just gotta love cliffe's... XD


	23. Labled Pervert

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. **

**About the author: **I think that's it's amazing that I practically know nothing about basketball. Eh heh heh.... Like, nada. Nothing. At all. Isn't it amazing at how I can write about it though? I mean, I wen't to a few games but, I don't know the rules of basketball. This is sad. And I'm fifteen.

Hobey-ho. *sweat drops*

* * *

Kuukai stole the ball from the other player and took a quick glance at the clock. Fourteen seconds were left.

_Damn! I'm not gonna make it! _Kuukai thought. He looked towards his best friend who was just standing in the middle of the court. Nadeshiko grinned at Kuukai.

"Now." she mouthed at him. Kuukai smirked as he neared the basket. He looked at the player who was ready to black the ball when he went for a slam dunk.

_I don't think so. _Kuukai thought as he turned around. Everyone gasped. Why was he going the other way!? That was the wrong way! The player at the basket looked at Kuukai confused, and then glared. Kuukai was messing with him. Well, he wasn't going to be fooled. He ran after Kuukai to get the ball. Seven seconds left. Kuukai ran right behind Nadeshiko and tossed the ball high up in the air. Nadeshiko and Kuukai smirked. He spun around and gave Nadeshiko a boost in the air by using his two hands. From there, Nadeshiko jumped high enough to grab the ball. Everyone in the GYM's eyes were glued on the two. Was that move even legal? They never saw anyone do that before. _Good luck, Nagi. _Kuukai thought as he glanced at the player who was chasing him. Kuukai snickered. The sucker didn't even expect that tatic. His dumbfounded expression was enough proof for that.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes, as if pretending to see the basket. It was as if it was right infront of her. She could see the shiny, red rim. The basket's thread (A/N: I think that's what's on a basket.) She shot the ball.

Nadeshiko needed this point. The ball soared through the air.

4.....

It was slowly approaching the rim. Time was working it's magic again. Everything went slow. All eyes were on the ball.

3....

Kuukai held his breath. This looked like before. When they played a game at the basketball court.

2...

Nadeshiko was slowly appraoching the ground as the basketball circled the rim. The other team prayed she/he wouldn't make it. Her team mated prayed that the ball would make it.

1..

Everyone in the audience held their breath. It didn't look like the ball was going to make it.

0.

_Swoosh!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nadeshiko grinned happily. How was _that _for a last shot? The Seiyo players cheered at Nadeshiko's shot. Ikuto sighed out of relief while Tadase clapped.

They both were more than estatic that Nadeshiko won. She saved the game. And it was a very good win. For their first game. Tadase regreted not bringing a camera. Or a recorder. This was such a great game. Nadeshiko walked over to her captain.

"So?" Nadeshiko asked. "How'd I do, senpai?" she asked. Ikuto grinned.

"You did lame." he said with a laugh. Nadeshiko smiled and chuckled nervously. She was _really _tired. And her legs felt like they had been sucked from all their energy.

"Heh..." Nadeshiko felt another sharp pain shoot through her legs and blood seemed to have finally trickled down the side of her face.

"Fujisaki?" Ikuto whispered. She looked light-headed. _Damn, gotta get her outside. _Ikuto thought as he saw people coming to congradulate them. People looked like they were coming to cheer and congrat Nadeshiko as she just stood infront of him. Ikuto cursed at himself. "Sorry people! Seiyo team! Let's go! It's time to take everyone home!" Ikuto said. Nadeshiko needed to gat home, and damn it was late. He heard groans and complaints come from a few people. Some even came up to her.

"That was so cool!"

"That jump was awesome."

"C-can I get your autograph?"

"With talent like that, you'll make NBA for sure, in America. Great job!"

"Heh..thanks...." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice. She was trying to find room to breath.

"What're you people doing?" Ikuto hissed. "DISPERSE!" he shouted. He looked for his team, they looked like they were already outside. _Those ditchers. _He thought.

"Ikuto? My mom's here. So, I'm just gonna go with her." Tadase informed. Ikuto only nodded his head as he tried pushing Nadeshiko out the door.

"C'mon people." he muttered. "Games over. GO HOME!" he shouted as he angrily dragged Nadeshiko out of there. People backed off as some went to go back on the bus to school. They would go home from there.

"Thanks, Ikuto-senpai." Nadeshiko said. Ikuto looked at the shorty infront of him. She was a good player, but man, she looked beat up. Messy hair, which she was fixing. The little cut on her forehead. Her legs were pretty much bruised. A few scratches here and there. How was she going to explain this to her parents? "The air feels nice." she complimanted.

"Yeah, c'mon." Ikuto said as they approached the bus. Ikuto looked around. Some weren't even here.

"They said they was gonna catch rides home...." someone said. Ikuto frowned. He hoped his driving had nothing to do with this.

"Alright, everyone insi--" Ikuto was interrupted when he felt a _thud _on his chest. He caught Nadeshiko in his arms. "Shorty?"

"Nagi!?" Kuukai shouted as he pulled his best friend away from Ikuto. "Oi! wake-up!" Kuukai said. Ikuto grabbed her from him.

"... ... She's just fainted..." Ikuto said. Toshiro gasped as Kiley twitched. Yada looked the other way while Toji looked at the floor. Akatsuki bit his lower lip.

"She?" Kuukai asked. Ikuto laughed it off.

"Ahaha....haha...ha. You know shorty here looks like vice president too much. My mistake." Ikuto lied with a smile. Kuukai didn't really believe him, but it was understandable.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were twins after all.

"Okay...so how's he gettin' home?" someone asked. "None of us knows where Fujisaki lives."

"I do." Kuukai stated. "Just drop us off from the old basketball court on Sora Street. On 17th Avenue (A/N: I am so making this up.)." Kuukai said. Ikuto nodded his head.

"Okay." Ikuto replied as he carried Nadeshiko onto the bus. "Souma, sit next to him." Ikuto said. Kuukai only nodded his head as he sat in the first row with Nadeshiko. Everyone else decided to sit in the way back, not wanting to wake Fujisaki up.

Ikuto drove off (A/N: I want to see Ikuto driving a bus!). First stop, basketball court.

* * *

Kuukai carried his best friend on his back. No way was he gonna carry Nagi like he did with Nadeshiko. The day when they first met Shouta. Nagihiko was a prince, not a princess. Man, it was really dark too.

"Damn....I'm the steed who has to carry a heavy prince." Kuukai said outloud to himself. He was lying. For a boy, Nagihiko seemed really light. _Almost as light as Nadeshiko...if not, the same weight. _Kuukai thought. While walking, he couldn't help but notice his best friends legs. "Damn..." Kuukai whispered. "You're lucky I gave you a boost in the air, right? Ahaha...if I didn't, you'd probably jump so low, we would've lost the game." Kuukai laughed to himself. It soon died down. "Although, it's probably my fault your legs are like this, huh?" Kuukai said.

No response.

"Ahahaha...yeah, my fault." Kuukai said. He was dissapointed in himself. There was no excuse. Kuukai had always played basketball with Nagihiko, and was there for him no matter what. But not this time. This time, he used,

_"I'm too tired." _as an excuse.

"Yeah..." Kuukai said, all down. "My fault...." Kuukai chuckled.

"It's okay." Kuukai turned his head slightly.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Well, someone kept laughing." Nadeshiko said in her guy voice. She was glad that is was dark. He couldn't see the blush that crept on her face as he carried her on his back.

"Ah...hahaha..." Kuukai laughed nervously.

"I forgive ya." Nadeshiko said. "Besides...." Nadeshiko said. "It _was my _shot that won the game. So, it's all good." Kuukai frowned.

"Yeah, but it _was my_ boost that got you up in the air." Kuukai replied. Nadeshiko playfully scowled. Kuukai laughed as they reached the Fujisaki house. "Ah....we're here." he said. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"I'll get off now." she said. Kuukai placed his best bud on the ground. Nadeshiko walked to her door, but fell. "Ow!" she cried. Kuukai quickly placed her arm around her. "My legs..."

"I'll carry you to your room." he said. Nadeshiko laughed nervously as she grabbed her keys.

"Okay..." Nadeshiko opened the door and walked up the stares.

"Uh-oh...." Kuukai said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Nature calls...." he said as looked around panicly. "Wh-where's a toilet?" he asked. Nadeshiko gaped at him. She pointed at the door at the end of the hall.

"Over there." she instructed.

"Great!" Kuukai cheered. It was close enough for him to see through the dark. "But, where's your room?" he asked.

"Close to the bathroom. Just go." Nadeshiko said in her disguised voice. With that, Kuukai ran to the bathroom. Nadeshiko giggled as she carefully limped to her room. She changed clothed to her pajamas and snuggled in. Kuukai should be able to find the door entrance. With that, she snuggled up in her bed and slept.

­

* * *

Kuukai finshed washing his hands throughly and looked around in the dark. He whistled. He was lost already. _No one told Nagi to live in such a big house! _Kuukai thought to himself. He walked downstairs, surprised that he could find it. Suddenly, his stomach growled. "You've got to be jokin'." Kuukai whined. "Really, at a time like _this_?" Kuukai said to his stomach. With a sigh, he looked for the kitchen. Nagi wouldn't mind if he ate something, right? Luckily, he found it. He opened the refregirator. "I'll take....this ham, cake, unbitten sandwich, and..." he looked around carefully. "Soda!" he cheered. Kuukai grabbed all the food and sat on the dining table. He left the refregirator door open for some light. He didn't want to use the switch. What if someone thought he was a criminal? _It's just a quick snack. _Kuukai thought as he began with the ham. He opened a soda. _Although...I gotta gulp this down. _

In a good three minutes, Kuukai was left with the strawberry shortcake. "Ah...okay." he said quietly. He silently ate the cake. Savoring it's delicious flavor. _Whoever made this is a good cook. _He thought. He heard a car coming in. His ears were on alert. "Fuck." he muttered as he shoved the cake down his throat. He looked outside. "Shit!" he cried. The mother was here! Kuukai silently ran up the stairs. He looked around.

_WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA GO!?!? _He thought as he just dashed into a random room. He looked around.

A window!

Kuukai praised himself as he was about to free. He took his shoes off as he swung them around his shoulders. He had to cross a bed with a person on it just to get to the window. Carefully, not trying to step on the person, he made his move for the window. Why'd the bed have to be _directly _next to the large window? He heard the doorknob turn slowly. Unlocking. _Fuck! _He cursed at himself as dashed to the closet, silently. He hid in there while slowly closing it, leaving it peeked open. He saw it open and it revealed as....Misao? She sighed as she turned the light on.

"Good thing she's here...." Misao said. "And on time. Yes, go me!" he heard Misao praise herself. He saw Nadeshiko's mom enter. That was when he caught his breath. No way did he want to be caught by her.

"Ah, Nadeshiko is just sleeping." he heard her say. Kuukai blushed as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. It was so loud, he was afraid Nadeshiko's mom might hear it.

But Nadeshiko? He was in Nadeshiko's room?

"Then I'll be going now." Misao said as she waved good-bye.

"Ah, good-bye. And thank you." he heard Nadeshiko's mother say. Misao only nodded her head as she walked down the stairs. He soon heard the car drive out of the area. Nadeshiko's mother turned the light off and exited the room, closing the door behind her and walking down the steps. When everything was silent again, he took this oppurtunity to exit the house through the window. Shoes still hung iver his shoulder.

_This is Nadeshiko's room. _Kuukai thought as he stepped on the bed. Getting to the window. He opened it and a large wind whipped through him. "It's cold..." he whispered. He looked back at Nadeshiko and smiled. He could barely see the outline of her body in the dark, but he could feel that she was right next to him. He sat down for a moment. His finger lightly tracing her face. He frowned when he got to her forehead. Why did it feel like there was a little cut?

"Mmmm..." Kuukai snatched his hand away from Nadeshiko's face as she moaned in her sleep. A moan that made Kuukai blush.

"Whoa...." he said. He wished the moon were out. He couldn't see her face like this. Before he knew it, he was tracing her face with his fingers again. Just her lips thought. Kuukai blushed shades of red. This has got to be the most perverted thing he has ever done. But his fingers just layed on her lips. Butterflies rushed to his stomach.

He was having another decision melt down.

His brain was shouting all the wrong this was and all Kuukai could hear were the poundings of his heart. He could hear his brain fade away as his heart beat quickened. He layed his shoes on the window cill as he slowly climbed ontop of her. Both his hands and legs placed on wach of her side. He gulped. _This is so wrong. _He told himself. _This is so wrong. Just, get up from her, climb out and go home. _Kuukai told himself. He clentched his fists.

Why was it so damn hard to decide?

"Mmmm...." Nadeshiko moaned outloud.

"Okay, that's it!" Kuukai whispered to himself as he lightly pressed his lips against hers. It was just like the day in the nurses office. Kind of. Kuukai pressed deep into the kiss as he moved his tongue around freely and very easily. She might have been asleep, but she still tasted good. Kuukai felt himself lower his chest as it pressed against hers. Infact, he could feel her breasts. His face flushed as he found at least a little common sense in his mind to stop. He pulled his lips away. "Pervert..." he muttered. "I'm a pervert.... I'm Toji's kind..." he muttered. Kuukai couldn't contain the blush on his face.

He was a pervert.

He couldn't deny it. The way her lips felt felt, her personality was sweet, she had one rocking body. Soft skin. Beautiful eyes that if you looked into them at sunset, they would turn a slight orange color. She was perfect at basketball. Legs that could go on for miles. Long, silky, violet hair that turned a lighter shade in sunlight. The way his chest was still pressed against hers. He couldn't find the will to get up.

_GET UP!!! _Kuukai yelled at himself in his head. _I still only fifteen. I'm still only fifteen. Do fifteen year old boys do this _(A/N: I know Kuukai's real birthday. Happy very belated B-day, Kuukai. I'm just gonna change his birthday date in my story, aye? Hey, my ideas need to fit!)_!? _Kuukai thought for a moment. _... Yeah, they do actually. If they're perverts or either have a girlfriend... _Kuukai pulled away as he dashed out the window with his shoes. He sat on the window cill as he put them on quickly and then climbed down. "I can't believe I kissed her again." Kuukai mummered to himself.

And she was asleep.

_Again._

He sighed heavily as he ran home. If he did something out of line again, it's borrowing magazines from Toji. That or beating the shit out of him for making him this way.

_I really gotta stay away from him. _

* * *

Nadeshiko met up at the Student Council Green House. There, she saw Tadase and Yoyo.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase and Yoyo smiled at Nadeshiko.

"We wanted to congradulate you, Naddy-chan!" Yoyo cheered in his Yaya voice. Nadeshiko gasped.

For some strange reason, she _missed _that voice. Yoyo noticed her expression after his little cheer, and he immediantly stopped himself. He went rigid for a second. Tadase brang out a cake. A strawberry shortcake. Her favorite.

"I, uh, picked it out 'cuz I know you liked it." Yoyo said in his real voice. Nadeshiko smiled. Yeah, she remembered when he used to visit as a _she_. Yaya was the one who knew her well back then. Or well, Yoyo knew her well back then. He knew her well now.

"Congradulations on winning the game." Tadase said. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." she answered. "I had a lot of fun playing!" she said. Tadase and Yoyo chuckled nervously.

She had a little blue bandaged on the left side of her forehead and wrapped a long bandaged (A/N: I have no idea what they are called... Hopefully, I'm right. Yet I highly doubt that.) on her left calf. She had at least two blue bandages on her right leg.

"Fun?" Yoyo asked. "Ahahaha....." Tadase joined in with the nervous laugh. Yoyo looked at his cell for the time. "Tada-chan. We gotta go. Misao asked for us, remember?" Tadase nodded his head.

"G-good-bye, Nadeshiko!" Tadase said as he and Yoyo ran out the room. Nadeshiko waved at them and looked at her Winning Cake. Man, it looked delicious.

"Maybe I should water the plants until the bell rings." Nadeshiko said. She grabbed a watering pail and filled it up with water and began watering the plants. It wasn't something she normally did, but it was something she enjoyed to do.

"Yo." a voice said next to her. Nadeshiko turned around to find Kuukai standing next to her. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Fell down the stairs." Nadeshiko said quickly. Kuukai laughed.

"Clumsy." he muttered.

"I heard that! Can you go grab the little ladder so I can water the ones up there?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai quietly obeyed. He gave the rusty old thing to her. It didn't look like it would hold even Nadeshiko's weight.

"I'll hold it." Kuukai offered. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Thank you." she said as she climbed the little, old. and rusty ladder.

"Yeah." he said. "How was your morning?" Kuukai asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Weird. I woke up and there was cream on my face. The one mom and I usually have on our strawberry shortcake." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai went stiff as he blushed. Rememebering all his thoughts of last night and what he did.

_Shut up Kuukai! _He told himself as he bit his lower lip.

"Weird thing was, the creme was on my lips."

Kuukai let go of the ladder as he tried to hide the blush on his face. _No! _

"KYAA!" Nadeshiko yelled as she began to fall. Kuukai looked up.

_Oomphf!_

"Ow..." he groaned as he pressed his back against the wall. He looked down and regretted it. Sure, he tried saving Nadeshiko. But now Nadeshiko was sitting inbetween his legs and his arms were wrapped around her waist. This was not good. The smell of her hair was starting to intoxicate him. He was being lured by her.

"Ouch..." Nadeshiko moaned. She looked to her side. "Kuukai, are you alright?" she asked. She felt a grip on her waist tighten. _What the--? _"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked again. She looked in his green eyes. They looked, wild. She felt his grip on her waist tighten again. "Uh......"

Kuukai pressed his lips against hers. Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock. He was....kissing her?

There. She made him do it! She lured him in by scent and now here he was. Trying to contain himself from prying her lips open with his tongue! Kuukai pulled her closer as he tried to kiss deeper. Her back was soft against his chest.

_GET UP!!! _Kuukai yelled at himself again. He pulled away quickly and looked at a blushing Nadeshiko. _Why is she blushing!? _Kuukai thought. Looking at her blush made his blush grow redder!

"Um....." Nadeshiko started to say. His arms were still wrapped around her. He was busy looking at her lips to notice. "Kuukai?" she asked.

That made him snap to his senses.

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kuukai yelled as he got up from the floor. "I am....really....I just...I mean....I...I......." Kuukai dashed out the door with a red tomato face. "I AM SOOO SORRY!" he yelled, leaving a paralyzed Nadeshiko in the Green House. He ran to look for someone. He spotted him along with his other friends. "You..." Kuukai said.

Toji turned around. "Oh, hey Kuukai. What's up?" he asked. "Why's your face all red?"

Kuukai felt himself blush some more.

"No....never mind. Nothing." Kuukai said, too quickly. Kiley noticed this.

"Let's see...um. You got in a fight?" he asked.

"No! Let me guess." Toshiro said. "Okay, you were kissed." Toshiro stated. Kuukai's face turned redder. Yada took interest in this.

"Okay....Nadeshiko-chan?" he asked. Kuukai had no idea if his face got even redder. Akatsuki smiled.

"You know, Nadeshiko-chan is coming on the Kurosaki Hot Springs trip." Akatsuki said. Toji was beaming at his brunette friend.

"Wanna borrow some magazines?" Toji asked. Kuukai punched Toji so that he went helplessy flying across the room.

"No!" Kuukai shouted, his face feeling hotter than Hell's Fire.

Kuukai now officialy labled himself a pervert.

* * *

Oh, Kuukai's horomones are coming out. Interesting.... This was practically Kuukai, now we can't have that! Now, can we? Tadase! Oh, and for answering someone's question. I have no idea how many chapters I'm gonna have. None. Zip. Nada. All I know is that, it's gonna be long. Great......

Hobey-ho. And so I go.

-kazorashi

P.S.- It might take me a while to update next. Because, yeah. I need to brainstorm again.


	24. Side Stories: I, II, & III

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all.**

Okay peeps... I'm writing this right here for I have encountered a tiny problem with my ideas. After I unscramble them...well, just live with this, okay? I feel horrible for not updating.

* * *

Part I: Tadase's Inner King

Ten year old Tadase looked at the president of their class. She was stunning for a girl their age. She was level-headed, mature, kind, sweet, beautiful, and the best person Tadase has ever met. And everyday when he would talk to her, his little heart would go _thump_. It would quicken just at the sight of her. Whenever they would make eye contact, Tadase couldn't help but to stare at her. Her long hair that flowed down to her elbows, those cat-like eyes that held much honesty. She was amazing. Brilliant. And she didn't seem to show any interest in him at all.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

His little crush on her wouldn't grow into something more. That's what he told himself. Over and over again. He told himself that he wasn't good enough for her. She deserved someone better than him. She was a ruler, a queen while he was a commoner. All they ever did was talk about class studies. But Tadase didn't know what else to talk about. He would get too nervous and it would feel like his legs would melt off any minute.

_It's only a little crush. _Tadase told himself as he walk around the halls endlessly. _It'd be over soon, right? _He asked himself. "It's all hopeless for me." Tadase said outloud.

"What is?" asked a voice that no one could mistaken. Tadase blushed furiously as he quickly turned around to face Nadeshiko. Her uniform neatly pressed, even at the end of the day. Her hair in two low french braids with a little clip on the side, holding part of her bangs. Notebooks tightly closed against her chest. "Hotori-kun?" Nadeshiko asked again. Snapping out of whatever trance her had, Tadase cleared his throat.

"Uh...I" he started to say, not looking into her eyes. Afraid that her beauty enough would melt him.

"Is something that matter?" she asked. "You can be honest with me. I'm class president, it's my job to see that my peers are alright." Tadase's heart thumped inside his chest.

"Er... Well...I..." _What to say? _Tadase thought. _Be honest with my feelings? _Tadase asked himself. Maybe, that would work. "I just wanted to know if you....and..." Tadase took in a deep breath so he could calm himself down and not slurr his words. "What if you liked someone, and you weren't sure if they liked you back? I mean, you thought that you were...trash compared to them?" Tadase asked.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko asked cluelessy as she walked towards him.

"L-like...you like someone who's like a queen. But are afraid to reveal your feelings because your not at..._their _level. You're that commoner." Tadase explained. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she placed one hand under her chin. Thinking about what Tadase had just said to her.

"Isn't it simple?" Nadeshiko said, suddenly. Re-thinking of Tadase's problem.

"Huh?" Tadase asked, his turn of being confused.

"If I were that commoner who wanted the queen's affection, then wouldn't I make myself her king?" Nadeshiko exclaimed. "All you need to do is work hard to get their. Surpass the queen. Did that help?" Nadeshiko asked a dumbfounded Tadase.

He couldn't believe it. She made it sound so...simple. Was it really that easy?

"Th-then...Fujisaki-san..." Tadase said. "Next year, watch out. I'm gonna be president next year!" he exclaimed. Nadeshiko looked a little surprised, and then she smiled.

"I'm glad." she said as she simply walked past him. Tadase blushed as he continued on his own way.

_I'll be a worthy king. Kings don't give up. _A playful smile crossed the little ten year olds face. "I am King Tadase." Tadase said to himself. He looked back at Nadeshiko who was continuing her own way. "Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Part II: Kuukai's Got Problems

The seven year old with auburn hair and tanner skin than most kids looked around the deserted playground with a bored look. _Finally. _He thought to himself. _At least no one is here to see me. Especially not a girl. _The little boy shuddered at the thought.

Girls.

They were useless at everything that came related to sports. Absolutely, utterly useless. Which was one of the reasons he hated girls. That, and because they would become so clingy to him, it was hard to shake them off. Besides, girls have cooties. Grabbing his friends basketball that he promised to hold onto, the seven year old boy walked to the playgrounds basketball court. In hopes of practicing a little bit before he met his best friend.

"Ah, hello Souma-kun." said a voice from behind Kuukai. He spun around and stiffened. It was a girl. Realizing that fact, Kuukai dropped the ball from his hands. It bounced all the way to the little girl his age. Ivory skin, violet hair reaching to her shoulders, dressed in a boyish fashion? A big white sweater with black basketball shorts. How weird for a seven year old girl. She lightly picked up the basketball and walked over to him. Kuukai started to back away.

"Away you devil!" Kuukai said. The girl looked offended.

"That's a little rude Souma-kun. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nagi's twin." The girl announced. "Here's m--his ball." Nadeshiko said as she tossed the ball to Kuukai. With ease, Kuukai caught it and glared at her. What kind of girl did she think she was!? Being all cool with him? As if she knew him so well? She was a girl and Kuukai really hated girls.

"Who do you think you are?" Kuukai demanded, getting in her face. Nadeshiko backed up a little and looked cluelessly at him.

"F-Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" Was her reply as she put her hands up. Kuukai's glare on her softened. Well, at least she wasn't as clingy as other girls. She was the complete opposite of them.

"Alright then." Kuukai said. "I guess you're alright for a girl." Kuukai declared. "So later." he said. Nadeshiko smiled at him as he began to walk away.

"Nagihiko said he's gonna be late to wherever you two are going." Nadeshiko announced. It seemed as if he didn't hear her. Panicking over that, Nadeshiko ran up to Kuukai and lightly tugged on his shirt. Trying to get his attention to tell him something important. But Kuukai didn't know that. On instinct alone, Kuukai tugged his black sleeve away.

"Let go you idiot!" Kuukai snapped. "Don't touch me!" he yelled at the seven year old as he _accidently _threw the ball at her. Landing straight on Nadeshiko's forehead. It bounced off as she fell to the concrete floor. Kuukai stiffened as he realized what he just did. _G-great....now she's gonna hate me for sure! _Kuukai thought worridly. He never did this to a girl before. What was he going to do? Nadeshiko got up as a little bruise appeared on her head. Nadeshiko rubbed her forehead as she looked at Kuukai, tearing up. "I--I'm sorry!" Kuukai said as he quickly ran to get his ball and approached Nadeshiko. "D-don't cry..." he pleaded. For what? No one was there. For a moment, Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai. Just staring. And it was uncomfortable.

She was a girl who was just staring at him.

"What?" Kuukai said. Nadeshiko wiped her eyes and smiled at Kuukai.

_Thump._

"It's okay." she said. "I'm not mad." A blush crossed Kuukai's cheeks as she said that.

_Thump. _She wasn't mad at him?

"You're a stupid girl!" Kuukai said all flustered, backing away. "Your smile is really ugly! You shouldn't smile at all!" he said, not meaning any word of it. With that, he glared at her and ran to the basketball court, the meeting spot. _She should've been mad at me! _Kuukai thought as he waited for Nagihiko on the bleachers. _What a stupid, worthless girl! _Although, maybe she was different from other girls. She didn't cling to him, 'nor did she treat him like a king. It seemed like she just wanted to be friends.

"Yo." Nagihiko said from above Kuukai. "Can I see my ball?" he asked. Kuukai looked up at him and could've sworn that the girl he met was wearing it to. Remembering that they were twins, Kuukai tossed Nagihiko the ball.

"What happened to your forehead?" Kuukai asked, noticing a bruise on it. Nagihiko backed away from Kuukai as he dribbled the ball for a little.

"It's nothing." Nagihiko said as he stopped dribbling the ball. He smiled devilishly and tossed the basketball to Kuukai's forehead. Leaving a bruise on him. "Game on."

* * *

Part III: Ikuto's an Onii-chan

Fifth grade Ikuto walked along his friends daycare. Why he offered to be here? He forgot. _Oh yeah. Yoru's here in this place. _Ikuto thought. Passing through a few rooms, Ikuto came across a little girl who seemed to be only two or three years younger than her. He heard her sniffling. _Crap. A girl's crying. _He thought. The first thing he wanted to do was run away from it. It wasn't his problem to deal with. So why bother?

"Uwah..." she cried. Ikuto cringed as he heard that.

Damn all luck in the world.

Ikuto walked up from behind the brunette girl. "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked in a whisper. The little girl turned her head as tears flowed down her cheek. Her eyes more yellow than a cat's. Ikuto bet it would've looked better if she wasn't crying. Her tiny body looked like it was shivering. And she wasn't smiling.

"N-nothing." the little girl said as she wiped her tears away. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. If it was nothing, it was nothing. End of deal. "It's just that there's this boy who keeps teasing me." she said.

_Damn. _Ikuto thought. _Guess it __**wasn't **__nothing after all. _

"I want to be his friend, but all I get are teases, threats, and plain bullying-ness." she whispered.

"What's he do?" Ikuto asked. Trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Make me miserable. But really, he's a nice person." she said, re-tieng her her pony tail. Making sure she got every strand of violet hair.

"Wha?"

"Nothing." The little girl replied. "It's just that lately, he's been more mean to me. And he would always say for me that I shouldn't smile because it's ugly."

"Hey, look at me." Ikuto said. The little girl looked up at Ikuto and laughed. He was making funny faces for her. Trying to cheer her up.

"Onii-chan is funny (A/N: Not really her big brother. In Japan, little kids would address an older kid, in this case, a boy, in such a manner for respect or politeness.)!" she laughed. Ikuto soon saw her in fits of adorable giggles. A smile crossed his pale face. She was very cute when she smiled. How could a boy hate it? What kind of sick creature would hate this smile?

"You know, I can translate what that mean little boy really meant to say." Ikuto said.

"Huh?" she asked, her giggles getting quieter.

"Yeah. What he really meant to say was, _I like her smile. It's so cute and adorable. I want it all for myself. So she should only smile like that around me_." Ikuto explained. The little girls eyes were wide. Ikuto only shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Thank you, Onii-chan." replied the little girl who gave a light smile at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled back at her as he winked. "Good-bye." she said, passing by him. Ikuto looked over his shoulders.

"What's your name?" he called out. She turned her head.

"My name is a flower." she answered, skipping away, getting farther from Ikuto. Ikuto smiled as he gave one of his many shoulder shrugs. He liked that kid. Maybe he would see her again. Maybe not. Only time would tell him. One thing was for sure.

He was really going to miss talking to her. She was like a little sister for a few good minutes.

_Ah, damn. I'm missing that troublesome brat already._

* * *

I'm sorry. Wait a little longer for the next chapter. I hope that these side stories were good enough for the time being. Hobey-ho.


	25. Oniichan

Two So in Love With One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. If I did....well.....eh heh.**

I don't know why, but I'm getting lazy. Still, I have a responsibility to you readers. And I see, I get more reviews when there's a kiss. I guess no one enjoys basketball games as much. Heh.....you reader's you.

Okay, anyways, here I go. Enjoy my little flying sapphire cheeky monkeys. Hobey-ho!

* * *

Nadeshiko changed into Nagihiko for basketball practice. She was about to go Misao's room because she called him, until she bumped into Tadase.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko." Tadase apologized. Nadeshiko smiled.

"It's Nagihiko right now." she said in her disguised voice. Tadase looked up at Nadeshiko's eyes and felt a blush coming on.

"Right, I forgot." he said with a chuckle. "Are you heading for basketball practice?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. "I see, Ikuto canceled it for today." Tadase said. Nadeshiko felt herself frown at that. How could someone just cancel basketball practice? "Would you accompany me while walking to Misao-sensei's office?" Tadase questioned. Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I was heading there anyways. Misao had just called me." Nadeshiko replied as they walked to Misao's office together. "Tadase, do you know why Ikuto-sempai canceled basketball practice today?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase smiled.

"Well, yes." he answered. "B-but, I promised I wouldn't tell." Tadase said. Nadeshiko pouted. It wasn't fair. After her first game, how could Ikuto cancel a practice day? "Oh." Tadase said, making Nadeshiko stop her walk.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase looked over at a confused Nadeshiko.

"I remembered something. I'll just run ahead of you. Is that okay?" Tadase asked Nadeshiko. Curious as to why they couldn't go together, she just nodded her head. Maybe he forgot something? "Okay. And when you get to Misao's, can you close the door behind you?" Tadase asked as he ran ahead. Nadeshiko was about to protest, but then he disappeared. Sighing a little, Nadeshiko continued on her way.

Did everyone else know that practice was canceled? And why would Ikuto cancel practice to begin with? _Well, at least the next game is coming. And then it's the little trip. _Nadeshiko said to herself, trying to cheer herself up. It wasn't a big difference for anyone to notice, but Nadeshiko noticed something about herself. She's seem more unhappy these days. Of course, it wasn't as if anyone else had noticed. She was herself, and inside, Nadeshiko just didn't seem, like Nadeshiko. Maybe two life's were finally taking a toll on her. She sighed again. Coming across Misao's office, Nadeshiko noticed the white door, open and darkened. There were no lights.

_Unusual. Misao's lights are never turned off by this time. _Cold chills crept up Nadeshiko's spine. It was like a horror movie waiting to happen. And Nadeshiko was a victim. Creeping closer to the door, Nadeshiko hesitantly went through and closed the door behind her. Just like what Tadase asked of her. "Hello? Tadase? Misao?" Nadeshiko called out. From behind, someone covered Nadeshiko mouth before she had a chance to scream.

* * *

Rima was combing her wavy hair. looking into her big oval mirror that was covered around in lights. It was only her second year of being Amu's _best _friend, and it seemed like even she was losing that position. To the vice president. Amu may not have noticed, but Rima was jealous of Nadeshiko. It wasn't everyday you would meet people like Amu. She was honest and pure. So, why was she hanging around Nadeshiko? What was good about her?

_She seems like a nice person though. _Rima thought. _I mean, she's the vice president, so she can't be that bad. _She tried telling her things that made the vice president a good person, but it was useless. Rima knew nothing about Nadeshiko, only the fact that Amu seemed closer to Nadeshiko than she did with Rima. And in Rima's eyes, that wasn't fair. She knew Amu longer, and they were friends longer! Sighing, Rima put her brush down. _I can't help but feel jealous. _Rima climbed onto her puffy bed and cradled herself there. Trying not to let jealous take over her small body.

* * *

"Surprise!" They shouted. Nadeshiko cornered herself to the wall, panting from fear. Everyone shouted _surprise _to her. And surprised she was. On the side of her, Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle.

"You looked so scared." he commented on the way she reacted when he grabbed her from behind. Nadeshiko gulped as she looked at her captain. It wasn't funny.

"Congrats Nade!" Yada said as he and Toji brought a cake out. Nadeshiko looked at the cake. Strawberry Shortcake. Her favorite.

"Wh-what's this for?" she asked. Realizing the only people who were in the room were all the people who knew her secret in school. Tadase cleared his throat.

"It's for your hard work in the game you played and won." Tadase said. Nadeshiko couldn't help but smile. Everyone did this for her? Ikuto looked over and glanced at Yada, Toji, Kiley, Toshiro, and Akatsuki. Lavender eyes noticing their regretful look. He sighed. Sometimes, they just couldn't get it.

_Sophomore's..._

"Thank you." Nadeshiko said. She really appreciated all their thoughts. Nadeshiko didn't feel so down anymore. This was just what she needed. A place surrounded by friends who knew her secret. "It's wonderful."

"I made the cake!" Yoyo cheered, running up and hugging Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko returned his hug and thanked him for the cake. Misao nodded her head. Happy to see Nadeshiko smile. Ikuto on the other hand, pulled Yoyo by his black hood and stepped inbetween him and Nadeshiko. _Oh no. _Yoyo thought. _I think Tsukiyomi-senpai has created a sister complex. I know that look anywhere. Referring_ to the glare Ikuto was giving him. Tadase was cutting the cake while Nadeshiko decided to hand out it to everyone.

Misao, Toshiro, Yada, Toji, Kiley, Akatsuki, Yoyo, Ikuto, Tadase, and Nadeshiko were all enjoying the day. And Nadeshiko thought it was perfect. It was a nice get-together with everyone who knew her secret. Yoyo was trying to make Akatsuki smile, Toji was playing Toshiro in chess. Surprisingly to Nadeshiko, he won a few times. Yada and Kiley were busy on the laptop Misao offered them to use. Misao, Ikuto, Tadase, and Nadeshiko were lost in conversation.

"So that's what happened." Misao said, shaking her head. Ikuto nodded his head in agreement. Nadeshiko only laughed at Ikuto's comment on the last game.

"It's really alright." Nadeshiko said. Tadase shook his head.

"But you were really hurt!" Tadase inquired. Nadeshiko only gave him a thumbs up.

"Really, I was glad to play. It really made people see how I can play." she reasoned. Tadase only sighed. It wasn't Nadeshiko people saw play. It was Seiyo's number one player, Fujisaki _Nagihiko_.

"It's not okay for the team though. They can't just let one player be doing all the work." Misao commented. Ikuto agreed with the school nurse.

"Really brat, you're a _girl_." Ikuto said. "You should take it more easy on yourself after all. It only gets harder from here on out." A little twinge in Nadeshiko's heart made her angry. Of course, she didn't show it. But she was angry with the _girl _and _basketball _relationship. Even if she was a girl, she could hold her own in a game.

"I know that." Nadeshiko replied. "I'm tough." she insisted.

"Nadeshiko..." Tadase started to say.

"Well, everyone out!" Misao ordered. "It's time to go home!" she said. Everyone groaned.

"Just when I was about to beat Toshiro in chess again!" Toji complained. Toshiro grumbled under his breath. Yoyo sighed. He could've sworn he was _so _close to making Akatsuki smile.

"Tch." Kiley scoffed. He and Yada were almost done playing Pac-Man, level fifteen. Misao ordered all the boys out.

"See ya squirt." Ikuto said as he ruffled Nadeshiko's hair, leaving. Nadeshiko faked a smile as he left. Tadase looked at Nadeshiko with care. He slowly took her hand.

"Nadeshiko, Ikuto-san is right. You're not a boy. You're a _girl_." After giving her hand a tight squeeze, he left. Nadeshiko sighed as she went to change back into Nadeshiko.

_Big whoop. _She thought. _I know I'm a girl. But I can hold my own affairs. _She said to herself. Exiting the stalls, Nadeshiko ran inside Misao's car. "Misao." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's wrong for a girl to be playing basketball on a boys team?" she asked. Misao shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it is if your parents don't know." Misao stated, giving a hint of tone in her voice that Nadeshiko caught. "Especially when she needs help keeping it a secret." Misao added. Nadeshiko gave a nervous laugh. "But, it's just, the way you want to live. I can understand. You want to play, but you should take it easy. I can't believe your mother believed your _falling down the stairs _lie." Misao said. Nadeshiko had to laugh out on that one. "It's nice to hear you laugh." Misao commented.

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yoyo, he's been noticing your down attitude lately. He says he noticed that you haven't been as happy and was worried that maybe two lives were taking a toll on you. That, and you seem to be having trouble with boys." Misao said. Nadeshiko lowered herself in her seat at that statement. "Who do you like better?" Misao asked. "Just out of curiosity of course."

"... Don't know." was Nadeshiko's reply. She was uncomfortable with the subject. "I just like basketball." she tried insisting. Misao sighed as she pulled up in the drive way.

"Nadeshiko, you can run from those two all you want, but it won't get you anywhere." Misao said. "Trust me, things have a way of catching up to people." Nadeshiko gave Misao one good look at Misao. "Soon, it's going to be too tough on you."

"Thanks." Nadeshiko said, leaving her car. "Maybe I should think about it some more." Misao nodded her head as she left the Fujisaki residence. Sighing, Nadeshiko went inside her house and went straight to bed. Ignoring the picture her mother had in her hand.

"Please..." Nadeshiko's mother said. "I feel like our daughter is hiding something. She seems more depressed lately. Please, help her." she prayed as she lit a candle. Nadeshiko's mother sat on her knees and placed her hands together. As a mother, Nadeshiko's mother was going to figure out what was going on with her daughter. Whether Nadeshiko wanted it or not.

* * *

Ikuto looked at his team before Nadeshiko came over. Waiting by the bus. "Okay, are you guys ready?" he asked. Everyone on the team nodded their heads confidently. "Great." he said. _At least it looks like they had some sleep. That's god news. Now, where is that squirt? _Ikuto looked around. "Where's Fujisaki?" he asked.

"Over there. He's coming." Tadase said, pointing over to the clothed Nadeshiko. It looked as if she was ready for a basketball game.

"Sorry." Nadeshiko said disguising her voice to a low tone. "I was in a hurry coming here." Ikuto only nodded his head.

"Everyone on the bus." he said.

"Uh, taichou (A/N: _Captain _in Japanese.)?" a random boy on the basketball team asked.

"What is it?" Ikuto demanded, running short on time.

"Is there already a bus driver?" he asked nervously. Afraid if Ikuto's answer.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked as if the kid was crazy. "_I'm _the bus driver." Groans were heard from everywhere. "Oh, quiet and get on." he ordered. All the players got on the bus as Ikuto had demanded. Nadeshiko sat in the rear end with Kuukai, Kiley, Toji, and Toshiro. She wasn't paying attention to their conversation. She was more focused on the game. That's what she should be focused on anyways. Right?

_"Nadeshiko, you can run from those two all you want, but it won't get you anywhere. Trust me, things have a way of catching up to people."_

Nadeshiko gave that thought some consideration. It's not like she was going to run away. She's have to face those two some day and deal with her romantic feelings. But that day could wait, couldn't it? _Would they wait? _

"Nagi, what's wrong?" Kuukai asked, poking his friend on the shoulder. "You've done nothing but stare out the window." Kuukai stated. Nadeshiko snapped out of her little thoughts and looked at Kuukai. She was just staring at him, reminding herself of what Misao had said. "Nagi?" Kuukai asked again. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah." Nadeshiko replied with a smile. "Thanks for asking." Kuukai nodded his head slowly as he began to scold Toji again. With a little sigh, she looked out the window. _It's too much for me to think. _She left the thought there as she tried to focus on her up coming game.

* * *

Yoyo watched Nadeshiko closely as she played her game. Seiyo was winning, but Nadeshiko didn't seem as into the game he expected out of her. Yoyo gave a light sigh. Had two lives finally seem to taken a hold on Nadeshiko?

Or was it two boys that had something to do with it?

_That's probably it. _Yoyo thought. How could it not? She's known that fact for a while now. And Yoyo knew exactly how stubborn Nadeshiko was when it came to her feelings. She would never admit to them easily, only when it came to basketball will she show some sort of emotion. Besides, there was Yoyo's feelings to think about. If Nadeshiko ever thought about that. Which she probably didn't. There was also the fact of her unknown father. Yoyo knew of this too. He had been with Nadeshiko almost his whole life, as Yaya of course. Maybe that was bothering Nadeshiko as well. That and with the fact her mother won't tell Nadeshiko any of the sort. Yes, Yoyo knew of that too.

Glancing at Ikuto, Yoyo wondered about him. Maybe he had an effect on Nadeshiko's down feelings too. After that statement he said at their little party (A/N: Yoyo can hear any gossip. I swear.), it had to affect Nadeshiko somehow.

The life of a woman is complicated. And when it came right down to it, Nadeshiko had too many men in her life.

What she needed was a girl day.

A regular girl day.

Yoyo's autumn eyes averted to the pink haired female in the cheerleading squad who was cheering for _Nagihiko_. He was going to ask her of a favor.

Misao looked through _very _old articles at Nadeshiko's house, with a permission from her mother of course. Pictures of Nadeshiko's father where in here. And some even showed that of a little boy with violet eyes that matched Nadeshiko's fathers. Of course, he was still an infant in most photos. What was weird was that the infant reminded Misao of a student at school.

"Hana (A/N: A name I just made of for Nadeshiko's mother.)!" Misao called out. Hana turned her head.

"Hai?" Hana replied as she walked over to Misao's side.

"Who is this little boy?" Misao asked, pointing to the infant. Looking back at Hana, Misao literally saw her mother's eyes darken. "Hana?" Misao asked. Hana looked at the photo devastatingly.

"That little boy...." Hana said. "Is Nadeshiko's older brother."

* * *

How's that for more suspense? I feel horrible for not updating this story for a while, forgive me if it wasn't great. Hobey-ho cheeky monkeys! And so I go.


	26. Kurosaki Hot Springs

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

Hobey-ho. And so I go. Damn, I can't wait till this fic is over. I STILL need to do my..... *mumbles* Arc in this fic.

* * *

Kuukai swiped his hand through his hair. His fingers running along his head. After the win on Seiyo's last game, Kuukai found himself anticipating the Kurosaki Hot Springs trip. Even though it sucked to have Nagihiko not go, Kuukai tried finding him some time to ask Nadeshiko a question he's always wanted to ask her. Fretting over every line he came up with, Kuukai failed his own little task. And here, he sat on the bus, next to a silent Nadeshiko. On their way to the hot springs. Thanking karma for giving Tadase a different math class from the both of them, Kuukai thought that this could be the best time to _actually _confess.

And the thought of confessing made Kuukai feel....not so well. Butterflies swarmed around his stomach actually. And riding the school bus with rowdy kids did not help either. Only to add that the path the bus was taking right now was bumpy. Nausea. Kuukai grabbed hold of his stomach. He couldn't be a sissy now.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko looked out the window. Her expression and personality knocked down by a ton. Why? Nadeshiko didn't know. But, she was sad. And a little depressed. She was missing something. And things swirled in her head. Unexpected things. Things Nadeshiko wouldn't even, shouldn't even think about. Why was she so...glum? What was missing from her life? Why did her mother seem like she was hiding something? Why had Misao acted funny when she left the house? What about the gang members? What happened to them? Would Nadeshiko ever see them again? Nadeshiko hoped not. Who was Nadeshiko's father? Where was he? What happened to him? Who's Shouta's mother?

Sighing, Nadeshiko's eyes watched as the seemed to approach the hot springs. _Hopefully... It won't be boring here. _Nadeshiko told herself, trying to be happy as she traveled off the bus just to come infront of a large and old fashioned hot spring. Still, it was larger than others, it looked like it had many rooms. And the place was surrounded by bamboo. Almost.

"Okay..." The teacher said. All the students looked at the teacher. All with the exception of Nadeshiko. Her eyes were focused on one of wooden, sliding doors to the hot spring. "Today we will..." Nadeshiko didn't hear the rest. The teacher's voice seemed to have vanished in Nadeshiko's conscious as Nadeshiko looked up.

The hot spring looked like any old Japanese shrine. The green tiled rood with red swirling on the edges. White walls and half of the bottom of the springs being made out of polished wood. Different buildings and extended hallways leading from one place to another. Smiling, Nadeshiko let everyone else of her class walk ahead of her.

_I wonder what mom will do for Christmas this year? _Nadeshiko let that thought pass by her. Nadeshiko would return on the night of Christmas Eve. Hopefully, her mother would be fine without Nadeshiko by her side.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked, walking by her. Nadeshiko turned her head to face the pink haired girl.

"A-Amu?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You didn't grab your luggage yet. Is something wrong?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko giggled.

"No. I'll be back soon!" Nadeshiko said as she turned around and headed back to the bus with all the luggage. Amu caught her arm before leaving.

"You can be a room buddy with me and Rima-chan." Amu stated. "I'm sure she won't mind." Amu added. Nadeshiko's eyes went soft on Amu.

"Thank you." she said before turning to leave. Amu looked as she saw Nadeshiko leave. Nadeshiko reminded Amu so much of Nagihiko.

_Duh, there twins. _Amu reminded herself. It's what she told herself everyday. _But... Why they're never together, it gets to me. _Shaking her head, Amu headed inside the Shrine. Unaware of a petite girl who had been standing near enough to hear their conversation.

"Amu-chan decided on something with _her _without talking to me first." Rima said to herself. Little by little, Rima could feel herself being left out. And that vice president was taking her place in Amu's heart fast. _I really don't like her... _Rima told herself. Sighing, Rima followed after Amu. "Amu-chan... Wait!" Rima called.

* * *

Misao finished her talk with Yoyo.

"What?" Yoyo replied. Plain and natural. Misao sighed.

"I know. It's confusing, but it must be true. Hana-chan looked so depressed. And I _know _she must be hurting by keeping this a secret from Nadeshiko." Misao remarked. Yoyo looked out the window.

"If what you say is true, I don't know if I can help you. You say that you think someone on the basketball team is Naddy-chan's older brother?" Yoyo asked. Misao nodded her head without hesitation. In Misao's skin, she _knew _that Nadeshiko had an older brother here. "And you say it's Tsukiyomi-senpai?" Yoyo added to his question. Misao nodded her head again. Yoyo sighed and that didn't sound pleasant to Misao's ears.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked as she got up from her table in the cafe. Yoyo looked up at the older woman.

"I don't think I can help you out here." Yoyo stated, still looking out the window. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to help Misao with this problem. Yoyo was already busy trying to make Nadeshiko smile.

"Why not?" Misao asked, worried that Yoyo might decline her need of help. Yoyo sighed and looked down at his tea cup infront of him.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai doesn't like me." Yoyo said. "It was the hug I gave Naddy-chan at the party, remember?" Yoyo recalled. Misao sat back down and smiled at the foolish boy. Yoyo furrowed his brows. "What's that look for?" he asked, suspicion rising. Misao only smiled at him simply.

"That's the talent of cross-dressing, isn't it? Yuiki _Yaya_?" Misao said devilishly.

_Oh. Hell. No. _Yoyo thought. He was NOT going to like this... At all.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Kuukai yelled as he kicked Toji off his futon. Toji landed with a loud thud.

"Ow..." he moaned. Smiling, Kuukai sat back down in his futon. Toji glared his yellow eyes at Kuukai's way.

"What?" Kuukai asked as he ate some yogurt.

"Are you going to confess?" Kiley asked, appearing behind Kuukai. Kuukai's heart pounded.

"... I don't know. Leave me alone." Kuukai said, trying to dismiss the subject. He had just gotten rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

"It'd be nice since Hotori-kun isn't here, right?" Kiley recommended. Kuukai thought about that. It _would _be a nice advantage. But where was Kuukai going to find time to get him and Nadeshiko all alone? "Then again, it **would **be hard to get you and Naddy-chan all alone." Kiley said, thinking about the subject more closely. "There's a lot of people here too." Kiley added. Toji who had been eavesdropping smiled.

"Well, I have an idea. Let's play a little game." Toji said. He captured Kuukai and Kiley's attention.

"Game?" Kuukai said, not sure if whatever was Toji's idea was a good one.

"What kind of game?" Kiley added in, suspicious of Toji who's grin was getting wider than usual. In truth, Kiley never thought that Toji could look so frighting.

"A game all the students in class can play tonight." Toji said 'innocently.' "Of course, after the main head if the Kurosaki family gives out his little story scheduled for tonight." Toji added. Kiley looked at Toji suspiciously. Noticing Kiley's intense glare, Toji waved his hand to him. "It's not gonna harm anyone." Toji said reassuring. At_ least... At least __**almost **__everyone won't get hurt... Hopefully. _Toji's yellow eyes looked over at Kuukai. Kuukai caught Toji's stare and gulped.

* * *

Nadeshiko unpacked her stuff in the her area if the room she was sharing with Amu and Rima. Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel nervous when Rima would look at her. She looked like a petite doll who wanted to slaughter her in the night. A feeling Nadeshiko didn't want at all. Not when she still had memories of the gang who left her in the burning building to die. Finishing her packing, Nadeshiko looked over at Rima and smiled. "So, Mashiro-san..." Nadeshiko started to say to Rima who was sitting on her bed.

"What?" Rima asked, her eyes squinting at the vice president. Amu glanced at both of her friends and still remembered the favor Yuiki Yoyo had asked of her. Nadeshiko looked like she was dieing.

"R-Rima-chan..." Amu stuttered. "Let's be nice. After all... Nadeshiko is a really nice person..." Amu said. That didn't work. Rima's glare on Nadeshiko only intensified.

"Amu-chan is my best friend." Rima said, trying as much as she could to _politely _say "Amu was of limits" to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked at Rima and had gotten the message. In Nadeshiko's opinion, it was kind if a rude message. Amu was her own independent person. It was _her _say if she wanted to be friends with Nadeshiko or not. Still, Nadeshiko only nodded her head.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nadeshiko said with caution. Amu smiled at the two as the atmosphere in the room was lifted a little.

"So, how come Nagi couldn't come?" Amu asked, trying to start a conversation with both of the girls. Even though, Amu did have curious moments in her life to why the 'twins' in the school were never seen together.

"Yeah, we never see you two together." Rima added in. It was as if she read Amu's thoughts just now and had said them outloud. "Not even in school." Amu nodded her head as both girls stared at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko only stiffened at the question. A question she didn't see coming. 'Nor was she prepared for.

"Well... Nagi-nii didn't feel like coming. A-also..." Nadeshiko stuttered. "He had skipped to many dance lessons and had to make them up with mother during break." Nadeshiko added. It was a pretty good excuse too. Still, Nadeshiko wondered if they would buy it.

"I see." Amu said, believing Nadeshiko. She smiled at the brunette girl. "I thought he was avoiding me." Amu said with a blush on her face. Nadeshiko chuckled nervously. Her heart was flipping everywhere again. _This _is what lying did to her. Oblivious to Nadeshiko, Rima took hint of the nervousness in Nadeshiko's voice and how she stuttered. One if Rima's slim brows arched upwards.

"Vice president... When do you and your twin spend time together?" Rima asked. Nadeshiko glanced Rima's way.

"At home of course." Nadeshiko replied, keeping her cool composure together. That question alone made Nadeshiko aware of Rima. _She probably thinks I'm lying... _Nadeshiko thought to herself. Taking note of that, Nadeshiko smiled sweetly at the two girls infront of her. "We spend time at home, and I do my best to keep Nagihiko up with the dance practice." Nadeshiko said.

"Do you dance practice only at home?" Amu asked, interested in the subject of dancing. Nadeshiko nodded her head. Rima found herself being sucked into the conversation.

"Do you only dance the traditional way?" Rima questioned, interested. _I wonder if they know the Bala-Balance. _Rima asked herself. Nadeshiko smiled as she too got lost in conversation.

"At home yes. But.... I have another way of dancing. I try keeping up with the latest pop dance moves when I have extra time." Nadeshiko stated. _And when I'm not busy with basketball. _She added to herself. Amu looked at Rima who looked like she wanted to ask a question. Amu smiled and knew exactly which question she wanted to ask.

"Nadeshiko, do you know the Bala-Balance?" Amu asked. Rima's eyes sparkled with excitement as she waited for Nadeshiko's answer. Nadeshiko stood up from her futon.

"I've heard of it when I was little." Nadeshiko said. "But I never tried doing it." Nadeshiko added with embarrassment. Rima and Amu stood up.

"We'll show you!" they cheered. Rima and Amu ran to Nadeshiko as they showed her where to place her hands and feet. They also pointed out what movements to do in doing the Bala-Balance. Nadeshiko, who laughed, did her best. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed if what she was doing, but it didn't really matter.

All Nadeshiko knew was this was her first time having _real _friends who were **girls**.

And it gave Nadeshiko nothing but laughter.

"No!" Rima pointed out the flaw for Nadeshiko. "Your hands have to be pointed like this." Rima said, showing Nadeshiko the hand sign. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she tried again. Smiling, Rima giggled. Maybe she was wrong to judge the vice president. She seemed really nice. Rima had a pretty good idea on how Amu liked being friends with Nadeshiko. Just one thought passed by.

Why didn't Nadeshiko have more friends?

* * *

Yoyo gave an aggravated sigh as he approached Ikuto who was practicing basketball in a random court. Yoyo never told anyone, but he **hated **wearing skirts. He had been wearing them for _years_. And wearing skirts always took away his 'man-dignity' from him. Still, Yoyo sucked in a breath as he remembered why he was doing this. Besides the fact that Misao had literally forced him, Yoyo was also doing this for Nadeshiko. _If _Nadeshiko really had an older brother... Would telling her make her happier than how she was now? If it would, then Yoyo didn't want to miss out. Wearing a mini black skirt and a white blouse with white sneakers, Yoyo tied his hair into two lower pig tails with red ribbons. Being a fully clothed _Yaya, _Yoyo jumped up and down like a little girl. "Tsukiyomi-senpai~~!" Yoyo cheered while disguising his voice. Ikuto looked at the direction he hear his name be called. "It's been a long time, huh?" Yoyo asked while putting his hand to his lips. _Someone... Kill me. _

"Yuiki-chan... Right?" Ikuto asked as he placed the basketball to his side. Yoyo forced his smile to grow bigger.

"Yeah!" he said 'happily.' Ikuto nodded his head as he swiped a few strands of hair from his view.

"You never told anyone about having a twin, what happened?" Ikuto asked as he tied the lace to his green adida shoe. Which matched the yellow and black basketball outfit he was wearing. Despite it being winter.

"No one asked!" Yoyo answered. "I have a question..." Yoyo added. He wanted to get this over with and be done with. Anything to get away from Ikuto.

"What's up?" Ikuto asked. Noticing the flat-chested girl more closely. _Too flat chested for a chick. _Ikuto thought to himself.

"Do you have any younger siblings? Like... A sister, perhaps?" Yoyo asked, giggling.

"Nope. I'm an only child." Ikuto said blandly. "I've never had a sibling before. Not even a younger sister." Ikuto said.

"O-oh?" Yoyo asked. He stopped acting giddy. "That's too bad..." Yoyo said in his girly voice. Ikuto nodded.

"But...if I had a younger sister. I'd protect her with everything I've got." Ikuto said as he shot his basketball. Yoyo's eyes widened at that statement. Ikuto didn't look like the type to be so responsible. A tear slipped out of Yoyo's eye. "Yuiki?" Ikuto asked. _Damn... Another girl is crying. First the little girl who lost her balloon, then the hot babe who's purse got stolen. Now __**this **__cheery brat. Great. _Ikuto thought. What did Ikuto have on him? Did he have a label called, _"If you're a girl, cry and I'll help you!" _on his backside? It was like all he had been doing this day was saving girls. Something Ikuto had grown irritated of recently. "What's up?" Ikuto asked. Too softly as he rather intended. Yoyo rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing!" Yoyo cheered with a smile. "But that statement was really powerful!" Yoyo said as memories rushed back to him. He tried not to cry infront of Ikuto, who arched a brow. "I-I'll see you later!" Yoyo said.

"YUIKI!" Ikuto yelled out. Yoyo turned around and faced Ikuto.

"Yes~~!?" Yoyo sang.

"I'm adopted... If that helps. Oh, and brat. Cross dressing doesn't fit you." Ikuto said as he continued to shoot his basketball. Yoyo gasped. How did he _know_!? "Yaya doesn't know big words like _statement_." Ikuto said, as if he heard Yoyo's question. _That and a girl shouldn't be __**that **__flat chested. _Ikuto wanted to say that. But that wasn't really needed to be said. Yoyo smiled at Ikuto. Maybe he _could _be responsible.

"See ya! And Naddy-chan is really cute!" Yoyo yelled. Ikuto glared at Yoyo's way.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!!!" Ikuto hollered. Sticking his tongue out, Yoyo ran away from Ikuto near an alley. Sliding down to his knees, Yoyo felt tears come back.

"_But...if I had a younger sister. I'd protect her with everything I've got." _

Taking out one of the ribbons, Yoyo looked at it and let tears fall down. "Yaya...." he said. He brang the red ribbon closer to his chest. "I"m sorry."

* * *

Nadeshiko had accidentally separated herself from her classroom. Which was the reason why she was looking around the place frantically. "Why is this place so huge?" Nadeshiko asked herself as she seemed to have been running circles in the place. "Someone?" Nadeshiko tried calling out. "Can anybody hear me? I need help!" Nadeshiko called out as she continued to walk down hallways that looked exactly the same as the last. _This is ridiculous. _Nadeshiko told herself. _I'm lost like a little girl! _

"Huh? A girl? Oi." someone said above Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked up and saw a red-head over shadow her. He had tanned skin, was tall and built, handsome, and looked angry. "Are you lost ?" he asked. Hesitating, Nadeshiko nodded her head. This guy was intimidating. "You must be one of those brats that came from that one school, huh?" he asked. Nadeshiko shook her head again. He was too big for his own good. And looked like he was ready to kick some ass.

"ICHIGO!" someone yelled as they ran and kicked the read head in his forehead.

"Oof!" the man named Ichigo went flying down the hallway. Nadeshiko's eyes widened as a petite lady, nearly Nadeshiko's size stood next to her. Nadeshiko was stunned by the fact that such a little girl could do that to a man like him. Eying her, the girl had short black hair and much paler skin than the other man named Ichigo. The girl turned to her.

"I'm sorry for my husbands actions..." the lady smiled at Nadeshiko warmly.

_HUSBAND!? _Nadeshiko said to herself. No doubt, Nadeshiko was very surprised. This little girl was married!? But she looked like she was Nadeshiko's age!

"I'm Rukia..." the lady introduced herself. "Kurosaki Rukia." Nadeshiko gasped as she bowed her head.

"M-my honor..." Nadeshiko said. Looking back up, Nadeshiko smiled just as warmly. "Though, you do seem a little small." Nadeshiko commented. Oblivious to Nadeshiko, she did not see the vain on Rukia's head pop up.

"Really?" Rukia asked nicely. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Not to interrupt Rukia, but that girl is suppose to be with the students." Ichigo said, walking up from behind Nadeshiko. He rubbed his forehead. A little bump seemed to be forming. Grunting, he said, "That hurted like hell." Rukia walked up to Ichigo and slapped him on the backside of his head. "OW! What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo yelled.

"There is a student here! You will not use such improper language infront of a student!" Rukia declared as she glared at her husband. Ichigo only scowled at her as he faced Nadeshiko who was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter what I say infront of you, does it?" Ichigo asked Nadeshiko.

"Uh...um..." Nadeshiko started to say. She was interrupted by Ichigo who turned to his wife.

"See! She don't mind! Now if I said something like pussy--"

"URYA!" Rukia yelled as she connected the bottom of her foot to Ichigo's face. She sent Ichigo flying away in the hallway. Nadeshiko was stunned yet again. How could such a small person kick like that? Panting, Rukia turned to Nadeshiko. "I"m sorry. Here, let me show you to your classroom. My husband and I was just about to walk there." Rukia said as she smiled. Nadeshiko only smiled back as she looked behind her.

"Um... Shouldn't we wait for your husband?" Nadeshiko asked as she followed Rukia. Rukia waved that comment off.

" 'Nah. He'll catch up." Rukia said. Nadeshiko only nodded her head as she continued to follow Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo layed on his back side. "Damn wife..." he muttered.

* * *

I'll update this soon! I love this fic. Hobey-ho! And so I go! Review, please? And to Q-girl... I like Yoyo too! He's going to have an important role later. See ya peeps!


	27. Moonlight Mistletoe

Two So in Love With One

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Shugo Chara! Not at all. If I did... Hmm... What ever would I have done?**

And here I go! Must... Hurry and finish this... 'Cuz... Yeah. Even though I have lots to do. Well, time to make chapters longer...

* * *

Nadeshiko nodded her head. "I see." Nadeshiko giggled. Rukia smiled at the younger brunette.

"That's why you must be careful while choosing a husband." Rukia said. Nadeshiko only nodded her head. Though, she was still unsure if it was okay to just leave her husband like that. "Fujisaki, am I right?" Rukia asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she looked down at her yellow tee shirt. "Well, Fujisaki... Who do _you _have eyes for?" Rukia asked, interested. Nadeshiko looked at Rukia with shy eyes.

"Truth be told..." Nadeshiko said. "I'm kind of stuck. It's what my friend, Misao, would call a 'love triangle.'" Nadeshiko said with a sigh. Rukia nodded her head.

"Well, you're still young. But I'll tell you a secret..." Rukia said. Nadeshiko leaned in to hear Rukia more clearly. "Fall in love with some you'll love 120%. And that person should love you 150% in return." Rukia smirked as she said that. Nadeshiko looked at Rukia with confused yellow eyes.

"So..." Nadeshiko said. "If I'm interpreting this right, love someone who will love you more in return?" Nadeshiko asked. Rukia only nodded her head.

"That's right." Rukia said. Nadeshiko smiled. But she wasn't sure if that comment would apply to Rukia and her husband. The way they treated eachother, it was hard, no, difficult to understand. "We're here." Rukia said as she opened the door. Nadeshiko peered inside and watched as her classmates looked at her with curious eyes. Stepping in, Nadeshiko entered the room with an embarrassed blush.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu whispered. Nadeshiko turned her head and looked at Amu who was signaling for her to sit next to her. Smiling, Nadeshiko sat next to Amu with Rima by her side. Rima looked over at Nadeshiko and smiled.

"Okay, brats!" Ichigo said as he walked in while rubbing his forehead. _Damn that woman... _"Let's just get this over with..." Ichigo said. Rukia stood next to his side.

"I am Kurosaki Rukia and this is my husband. Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia introduced. All the students, with the exception of Nadeshiko gasped. They had the same thoughts Nadeshiko was just having. 'That little girl was married!?' Nadeshiko only giggled at her peers surprised reactions. "You are all gathered here today for a story." Rukia said. Nadeshiko heard a few groans from the students of the classrooms. The teacher who had been standing at the sidelines only shushed the students. Ichigo walked up and cleared his throat.

"Okay brats. This is the tale of the Kurosaki hot springs. Many years ago..." Ichigo started to say. "There was a mistletoe, told to bring undying love. Any couple who kissed under it was told to of course be married. And to live just as any couple would." Ichigo explained. The story had caught many attention of the girls. A few giggles and squeals were exchanged here and there. Nadeshiko was a little bit of an exception. She was listening to the story intensely. Her eyes on the couple infront of everyone, not wavering away for a second. Ichigo noticed this and smiled. She seemed to be different from most girls. Rukia suddenly stepped in and told a little more of the story.

"It was also said that it would bring many hardships. Ones to tell if the couple was really meant to be, or if they were _not _destined for eachother." Rukia added. She continued. "There was this couple who had kissed under the mistletoe. And unfortunately, had seemed not to be destined with eachother. Angered, the man had cursed the mistletoe to bring hatred to every couple. And ever since, any couple who had kissed under that special mistletoe, would end in tragic." Rukia finished. Gasps from the females filled the room. Even Rima gasped. But Nadeshiko took this mistletoe into consideration. Raising her hand, Rukia called on her.

"What _tragic _would we be talking about?" Nadeshiko asked. Rukia gave a small smile the student.

"Relationships would end in a horrible way. Cheating, abuse, jealousy. Jealousy that can turn to rage. Even death." Rukia answered. Frowning, Nadeshiko put her hand down and bit on her lip. Death? "Of course, these days, it could end even worse." Rukia added. Something in Nadeshiko's heart stirred. Something worser that death? What could be worser than death?

"I-I see." Nadeshiko replied. Amu looked at her friend as she lightly bumped her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Amu whispered. Nadeshiko looked at Amu and smiled.

"I'm fine." Nadeshiko said in a hushed voice. Rima looked at Nadeshiko and smiled at her too. Then, the petite girl turned her attention to the orange-head. She raised her short hand. Rukia called on her.

"Where is this mistletoe?" Rima asked. Rukia hummed.

"No one knows. During one of the worser nights here in the springs, it was blown away. It's lost somewhere in the mountains forest." Rukia replied as she pointed out the window. All the students looked through the snow and saw the hidden forest at the base of the mountain, climbing it's way up to the peak. Amu stared out the window. She raised her hand and was called on by Ichigo.

"What is the mistletoe's name?" she asked.

"Moonlight Mistletoe. Why?" Ichigo asked as he answered Amu's question. Amu only shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just wondering." Amu said as she quieted down. Rukia only nodded her head as she clasped her hands together.

"Well, let's all go to bed." Rukia said. Groaning, all the kids got up and started on their way. Someone jabbed Nadeshiko's shoulder. Nadeshiko turned around.

"Toji?" Nadeshiko said. Toji smiled as his green locks covered most of his eyes. His bangs however, did not cover them up enough. Nadeshiko saw somewhere a little spark of mischievousness.

"Later at eleven o'clock, all the students are meeting up by the forest at the base of the mountain. So, bring something." Toji said.

"What are we doing?" Nadeshiko asked, suspicion rising. She _was _the vice president. She couldn't just agree to some silly terms. Least of all, know nothing about it.

"Playing a game." Toji said. Before Nadeshiko could grab onto his sleeve to keep him from leaving, Toji escaped Nadeshiko's sight.

"Darn it..." Nadeshiko mumbled under her breath. Amu came up right beside her with Rima.

"Are you going to go?" Rima asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko scrunched her face up. Giggling, Amu said:

"It's vacation. Let's see what he's up too!" Sighing at her new friends reactions, Nadeshiko forced a smile. Hell, why not?

Maybe she'll forget love.

* * *

Kuukai sighed as out on his green parka. He didn't feel like going with whatever Toji had planned in mind. With the smirk Toji had been wearing almost the entire day, shivers had been shooting up Kuukai's spine like a rocket. And Kuukai rarely had shivers. "I hope his idea is a good one..." Kuukai said as he tied on his brown boots. While tying his boots laces, Kuukai saw Toshiro walking into the mens restroom. "Yo Toshi!" Kuukai called out. Toshiro turned his head to face Kuukai who had gasped the minute Toshiro turned around. "Toshi....your eyes are...!" Kuukai started to say. Toshiro put his hand up to stop Kuukai from finishing his sentence.

"Say nothing about the eyes please." Toshiro said as he put his head down. He obviously didn't want anyone, even Kuukai, to look at them. Or even notice them.

"But... They're..." Kuukai said. Toshiro scowled at Kuukai.

"I know! They're suppose to be a hazel color!" Toshiro snapped. Kuukai wore a scowl on his face. What the hell was with his attitude? Toshiro noticed Kuukai's sudden mood change and sighed. "I'm sorry..." Toshiro apologized. "It's just.... They go weird with my hair." Toshiro said.

"Why not change your hair color? You wear colored contacts?" Kuukai asked as he got up. Ready for what was going to happen with the students tonight. Toshiro nodded his head.

"Yeah. I mean, a guy like me? Purple eyes with black hair? It's weird." Toshiro said. "And dye damages the hair." Toshiro stated. Kuukai only scoffed.

"I don't get why you hate your eyes. Tsukiyomi-senpai has purple eyes... And their natural." Kuukai state simply.

'Yeah, well, his blue hair comes naturally too!' Toshiro defended. "Besides, hazel contacts make me more noticeable." he added with a playful smile. Kuukai rolled his green eyes.

_Whatever... _Kuukai said to himself. "Are you gonna go tonight?" Kuukai asked. Toshiro shook his head.

"Nope. Toji's ideas are too sneaky. Besides, I'm tired." Toshiro explained. Kuukai nodded his head in understanding. "Hey, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Toshiro asked. "As in, you're sweet sixteen tomorrow?" Toshiro asked. Kuukai shushed him.

"Quiet! I'm trying not to get punched here!" Kuukai whispered. Toshiro nodded his head as he entered the mens room. Trying to arrange his hair so no one would notice his violet eyes.

* * *

Hana (A/N: Nadeshiko's mom, just in case you guys don't remember my name for her.) looked at him. His violet eyes. Matching his violet hair. He looked so much like Nadeshiko. And Nadeshiko acted so much like her father. It was incredible to Hana at times. Despite their genders, Hana could tell Nadeshiko was like a little clone. Hana just hoped that Nadeshiko didn't love basketball. That would be bad news. At least for Hana. She didn't want Nadeshiko to end up like her father.

As she continued to sip her tea in the cafe, Hana looked out the window as snow continued to fall. She watched as delicate snowflakes floated down and formed with the lump of snow that had covered the concrete sidewalk. Sipping her tea again, Hana heard the cafe door open. She opened one of her yellow eyes and saw her son wit down across from her. Smiling, Hana adored his eyes that resembled his father's. The same pure amethyst that Hana had fallen in love with. "Welcome..." Hana greeted her son. Deep down in her heart, Hana felt guilty for keeping all of these secrets from Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko wanted to know information about the family now. And Hana just couldn't bring herself to answer her pleads. It was something Hana was never comfortable talking about with. But it was also something Nadeshiko should know. Something she should've known from the very beginning. But Hana knew what she was doing.

She was being greedy.

"Hi mom." Ikuto said as he ordered a cup of honey tea. "It's been a while since our last meeting." Ikuto smiled at the women before him. Ikuto knew that Hana was his mother.

But Ikuto didn't know that Hana also had a daughter.

A daughter who seemed close to Ikuto.

After all this time.

* * *

Nadeshiko shivered as she wrapped her scarlet scarf around her neck some more. A little choking, but it was cold. She breathed out a puff of air. Watching as the puff before her disappeared. Smiling, Nadeshiko turned her attention to Toji was was passing out sticks with different colors hidden by his palm. Her yellow eyes scanned all the students. Everyone was wearing thick jackets, parkas, and layers of clothes covered with thick sweaters.

All Nadeshiko was wearing was a green tee shirt with a sweater covering her arms. Her hair was up in two pig tails. And she was wearing black sweats with white sneakers. Nadeshiko was definitely not dressed for the weather. But she had spent some time in the hot springs. Her skin was still warm. So, Nadeshiko was sure she would be okay. Whatever Toji had in mind wouldn't be so long, right? By the time Toji had reached Nadeshiko, he had no sticks in his hands.

"Damn..." Toji said. He reached in his pockets and grabbed another bunch of sticks. Hiding the color with his palm. "Naddy-chan, just pick a stick and go with the person who has the same color as you. That person would be your partner." Toji explained. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she randomly picked a stick. It was blue. Nadeshiko looked around. No one had blue yet. Toji went to the last person who didn't have a stick yet. "Kuukai." Toji said, grinning. "Pick a stick. There's a color on the bottom. Whoever has your color, get that person as your partner." Toji explained. "I got yellow." Toji added. Kuukai nodded his head as he grabbed a random stick.

"What if two people have my color?" Kuukai asked. Toji grinned as his eyes pierced through the light falling snow.

"Than form a group." Toji said. Kuukai rolled his emerald eyes as he picked his stick. It was blue. Kuukai eyes scanned everyone's color stick. Nadeshiko was the only one who had a blue one. Toji smiled. "What's wrong Kuukai?" Toji asked.

"Ironic. Nadeshiko's the only person who had blue!? And out of all those colors in your hands, _I _get blue too!?" Kuukai whispered. Toji formed a cat-like grin on his face as he opened his palm, revealing to Kuukai his little secret.

All the sticks in Toji's hand were blue at the bottom.

"And I saved you and Nadeshiko lastly." Toji smiled as he walked away, finding whoever got a yellow color. Leaving Kuukai to grumble complaints. Toji looked around. "Yellow, yellow, yellow. Who has yellow?" Toji asked himself. Soon enough, Toji spotted someone who had the yellow. His face went pale. _Dammit! It's Mashiro! _Rima just happened to look Toji's way and saw the color of his stick. She gave him a blunt look as she walked towards him.

"I want to change my color." Rima said as she handed Toji her stick. Toji faked a smile.

_I want to change my color too.... Damn it. _

Meanwhile, Kuukai walked towards Nadeshiko and tugged on her sleeve. A sudden image of him kissing Nadeshiko as she fell form watering plants entered his mind. Kuukai remembered how he reacted after his little kiss. A blush rose to his face. And he really tried to forget that moment. What a pervert. "I...guess...we're partners?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked at his colored stick and bit her lower lip. He was blue too. Just her luck.

"I-I guess?" Nadeshiko replied with a nervous laugh. Kuukai joined in slightly. After a moment of silence, Kuukai looked over at the forest. Kuukai started a conversation.

"Did... Toji even say what we're suppose to do?" Kuukai asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko took time to think about it.

"I...don't think so." Nadeshiko answered. She started to grow nervous. It was stupid to get nervous, but she here she was. Getting nervous. Kuukai started to walk towards the forest. Noticing that everyone else was starting to leave their own ways. Nadeshiko jogged a little to catch up with Kuukai. "M-maybe we should go back since we don't even know what we're doing?" Nadeshiko offered. Kuukai turned to look back at Nadeshiko. He smiled at her. Nothing flashy, but a short, simple, understandable smile.

"We could..." Kuukai said. "But that wouldn't be fun." Kuukai added. "Why not have a little excitement in your life?" Kuukai asked as he offered his hand to her. Nadeshiko looked down at his black gloved hand. Nadeshiko could've sworn that Kuukai was acting a little shy a few moments ago. What happened? It was like he had became a different person to Nadeshiko entirely. And yet, this was also a Kuukai Nadeshiko knew very well. The Kuukai _Nagihiko _very well. He was being friendly to her. A smile crept on her face as she placed her bare hand in his. Kuukai grinned. "Do you trust me?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked up at Kuukai.

When did he stop bullying her _exactly_? Nadeshiko didn't know. But the only thing she knew right now was that she was happy.

"Yeah!" Nadeshiko smiled. Kuukai led them inside the forest.

"Then... Let's go." Kuukai smiled as he gripped her hand tighter.

* * *

Yoyo who was laying on the brown couch, played with his favorite toy. A yo-yo. Throwing it up and down. Yoyo twirled it around his fingers. Playing tricks with it. Whistling a common Christmas tune, Yoyo looked at the fireplace mantle (A/N: That's what it's called, right?). On top was a picture. In Yoyo's opinion, one of his favorite pictures. Staring at it, Yoyo sighed and walked over to it. He admired the warmth of the fireplace as he crept closer to the picture. It helped Yoyo stay calmer, somehow. Grabbing the picture, Yoyo gazed at it.

"Onii-san?" Tsubasa whispered as he stood by Yoyo's side. Yoyo looked down at Tsubasa who was looking at the picture Yoyo was holding.

"What's up?" Yoyo asked casually. Tsubasa didn't avert his eyes from the photo in the wooden frame. "Tsubasa?"

"What was she like?" Tsubasa asked as he turned to look at the fireplace. Yoyo stood next to Tsubasa a little unprepared by his question. "Was she like you whenever you wore a skirt?" Tsubasa asked. Yoyo looked at Tsubasa, a little hesitant to answer his little brother's question.

"Well, yeah." Yoyo confessed. "Yaya was really like that. And when you were a kid, she loved playing with you." Yoyo added with a little smile. "She was funny, but had a large sweet tooth. Just like you." Yoyo chuckled as he patted Tsubasa on his head. Tsubasa still only stared at the fireplace.

"I wish I could meet her." Tsubasa said. "Although, you make Yaya-chan sound like an idiot." Tsubasa commented with a smile. Yoyo had to laugh out loud with that.

"Well, she was!" Yoyo confessed. Tsubasa smiled as he heard his older brother laugh.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." Tsubasa said as he turned away. Leaving Yoyo to look at his back. Yoyo watched as Tsubasa entered the kitchen. His orange eyes glanced back at the picture he was still holding. Looking at the photo, Yoyo smiled as he saw a girl with autumn hair in pig tails laughing on their white porch. Letting the sunshine cover her peachy skin. Tsubasa came back with chocolate chip cookies.

"You know Yoyo..." the seven year old started to say with his mouth full. "I bet she was a big cry baby." Yoyo arched a brow.

"And how the heck did you figure this?" Yoyo asked, placing the picture back onto the mantle. Tsubasa swallowed his cookie.

"Well, look at you onii-san." Tsubasa said, swinging his head back to get his chocolate hair away from his orange eyes. "Your twins and you just look like a crybaby everytime you see her picture." Tsubasa added. Yoyo scowled at his brother's vocabulary.

"You little twerp!" Yoyo shouted as he ran around the couch to catch Tsubasa. "Get back here!" Yoyo said. Tsubasa only laughed at his brothers lack of talent. He was glad.

Yoyo was finally acting normal again.

* * *

"Mom..." Ikuto said. Hana looked up at her tall son. He'd grown so much.

"Yes?" Hana asked. Ikuto looked down at his small mother.

"What're you doing for Christmas this year?" Ikuto asked. Hana smiled at her son's sincerity. Ikuto sure did know how to put up a front at school to hide his kind nature.

"Nothing in particular." Hana lied. She could feel her stomach tying into tight knots as she lied to her oldest child. Ikuto nodded his head at his mother's reply.

"Why not give me a little sister?" Ikuto asked. Hana stopped in her tracks. Her heart was pounding in fear.

"Wh-What?" Hana manged to gasp. Ikuto looked down at his mother who just stood in the snow. He nodded his head while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? It's what I want for Christmas..." Ikuto said with a small smile. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine being eighteen years older than her." Ikuto said, his smile growing. Hana started to stutter rubbish. That only made Ikuto laugh. "It's okay ma. I know you don't want anyone other than dad." Ikuto said. Hana stopped herself. Her mood changing to depression. And Ikuto noticed it too. _Damn... I shouldn't have mentioned dad. _Ikuto told himself. Mentally slapping himself for bringing the subject up. Ikuto knew how fragile his mom could get with the subject. "I'm sorry mom." Ikuto apologized. Hana only looked up at Ikuto with tears slightly brimming her eyes.

"I..." Hana started to say. She wanted to yell truth out to Ikuto about Nadeshiko. She wanted to tell Ikuto that he really _did _have a little sister. And she even went to his high school. "I..." Hana stopped herself. Memories rushed back to her about her deceased husband. Ikuto put an arm around his mom.

"Really sorry mom." Ikuto said. "... Tell you what? I'll come over for Christmas this year. Sounds nice, right?" Ikuto asked. Hana's head shot up.

"W-wait..." Hana said. Ikuto interrupted her.

" 'Nah... I insist." Ikuto said as he took his arm away. "Oh, and hurry with my adoption forms, okay mom?" Ikuto grinned as he ran away from his mother's sight.

"IKUTO!?" Hana yelled. Ikuto only laughed as he continued running. Hana, on the other hand, didn't feel so good. "But... Nadeshiko's going to be... Home." Hana said.

How could she stop the two from meeting?

* * *

"Did you believe that Moonlight Mistletoe story?" Kuukai asked Nadeshiko. Trying to get rid of the silence that sat between them. Nadeshiko turned her attention to Kuukai.

"Eh..." Nadeshiko started to say. She wrinkled her nose. "Not...really..." Nadeshiko answered. "But, it was interesting." Nadeshiko added. "I also wonder if it's real." Nadeshiko said. She wondered about it as she twirled one of her pig tails around her hand.

"You mean you really believe it?" Kuukai asked, pretending to gasp. Nadeshiko giggled.

"Why not?" Nadeshiko replied. "I also believe someone as nice as you could bully me." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed a handful of snow. Creating a ball with no rough edges. "Even in my childhood." Nadeshiko added. Kuukai only chuckled. He grew nervous. He didn't want to be remembered as that. Even though, it was true.

"Uh... Suggestion?" Kuukai asked while looking at the stars. Adoring the way they twinkled in the night. Despite the high tree tops.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked kindly. She started to toss the snowball in her hand. Tossing and catching it. Tossing it. And catching it again.

"Can we start over?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai with surprised eyes. Start over? What the hell?

"Start over? How? Like what?" Nadeshiko asked. She was curious. Kuukai wanted to start over? Why? He never wanted to before. Then again, Kuukai might not have loved her back then when they were kids. Nadeshiko knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to start over so he could make a good impression on her. Nadeshiko only smiled. Even though she wanted to forget love, that thought slipped the moment she grabbed his hand. Hell, why not?

"You know..." Kuukai started to say. "As friends?" Kuukai added. He could feel sweat crawl down his forehead. He didn't want Nadeshiko to decline his offer.

"Okay... I agree." Nadeshiko accepted Kuukai's offer and threw her snowball at him. It landed with a thud on his head.

"Omf!" Kuukai yelped. Feeling something as cold as ice on the side of his head. Kuukai regained his balance and looked at Nadeshiko who had skipped ahead of him. _Does she even know where she's going? _Kuukai thought to himself. "Oi! Wait up!" Kuukai called out as he sprinted to catch up to her. Nadeshiko started to pick up her pace. Kuukai laughed lightly to himself. Did she want him to catch her? "Oi!" Kuukai yelled out. "Omf!" Kuukai was hit with another snowball. Again, regaining his balance, Kuukai saw Nadeshiko form a smirk. Now he hoped all of these snowballs weren't for revenge for what he did to her when they were little.

Nadeshiko picked up another bunch of snow with her bare hands. She was having fun, truth be told. But she also felt her hands beginning to have frostbite. Nadeshiko dropped the bunch of snow. She breathed in her hands, warming them up. Kuukai suddenly walked over and grabbed her hands, inspecting them.

"Why aren't you wearing any gloves?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked away from his serious gaze.

"I didn't know how long we'd be out here." Nadeshiko said honestly. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko's pale hands. He brang them towards his warm cheeks. Nadeshiko couldn't help but contain the blush from spreading across her face as she felt his cheeks. They were as hot as fire for her hands. "What are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Anyways..." Kuukai said as he looked directly into Nadeshiko's eyes. He could see the confusion in them. He could also see that she was being a little bit flustered and embarrassed by his actions. Hey, the guy was in love. Can't blame him for doing stupid things, can you? "My names Souma Kuukai." Kuukai playfully introduced himself. "What's yours?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko tried looking away from Kuukai's eyes.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko said. She was chewing on her lower lip. Her mind quickly raced to think of something to change the subject from silence. And something to stop making her heart beat so damn fast! "And I think we're lost." Nadeshiko said randomly.

Lucky her.

Kuukai did get distracted. He lifted his face away from her hands. "Ara?" Kuukai asked. He looked around. They were surrounded by trees. And some more trees. And a few more trees. A little more trees. And a few more trees that direction. And, oh.

Even more trees. Great.

"We... Are... Lost... Aren't we?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko looked around. Oh shit. They really were.

"Uh... Yeah, actually, we are." Nadeshiko said as she looked around. She removed her hands from Kuukai's grasp. Thankfully, they were warm. "Kuukai, we is the springs?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai only shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me." Kuukai said as he continued to look around them. There was absolutely no difference in their surroundings. Sighing, Kuukai sat down in the snow and looked up at the sky. Nadeshiko, however, looked around worriedly. She didn't want to be lost. "Let's just wait for someone to find us." Kuukai offered. In his mind, Kuukai was actually going through various phrases on how to 'confess.' And Kuukai started to get butterflies again. What if she said "no?" Gulping, Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko. Who had sat next to him.

"I guess." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai and Nadeshiko sat in silence. Nothing but cold winds whipped through them.

_Ting. Ching. Ting. Ting. _

"Did you hear that?" Kuukai said, almost to quickly. Still, Nadeshiko heard Kuukai and nodded her head.

"I did. Where is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ching. Ting. _

Kuukai looked up. Nadeshiko following his gaze.

It was a mistletoe.

It had old red ribbons on it. The berries looked like it was about to fall off any second. And little bears hanging from the side. From what both students could see, there seemed to a moon crescent medallion on it.

_A mistletoe? _Kuukai thought. His heart rate almost went up by thousands. He could feel all the snowflakes fall onto his forehead and evaporate. Kuukai's heart pounded so loudly and so fiercely, Kuukai thought it was about to jump out. "W-wow..." Kuukai said, breaking the silence. He slowly turned to Nadeshiko who was still looking up at the mistletoe. Kuukai looked down at his cell phone clock.

12:07 A.M.

Kuukai looked back at Nadeshiko who seemed to have glanced at his cell phone. As if also checking the time. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday." Nadeshiko said. Now if Kuukai's heart didn't pound out of his chest then, it must've now. Nadeshiko knowing his birthday made Kuukai really happy.

"Th-thanks." Kuukai replied.

_Ting. Ching. Ting. Ting. Ting. _

"M-Mistletoe." Kuukai said as he pointed upwards. A girl and boy, both together, being under a mistletoe. There had to be a law, right? Nadeshiko was a little indecisive on whether she should or shouldn't kiss Kuukai. I mean, why? Just because there was a mistletoe above them? Or maybe she could. Her heart was pounding more loudly the second. Nadeshiko's decision was quickly made when she saw Kuukai lean into her. She went rigid. Nadeshiko had always been kissed. But had _she _really kissed back? Nadeshiko couldn't remember. All that she knew was that Kuukai was approaching her even more. She could feel his breath on her face. And lightly, their lips made contact.

It was cold like ice.

But Kuukai leaned in some more, slipping his tongue inside her lips. He traveled to the roof of her mouth, tracing her teeth. Very bold move. But why not? He was a pervert in love.

Nadeshiko didn't know what she was doing. But she tried matching Kuukai's rhythm. Nadeshiko could feel Kuukai's hands cup her face. Bringing her in closer. His left hand was moving their way down her locks of purple. Nadeshiko couldn't help herself. She easily gave in. Closing her eyes, Nadeshiko felt herself smile. There was a feeling in her chest. A warm feeling that could melt all the snow.

Maybe it was love?

Nadeshiko couldn't care. Panting, Nadeshiko pulled away. Catching her breath. She looked at Kuukai. Touching her lips, Nadeshiko felt that it was a little swollen.

"I....know that this may sound weird coming from me..." Kuukai said. Heat rise to his face. "...But... Even though it's unbelievable to you... I....love you." Kuukai confessed. He could feel those same butterflies again. They were swarming around his insides. "Nadeshiko, go out with me." Kuukai said.

"Ara!?" Nadeshiko gasped. He confessed already? Already!? "W-Well..." Nadeshiko started to say. _What about Tadase? _Nadeshiko thought. She looked at Kuukai who was serious again. "I..."

"I know. It's weird to hear this coming from me." Kuukai confessed. He stood up. "But....all those threats and teases I played and used on you! It was 'cuz I liked you when I was little!" Kuukai added. Fuck. Kuukai didn't know why he was spouting all his secrets. But, if it would stop her from saying "no." Why not? "And I've been in love with you for a long time! Okay, I know I stole a few kisses from you when you were sleeping an--"

"What?" Nadeshiko asked, arching a slim brow. Kuukai blushed as he shook his head.

"All I'm saying is that I really love you Nadeshiko." Kuukai said. "That's... All I wanted to say. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko inspected Kuukai's features. A smile played on her lips. He looked like a man who was love sick. Nadeshiko stood up and looked at her best friend. The one she loved playing basketball with. The one who helped her out of the fire. The one who didn't know her secret. The one who could hate her for his entire life if he ever figured it out. The one who had kissed her a few times. The one with a temper. The one who wasn't Tadase. The one who confessed. The one who was in love with her.

"O-okay..." Nadeshiko said with a smile. She grabbed Kuukai's hand. "I accept." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko with disbelief. Did she really accept him? Even after all the wrongs he had done to her?

"YES!" Kuukai said as he picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"P-Put me down!" Nadeshiko cried.

The couple laughed together as they looked eachother in the eyes.

Love starting under the Moonlight Mistletoe.

* * *

Nadeshiko ran home after the bus dropped her off. She had a boyfriend! And it was Souma Kuukai. Grinning, Nadeshiko slammed her house door open.

"Ma?" Nadeshiko called out, out of breath. She tore her shoes off and looked around. She saw her mother in the kitchen. "Mom?" Nadeshiko called out. Hana turned around and smiled when she saw Nadeshiko standing at the entrance.

"Nadeshiko, how was vacation?" Hana asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Nadeshiko cheered. She hugged her mother.

"Nadeshiko?" Hana asked. She was surprised to see her daughter so happy. Something good must've happened during the vacation. "What happened?" Hana asked. Nadeshiko let her mother go.

"Nothing..." Nadeshiko said, lying. Still, Nadeshiko smiled. It's been so long since Nadeshiko had been so happy. She even remembered the look on Amu's face when she told her the news. "I'll be up in my room." Nadeshiko announced as she ran up the stairs. Hana watched her daughter as she climbed up the stair's happily. Her heart sank. She was so happy. It killed her. Gulping, Hana looked at the clock.

Ikuto would come soon.

* * *

Nadeshiko's eyes almost popped out. "What?" she asked her mother. Hana nodded her head.

"I finally want to tell you what happened with your father." Hana said as she smiled sadly. Nadeshiko couldn't believe. Finally. She could finally know. Nadeshiko's heart raced with fear and excitement.

"What happened?" Nadeshiko asked. Noticing that it was almost dark outside. Hana looked at Nadeshiko one more time and smiled.

"I cheated on him."

* * *

Gasp! Cliff hanger!


	28. Truth and Lies

Two So in Love With One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did...then~~! Lalala! **

Hobey-ho! And now I go! Sorry for the cliff hanger... But it was fun to do! That and it was getting late...

* * *

"I cheated on him." Hana said as she smiled sweetly. Nadeshiko looked over at her mother with bulged eyes. It was as if they were going to fall out. She stared at her mother with horror. Stunned horror. Why was her mom smiling like it was so simple? So easy to tell her this? Didn't her heart beat like a drum right now? Wasn't her heart breaking telling her this!? Nadeshiko wanted to tear her eyes away. Away from her mother's seemingly cold eyes. But the way Hana's eyes glimmered with some regret, Nadeshiko hoped that this wasn't the truth.

Or she'd lose it.

"L-liar!" Nadeshiko stammered. Her hands started shaking, in fear if Hana was telling the truth. If what Hana was saying was true, then Nadeshiko was a daughter of a foul mother. "You have to be lying! Mom, you're a good person!" Nadeshiko said, trying to convince herself, more than trying to convince her mother. "You have got to be lying!" Nadeshiko cried. Traitorous wanted to fall out of Nadeshiko's hazel eyes. Her mom must be lying.

"It's true, Nadeshiko. Look, I know you probably didn't want to hear this... But I thought tha--"

"I _thought _that _my mother _was a fantastic person!" Nadeshiko yelled as she stepped back. She was losing it! And she knew it too. She just couldn't help herself. "You c_heated _on dad!? It _that _why he's not here!?" Nadeshiko cried. She felt the salty liquid flow down her cheeks as she tried blinking them back. Nadeshiko couldn't care right now. "Is _that _why I'm father-less!? Do you know how _long _and how _much _I thought of a dad recently!? Just to find out that he left because of _you!?_" Nadeshiko roared. Her hand clutched onto any part of a wall. Or whatever there was a place to squeeze her fists. Nadeshiko could feel herself panting as she tried to calm her heart down. _It's not fair... _

"Nadeshiko...I know that you must be really upset to know this...but it's the tru--" Nadeshiko cut her mother off her sentence.

"No!" Nadeshiko yelled, stepping more away from her mother. Why did her mom suddenly slam this information on her face? Nadeshiko did _not _want the truth. Not this truth. She was angry. Furious with the truth. "I don't want to hear it from you! I bet dad was a great guy..." Nadeshiko added with a little hiccup. Sniffling, she rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "Why? Why did you cheat on him, mom? Why?" Nadeshiko whispered.

"... You wouldn't have liked him anyways..." Hana said harshly. Harsher than she intended. Nadeshiko's head shot up. Her eyes were red around the edges and it just broke Hana's heart to see her daughter this way. "Nadeshiko..."

"How would _you _know!?" Nadeshiko bark. She did her best to keep her fist at bay. And Nadeshiko knew that she was way out of her character. But that didn't matter. Her heart was pounding and she still hoped her mother was lying. Nadeshiko needed a place to think straight. She knew this, and taking a deep breath, Nadeshiko calmed her attitude. "You know what? I can't be around you anymore." Nadeshiko said. Hana's eyes widened. "I....can't do this right now..." Nadeshiko added as she continued. She didn't notice Hana's worried expression as she shook her head. Not wanting Nadeshiko to continue on. "I'm leaving." Nadeshiko announced as she turned around. Hana sucked in a breath.

"N-Nadeshiko!?" Hana yelled out as she tried grabbing Nadeshiko by her elbow. Nadeshiko, feeling her mother's touch on her, shuddered. This woman was grabbing her.

"Let go!" Nadeshiko shouted as she swiped her arm away, glaring at her mother. Hana could feel her tears brimming her hazeled eyes as Nadeshiko's glare seemed to have pierced through her skin. She had never seen Nadeshiko look at her like that before. It was frightening. Truly frightening to see the eyes of your child look at you like that. "Just stay away from me!" Nadeshiko snapped. Hana winced at Nadeshiko's biting tone. "I don't need you! If I don't need a dad, then I don't need you Hana!" With that said, Hana backed away from her angry daughter. She could see Nadeshiko's body tremble with fury.

"Nadeshi--"

"Stop it!" Nadeshiko yelled in anger and frustration. "I _hate _you!" She screeched. Putting on her shoes quickly, Nadeshiko ran out of the enormous house.

Leaving Hana behind to slide to the floor and bury her face in her hands. Hana weeped at the huge mistake she just did. Why did she tell Nadeshiko this? Especially on Christmas! Her cries echoed throughout the large room. There was nobody here to comfort her.

This was such a shitty Christmas.

Hana re-played that moment she just had with Nadeshiko.

"_I __**hate **__you!" _

Hana continued sobbing. Never had Nadeshiko said that to her. It felt as if her world burned down to nothing but a crisp. "It's all my fault..." Hana cried. "It's all my fault. My fault she hates me..." Hana cried louder. She didn't imagine Christmas to turn out this way. Hana knew it. She was a horrible mother for always lying to Nadeshiko for years. And Hana thought that she could continue on like that. Living a lie. But here she was, crying because all those lies came around the corner and bit her right back. Hana found herself slumped along the side of the couch near the fire place.

"_I __**hate **__you!" _

"It's all my fault..." Hana said repeatedly.

:::::::

Ikuto looked ahead. He was so close to reaching his mom's place. Truth be told, he was excited. This was probably the first Christmas they'd spend together. A smile made its way up to Ikuto's lips. _That would be nice... _Ikuto told himself as he re-wrapped his blue scarf around his neck. He watched as his puffs of air filled the night sky. He was so looking forward to this Christmas.

_SLAM!!!_

Ikuto heard a slam of a door nearby. It was near his mom's place. Growling, Ikuto ran towards his mother's place which soon came into view. Hoping that if someone robbed his mother's house, he'd be able to beat the living shit out of them. Ikuto stopped in his tracks. Realizing that maybe...a robber wasn't the problem as he saw _Nadeshiko _of all people running out of the house.

"Nadeshiko?" Ikuto called out. She didn't seem to have heard him as she ran right past him. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of her face. Her cheeks were a tint of red and a stream of water seemed to travel down her flushed face. _She's crying? _Ikuto thought as he looked for her over his shoulder. _Definitely crying... _Ikuto turned around to catch Nadeshiko. Wanting to know why she was crying. She didn't look right crying. It made him think of that one little girl he met when he was a kid. He grimaced when he noticed that he was close to his mother's house.

The house Nadeshiko had just ran out of.

"Dammit!" Ikuto said as he turned back and ran inside the huge house. Maybe, if he talked with his mother, he could ask why Nadeshiko was here just now. "Ma?" Ikuto called out. His head looked in both directions, checking for his mother's whereabouts. Looking further into the large building, Ikuto spot his mother on the couch. Weeping. His heart flipped as he saw his mom brush the tears away. "Mom?" Ikuto asked as he slowly came inside the room. Hana looked his way. Forcing Ikuto to look into the puffy eyes of his mother's. "Mom?" Ikuto asked again as he stepped closer. He was wary of the atmosphere in the room. _Are you okay? _Was Ikuto's first option of a question. "Why was Nadeshiko here just now? I saw her here....and..." Ikuto didn't finish his sentence as his mother wailed infront of him.

Taken back by surprise, Ikuto stepped back. Gazing at his mother's tear-stained face, his ears couldn't take the wailing. It was like an off tune siren. Sighing, he, again, walked towards his mother. He took his slim hand out from his pocket and touched his mother on the shoulder lightly. And slowly, Ikuto watched as Hana looked up towards him.

"I-Ikuto....?" Hana sniffled. Ikuto tightened his grip on his mother's shoulder for support.

"Mom, why was Nadeshiko here?" Ikuto asked again, hoping to get a normal reply. His lavender eyes gazed back into Hana's eyes and he watched as a little light from within her seemed to flicker of hope. It was weird. Ikuto felt goosebumps crawl up his arms as Hana bit her lower lip. "Mom?" Ikuto asked again in a tender tone.

"She needs us..." Hana said as she got up and grabbed her white coat. "Ikuto... Come." Hana said as she put her boots on. Grabbing her keys, Hana dashed out the door. A look of determination scribbled on her face. Looking dumbfounded in the living room, Ikuto shook his head as he ran out the door of his mother's house. Confused on what they were doing.

And a little excited on what they were doing.

* * *

Nadeshiko puffed out a breath of air as she found herself in the snow with nothing but a black tank-top, gray sweats and her white sneakers. She was freezing. And she was angry. Confused. Frustrated and sad. A little bit of regret had somehow crawled into her skin. Rubbing her hands on her arms to keep them warm, Nadeshiko regretted not thinking about bringing a jacket. Shivering with quivering lips, Nadeshiko looked around her. She was in a basketball court, on old bleachers, and it was night. And it was snowing.

"G-great..." Nadeshiko whispered to herself as she shuddered from a sharp wind that had hit her. She took her long hair out, trying to cover up as much skin as she could.

Thinking about her mother, Nadeshiko frowned. Or at least tried. "She cheated on him..." Nadeshiko told herself. "Why should I stay with her?" Part of Nadeshiko hated her mother right now. How could she cheat on Nadeshiko's own father? Was that the reason she didn't have a dad? Why he left? Why he wasn't even here? And now, was probably the best time to have a dad.

Another part of Nadeshiko loved her mother. What if the cheating incident was only a mistake? What if Hana was too drunk or something? Maybe there was a good excuse, and Nadeshiko just didn't want to pay attention to it. Consumed by lonely anger, Nadeshiko only stormed out. That, and she yelled **hate **to her own mother. Nadeshiko lightly rested her head in her arms.

"I'm a terrible daughter." Nadeshiko sniffed. She didn't know where to go now.

"Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko looked up to a lovely pair of pink eyes that was shrouded in blonde hair.

What the hell was Tadase doing out here in the cold?

Rubbing her eyes, Nadeshiko sniffed and put her head back down into her arms. Cradling her small body.

Tadase, who was on a little errand late at night (he forgot to get his mother a present), took off his thick white jacket with black outlining and covered Nadeshiko's trembling body with it. What she was doing out here? Tadase didn't know. But he worried about her right now. Coming from a near-by store, he thought he saw a girl sitting here in the snow with the worst possible outfit on. Tadase was only going to give a sweet gesture to her, until he realized it was Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko? What's wrong? Why are you out here?" Tadase asked in a tender voice. A voice Tadase only saved for Nadeshiko. She quietly started sobbing again.

"Y-you know my father s-situation....r-right?" Nadeshiko asked between hiccups. Tadase only nodded his head in remembrance of that moment. But, what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes." Tadase said, sitting next to Nadeshiko, wrapping his arms around her to keep her and himself a little warmer. "What about it?" Tadase asked in a questioningly tone. Nadeshiko heaved a few breaths before continuing.

"Sh-she cheated on him." Nadeshiko confessed. She didn't seem to notice being wrapped in his arms as she cried inside his chest. "And I yelled to her. _I hate you!_" Nadeshiko added. "I'm terrible. But why would she cheat on dad?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase nervously placed a hand on Nadeshiko's head to sooth her.

Truth was, he didn't know what to do. But doing nothing was not an answer.

"Nadeshiko..." Tadase started to say. Answers swirled through his mind. What was he going to say to her? What would help make her calm down? "I'm sure everything will be alright..." Tadase encouraged. Nadeshiko only shook her head as she sniffled. Anger was inside her again. And it was all on her mother.

"Why would she cheat on him?" Nadeshiko asked again. Tadase sighed. He really didn't know what to do. And being silent wasn't doing anything.

"You should go back to your mother." Tadase said. Nadeshiko looked up at Tadase and broke away from him. "Really, if you only talk it out with her, I'm sure everything will be solved." he added. There was no pleading in his voice. Tadase was really worried about her and was sincere. "Everything will get better." Tadase said.

"How--?" Nadeshiko started to say.

"I'll help you if you can't do it alone, Nadeshiko..." Tadase replied with a small smile. In the night, Nadeshiko still saw how bright it was. She couldn't help but resist a small smile. He stood up. "Let's go, I'm sure your mother is worried."

"How do you know this?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Don't all mothers worry about their only daughters?" Tadase asked. "Besides, it's Christmas..." With that being said, Tadase led Nadeshiko off the bleachers and onto the concrete. "Let's go?" Tadase asked as he offered a hand. Nadeshiko looked at his hand and was hesitant to take it. Looking back in his pink eyes, a surge of confidence whipped through her body. His smile was confident. "Trust me."

"I trust you." Nadeshiko whispered as she grabbed his hand. This was Tadase.

Who wouldn't trust him?

* * *

Hana looked around, continuously calling for Nadeshiko's name. Ikuto followed behind closely as Hana instructed. If she were to find Nadeshiko, she wanted Ikuto with her. There was no more hiding secrets. The minute Ikuto asked what happened to Nadeshiko, she knew it was inevitable. The two were bound to know about their relationship anyways. They were siblings after all! And as if destiny had anything to do with it, these two were going to know about eachother. And now was much better than never.

_How could I have kept these two apart? _Hana asked herself as she turned a corner sharply. She looked observed around the small neighborhood. _I'm such a fool. I hope I find Nadeshiko soon! _

"Ma." Ikuto sighed, trying to capture his mother's attention. Success. Hana turned around and gave Ikuto a look. Chestnut eyes narrowing slightly. Shaking his head, Ikuto asked: "Why _exactly _are we looking for Nadeshiko?" For all he knew, Nadeshiko came from out his mother's house crying, he found his mom in the living room crying, and now they were looking for Nadeshiko who could've been anywhere by now. And _she _was probably still crying, Ikuto had a bet on that. Hesitating just slightly, Hana answered.

"She's your little sister." Ikuto's amethyst eyes seemed to have shook in fear and slight amusement as sinful words escaped his mother's lips. His brows furrowed close together and his lips seemed to purse in a tight line in sync with his entire body tensing up just a little bit.

"Little sister, huh?" Ikuto repeated. Hana looked her son straight in the eye. He could read them, and she was being honest. Completely honest. And that was a little bit frustrating for a second. Nadeshiko was _his _little sister? It made Ikuto want to punch something. "Huh..." The teenaged boy looked down at his mother. Disappointment crept into the senior's heart. Just a little. "So...we're looking for _my _little....ma. Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Ikuto asked straight away, just getting to the point.

"I never really could tell anyone, really. Not my children." Hana replied quietly as she began to search again.

"Ma..._as _your children...we have a---"

"A right to know." Hana finished, looking back at Ikuto with sad chestnut eyes. The rate of her heart increased as she felt his disappointment from Ikuto. She couldn't blame him. "I know _that _now. I know I should've have told you two. At the time, Ikuto, I just couldn't, okay?" Hana added, a little to desperately. "It was already too much when Nagihiko died. I couldn't support you two. So... Look, I'll tell you everything! _Everything! _Once we find Nadeshiko." Sniffling, the mother went back to searching. "I promise. Please...just help me find her..." Hana's shoulders started to shake. She was so close to weeping again.

Ikuto placed his large hand ontop his mother's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, ma. We'll find her." Hana looked up and tears swelled in her eyes. His violet eyes showered with belief and determination. Just like his father's. It was the look were Hana knew it would be okay. Somehow, it would all be okay. "Let's look for her." Ikuto said, looking away from Hana who nodded her head in reply.

"Okay." was all she could muster to say.

* * *

"I can understand why you don't want to go home again." Tadase added into the conversation he was having with Nadeshiko. "But, I don't think running home anyways would solve anything for you now at this time." Nadeshiko, who had been listening and paying attention whole-heartily to Tadase, showed a confused look.

"What?" asked the fifteen year old girl, who stood in the snow. "What do you mean going home now wouldn't solve anything? I—I don't understand." Puffs of air escaped from Nadeshiko's lips, Tadase who took quick notice of them, turned crimson and looked Nadeshiko back in the eyes.

_Calm yourself Tadase. _"What I mean is... You'd probably find no one at your home. Your mother must be looking for you everywhere right about now." The blonde brang his hands close to his face and breathed into them when he knew Nadeshiko wasn't paying too much attention. She still had his jacket on.

"Looking for me..." Nadeshiko looked down at her shoes, long bangs covering her eyes. Tadase was right. Her mom was probably looking for her everywhere. And she didn't want that. _I yelled...really horrible things... So..why?_ Tears welled in the teenager's swollen eyes.

"Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked, his face leaning closer into the brunette. "Are you alright?" His right hand started to make a move towards her face, gently covering her forehead to sway away her bangs. It only revealed the angelic girl, crying. Crystal tears flowed down her cheeks, making them red. She was biting her lower lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, but with no success. Sniffling, she quickly rubbed the liquid on her face away.

"I..." Nadeshiko started to say.

"Nadeshiko!?" Her heart stopped. Tadase looked right and across the street was Hana.

"Fujisaki-sama?" Tadase mummered under his breath. The adult looked worn out and her hair was undone. She looked, messier than usual. And she was panting hard, cheeks flushed. Tadase turned his attention back towards Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko... There she is. She was looking for you." A tiny smile found its way to his face. "You two should talk." Nadeshiko grabbed Tadase's forearm.

"Don't leave." she whispered. Tadase looked at her curiously. But he couldn't deny that her cold hand holding him felt great. Just as he remembered. It was softer than last time they touched. Nadeshiko on the other hand, the instant her mother called her, she couldn't help but feel angry again. Darkness bit away at her, evil darkness. The same rage that cooled down not too long ago re-flamed as she saw the same person walk towards her. The one who had _lied _to her for years. The one who smacked her with the same painful information that was said not too long ago.

The time Nadeshiko had spent with Tadase was short. She admitted that she liked hanging around the blonde. He was sweet, considerate, cared about her feelings. He helped her understand the situation a little bit more. More than she did at first. It was nice to have him around her. Near her.

But looking at her mother now, it wasn't until she realized that all sweet moments have an end. It was like another day. A different day. Watching Hana come closer, Nadeshiko felt like it was the first time seeing her in forever.

Nadeshiko's mother stopped infront of her.

"Nadeshiko..." Hana started to say. _Where's Ikuto? I knew we shouldn't have split up. _Hana looked at Nadeshiko with unease. The same chestnut eyes they shared was filled with hollowness.

"I have nothing to say to you." Nadeshiko blurted out. She didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did. It just did. And Nadeshiko didn't mean to say what she just said! It was like instinct on her part! And yet, it felt good in a sick way when Hana's eyes widened. "Please, go away..." Nadeshiko spat.

"Nadeshiko...please. Come home. I need to tell you something." Hana urged. Tadase stepped back. He knew he couldn't interfere. It just might make things worst. Beside, what could he do in a situation that didn't even involve him?

_Please... Nadeshiko, listen to your mother. _Tadase's thoughts pleaded. It was then he noticed that it had been a moment where Nadeshiko's hand had let go of him.

"Tell me _what_?" Nadeshiko asked, her voice getting higher. She clenched her fingers together tightly that they turned white. She was getting angry all over again. Innocent bystanders who seemed to have heard Nadeshiko, stopped to look at what was going on. It wasn't a lot of people. Most were at home, sleeping. "There's _nothing _more you can tell me, Hana!" Hana flinched ever so slightly. She was still calling her by her first name.

"Nadeshiko..... Look, what I said to you must've hurted you..." Hana continued, ignoring her daughter's cold glares. "But I'll tell you now, it's not what it seems to be. Honestly, Nadeshiko. If you come home, I can explain everything!" Hana's voice even seemed to raise a little bit more.

"What? Explain to _me _why YOU _cheated _on dad!? Is that what you want to explain?" Nadeshiko didn't notice tears streaming down her face until it traveled down to her lips. What a time to cry, especially when you _really _don't want to. "I _really _don't want to hear it..." she whispered, looking down. Hana brang her hand and grabbed Nadeshiko's face so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"Look, Nadeshiko, I'm sorry. Okay? From my heart, I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry I hurted you. I'm sorry to have caused you more pain." More people who were passing by, seemed to have notice a large crowd infront of a dollar store. Hana and Nadeshiko didn't see them. Where they both were at now, it was just them. "But listen! What I thought I was doing was protecting you!"

"From what!?" Nadeshiko screamed in anger. Her hands shook violently. "The _UGLY _truth!? All my LIFE, I wanted a dad! And now, because of YOU---!" Nadeshiko pointed at her mother. Hana grabbed her hand.

"DON'T point at ME, Nadeshiko!" Hana shouted sternly. It seemed to have scared some people, and attract _much _more customers. "You don't have ANY idea at ALL, at what I've been through! What I _thought _I had to go through! Okay? So don't judge ME, your _mother_, who tried to do what was...IS best for you!"

Nadeshiko shook her head vigorously. "I don't have any idea AT ALL what _you've _been through because you've never told me!" she cried. Nadeshiko started to sob.

Tadase, who had been urging people to leave, sensed the hurt in Nadeshiko's voice. It literally broke his heart to hear her like that. And it took all of his will power to keep him from hugging Nadeshiko. He knew only Hana could fix her, when she's like this. If he joined now, he'd later regret it.

"Na---"

"Don't." Nadeshiko cried, her hands curling into her hair. "You're not Aunty, okay!? So....don't act like you care about me now! Don't be nice to me or e-even try to soothe me, okay? You just don't know how." Nadeshiko's entire body trembled with power. Her aunt's face flashed in her mind. She had wrinkles, but she was still beautiful when smiling down at her. "Just... I can't..." she mumbled. "You don't understand me. Not like Aunty. Not like Aunty." Nadeshiko whispered. Hana stifled a gulp. She wanted to talk, but couldn't find the strength too. Not when her daughter was crying infront of her.

_Nee-san... _Hana pleaded. _I wish you were here to help me with this. _

"I want Aunty back..." Nadeshiko cried as she looked at her mother. She watched as Hana chewed on her lower lip to keep from crying. Sniffling, Nadeshiko walked away from the crowd. There's just no way her mom was going to understand her right now. Whilst, left Hana looking at her daughter's back. Watching her walk away. She slid to her knees. She also wanted her older sister back. She wanted her back everyday since the day she died. But she wasn't coming back. And by the looks of it, neither was Nadeshiko.

A single tear fell out. There went the last chance of ever telling Nadeshiko the truth about her. About everything she wanted to say.

"If that's what you want, Nadeshiko." Hana said to no one, really, but herself. Tadase, who watched the thing go by while shoving the audience, looked at both girls sadly. Doing nothing? Doing nothing now was a stupid-ass choice.

_*Honk! *_

Hana snapped out of her dull senses and she became aware of the scenery unfolding infront of her eyes.

"NADESHIKO!?" Hana called out. She watched as unusually large an oil truck lost control on the road. And it was heading straight for Nadeshiko. This caught Nadeshiko's attention as she looked to the road she was crossing. Hana watched in horror as the truck was closing in to what seemed to be a paralyzed Nadeshiko. Instinct took over the mother Fujisaki as she pushed through the crowd. "Move it!" she yelled. The crowd of people made way for her. Tadase, wasn't having much luck.

Nadeshiko paled in the sight before her.

"NADESHIKO!?" Nadeshiko closed her eyes as she was pushed to the ground. Her body landed on hard concrete and a she felt her skin scrape a little on her arm.

"Ita..." Nadeshiko brought her face up. Her sight seemed a little hazed, but she felt herself be alright. Looking at the person next to her, Nadeshiko was about to give thanks until she saw who it was. "Ma?" Nadeshiko whispered.

"I'm glad you're..." Hana started to say. "You're.....a-al...." Hana dropped her head to the floor. Nadeshiko looked around quickly. People surrounded them.

"ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT!?" Tadase asked loudly, entering Nadeshiko's vision. He was panting and his cheeks looked flush. Nadeshiko nodded her head. She took note that the oil truck crashed into a pole that was right before her.

"Y-yeah..." Nadeshiko stuttered. "Ha---?" Nadeshiko stopped mid-sentence as her heart pace slowed. Blood was flowing out of her mother's head. And Hana looked pale. That was when Nadeshiko screamed.

"MOM!?"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger. Next time, on Two So in Love with One.

"_Mom. I'm so sorry... Please... Come back..." Nadeshiko croaked. Her fingers held on tightly to Hana's hand. "Please...don't die... I can't live by myself..." she weeped as her cries filled the empty hospital room. "Mom."_

_:::::::_

"_What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked up next to Ikuto. The teenaged boy gave her a grave look. Sadness and hopeless, readible in his eyes. _

"_Look...she seems... Her condition is..." Ikuto looked to the floor. His words were weak as his voice sounded. Nadeshiko had the same fear she felt growing inside her. The same one she felt when she was with her Aunt. Ikuto tried hard to look for the right words to say. "I'm sorry." he whispered._

_:::::::_

"_You're what?"_


	29. Stop Pretending

Two So in Love with One

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any other characters. All rights go to Peach Pit©.**

_(A/N: I finally got my laptop! So who knows how long it will take to update now! Cheers anyone?)_

* * *

_Hana looked down at her little girl, the one her husband wanted to be named... _

"_Nadeshiko?" Hana called out as she walked near the little violet. Chestnut eyes warmed up as soon as the warm body ran into her. "Nadeshiko! No running in the house!" Scolded Hana. The little nine year old smiled up to her._

"_Sorry mother. But….I wrote Santa another letter! I hope he grants it this time, for sure." Exclaimed the little girl with a five year olds excitement. Hana could see a glow radiate from her daughters face and soon enough, the warm bug that always came around when Nadeshiko was at her happiest began to consume most of Hana's logic. Again._

"_I'm sure he will. But be a good girl now and go to bed. It's past your bedtime." Hana explained. To this, Nadeshiko's face fell a whole 360 degree. _

"_Oh…" Whispered the child. "But…can't I stay up? I wanna wait for Santa!" Cried the violet. "Can't I wait for him and then go to bed?" _

"_Nadeshiko, you tried that last year and ended up sleeping, no. Go to bed now." Hana demanded of the little girl. To this, Nadeshiko's happy mood went to rotten._

"_Hnn….but I don't want to!" Replied Nadeshiko with a raised voice. Hana was about to retort but her older sister came in the way._

"_Little Nadeshiko, Santa always gives presents to the good children. Please stop arguing with your mother and go to bed. If you don't Santa will mark you as a bad child." Hana almost sighed from relief that her older sister spared her to giving a lecture. But then again, a tinge of jealousy began to swarm in her intestines as she saw Nadeshiko slowly pout, but give in nonetheless, walking up the stairs of their house. To this, Hana's older sister smiled and walked over to her. Hana edged away bit by bit._

"_Why does my child always listen to you when you ask of something only once?" Hana questioned more to herself than to her own older sister. "Is it because you're older?" Hana's older sister—Naki—laughed._

"_It is only because I've had a little more experience with children Lady Hana." Naki replied. "Do not worry, time will pass and Little Nadeshiko will soon do your biddings without reluctance." Naki explained. Hana gave a grim smile._

But even if you say it like that… _Hana began to tell herself, unsure whether or not that she was being bitter or just plain jealous towards her older sister. _I feel like that my own child….that she loves you more than me. _It hurt to let Hana think that way. Unbeknownst to Hana, Naki had grabbed Nadeshiko's letter from the nearby table and held it in hand to read. Skimming through the neat letters, Naki's heart dropped. _

Dear Santa,

What I want for Christmas this year is….a basketball. But please do not tell mother, I don't know why, but me mentioning a basketball always brings her mood down. Mother always gets grumpy when she sees my favorite object. And I do not know why. Maybe, while you're putting my presents under the tree, you can also wake me up and tell me the answer to this? I promise to be good and listen, if it doesn't take much of your time.

And dear, dear Santa… My biggest wish this Christmas…cannot fit under our tree or be wrapped in your little elf boxes. All I really want is to have my dad here this Christmas. He doesn't have to be perfect. Just someone who's really nice and tries their hardest at whatever they do. Mother said that dad got lost along the way. And that he's far, far away.

From us.

Again, if you don't want to do the other things above Santa, can you at least give my dad a ride in your toy filled sleigh? A ride home to me and mother and Aunty? I hope he misses us. I never met him before, I don't think… But I miss him. I know for sure mother does. She always has this faraway look when she see's other mothers and fathers together. So…please… Not just for me…but maybe for mother too…and even Aunty.

Please bring my father home for Christmas.

-Love

Fujisaki Nadeshiko

_Naki looked over at her younger sister, Hana. Sighing, Naki slipped the letter in her kimono sleeve. Hana not noticing a thing as she turned around._

"_Onee, is Nadeshiko's letter over there on the table?" Hana asked curiously. Naki quickly snuck a glance to her sleeve and shook her head._

"_Maybe Little Nadeshiko had took her letter with her to bed?" Naki asked. She faked a stifled yawn. "Pardon me Lady Hana, but I shall turn in for the night."_

"_Oh? Alright then..." Hana replied uncertain of her older sister's answer. _I don't remember seeing Nadeshiko carrying a letter with her to bed._ "Good night onee…" Hana bid her farewell as Naki slipped passed her, dimming the lights._

* * *

Nadeshiko couldn't help but continue to sob in the dreadful waiting room. When a loved one, the only alive one left to take care of you is dying, everything comes into perspective. And Nadeshiko hated herself for it.

_I'm such a brat! _Nadeshiko told herself, sniffling. "Why do I always have to be such an idiot? Why can't I ever get this stuff right?" Nadeshiko mumbled under her breath as she leaned into the warm body next to her—offering a hand to her. Tadase embraced the teenaged girl as she continued to let tears fall down her cheeks. Soaking his expensive jacket, not that he cared. Tadase's main concern was the girl who he really liked was suffering from something that could probably not be fixed.

"Nadeshiko…" He started to say. But what? What does a person say in a situation like this? _I hate this position. _Tadase told himself sadly. _I hate being put in a position that I can't do anything but hope. _Nadeshiko's sobs were of no help on to how Tadase was supposed to comfort her. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and let her cry.

"I… I saw my Aunty die right in front of me…you know?" Nadeshiko confessed to Tadase who listened intently to what she was saying. "A-and…_oh God_… The blood was horrible Tadase. It was everywhere. Everything splattered and just like that… Aunty died in front me." Chestnut eyes which were once beautiful turned to him stained in red and rimmed with exhaustion. Her violet hair was a terrible mess and Nadeshiko seemed so much smaller than she usually looked like. Her porcelain skin was now almost as pale as the snow that continued to pour out from the sky. Tadase was stricken by Nadeshiko's tragic story as Nadeshiko sniffed. She whimpered as if she was in physical pain. And then she laid her head in her hands. "Tadase… I don't want mother to die."

"Nadeshiko…" Tadase started to say again. But it was of no use. Ikuto—as if magic—appeared in front of them and the wrong or right time and stopped himself.

"Tadase, you don't mind if I steal Nadeshiko away from you for a second, will you?" It wasn't even a question. Tadase recognized Ikuto's demand and what he was asking for. And was reluctant to give Nadeshiko to him. Tadase gave a look to Ikuto that asked, _why?_ In an understanding, Ikuto gave a grim smile and didn't answer. Instead, he pulled a weak Nadeshiko away from Tadase. Tadase stood up quickly as Ikuto started to drag the crying girl down the 'quiet' hallway.

"Hey!" Tadase shouted, not caring to glance at the people who were staring at the teenagers. They looked like a dramatic break-up scene in Opera channels. Just when Tadase was about to dash Ikuto's way, he was stopped by a doctor. _Why does this always happen to me? _Tadase asked himself, growing irritated with every passing second.

"Are you family of Fujisaki Hana?" Asked the man cloaked in white. This stopped Tadase cold in his plan. His face turned a faint pink and the worst possibilities were coming to him already. His breath ragged heavily all suddenly and Tadase hadn't notice how tightly he was clenching his fists. The tips of his nails were digging into his skin and the top part of his knuckles seemed to turn a nasty purple.

"N-no…" The blonde boy hesitated. "I am a friend though." The doctor sighed and looked at Tadase.

"You should come this way." Obediently, Tadase nodded his head and followed the doctor to the room where Hana was being held.

:::::::

"What is it?" Nadeshiko cried, more to herself than to Ikuto. Ikuto sighed and looked Nadeshiko in the eyes, which was very difficult for him to do since he was so tall.

"Your mother Hana…" He started to say. And then Ikuto began to re-think to himself to what he just said. "No…._our_ mother Hana." Continued Ikuto. Nadeshiko looked at Ikuto with sharp, red eyes.

"What?" Nadeshiko managed to choke out, clutching tighter to Tadase's jacket that she was wearing. _What do you mean, our mother?_ She wanted to say. Hana was just Nadeshiko's mother. Wasn't she? Ikuto, meanwhile, continued on.

"Yes, she's…_our_ mother. You and I. Nadeshiko, I'm your older brother." To say this was a shock to Nadeshiko would be an understatement. She was more beyond shocked.

"You're what? I don't understand." Whispered Nadeshiko. "What do you mean that my mother is…_our _mother?"

A silent tug pulled on both the newly found sibling's heart. Nadeshiko's heart was still heavy, but suddenly, she oddly felt less alone. Ikuto's heart felt tired and empty that he couldn't even answer his little sister's question.

"I don't even know Nadeshiko. I just know that Hana is my mother too."

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked closer to Ikuto. The teenaged boy gave her a grave look. Sadness and hopeless readable in his eyes.

"Look, I just came from the her doctor and had to find you. She seems… Her condition is…" Ikuto glanced to the floor and back to Nadeshiko. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His words were weak as his voice sounded. Nadeshiko had the same fear she felt growing inside her. The same one she felt when she was with her Aunt.

Ikuto tried very hard to figure out what to say next. "Maybe we should… Go see her. Together?" He offered with a hand. Nadeshiko just solemnly nodded her head and took the older boy's hand as she tried hard to fight more tears.

::::::

Slowly peeking a head through the door, Nadeshiko saw her mother on a bed, all bandaged up. Eyes softly closed and truth was, she looked terrible. Not as beautiful as Hana usually looked. But being in an accident does that to a person. Tadase was sitting next to the bed talking with the doctor and his pink eyes grew tired.

"I understand." Nadeshiko heard Tadase say with a weary voice. Nadeshiko didn't like the sound of it at all and was about to run out the room until Tadase's words rang through her head.

"_I'll help you if you can't do it alone, Nadeshiko…"_

_He'll always be there? _Nadeshiko asked herself as the doctor excused himself from the room and she started to enter. Tadase immediately caught her eyes and he jumped from his seat.

"Nadeshiko! Where's Ikuto?" Questioned the blonde urgently. Nadeshiko was taken aback by the frustration in his looks.

"Calm down, I'm over here." Ikuto replied as he stepped out of the doctor's way. The blue haired teen walked over to his mother and sat down in Tadase's chair. Tadase grimaced at the mere sight of Ikuto and Nadeshiko wondered why. Then her sight averted to Ikuto. Whose longing look almost killed Nadeshiko. He looked at Hana with such care that Nadeshiko wondered if _she _ever showed that kind of care to her own mother.

Actions of earlier replayed with Nadeshiko's mind and she started to tremble. _I am really ungrateful._

Noticing, Tadase walked over to her and hugged her, embracing her with more warmth than his own jacket could ever offer.

"Hey…" Ikuto called over his shoulder, loud enough so they could hear him just enough. "Nadeshiko, do you want to say something to Hana?"

Nadeshiko slowly crept away from Tadase's warm arms and edged closer to Hana. When arriving to her mother's side, it was like seeing her for the first time in years. It was weird. A woman that you have known your whole life, always strong and unyielding, looked as fragile and as cold as snow. Slowly, but ever so surely, Nadeshiko clasped her mother's hand in her owns and felt a tingling sensation. A warm but sad one. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, Nadeshiko looked over at Ikuto.

"What should I say?" She asked like a lost little girl.

"Whatever comes to you." Was his reply. Nodding her head, Nadeshiko looked back over to Hana. Her mother. Their mother. And felt horrible. Almost sick. Replays played with her mind as memories of good times with her mother came to her. The thing was, there wasn't much. Most moments, memories were already filled with her Aunty whom she loved so dearly. And that made Nadeshiko even more depressed. Because somewhere in her frustrated heart, she knew that her mother meant good. And is a good person. Then tonight was on pause in Nadeshiko's mind.

:::::::

_"Stop it!" Nadeshiko yelled in anger and frustration. "I __**hate **__you!" She screeched. Putting on her shoes quickly, Nadeshiko ran out of the enormous house._

:::::::

"Mom. I'm so sorry... Please... Come back..." Nadeshiko croaked. Her fingers held on tightly to Hana's hand. "Please...don't die... I can't live by myself..." she wept as her cries filled the hospital room. "Mom." Crystal tears slid down Nadeshiko's cheeks once more.

Tadase couldn't bear to watch her like that, but he knew what Ikuto wanted. The doctor had told him, still. Walking next to the girl, he stood right by her. Just in case she needed him. Ikuto, who didn't like Nadeshiko's tears any more than Tadase did, averted his sight back to their mother.

_Gosh ma… _Ikuto thought to himself, almost bitterly. _You got yourself into quite a mess, didn't you? _

"Mother, it's all your fault." Nadeshiko cried, gripping tightly to the hand that was being held. Nadeshiko chewed on her lower lip, sobbing a little bit more before continuing. "It's all your fault… Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why can't you just tell me about dad? Or that I even had a brother? Why mom? Why do you have to keep all your secrets to yourself? I hate that. I hate that about you." Nadeshiko cried harder, trying to wipe the tears away from her face using the other hand. It was hard to breathe with all the emotions swarming around her like bees to a bee hive. It was almost suffocating. Nadeshiko hated this. She hated feeling weak and looking like a little girl in front of other people. Especially when she knew that gibberish must have been all that was heard from her. Her legs started to tremble. "…I'm sorry mom. I can't think of good times with you… Only with Aunty… But please don't die. I…" Nadeshiko sucked in a breath.

_Nadeshiko…. _Ikuto smiled her way.

"Is she dying?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked. Tadase intervened before Ikuto could answer.

"Yes…" Tadase replied. "That's what the doctor told me before he left." Nadeshiko bit her lips harshly. Glancing quickly at Ikuto before continuing, Tadase gave Ikuto a hard look. "So…" The blonde suggested slowly. "You should say what you need to say… Before it ends." Nadeshiko only nodded and gripped tighter to her mother's hand.

_Thank you. _Ikuto hope that his thoughtful message was sent Tadase's way.

"I….want to have better memories with you. So please, don't leave me alone." Wept the heartbreaking teenaged girl, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't notice the tears slide down Hana's cheeks. Tadase and Ikuto smiled at each other.

"Mom…you can stop pretending now." Announced the eighteen year old male, blue locks being swept to the side as he said this. Nadeshiko opened her eyes even as tears still fell out.

What?

"What do you mean stop pretending?"

* * *

_(A/N: Am I pathetic updater? Yes. Is this chapter pathetically short and pathetic? Yes. Do I deserve reviews? No. Do I want them? Please. Will I make my next chapter longer? Who knows. Will I update __**soon**__? Let's just hope it take longer than a year to do so. Think of this short chapter as…a late Christmas present to you all, aye? :D? _

_& do I deserve your love? Probably not…but you all love me anyways. ¡Ciao!)_


End file.
